Quinn in Wonderland
by jackiekennedy
Summary: Quinn falls down a rabbit hole and stumbles upon an enchanted world full of strange tea, spiteful queens, and curious creatures. What she doesn't know is that she's the key to keeping this world from falling apart.
1. All in the Golden Afternoon

_Disclaimers: Copyright 2010 jackiekennedy. Glee copyright Ryan Murphy. Alice in Wonderland copyright Lewis Carroll. _

_I warn you that this story is extraordinarily AU in every sense of the phrase. _

_It contains heavy references to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking-Glass", and though there's no need to read the books to understand this story, if you are ever confused, I am always willing to clarify. It is simply just the result of the building nonsense in the author's brain, and she couldn't hold it in without typing it into a story. Please note, I had to combine Alice's Adventures and the Looking-Glass in order to make characters and plot flow smoothly. Hopefully no one is too outraged.  
_

_**Please, please, please review!** Since this is such a hugely plot-based story, I want to hear as much criticism, comments, and requests you can come up with. Anything from character development to potential romances to plot predication to speed of the story etc, etc. I would really appreciate a review so I can make this story as best as it can be! _

_Thanks so much in advance. I'll try and update regularly every week or every two weeks. _

_Lastly, huge thanks to **emilyforprez** who agreed to beta this! Now, enjoy the story!  
_

**All in the Golden Afternoon**  
"_Alice! A childish story take,_  
_And, with a gentle hand,_  
_Lay it where Childhood's dreams are twined_  
_In Memory's mystic band._  
_Like pilgrim's wither'd wreath of flowers_  
_Pluck'd in a far-off land."_

The yellow sun splashed lazily across the cerulean sky with each ray tickling the ends of the earth. A gathering of birds zoomed through the air, zipping past rows and rows of poised daises and sunflowers. Rare gusts of wind danced through the humid clouds along with the gentle buzz of the fervent bees. Blades of sharp grass shot out from the damp soil, enveloping the ground into a majestic lime avenue. It was a picturesque view of the beauty of suburban America, and one particular girl found herself not caring one bit.

Quinn Fabray sighed sorely, grabbing the box labeled _"Kitchen Utensils" _from the car and holding it steady on her right knee. With a deep breath, she hoisted it higher and wrapped her arms tightly around the cardboard edges, fumbling across the lawn as she quickened her pace towards the kitchen.

With a soft _clang_, she set the box down among its identical twins, cluttering the middle of the brightly lit kitchen. Placing a free hand on her hip, Quinn glanced towards the sink and slightly squinted her eyes at the source of the light. She maneuvered unconsciously past the mess and headed towards the dark eyelet curtains, pushing it behind the glass to allow more sunshine into the room. Peeking through the windows, she smiled absently as a few bluebirds traced the sky. Their wings glittered in the sun as they played amongst the bees and the flowers. Quinn rested her chin on the bend of her wrist, loose tendrils of blonde hair falling around frame of her face. Her pink lips quirked into a smile as she tucked the strands behind her ears, her soft green eyes still placed on the vibrant setting taking place outside the kitchen.

Maybe she found herself caring just a little bit.

"Quinn! Where are you? We still have more boxes!"

With an obvious frown, Quinn reluctantly turned herself away from the elegant bluebirds and forced herself out the kitchen and back towards the entrance door. As she strolled through the grassy front yard, Quinn watched her family surround the moving truck, her mother fanning herself with a folded insurance pamphlet and her father reaching inside the car to grab another box. Her sister loitered nearby, one hand occupied with a cellphone as a cardboard box entitled _"Pillows_" lay by her feet. Quinn rolled her eyes and made her way to the truck to join the rest of the crowded group.

"Quinny, grab this, will you?" Her father prodded and handed her the box he had just grabbed. Quinn shifted in her shoes as she adjusted to the sudden amount of weight being held in her arms. Glancing at the side, she read her mother's careful cursive handwriting: _"Russell's Books."_

With a drastic roll of the eyes, Quinn obliged as she marched back into the house, dropping the box (less gingerly this time) in the midst of their newly polished living room. Feeling her back heating up, she took off her white cardigan and pinched the cotton fabric of her floral red dress. She shook it impetuously, forcing an artificial breeze down her back as she wandered thoughtlessly around the room.

If she knew Lima, Ohio would be this hot during the summer, Quinn would have added it on her list of _Why This Town Sucks Ass. _

It would have been #127.

But as she glanced back out the window to spy on her family, she knew that every valid argument she could pose would be unfairly declined.

Draping her sweater over one of the boxes, Quinn stretched out her arms and let out a dramatic yawn, plopping down on one of the still plastic-wrapped arm chairs. It made an awkward crunching sound, but Quinn sank in deeper, closing her eyes in defense of the scorching weather. She knew it wasn't her father's fault that his job relocated him in the middle of an unknown cow town, but it _was_ his fault that he forced Quinn to come along with them. She was already seventeen, and to take a seventeen year old girl out of her senior year in high school was beyond cruel. Quinn had worked hard to maintain a respectable social standing back at her old school, and the thought of rebuilding that in a place where there was a _Dairy Queen_ around every corner was far from what Quinn had in mind.

"Quinn, what are you doing up there? We still need your help out here!" Frannie's voice rang loudly from outside.

With a larger animosity than before, Quinn pushed herself irritably off of the sticky plastic chair. Marching vehemently towards the garage, she reasoned that there was nothing more annoying than the sound of her sister's shrill voice. On event of learning of their family's move to Lima, Frannie did everything she could to practically rub it into little Quinny's face that she was still going to be living in the luxury of Ivy League college while the runt of the Fabray family was stuck in stinky Ohio. (Not like New Hampshire was anything better, but Quinn couldn't make fun of her sister too intensely since Frannie _was_ attending Dartmouth.)

Returning to the front yard, Quinn swiftly jumped out of the stone pathway as a few broad-shouldered men carried disassembled parts of tables and beds through the slim doorway. Her blonde curls bounced behind her as she took the grassy route, the skirt of her dress flying at her knees.

"You better be wearing shorts underneath," Frannie quipped, raising an eyebrow judgmentally at her sister's legs.

"One more box, sweetheart," their father interrupted, handing Quinn the cardboard. He had increased his use of adoring pet names lately, hopeful to redeem the grace of his youngest daughter's good side. Although, it was naturally hard for Quinn to hold such a heavy grudge against her father because, by simple default, Quinn was too much of a daddy's girl. With a tiny smile, Quinn grabbed the box and was surprised by it's easy weight.

"What - "

"Open it," her father smiled.

Quinn raised a curious brow as she placed the box on the ground and kneeled down next to it. She gently tore off the top flaps as she looked down at the contents, and her eyes suddenly widened with shock.

"I thought you would need a new dress for this Sunday's mass. It's important for the Fabrays to make a good and memorable first impression, don't you think?"

Quinn pinched the light blue material, and she held it against her body as she stood up. "It's beautiful," she smiled instantly, and she gave her parents a tight hug. "I'm going to try it on." And with that, Quinn darted from the front yard and back into the house for what seemed like the billionth time today.

Running quickly up the staircase, she rushed into her newly acclaimed room, the pretty blue dress floating from her hands. However, the moment Quinn shut the door behind her, a heartbroken frown furrowed her face.

It was just like her parents to buy her forgiveness.

She was so unbelievably sick of the lack of genuineness of the Fabray family.

It wasn't that they were bad people, no. Far from it. They were just extremely difficult when it came to being honest or, as cliché as it sounded, _'true to the heart.'_

The Fabrays were, in the general sense, logical people. They did whatever seemed morally right: attend church on Sundays, send their children to good schools, donate money to the less fortunate, etc, etc. They were Bible followers, as Quinn liked to think. Not that there was anything justly wrong with that. It just felt so fake at times, and the moments where Quinn was supposed to feel merciful always ended up feeling phony.

And whenever someone made a mistake in the Fabray household, the answer was almost ridiculous: purchase an "I'm sorry" gift.

When Frannie accidentally broke her Furbie, she bought her two new ones.

When Mom forgot to take her to the Daisy Parade, she bought her a gold cross necklace.

When Dad had to miss her national cheer competition, he bought her a new car.

While she would never admit it out loud, the inevitable truth was Quinn was starting to loathe it.

Tossing the dress onto her freshly assembled bed, Quinn dropped down next to it. With a tiny sigh, her long eyelashes fluttered drowsily for several moments before she allowed herself to fully open her eyes again. She glanced over at her dress's light blue straps and white lace, and even in her immense detest, she couldn't help but admit how gorgeous it looked. With feigned reluctance, she pulled off her current dress and slipped the new one delicately over her head. It molded to her body almost perfectly, falling securely just above her knees. Folding out the building creases, Quinn walked towards her mirror and admired the attractiveness of her petite frame. But just as she was about to fix her hair, her green eyes darted to the edge of the mirror as something extremely peculiar caught the corner of her eye.

Turning around, Quinn ran towards the window on the opposite end of her room, almost certain that she was seeing things. But her lips slightly quivered and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as she was confronted with what seemed like the apparent truth. Quinn stood there for several shocking seconds, dumbstruck by the quizzical scene, before anxiously running down the staircase. Her footsteps became noticeably louder than her thoughts as she pushed open the door, gazing wildly at the front yard.

There, in the middle of her garden, Quinn saw a boy in a wheelchair rolling by frantically, chanting "_Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"  
_

_

* * *

A very short intro. Don't worry, the chapters following are much longer. :) Please review!_


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

_Wow! Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews! Please keep them up! Your comments and critique definitely motivate me to improve my writing, and I really take everything you say into account. Your reviews always make my week!_

_Thanks to **emilyforprez**, once again, for editing!  
_

**Down the Rabbit Hole**  
"_In another moment, Alice went down after it, never once _  
_considering how in the world she was to get out again."_

Quinn darted towards the exit and clamored out the front yard, and all the while she began to clearly rationalize the many oddities occurring in that precise moment. As she sprinted across the lawn, a reasonable list formulated in her mind, and she balanced the tedious double task of running and analyzing the scene at the same time. She jumped over a rocky pathway and began going over the mental list, for she was too much of a logical person _not _to do such a thing. So as she continued her route down the street, Quinn contemplated rationally that this moment was outlandish for several reasons, including

1) The moving trucks were completely extracted from her view. Had they really finished unpacking that quickly? How could they have left without an obligatory goodbye?

2) Her family had seemingly disappeared as well. And as Quinn vaguely recalled, they were not inside the house when she so swiftly breezed through. Though she could be mistaken, Quinn was still quite positive they could have not been inside when she was sprinting away for they would have surely objected to their youngest daughter's brash actions.

3) Most pointedly, she had spotted from her mirror a boy in a wheelchair rolling across her front yard from her window, and thus began this spontaneous quest of running after him as he declared his current status as being "so very late."

Late to what, Quinn wasn't so sure. Not to be of the offensive sort, but what did boys in wheelchairs have to be late for? Didn't their condition by default allowed them extra allotted time for whatever event they participated in? Surely he shouldn't be in such a dramatic hurry, and the fact that he was wheeling over _her_ new garden had sparked a deep agitation within Quinn. (Not that she had planted it herself or anything or even had any plans to further add flowers; it was just the idea of rolling over a garden was simply rude.)

"Hey! You're ruining the roses!" Quinn yelled after him. She thought about shaking her fist to add some performance, but he wasn't even looking her way. In fact, it seemed he was completely oblivious to the fact that she had been chasing him this whole time. They were certainly no longer in front of the new Fabray house, but perhaps Quinn could don a vigilante demeanor and stop him from further ruining the gardens of Lima's upper-class neighborhood.

"Hey! You!" Quinn yelled again. "Get - " Deep breath. "Back here!" For being in a wheelchair, this boy was rather fast. She found it a little embarrassing that for being a well-bodied girl, she was having pronounce difficulties keeping up with him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, I am too late! Late, late, late!" was his only response, but it was not even directed towards her. He was chanting it to himself, a consistent punishment to remind him of his disorderly timing.

"For what?" Quinn heard herself yell, both out of curiosity and irritation. She began quickening her pace, for being the ex-captain of her previous high school's cheerleading squad, she would _not _be outrun by the disabled.

Grabbing the sides of her light blue dress, Quinn kicked up her feet as she hastened faster, careful to avoid any accidents. Because despite the fact that she was _chasing a boy in a wheelchair_, she still wanted to maintain a ladylike presence and avoid flashing any residents her undergarments.

Moving in closer to the target, she noted another peculiar asset to add to her list of building oddities. The boy was in... all white. From the leather gloves to his beaten up tennis shoes, he wheeled forward with such frantic determination on his face as he adjusted the lopsided frames of his glasses. His white pants were still nicely tailored and far from broken in – most likely from its lack of real physical use. He had on a white button up shirt, laced together up top with a pure white bow tie. To pull his rather interesting ensemble together was a heavy knitted sweater vest of (surprise, surprise) the white color palette.

A small part of her was slightly insulted if he was trying mimic the look of Jesus Christ, but she decided that this kid was just honestly insane.

As she hurried to his side, Quinn also noticed he was in a desperate need of a haircut. Perhaps if he wasn't in such a hurry, Quinn thought mockingly, then he would have time to go to a salon.

Realizing that this was a perfect moment to actually talk aloud and not mumble internally, Quinn ran faster as she tried to catch the unsteadiness of her breath. "What," she heaved, "do you think you're doing?"

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm late, so very - "

"Yeah, late, I get it," Quinn snapped, shaking her head. "But what for?"

But then he was gone.

Quinn's eyes widened as she stopped running, turning a full 360 degrees. Her body suddenly enveloped into a state of frenzy.

There were no more houses.

No more destroyed gardens or _Dairy Queens_ or any signs of Lima county.

Just stretches of grassy fields unfolding before her, repelling any signs of civilization. Quinn blinked ferociously, tightening her grip on the edges of her skirt. She kept her eyes shut, her knuckles turning white as she muttered, "Where am I? I don't remember... how I got here. Oh my goodness, this can't be happening. This will all go away. This isn't real. This isn't happening. When I count to three, I'll be home. One... Two..." But Quinn opened her eyes before three and there she was, still standing in the middle of a prairie land.

Taking a cautious step forward, she gulped as she let go of her dress, impatiently pattering her feet across the silky grass. She had no memory nor any inclination on how she arrived there, only that she was chasing the crazy wheelchair kid and his crucial schedule. Pondering further, Quinn suddenly became very conscious of how alone she was, and even more, how quickly dangerous her situation had become. What if that kid was a murderer? Or what if he was just an accomplice? What if there was a murderer right behind her? Quinn shrieked as she jumped around, but her feet never made it to the ground.

She was falling.

Down, down, down. Quinn screamed as she watched the light above her slowly shrink away. It was too big to be a rabbit hole, yet, it was the only conclusion that made any sense (for once again, Quinn was very logical, and she had to make sense of everything). So she screamed louder, flailing her limbs back and forth as the hole almost disappeared instantly from sight, and after several seconds of this, her throat was starting to tire so she took a break from all of her yelling.

Down, down, down. "This is a really long fall," she voiced absently, her tone bordering on boredom. But truly, it was. It had already been several minutes, and quite honestly, Quinn was more concerned by how much more she would fall than how hard the end will be.

Suddenly, something caught the corner of her eye. Bookshelves pressed against the walls. Cabinets, picture frames, and even lamps blurred into vision. A floating glue gun was falling next to her on her right, and as she glanced to her left, scattered puzzle pieces danced by her side. Leaning forward, Quinn balanced herself as she reached to grab what seemed to be a brand new toilet brush holder. "Mahogany," she noted impressively and placed it back on one of the nearby shelves.

"It's been awhile," Quinn continued to speak aloud. She thought (albeit the potential serial killer) there was no one there to hear her, so there was really no need to keep her thoughts only in her head. "I wonder if anybody's noticed I've gone? Oh, surely! How could they not? Mom is probably hysterical, and daddy probably has a the whole police station looking for me. How embarrassing! I haven't even started school yet, and I'll already be known as the girl with the entire SWAT team searching for her! Frannie's probably trying to steal my wardrobe right this very second. Like she can fit into anything! That metabolism of hers isn't as quick as it used to be. Ugh, but no one's going to find me. Who would think to look in a rabbit hole? Oh, it's no use. I'll be falling for all eternity! Well, at least I won't have to live in Lima."

The sound of a _thump! thump! s_hattered her monologue as Quinn's feet collided against a solid floor, and she found herself not the least bit hurt. Squinting, she noticed a dark passageway before her, and there, shimmering distinctively against the black backdrop, was the wheelchair boy rushing through the hall.

"Wait!" Quinn yelled out after him. She found herself stumbling carelessly with her hands outstretched to avoid any accidents.

"It's getting so late!" he squeaked, paying no attention to Quinn's calls as he wheeled faster.

"Wait, please, stop!" Quinn twitched, not comfortable using such a begging tone. "Stop! Please!" But as she turned the corner, the boy was gone. A row of colorful lamps lit up the new hallway, hanging silently from the roof. All around her were doors of various shapes and sizes, tilted at all sorts of angles. Biting her lip, Quinn approached the first one, reaching out to turn the knob. No such luck as it did not budge. Figuring that the wheelchair boy could not have reached the higher doors, Quinn stuck to trying to open the lower ones, but as she made her first round, none were so kind to opening for her.

Just as she was about to start her second round, she noticed a velvet curtain that she was sure she had not seen earlier. Gingerly lifting it up, she realized there was a small wooden door hid behind it. Quinn stood once more, and as she rose, her heel struck against the leg of a table – a table that had _also_ certainly not been there before.

Quinn let out a little gasp as she took several steps back, but a sparkling trinket caught her eye as she approached the table once more. A key! Snatching it merrily, Quinn returned to the little door and shoved the golden key into the lock. She beamed gaily as it opened with ease. However, as she bent down to crawl through, she found her head could barely fit through the door, and Quinn pushed herself back, dumbfounded by the level of predicaments she was being confronted right after the other.

Seeing that there was no use just sitting there, Quinn turned back to the center of the room and found that the table had another surprising amenity on it. A fragile green bottle was perched on top with a paper label reading '_Drink Me'_, and she once again noted that this certainly was not there before.

Circling the table, Quinn stared at the bottle inquisitively, reviewing her options. "If I drink the bottle, I could be poisoned. Or perhaps it's medicine and I'll be put to sleep, and the murderer would have his way with me. Or... perhaps it's a nice lemonade or something. And I am getting thirsty, and since there is no other way out... But..." Quinn tilted her head, picking up the bottle with overt and extreme caution. "Well, I really don't have any other choice, do I? There's nothing else here for me to do!" And with a quick Sign of the Cross, Quinn said her prayers as she gulped down the bottle. To her lovely delight, it was not disgusting but tasted like a hot, sweet cider, bubbling up pleasantly in her throat as she downed the rest of the liquid.

And as she drank happily, Quinn hardly noticed that the bottle was becoming even bigger than herself. Her palms stretched widely as she tried to maintain her grasp, but suddenly, Quinn found herself hugging the bottle as her body had shrunken to about twelve inches high. She shrieked, pushing the bottle away from her, falling to the floor as she scrambled messily on to her feet. Examining her small self, Quinn bit her bottom lip as she shook her head in shame.

"Now how will anyone _ever _find me? This is just getting worse and worse! What will – oh! The door!" Quinn broke off her rant turned back around. She ran towards the little door, regained pep evident in her strides. And as she reached for the handle, she suddenly remembered the key, and her eyes grew terrifyingly wide. "The key!" And turning around once again, she looked back up at the table, which was now skyscraper high, and the golden key that laid innocently on top. "Oh, no! No, no, no!" Quinn cried out, shaking her head in her hands. "Now it's getting even worse! How will I climb up there?" Despite her sound logic, she still reached for one of the table's legs, but it proved to be too slippery to safely ascend; even her years at the the top of the cheer pyramid would not help.

Falling from her attempted climb, Quinn landed back on the floor, but her hand brushed against a curiously squishy object. Glancing down to her right, she saw a tiny pink cake with yellow icing spelling out _'Eat Me'_ in the same delicate cursive as the bottle. Quinn tapped a finger against her chin. She figured if she grew smaller, she could fit herself into the keyhole of the door and crawl through. If she grew back to normal size, well, all the better. Figuring reasonably that she had really nothing else to lose at this point, Quinn grabbed the cake and began munching on it with only a splinter of hesitation.

And slowly, as she continued to eat, she found herself looking down at the tiny table and the even tinier golden key as her head banged miserably against the top of the ceiling.

Quinn had expected to grow back to her normal size.

She was even prepared to shrink down a little smaller.

She certainly did not expect to surpass all that and grow ten feet tall.

Her body bent in very fascinating positions in order to comply to her compact surroundings. Readjusting her neck, she tried stretching out her left knee, but for some odd reason, her right elbow would not allow it; even her toes seemed to be suppressing any movement. Trying to blow a sneaky strand of blond hair out of her face, Quinn found her left hand being pressed down underneath her own bottom, and as she craned her neck further against the roof, she found it physically impossible to remove said appendage.

"Oh, great! This is just fabulous!" she shrieked sarcastically, but her body remained awkwardly posed when she tried to throw her arms up in despair. "Just... _great_!"

Quinn felt more and more ridiculous as she tried to move around, and by doing so, she was only making a bigger fool of herself. How did she let herself unravel into such a mess? She knew, realistically, she had only been unpacking perhaps an hour ago, but the insanity that was creeping up on her made it feel like a decade ago.

"Frannie's probably stolen half of my dresses by now! I saw her eying my peony sundress when I unpacked it. Oh, I bet she's bringing it back to New Hampshire with her. With that butt of hers, she's just going to rip the damn thing." Quinn pouted a bit. "But at this rate, I won't even be able to stick an arm in it either. There goes my entire wardrobe. I certainly can't wear this blue dress forever. That is, if I ever get out of here..." And as she went around in a full circle, her rant started all over again.

"None of this would have even happened if that wheelchair kid never ran by! What was he thinking? There's a reason for sidewalks! Oh, my legs are cramping. I can't believe this. I'm ten feet tall, I'm stuck, and none of these doors open!" Quinn whined, and if she could cross her arms, she would have.

"I knew Lima would be trouble. I never wanted any of this! I was so happy back home, and now I can't even move my fingers! I can't even see my feet anymore! I was wearing such cute shoes." Surprisingly, Quinn felt a warm tear drip down her cheek, and the more she allowed herself to think about her predicament, the more tears that fell from her eyes. Suddenly, Quinn was in hysterics, and the over sized tear droplets splashed all around her, creating salty puddles of water. "All I - " Hiccup. "Want is - " Hiccup. "To be back - " Hiccup, hiccup. "Home!"

She was sobbing so violently that her whole body shook, clashing against the doorknobs that lined all around the hallway. It became so awful that the tears leveled out to almost a whole foot high, creating a small current within the cramped hallway.

Though thoroughly busy with her teary breakdown, Quinn felt something leathery brush up against the tips of her right fingers. She let out a quick sob before glancing down at whatever touched her, and to her curiosity, it was a white leather glove.

White leather glove...

The wheelchair kid!

Wiggling her finger tips, Quinn tried splashing the glove closer towards her hand, desperately trying to snatch it. Though it took several attempts, it finally circled towards palm, and Quinn awkwardly snapped her hand shut, the little glove captured between her fingers.

"That's what you get when you're in such a hurry," Quinn explained out loud, her tears starting to dry up on her face. "You don't pay attention to what you drop. That crazy, stupid kid with his stupid clothes and stupid glasses and stupid wheelchair and this stupid rabbit hole and – hey! I'm shrinking!"

As she broke off from her rant, the little white glove she held in her hand was not so little anymore. In fact, Quinn had returned to her normal size, and she slipped her own fingers inside the glove. It was a bit discerning that it was slightly bigger than she had hoped – or, wait, a lot bigger. Much bigger. Too big! Quinn struggled out of the glove, which was now trying to swallow her whole body, and unfortunately, the salty river she created with her tears was allowing her to float away.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Quinn yelped, doing a breaststroke against the current. "Stupid, _magical_ gloves... I will not drown in my own tears! I refuse!"

"These are _your_ tears?" A voice squeaked, and Quinn whipped around, almost fully toppling headfirst into the water. Across the way was another girl, just as small as Quinn (and perhaps even smaller), swimming in the same direction. She had long black hair with a very entertaining case of red streaks, which matched very easily with her red and black attire. Though her look was, Quinn admitted, a bit intimidating, the girl herself did not appear so. In fact, she carried a very fearful and painfully shy expression, so Quinn took a huge gulp of air before swimming towards the girl.

When she popped her head to the surface, the girl looked like she was about to shrink even smaller, a devastatingly timid look in her expression. Seeing that Quinn finally found another human (albeit a tiny one), she was not trying to scare the girl away, so she mustered up her friendly smile and maintained good distance. "Hi! Hi, I'm Quinn. Please tell me, do you know how to get out of here?"

The girl remained quiet, almost shocked that Quinn was speaking to her. Taking in a patient breath, Quinn continued speaking. "I fell down the rabbit hole! There was a boy, he had white clothes. And glasses! He was in a wheelchair and I followed him down here and now... now, I can't find my way out!"

"The W-White Rabbit!" The girl suddenly exclaimed, her face more relaxed.

"What?"

"He's the W-White Rabbit."

"I..." Quinn began reluctantly. "But... he's... not a rabbit."

"No, he's not. He's the W-White Rabbit!"

Quinn stared uncertainly, but she was getting really tired of treading water, so she didn't push the matter any further. "Well, what was he late for?"

"He's always so late," the girl shook her head shamefully.

"That's not a surprise," Quinn rolled her eyes. "He ran over my garden, you know. And I just moved into that house. If I get anything out of this, it'd better be an apology. I can already see Frannie blaming the whole thing on me! Frannie's my sister, you see, and she loves pinning me as the scapegoat. It's been that way since we were kids. Once, she put an electric tooth brush near her hair and it started to tangle so she had to cut it herself and it was all lopsided and she managed to blame the whole thing on _me _and – hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, excuse me miss, but I don't like to swim very much, so I w-was heading to shore."

"What!" Quinn gasped, flapping her arms in the water. "You know how to get out of here?"

"Of course!"

"How!" Quinn practically screeched. She debated whether or not to shake the girl for withholding such information for so long, but then again, she still needed to know how to escape.

"W-Well," the girl stuttered simply, lifting a hand out of the water. "There's land up there."

Quinn span around, practically jumping out of the water as she saw the patch of land approaching towards them. As she swam faster, the patch expanded into a whole island, and Quinn almost leaped out of the water, crawling hysterically onto the sand. Sprawling like an eagle, she breathed deeply as she tried to calm herself and steady her breath. The thumping of her heart filled her ears, each rat-tat-tat aching _pain, pain, pain._

"W-Wow," the girl commented, standing right beside her. She tilted her head, bashfully examining Quinn's exhausted state. "You look very tired."

Quinn closed her eyes. "You have no idea."

"I think Mr. Dodo w-would like to meet you!"

"_Pardon_?"

"Mr. Dodo. He lives over there." She pointed west. "He always likes meeting new people."

"Mister... _Dodo_."

The girl nodded.

"Like... a dodo bird?"

"Oh, he's not a bird!"

"Right," she threw her arms dramatically in the air, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Like how the White Rabbit isn't a rabbit, of course Mr. Dodo isn't a dodo." Quinn sighed, pushing herself up onto her knees. "Let me guess, you're name is probably Black Sheep or Red Bat or something."

The girl gave a confused look and shook her head. "No. I'm Mouse."

"Mouse?"

The girl smiled shyly.

"Just Mouse?" Quinn smirked. "I should have known. Well, Mouse, will this Mr. Dodo help me get out of here?"

"Mr. Dodo knows many things. W-Where are you trying to go?"

"Home!" she proclaimed, her tone exasperated yet grateful. "You see, I don't live here. I live above the rabbit hole. I just don't know how to get out."

"W-Well," Mouse began, kicking a small rock with her chunky black boots. "I can take you to Mr. Dodo, but I don't know anything about a rabbit hole. I'm sure there's something he can do, and he's always w-willing to help out anyone."

Pulling herself up, Quinn clapped her hands together, shaking off sand residue. "To Mr. Dodo's it is! Do you think he has food?"

Mouse stared at her strangely, but she nodded nonetheless. "I w-wouldn't see w-why not."

"Perfect," she beamed, a lighter mood replacing her previous darker one. It was only logical that with this potential hope, pessimism would not be of such help. And since Quinn was (once again) a logical girl, it was only appropriate for her to think such a way.

With Mouse leading the way, they headed out, the salty water still tackling the back of their heels. The land seemed endless, with no signs of life but the pure blue sky and slippery sand. There was no level of temperature – it just simply was. No heat, no frost. Despite dripping wet from their watery adventure, she felt no chilly breeze or bitter coldness. Even with Mouse being as strange as she was, Quinn found herself feeling strangely comfortable with her. Sure, she wasn't the greatest conversationalist, but it was a nice feeling not being alone and Quinn was truly thankful.

They had been walking for a few minutes now, and though silence should be cherished, Quinn had quite enough of it. Clearing her throat delicately, she smoothed out her blond hair in attempt to regain her ringlets. "So, I assume you're friends with Mr. Dodo? And the White Rabbit?"

Mouse smiled humbly, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. "Mr. Dodo, yes. He's helped me quite a few times in the past. However, the W-White Rabbit, I have not met _personally_, but I've heard w-wonderful things about him. He's just always in such a hurry. I can never catch him."

"You and me the same," Quinn muttered to herself.

"But he seems like a really great guy. I w-would love to meet him, but I've found it impossible..." Mouse trailed off quickly as she lowered her eyes, her cheeks turning a light pink tint. It looked incredibly out of place against her dark outfit, and it made it easier for Quinn to spot.

"Do you have a _thing_ for the White Rabbit?" she smiled, quirking a mischievous eyebrow.

"W-What? I've never met him!"

"But it sounds like you have a little crush," Quinn sang teasingly.

Mouse's pink cheeks morphed into a flaming red, and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing plausible came out. Quinn angled her head to sneak a better view of Mouse's expression, but her red and black hair obscured her vision.

"Despite his bad direction at rolling his wheelchair, I do suppose he could potentially come off as charming," Quinn shrugged. "His wardrobe choice is faulty, but then again, I don't think you would mind very much." Both scanned over Mouse's corseted black dress with red fringe, and Quinn sympathetically petted her shoulder. "So at least you two have that in common! It would be a great conversation starter."

Mouse smiled timidly, her pinkness slowly creeping away from her face. Quinn prodded her shoulder with her own, giving a gentle smile. "You really have a thing for him, don't you?"

"He doesn't even know I exist," Mouse whispered, fiddling with her thumbs.

"'Cause you haven't introduced yourself to him!" she insisted. As Mouse remained silent, Quinn quickened her pace and moved in front of her, stopping their trek. "What if I helped?" she asked, and Mouse glanced up at her. "You helped me get out of the water and now you're taking me to see Mr. Dodo. Certainly a simple thanks isn't enough to show my gratitude."

"No, you don't have to if you don't w-want..."

"But I want to!" Quinn said quickly. "I'm really quite the matchmaker when I want to be. You know, when I'm not trying to sabotage a relationship, but I assure you that was that one time!" She shook her head, tossing aside her unfinished story. "Anyways, think of it as my thanks to you for helping me out. What do you say?"

Mouse bit her lip. "Do you think it w-will w-work?"

"I'll make sure it does," Quinn nodded confidently. "I usually get what I want." As she returned to Mouse's side, they continued their quest, discussing briefly their plan and the limited details about the White Rabbit. Quinn found it a little funny that they had been walking for awhile now, and yet their had been no change in the daylight. Peering up at the sky, she fanned a hand over her eyes as searched for any indication of what time of day it was.

"Quinn," Mouse squeaked, tapping her shoulder. "W-we're here."

And as she turned back to view their destination, Quinn suddenly remembered that she was indeed still very small and that houses were indeed still very big.

* * *

_Questions, comments, concerns... please review! :)_


	3. A Long Tale From Mr Dodo

_Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews! Please continue to keep it up!  
_

_For those of you who are wondering where Puck is, I'm very sorry, but he is not in this chapter. He shall be here very soon, so don't you worry!_

_Small shout out to _1PhEeLyGuRl _who suggested listening to "Alice's Theme" by Danny Elfman while reading this. It does wonders for my writing, so I highly recommend doing the same! :) _

_Thanks to **emilyforprez** for her lovely editing skills.  
_

**A Long Tale from Mr. Dodo**  
"_This question the Dodo could not answer without a great deal of thought,_  
_and it stood for a long time with one finger pressed upon its forehead, while_  
_the rest waited in silence."_

"How are we supposed to get in?" Quinn frowned, placing her hands on her hips. She was getting really irritated by how complex everything was, and this was all before dinnertime.

"Through the mouse hole," Mouse smiled and pointed towards the other side of the house. She lead the way, obviously familiar with the area as she wasted no time. Quinn sighed and followed, and she couldn't help but think if they were back home, it would be _her_ directing Mouse around instead. (Although, this was extremely untrue seeing that Quinn herself was still a fresh newcomer to Lima, and she didn't even know where the nearest gas station was.)

They neared a relatively big hole, curved into a perfect circle and certainly stable enough to fit the both of them. Mouse motioned to follow as she plummeted herself inside, Quinn shortly at her heels. It was rather dark, eerily reminiscent of a certain rabbit hole, but the difference this time was that Quinn was not alone, and she felt much better about that.

A light gradually began to appear at the end, and the duo fleeted quickly towards it. Quinn couldn't help but feel a reluctant nervousness bubbling in her stomach, but she argued it was only there for good reason; every hallway she had been down so far had been nothing but trouble, and though Mouse seemed like a sweet girl, her notion for normalcy was probably a pitch off from standard. But if she had to look back at the whole situation, she was putting her trust in a girl named _Mouse_, so Quinn followed because she had eventually concluded that this was the most logical thing to do (and as everyone knows, Quinn is a very logical girl).

As they reached the end, the pair made their way inside the house, and to Quinn's great surprise, it was actually a _house_.

It was rather a funny feeling being so small and gazing into a room that was so normal. She had to crane her neck wildly to catch a glimpse of anything that wasn't a wooden leg or a rug. Though, as she took a better look and strolled around the living room, Quinn quite enjoyed the small little house. Furnished with some charming yellow and blue tapestry and cushions, she smiled approvingly and cocked her hip. It was a bit cramped, she had noticed, even for being only ten inches tall, but it was best for her not to complain. The space was respectable, no doubt, and she was almost certain the oak table sets were from Pottery Barn.

Mouse had already moved near the center of the room, standing next to the leg of one of the plush blue couches. She reached underneath the sofa, her hand outstretched as she extracted what seemed to be a little shiny bell. She shook it earnestly, the sound tinkling zealously through the household. Quinn ran to join her, both in anxiety and alarm, and she stood behind, peeking over her companion's shoulder. Suddenly, a thundering sound shook the room, and Quinn balanced herself as she gripped the sofa's leg and controlled herself not to fall down. Mouse grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly, giving her a small smile as she pulled her away from the couch.

The noise was getting louder, echoing across the floor, and suddenly, it reached its peak as two distinguishable stomps sounded an end. In front of her were a pair of very large shoes, belonging to one very large man. Quinn tilted her head back, doing a complete scan of the whole body, and inevitably, she let out a loud gasp.

"Mouse?" the body called out, though his voice was far to gentle to belong to such a huge creature. "Is that you?"

"Hello, Mr. Dodo!" Mouse waved, and Quinn took a step back in shock when the being crouched down, his hands placed on his knees.

"Hi, Mouse," the man greeted calmly, a happy smile dancing on his lips. It made it significantly less frightening by how handsomely friendly the man looked, Quinn admitted. Though, he had a severely curious case of curly dark blond hair (how did it get so _curly_?), she supposed it added to his charisma rather than it did intimidate her. "I see you brought a friend."

Mouse smiled, letting go of Quinn's hand as she bashfully nudged her forward. Quinn took in a deep breath before smiling as well, sorting out the ends of her dress. "I'm Quinn Fabray." She felt like her introduction needing something a little more, for this Mr. Dodo seemed like something of a magical sorcerer, so she added a small curtsy in the end to add a more respected effect.

"Hello, Quinn." He studied her for a minute and then continued, "Tell me, have you always been this small?"

"Oh, no, sir!" she cried out, shaking her arms and head fervently. "It's just this one time! And while it's a refreshingly different perspective, I really prefer my old one. You can hardly do anything with being so tiny!" She glanced back at Mouse. "No offense."

He smiled and nodded his head understandingly. "I wonder, did you take a certain drink that made you this way?"

"Yes!" Quinn went on. She had begun pacing in a circle, eager to tell her tale. It was about time someone provided her with some well-needed sympathy. "It all started when I was unpacking this morning. I'm not from here. Well, not _here_, obviously, but I'm not from where I was unpacking. I moved to Lima. It's a city in Ohio. Do you know it? Of course you don't, and I don't blame you. No one does. It's honestly in the middle of nowhere. A bit like your house, I suppose, but please don't take offense. Anyways, as I was saying, I was unpacking, and all of a sudden, this boy in a wheelchair started rolling through my garden! _And_ all the gardens around me! He kept saying, 'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!' And of course when you make such an entrance, you absolutely must know what all the commotion is about! So I followed him, trying to ask whatever he was so late for and why it couldn't wait that he had to wheel over my new garden. As I was running after him, I fall into this... hole! Can you believe it? A rabbit hole! So I'm in a _hole_, and I'm falling for such a long time. And finally I land, and there's all these doors but none will open. Then I find this key, but the door was too small for me to fit through. So then I find this drink and I turn small and then I find this cake and I turn big, and then I start crying and I grab a glove and I'm small and there's _Mouse_ and it's just such a tragic tale!" Quinn threw her arms in the air, breathing heavily over her story.

All the while, Mouse had seated herself Indian-style, listening intently to Quinn's rant. Mr. Dodo, though he seemed busy preparing something, was listening as well, his face contorted with honest empathy. "I'm very sorry, Quinn," he insisted. "You've had a very hard time."

"It's been awful," she sighed and rested her head on her right palm. "And I would very much like to go home."

Mr. Dodo nodded. He walked towards her and bent down, handing her a small little cake in his hands. "I want you to eat this, but only take two bites, and it will restore you back to your original height."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and grabbed the cake suspiciously. "How do I know it's not poison?"

Mr. Dodo raised two fingers in the air, a kind smile on his face. "Cross my heart it's not poisoned."

It was a silly and childish gesture, but this_ whole thing _was silly and childish, so Quinn did what she was told and shut her eyes to prepare for the consequences. After several moments, she peeked through one eyelid to find that she was delightfully looking right at Mr. Dodo's shoulders.

"I'm tall again!" Quinn exclaimed and began jumping eagerly up and down. Mr. Dodo laughed as he bent down towards the floor and reached out his hand for Mouse to climb on. He stood back up and placed Mouse on the glass table, who pleasantly returned back to her seated position. Quinn refrained from frolicking as she soaked in her excitement, taking in every bit of her natural height. "Oh, it's so much better to see everything from here. Thank you, thank you so much!" She leaped towards Mr. Dodo and hugged him tightly, and he laughed in response and hugged her back.

"I'm glad to be of help, Quinn. Now tell me, you said you wanted to go back home?"

Quinn suddenly felt very conscious as she retracted from her hug, placing herself down on one of the couches. "Oh, yes," she began, her voice noticeably smaller. The man had just helped her regain back her height, and now she was requesting _another_ favor of him. If this were any other time and he was any other person, Quinn would hardly be bothered by her selfish actions, but his hospitality had been so warm that she felt horrible by her consistent requests. "Mr. Dodo," she began very slowly, "where am I, exactly?"

He took a deep breath, as if preparing her for the answer. "You're in Wonderland, Quinn."

She stared at him, though he show no indications of lying or teasing. Taking in a deep breath, Quinn frowned significantly. "Doesn't seem so wondrous to me," she bit out and folded her arms.

"I understand this place must be horribly confusing to you," Mr. Dodo smiled and sat down across from her. "But please understand that what I'm going to ask of you may be terribly frightening, but you must do it in order to get home."

"... Excuse me?"

"This may not come as a surprise to you, but we don't get many new visitors in Wonderland." Mouse nodded her head in agreement. "And the ones we do get, well, they are rather special. They've always done something to help us. They've become heroes - "

"Hold on," Quinn paused him, holding a single palm in the air. "You're talking like I'm some sort of warrior. I just want to go home!"

"Quinn," Mr. Dodo started gingerly. "Most people don't come to Wonderland without a reason. You see, Mouse is here because she helps lead people to the right direction. I'm here because I try and teach others things they need to know. The boy you met earlier, the White Rabbit, he makes sure things occur on time."

"He isn't doing a very great job," Quinn muttered.

"You have a purpose here too."

"But I fell in on accident! This is all an accident, Mr. Dodo, and if I don't go home soon, my father will have the whole United States government looking after me, and no one looks in rabbit holes!"

"Quinn, many things happen on accident, but I'm positive this isn't one."

"Really, because I am," Quinn huffed, standing up from her seat. "Mr. Dodo, I truly appreciate everything you've done for me, I really do. But I think it would be best if you directed me home so I can be on my way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know which way that is," Mr. Dodo smiled sadly and leaned back in his chair.

Mouse stared at him strangely, a small frown tracing her lips. "But you know everything!"

"I know many things, Mouse, but I do not know everything."

"Wait a second!" Quinn accused, pointing her finger at Mr. Dodo. "You said you knew a way for me to get home. You're lying!"

"No, I do know how you can get home, but I don't know the exact direction. For that, there are several tasks you must complete."

"But I don't have time for several tasks! Mr. Dodo, please, I just need to go home. I start school soon, and you know how it will look if I'm late on my first day?"

"I'm very sorry, Quinn, but it's the only way." He did seem genuinely sorry. Quinn looked over at Mouse, secretly requesting help, but all she did was shrug sympathetically and look back at Mr. Dodo.

Quinn let out a heavy breath. "And are you sure this is the only way?"

"That I know of. I don't want to sound rude Quinn, but I'm not sure many of the other Wonderland residents would be as willing to help as I am."

Quinn frowned, hands at her hip as she forcefully stared down Mr. Dodo. His patient expression did not budge, and if anything, it only grew kinder. He was telling the truth, no doubt, but how long could Quinn manage to stay here? Surely whatever he would ask of her would take no longer than a day? Though her sense of time has been greatly altered, really, what would he request from her that would take anything more than a simple 24 hours? Fidgeting uncomfortably, Quinn finally let out an exasperated sigh as she plopped down onto the sofa. If it was her only way home, so be it. "What do I have to do?"

Mr. Dodo smiled and leaned closer towards her. "This will not be an easy adventure Quinn, I must warn you."

"Nothing's been very easy today, so I think I can handle a bit more."

"However, this shall be more difficult than just locked doors and height issues. I'm afraid the only way I can truly explain this to you is through a story." Mr. Dodo stood up, walking towards the direction of the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

Quinn smiled for the first time in awhile. "Starving."

"Good, because this may take awhile."

* * *

"You see, Wonderland has never really been ruled by anyone. All creatures here have had general freedom with their lives. The only real rule governed by any kind of unforeseen law is to be polite and comforting to others. For as long as history recalls it, this rule has always been followed.

"Now when I said Wonderland has never been ruled does not mean we don't have our share of royalty. There are two queens that occupy the land: the Red Queen and the White Queen. They are not directly related for they live on opposite sides of Wonderland, but they are well aware of the other. However, they have always lived in peace, thus dispelling any need for conflict or a ruling monarchy. Everything was already in harmony, so there was no need for them to confront the other. The residents of Wonderland were happy, and naturally, so were the queens."

Quinn nodded intently, glancing up at him from her plate of spaghetti. Mouse was seated near her on top of the table, her plate noticeably smaller and utensils almost minuscule. The two were paying close attention, nodding and smiling at the proper moments. It took every inch of Quinn to refrain from scarfing down her entire meal, but she wanted to be respectful and paused at the appropriate times of the story.

"And then one day, this mysterious woman came. No one had ever heard of her or seen her before, but she called herself the Queen of Hearts. There have never been more than two queens in Wonderland, but she had everything a queen should: people, land, and a right to govern. She had followers called the Deck of Hearts, a beautiful garden that was her own, and an apparent birthright that enabled her to rule said land. There was no way to argue her royal inheritance, so the queens let it be, and no other creature seemed concerned enough to dispute it."

Mr. Dodo sighed, cupping a steaming mug from his hand as he poured a pot of coffee. "No one but me."

Quinn raised her eyebrows curiously as she bit into a meatball, but she said nothing and let him continue.

"You see, right from the start, I knew something was off about the Queen of Hearts. I had only met her once, but she was so terribly cold and just bitterly sarcastic about everything. No queen should be so callous. Queens are supposed to be beautiful and just, and the Queen of Hearts was anything but. So I confronted the Red Queen about it."

"Wait. A. Minute. You knew the Red Queen?" Quinn demanded, her eyes a bit wide. "You knew a _queen_?"

"Yes, I did." Mr. Dodo smiled gently. "I was betrothed to her."

Quinn dropped her spoon, and the sound clattered throughout the house. Mouse fell over in shock, a piece of spaghetti flying in the air as she tried to gather herself. "You were betrothed to the Red Queen! Mr. Dodo, are you... well, this may sound silly, but are you royalty?"

"No, no, no," Mr. Dodo laughed softly, shaking his head. Mouse was rubbing her head, sending a tiny scowl towards Quinn's direction as she returned to her Indian-style position. "I was only a knight at the time, but the Red Queen had always taken an interest in me since we were kids. See, knights serve the queen, so we spent much time around each other, starting from birth. We were betrothed at a very young age, and, well, it was expected for us to get married..."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, angling her head foreword as Mr. Dodo trailed off. "Until?" she inquired eagerly.

"Until I fell in love with the White Queen."

Quinn swiftly stood up again and clasped her hands loudly, sending Mouse on another stunned flight across the table. "How scandalous!" Quinn gasped, a bit more excited than she should be.

"Oh, it was very."

"Did the Red Queen find out? Was she angry? Oh, she must have been. But what was the White Queen like? She must have been so lovely to make you fall in love with her. I bet she was very kind and sweet. She was, wasn't she?"

Mr. Dodo smiled nostalgically and sat down across from Quinn. He took a lengthy sip from his cup before continuing. "She was beautiful, just so kind and gentle. She really cared about everyone and was always willing to help. That's one of the first things she taught me: help everyone, even those you don't want to. Though, the White Queen was not without her quirks, no doubt. It is one of the reasons why hardly anyone ever sees her. She's very, well, _particular_ about dirt, and it's very difficult for her to leave the castle comfortably. And unfortunately, that's how we got caught."

Quinn gasped in suspense.

"I couldn't keep visiting her without someone noticing. It was the Queen of Hearts who had finally caught me. I had stumbled upon her gardens late at night, and I had overheard a suspicious conversation she was having about taking over all of Wonderland. I tried creeping forth to hear her more properly, but some of her girls from the Deck of Hearts spotted me and brought me forth to her. She threatened to cut off my head, but I managed to escape when she wasn't looking. I made it to the White Queen by morning and confessed both my love for her and what I had heard. She told me to go back to the Red Queen that day to tell her about the Queen of Hearts, so that together, they can take her down. Afterward, we would be honest to my fiance and tell her the truth about our feelings. I agreed and traveled back to the Red Queen. Unfortunately, the Queen of Hearts had made it there already. Apparently, some of her girls had followed me to the White Queen and overheard everything and ran back to their queen before I could. The Queen of Hearts tried to convince the Red Queen to get rid of me. 'Off with his head!' she had said, and for a moment, I thought she would. But at the last minute, my fiance had granted me mercy and exiled me here." Mr. Dodo glanced around his home and smiled sadly. "I've spent many years here alone. To keep myself going crazy, I read books. All day and all night, I just read and read and read. That's how I gained all my knowledge. Then one day, Mouse found me."

Mouse perked up, grinning happily at her mention. Quinn glanced at her and smiled as well, folding her hands in eager patience.

"We spoke about Wonderland and its condition since I was forced to live here. It so happens that after my disappearance, the White Queen was convinced I was dead and fell into a pit of depression. The Red Queen was also determined to make her poor counterpart completely miserable, and with the help of the Queen of Hearts, they tried multiple times invading her kingdom. It's awful what has happened, and though the Red Queen may be bit on the batty side, she is not horrible at heart. It's the Queen of Hearts who has corrupted her. I'm sure of it. She's convinced the Red Queen to give her full reign, and now Wonderland is under a vicious tyranny."

Silence filled the room as Mr. Dodo leaned back in his chair and quietly finished his coffee. Quinn, who was no doubt mentally exhausted, still could not add something up. Pushing away her empty plate, she tapped her chin with a single finger and bit her bottom lip. "That's quite an enticing story, Mr. Dodo, really, it is. I was very much intrigued the entire time, and I'm so sorry for your condition but... what does this have to do with me again?"

"You, Quinn, are the key to restoring Wonderland back to its glorious original state."

Quinn gaped wildly, pressing her arms against the table. She felt her knees go very weak and was extremely thankful she had been sitting down the entire time for she was sure she would drop dead if she wasn't. "And how am I supposed to do _that_?"

"You are going to ask the Red Queen how to get out, and you're going to ask her to banish the Queen of Hearts from Wonderland."

"Oh, well don't you make it sound so easy!" Quinn cried. "And why does it have to be her? She seems completely crazy!"

"The only person who knows every entrance and exit of Wonderland is the Red Queen."

"What about the White Queen? I would much rather ask her!"

"It would seem so, but the White Queen has hardly ever stepped out of her castle due to her fear of dirt. She knows nothing outside her home. She has read maps, surely, but she doesn't know what Wonderland really looks like. Only the Red Queen knows all the ins and outs."

"But how about Mouse? Doesn't she know all directions?" she pointed accusingly.

"Mouse only knows areas inside Wonderland. Like I said, she doesn't know how to get in or out."

Quinn suddenly threw her arms around her neck, caressing her skin tenderly. "But I want to keep my head!"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Dodo pondered, suppressing an amused smile.

"If the Red Queen is still affiliated with the Queen of Hearts, she would want off with my head, and if you haven't noticed, I'm quite attached to it! I have a very pretty head!"

"Quinn, if you follow what I say, you will less likely have your head cut off."

"Less _likely_!" she squealed.

"Positive! I'm positive you won't get your head cut off!" Mr. Dodo said suddenly, shaking his hands as Quinn began pacing restlessly around the room. Mouse followed with her eyes, holding her head to prevent an oncoming headache.

"How can I go back home with no head?" she cried out hysterically.

"Quinn - "

"Surely my family won't recognize me!"

"Uh, Quinn - "

"That and the fact that I'll probably be dead!"

"Quinn!" Mr. Dodo exclaimed, still conserving his nurturing composure. She stopped pacing and glanced at him, her worry painfully obvious in her eyes. "Quinn, if you follow my plan, you will have a greater chance at safety, okay? Can you do that?"

Mr. Dodo grabbed her lightly by the shoulders, trying to shake some sense back into her. Quinn heaved heavily as Mouse made breathing circles with her hands. "Will I be alone?" she said finally.

He released his grip on her, a benevolent smile toying his lips. "On this adventure, I will make sure you will not have to go at it alone."

Breathing in deeply, Quinn closed her eyes, almost fearful that when she opened them, she would have to make her decision. On one hand, she could not go with the plan, keep her head, and find her own way out. On the other hand, she could go and get a guaranteed way out and potentially restore Wonderland to peace but may very well possibly lose her head.

But perhaps the most pressing matter Quinn was afraid of was wandering around alone.

If Quinn had learned anything in her seventeen years, it would be that creatures were certainly not made to live alone. It even said so in the Bible.

"It's all right to feel even the tiniest bit of fear. You wouldn't be human if you did not," Mr. Dodo broke the silence.

"What if I can't do it?" she inquired, her eyes still shut closed. "What if I fail? What if I hurt everyone? What if I make things worse?"

"Quinn, you are what you make of yourself," Mr. Dodo smiled. "And I expect nothing but greatness from that."

His words struck a cord and Quinn quickly fluttered her eyelids open, and in that moment, she had made her decision. All her life, everything had seen so easy. Even the hardest of tasks turned out simple just by being her. And though Quinn was greatly doubtful this would be the same, she knew in her heart, she had to do it. This time, it wouldn't be just for herself; it would be for everyone in Wonderland, everyone who wanted their home back. Breathing deeply, she nodded her head slowly. "All right. I'll do it," she sighed. "I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, Quinn. You'll be doing all of us Wonderland residents a heroic favor."

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

_Please, please review! All input would be much appreciated. :) Have a magical day!_


	4. A Mad Tea Party

_Just to answer a few questions I've been asked..._

Who are the parallel characters so far?  
_Mostly everyone got them right! Mouse is Tina, Artie is the White Rabbit, Mr. Schu is Mr. Dodo, Emma is the White Queen, Terri is the Red Queen, and Sue Sylvester is the Queen of Hearts. Or, how I like to call it, the "Quinn of Hurt." Bahaha. And don't worry, once all the main characters are introduced, I will post who is who so no one will get confused.  
_

Will characters such as Jesse, Shelby, and etc. make an appearance?  
_You'll see them at some point, but they won't be as important as the main characters._

Have you seen Tim Burton's "Alice in Wonderland?"  
_Funny enough, I've seen some of it on youtube as I was trying to write this plot! I haven't had a chance to watch the whole thing yet, but I will say the battle scene at the end was greatly inspiring. I've been told that Quinn and Tim Burton's Alice have a bit of a similar task, so I need to find time to watch it thoroughly to avoid any identical situations!_

_I love questions, so feel free to ask me more when you leave a review! Also, some of you have made guesses as to who future characters will be, and I'm honestly impressed by how right everyone was! This may be one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review if you can! :) Thanks to **emilyforprez** for betaing._

**A Mad Tea Party**  
"_Hatter had been looking at Alice for some time with great curiosity."_

"Are you ready?"

Mouse stood on the table, her hands placed proudly on her hips. Mr. Dodo looked rather pleased as well, leaning casually against the door frame. The three of them had been going over the plan for the past couple of hours, but as it grew closer to the time of execution, Quinn was getting cold feet. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled much louder than she intended, blowing strands of blond hair away from her face. "No," she replied honestly. "But we might as well just get it over with anyways."

Turning towards Mouse, Mr. Dodo nodded approvingly. He reached his hand out, and little Mouse hopped on trustfully, carrying her usual timidly excited look. "How about you, Mouse? Are you ready?"

"Ready!" she squeaked cheerfully.

"Wait," Quinn said suddenly. "Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, it's a very nice plan and all, but when you really think about it, it's not the most logical."

"Quinn, how badly do you want to go home and see your family again?"

She sighed. "Very badly."

"Sometimes, you have to let your heart defy your logic."

He gave her a comforting smile, and in that moment, Quinn suddenly missed her father very much. She leaned in and threw her arms around Mr. Dodo, almost tossing Mouse off his palm. She held him tightly in the hug, and though startled, he hugged her back with as much compassion as he felt. "You're going to do great, Quinn. All right? And remember, you are not alone in this."

"Yeah," she smiled and finally pulled away from their embrace. "I know."

"And Mouse will be with you the whole way. You know where to go, right Mouse?" Mouse grinned back in response. "Good. So, is everyone all set?"

Mouse and Quinn exchanged glances, nodding in confirmation.

"Good luck, you two. And thank you for everything. I really can't explain how grateful I am. I know you will all do great."

Quinn held out her palm for Mouse to jump on, and she clamored on quickly without hesitation. With a final smile, they turned around slowly and headed towards the door. Quinn suddenly felt very weak, and it was hard for her to see much of anything. It took practically everything in her not to fall down into pathetic rump on the floor, but she had put on a brave face. She just couldn't let anyone down.

"Quinn?"

She turned around and glanced back curiously at Mr. Dodo.

"You will tell the White Queen – you will tell her I miss her and that I'm sorry? Please tell her, I'm thinking about her." His expression broke. "I've always thought about her."

Quinn smiled softly. "Of course. I'll tell her as soon as I see her."

He looked as if he wanted to say something else, as if he wanted to speak more of the White Queen, but he refrained and bit his lip. "Thank you," he mouthed. There was a quiet moment between them, and Quinn knew no matter what happened now, she wasn't just doing this for her anymore. Honest smiles were exchanged, and Quinn turned back towards the door and reached for the handle. She was doing this for everyone.

But when she opened it, the sandy island had disappeared. Nothing but trees and greenery enclosed them, and it was Mouse who had to prod Quinn foreword with a few pokes of her hand.

* * *

They had been walking for some time now, trudging through dirt and climbing over branches. They even had to swim through a small lake which, much to Quinn's irritation, caused her to be soaked for the second time today. It was proving to be a terribly difficult feat, and the real adventure had barely started yet. Fortunately, Mouse was being rather patient with her, stopping for breaks and allowing Quinn to relax when needed. The pair remained quiet for most of the time, but Quinn was growing accustomed to it. She really didn't mind the silence for it allowed her to reflect more on her situation and the task at hand.

How did she allow herself to fall into such a mess?

It was surprising when there was a sudden indication of nightfall; Quinn was starting to think that Wonderland did not have the concept of time, but then she remembered the White Rabbit and figured that they probably just ran later than they were supposed to.

The White Rabbit.

He was the reason why she was in this predicament.

And if it wasn't for Mouse's hidden attraction to him, Quinn would have shown him a piece of her mind. But no, she had promised Mouse to introduce her to him, and she intended to keep her word. Mouse had been a greatly loyal friend, and it was only right that she pay her respects. Quinn would take her to meet the White Rabbit, and fate would allow only the sweetest of romances to blossom between them. That is, she had to find him first, which was just among the list of tasks she had to...

And suddenly, a realization dawned on her, and Quinn turned quickly towards Mouse and glared deeply at her. "You sneaky little thing! You've been lying to me, haven't you?"

Mouse, who was easily startled, almost fell off Quinn's palm. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You know where the White Rabbit is!"

"W-What!"

"Mr. Dodo said you know how to get anywhere inside Wonderland! Meaning, you know where the White Rabbit lives."

"I... I..." But Mouse had trailed off, turning a strikingly beet red. Quinn tried not to feel bad for hastily accusing her, but she was just so tired of being _so_ confused. However, Mouse looked like she was going to explode from embarrassment, and the guilt began seeping in. Quinn knew Mouse hadn't done it to hurt her feelings, so she stopped in her tracks to sort out their conflict.

"Look," she sighed and placed Mouse down on a nearby branch. "I guess I understand why you didn't tell me, but if we're going to make it through this, we can't keep lying to each other, all right? I promised you I would find a way to get you and the White Rabbit to meet. The fact that you know where he lives will make this whole thing a lot easier, so after we finish our quest, we'll go do that, okay?"

Mouse nodded quickly, eager for her partner's forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I promise I w-won't lie again."

"What a precious moment this is. But I'm afraid you're trespassing, blondie, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a deep voice uttered from behind them. "That is, before I make you."

She gasped at the new voice and whipped around as quickly as she could. Mouse squeaked as well, equally stunned by the new stranger. Quinn was expecting anywhere between an ax murderer and a ghost, so she wasn't sure if shielding herself would do any good. But as she come face to face with the angry voice, she was both intrigued and startled by what she saw.

A man, not much older than herself, stood arrogantly in front of her, arms dangling strongly at his sides. He was noticeably taller than the both of them with broad shoulders and an athletic build, and his face practically held a permanently broody scowl. His eyes were green, though a darker and heavier shade than her own. His attire, however, was surprisingly normal: a v-neck tee, pair of worn pants, and simple sneakers. The only thing that was on the unique side was a dark boater hat perched naturally on the top of his head. She could see, though barely, what appeared to be a brown mohawk peeking casually underneath. Quinn continued to stare at him, unsure whether to be amused, frightened, or simply confused.

"I know I'm of the attractive sort and all," he snorted as she continued staring, "but I'm giving you five seconds to leave. Unless... you're willing to spend the night." His dark eyebrows suddenly shot up suggestively.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Well, now you're just being cheeky," he cocked his head and started to circle around her.

"Hey, can you _not_!" Quinn snapped, trying to suppress the apprehension rising her voice.

"Never seen you around before," the boy muttered and casually tipped his hat. "Surely, I'd remember," he added with a cocky smile.

"Now, you listen. First of all, I didn't know you lived here. So technically, I wasn't trespassing. Second of all, who lives in a _forest_? It's so... barbaric. Lastly, that hat is incredibly horrendous and out of style. I would recommend you to take a trip down to your local mall and purchase yourself a fedora, though, your head is slightly misshapen, so it might accent that. But then again, your current one isn't doing you much justice either." Pleased with her rant, Quinn cocked her hip and smiled smugly.

But the boy let out a howl of laughter, purely amused by her sass. "Oh, this one's got some bite to her!" He paused, giving her a more detailed look over. Quinn fidgeted uncomfortably, but she refused to show it and held her head high. "You really don't like the hat?"

"Most hideous thing I have ever seen."

"The ladies love the hat."

"Are the ladies blind?"

He smiled, the same conceited smile that was really starting to annoy her. "From my vantage point, blondie, they were certainly not blind."

Quinn furrowed her brows, trying to annihilate the satisfaction dancing on his face. What an arrogant face. And an arrogant smirk. And an arrogant hat. And an arrogant – oh!

Hat!

Suddenly, Quinn's hateful gaze turned to that of complete earnest. "You're the Hatter!" she proclaimed. Mouse perked up as well; she had been absently relaxing on her branch, a bit uninterested by their exchange, until now. She sat up eagerly and stared carefully at the man as Quinn closed in on him in excitement.

"So you have heard of me?" Cocky, cocky, cocky.

"Only of recently," Quinn defended.

"Ah, but my reputation reaches even the most distant of Wonderland residents."

"I'm not actually from Wonderland, you know."

"So I'm known as a stud even outside this world?"

"Will you _stop_!" Quinn snapped. "Listen, I've been looking for you all night! I need your help. It's important!"

"Oh," he grinned. "Is it now?"

Ignoring the cunning look in his eyes, Quinn nodded. "Mr. Dodo said you'd help me."

Hatter's smile faltered almost instantly. "That crazy guy?" he mumbled, a noticeable change in his tone. "What does he want now?"

"He said you'd help me get to the Red Queen."

"He's really reaching for the impossible, isn't he?" Hatter frowned. "Getting senile, that guy."

"Are you going to help or not?" Quinn sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She was tired from her adventure, cold from the damn lake, and frankly, she wasn't sure how long she can keep her fist from colliding against his nose. Not that Quinn was usually prone to violent tendencies, but with matters such as this, she couldn't help but get a little antsy.

"Sure, why not?"

She gaped abruptly. "Really?" Quinn couldn't stop the surprise from lacing with her tone. Even Mouse looked a bit stunned. "You will?"

"Do I really need a reason to help a girl in a wet dress?" Before Quinn could roll her eyes, he leaned in, his head towering over hers. Blinking, she took a small step back, overwhelmed by how close he was.

There was silence. Then suddenly, a whistling sound pierced through the air, causing Quinn to jump in her shoes. Mouse quickly inched onto Quinn's shoulder, unsure how she felt about being alone on a branch anymore. Clearing her throat, Quinn shuffled a few more steps back as Mouse tried preserving her balance.

The Hatter, however, looked hardly disturbed. In fact, he seemed almost pleased. "Would you like some tea?"

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Tea? It's a drink? You have drinks in your world, right?"

"Yes, I have drinks," she mumbled sharply. "Wait, why do you have tea?"

"You ask too many questions," Hatter waved her off.

Quinn huffed, but the more she thought about it, the sound of hot tea was becoming more appealing by the second. Apparently, her desire showed on her face, for the Hatter simply grinned and motioned her foreword.

"Follow my lead." Turning on his heal, he stuffed one hand in his pocket as he brushed some branches out of the way with the other. Quinn and Mouse exchanged a look, as if uncertain to follow, but Mouse shrugged, hesitatingly prodding her forward.

Holding in a sigh, Quinn bit her lip and followed, ignoring the obvious reluctance in her stance. Pushing one final branch out the way, a heap of colorful lights abruptly poked through the trees, and Quinn quickened her pace in curiosity. As she followed him out of the bushes, a gathering of vivid lanterns came into view, glittering proudly above their heads. Beneath was a long table, majestic and sturdy standing at a length of eight feet. About twenty chairs lined up around it, the two most regal set on opposite sides. Scattered messily on the table were dozens of tea cups, tea pots, and tea bags, all in different colors, shapes, and sizes. In the middle was the whistling pot, set on top a metal contraption with a brewing fire underneath. A quaint cottage stood next to the table, no bigger than 450 square feet. The walls were painted with a bland beige, and a straw roof decorated the top. There was an empty flower pot hanging by the window, but the lights inside, curiously enough, seemed to be on. However, it was eerily silent, but as the darkness overtook the day, the simmering colorful lights were quite refreshing against the black nighttime.

Hatter had moved towards the tea pot. Grabbing a random cup from the table, he emptied its contents on the ground and poured the new brew. He did this with two more cups, taking a seat at one of the more grandiose chairs. Quinn stood awkwardly nearby, subtly watching him from the corner of her eye. She had to admit, despite his primitive behavior and his repulsive hat, something in his features made him just the slightest bit charming. But she forced herself to stop thinking that way, because even in her mind did it sound horribly wrong.

"Well, you going to take a sit, blondie?"

"I have a name," she replied regally, pulling herself a chair. Mouse hopped off her shoulder as she took her own seat on the table. "It's Quinn."

A small look flashed across his face, but it left as quickly as it appeared. "Well, Quinn, will you have some tea?"

"It's funny. I didn't take you as a tea person."

"Why not?"

She shrugged but grabbed the cup either way. "It's miserably girlish."

"Girlish!" Hatter cried, a small hint of a smile pulling at his lips. "Tea is far from girlish, blondie." He gulped down his drink heartily, thrusting the cup back down on the table when he finished. A loud _clunk! _sounded_, _and he sighed favorably. "Heavenly," he winked, standing up from his chair. "The March Hare would appreciate this brew. Hey!" he knocked loudly on the glass window of the cottage, the one with the light on. "Come out you lazy son of a bitch! We have tea - " he glanced back at Quinn and Mouse, "and apparently, guests."

"The March Hare?" Quinn mouthed to Mouse, who was leaning inside one of the cups. Looking up, she nodded suddenly, as if recalling grand information.

"He lives w-with the Hatter! W-We should recruit him too!" Mouse whispered eagerly.

Suddenly, another man popped out from the other side of the cottage, a lopsided smile on his lips. As he fully retreated out of the house, his lanky body came into full view, practically reaching the tops of the trees. His short brown hair was in a ruffled mess, and his attire was two times too small for his tall self. He stumbled towards the table, his strides long and awkward as he seated himself across from the Hatter. With a huge yawn, he blinked his small brown eyes repeatedly before running a hand through his already crazy hair. As he glanced up at Quinn, his friendly dimpled smile immediately returned.

"Hi!" he greeted. The Hatter passed over the tea pot as the March Hare emptied the contents into his cup.

"Hello," said Quinn cautiously.

"You're really pretty," he beamed.

"Well, thank you!" she exclaimed. Quite frankly, it had been an extremely long day, but no matter the situation, Quinn always benefited from compliments on her looks. Cupping her tea, she absently played with the handle. "You are the March Hare?"

"Yeah," he grinned, taking a sip from his cup. "And you are?"

"Blondie," Hatter responded indifferently.

"Quinn," she said loudly, sending a quick glare towards the Hatter. "And this is my friend Mouse," she pointed out.

"Holy shit!" Hatter said suddenly. "Has she been there this whole time?"

"Yes, you dimwit, she's been her the whole time! How did you not notice?"

"She's kinda, like, nine inches high."

Quinn folded her arms indignantly, and Mouse did the same. "Well, I do believe you owe her an apology now."

Hatter raised a brow. "Sorry, Mouse, but you should really think about investing in some of those... what are they called?" He snapped his fingers repeatedly at the March Hare. "Those tall shoes girls wear?"

"High heels!" the March Hare grinned happily.

"That's it. You should get some of those." He looked thoughtful for a second. "I think I might have some in the closet. Girls are always forgetting their stuff." Hatter let out a nostalgic chuckle before pouring a new cup.

Quinn rolled her eyes in disgust. Pulling her own cup to her lips, Quinn wondered briefly if she were to turn small again if she drank it, but seeing that the Hatter and the March Hare were comfortably maintaining their height, she took her chances and sipped the tea.

Suddenly, she started coughing heatedly as she pushed the cup aside. An indignant hand flew to her chest as she scorned the Hatter. "That's not tea!" she declared angrily. "That's alcohol!"

The March Hare and the Hatter exchanged glances. Abruptly, both burst into laughter. "Well of course it's alcohol. That's what tea is, blondie."

"She's funny," the March Hare laughed simply.

She glared accusingly. "Hardly! In my world, tea has no alcohol! And if that's so here, that's the strongest tea I ever had." Mouse took a peek at her cup, sneaked a whiff ,and practically gagged by the smell.

"I should have figured you were a lightweight," Hatter commented tiredly. With a sigh, he briskly headed back into the cottage without another word. Quinn raised an eyebrow after him, but she found it in herself she simply did not care to follow up.

"We don't get many visitors," the March Hare commented offhandedly after a moment of silence. "And hardly any of them stay for tea, so this is quite the event for us."

"You throw tea parties... regularly?" Quinn bit back her smile.

"Well, we used to. Not so much since the Queen of Hearts came to power."

"So you know of her?" she leaned in with sudden enthusiasm.

"Of course. Everyone knows of her!" He paused and looked at Quinn with sudden interest. "Where _did_ you come from?"

Quinn hesitated, and to her good fortune, she was saved by the Hatter's return, a new tea pot held in his hands. "Here," he dismissed quickly and handed her the pot. "Drink this."

"If you hadn't already noticed, I don't drink alcohol."

"You'll enjoy this one," he said naturally and returned back to his chair.

The March Hare gave her a smile. "Hatter's the best brewer in Wonderland," he admitted.

Sending them both suspicious looks, Quinn finally gave in and poured herself a cup with the new pot. She sniffed it delicately, giving a bit of a dramatic sigh as she swished the "tea" around. The March Hare watched her animatedly while the Hatter simply sipped his own drink, a bored look tracing his face. Slightly irritated by his failing attention, Quinn quickly lifted the cup to her lips, taking in a cautious sip.

Hmm, she thought pleasantly. Tasted like wine coolers.

"Do you like it?" the March Hare inquired ardently.

Quinn thought for a moment, long enough for the March Hare to almost pee his pants. Finally, she shrugged. "It's all right."

The March Hare gasped just in time for the Hatter to shift in his seat. "I think blondie has overstayed her welcome," Hatter commented briefly.

"Sensitive, are we?" she teased and leaned in against table.

"I'm just not particular to extra company."

"Well," Quinn began, "unfortunately for you, that's exactly what I seek from you." As the table remained silent, Quinn took in a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know how else to put it, so I'm just going to say it, all right? Mr. Dodo has requested for me to start, well, to start an army in order take back Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts. It is the only way to restore this place to its original, peaceful state, and it's also the only way," she sighed sadly, "for me to return home. He said I was to come to you for help and that you would know who else to recruit to join us. He also said you would know how to lead us and take us to the Red Queen to convince her of her corruption, thus allowing us to defeat the Queen of Hearts and end her reign."

The Hatter stared blankly, his gaze not even directed towards her. Quinn cleared her throat, unsure what to say next. She opened her mouth to speak again, but no words formulated so she quickly shut herself back up. There was such a large part of her that was so driven to not make a fool of herself in front of them, so there she stood, uneasily flustered by his quiet.

It was the March Hare who finally broke the silence, smiling genuinely at the Hatter. "Mr. Dodo speaks so highly of you."

"Mr. Dodo," the Hatter finally sighed, "is nothing but a love struck punk."

"But he said you would help!" Quinn cried out indignantly, standing up from her seat. "He said you were to lead us! You even said so yourself earlier you would help!"

"I never said I _wouldn't_ help," he replied, a hidden smirk at his lips. "But I would like to know my reward before we embark on such an adventure."

"Reward? What do you need a reward for?" Quinn frowned.

"Every leader requires a reward," Hatter said matter-of-factually. "Otherwise, they'd be just a couple of gullible idiots." Standing up from his seat, he casually made his way back towards the cottage, but Quinn moved in, determined to stop him.

Sighing knowingly, the March Hare grabbed a few cups and extended his free hand to Mouse. "I think they'll be awhile. Would you like to come inside, and I'll prepare a place for you to sleep tonight?" Mouse nodded gratefully as she hopped onto the March Hare's palm, and they both scurried into the cottage.

"As I recall, most leaders usually do things out of the good of their heart," Quinn remarked pointedly.

"No, you are thinking of heroes," Hatter replied, staring calmly down at her. "And I am definitely no hero."

She furrowed her brows, and her body tensed with irritation. "What kind of reward do you want, exactly?"

"We'll let's see. What value do you carry with you?"

Quinn sighed, patting her dress flat. "I have nothing on me. Perhaps if I take you back to Mr. Dodo, he'll have something. Or maybe the White Queen. I'm sure they'll be willing to give you whatever reward you request if you helped."

Hatter examined her closely, his face twisted with both intrigue and annoyance. A long stretch of silence spread between them as he gathered every inch of her with his eyes, and for the second time that night, Quinn was determined not to look so uncomfortable. She found it strangely unnerving that she was being studied so carefully, and while she felt compelled to return the intimate gesture, Quinn refused to be broken down. So she set her gaze right over his head and tried very hard to appear as collected as possible.

But the way he was looking at her was just so curious...

Gradually, he sighed, as if finally determining his prize. "Then this will have to do." But just as Quinn was about to inquire it, he leaned in, pulling her right arm closer towards him, and his lips pressed softly against hers. The moment was so fleeting, so sweetly quick that Quinn hardly realized what he was doing until she felt his other hand cup her face, his warmth foreign to her skin. It lasted a moment too long, but as she felt herself practically bleeding into him, he abruptly ended it, stealing whatever composure she had left. Their faces parted, and for a short second, they stood in silence before Hatter finally grinned. "Fair trade, blondie," he chuckled arrogantly.

And just like that, he turned around, his boastful figure disappearing into the cottage. "You better get a good night sleep. We'll leave in the morning."

Quinn was left standing there, the heat from his body almost like a ghost against hers. A frenzy of thoughts swam through her mind, varying in forms of pleasure to disturbance. But before she could clearly digest what had just happened, Hatter's head popped out again from the door, a haughty smile still present on his lips. "You're always welcome to join my bed, by the way."

Quinn suppressed a powerful urge to throw a tea cup at his head.

It was going to be a very long night.

And even more daunting, it was going to be a very long adventure.

* * *

_I told you Puck would be here soon! :) Reviews are like lemonade on a hot summer day, so please leave one if you have the time!_


	5. Breakfast and Bandersnatches

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Also, brownie points to those who got the Alice Syfy reference! All your reviews really mean a lot to me, so please keep them up!  
_

_And to those wondering, of course this is a Quinn/Puck fic! Be on the look out for some other beloved couples as well. Oh, and yes, March Hare is Finn. I had to take advantage of the March Hare and Hatter bromance! :) _

_This chapter really doesn't do much for plot, but there's a lot of fun character development! Thanks to **emilyforprez** for betaing. _

_Enjoy!  
_

**Breakfast and Bandersnatches**  
"_But Alice had got so much into the way of expecting nothing but out-_  
_of-the-way things to happen, that it seemed quite dull and stupid for life _  
_to go on the common way."_

Quinn woke up the next morning to the sound of a whistling pot. For a good moment, she had hardly been able to recall where she was or whose bed she was in, but as she slowly peeked her eyes open, her memories instantly came flooding back to her.

The March Hare stood by the stove, his hands occupied with a pot of tea. He was whistling softly, a merry attitude floating on his face as he strode in and out of the cottage. She spied Mouse near the corner, carefully preparing what smelled like eggs and buttered toast. Quinn shifted as quietly as she could and turned her body to sneak a peek at the bed across the room.

Empty.

She furrowed her brows and, after a hefty sigh, rolled herself up from bed. It was unfortunately shabby, and to be honest, it was more of a worn down cot than anything else, but the March Hare had offered it to her last night, and since Quinn refused to sleep on the floor or anywhere in proximity near the Hatter, she had taken up his offer politely.

The Hatter, she thought cautiously. What a strange man.

Yawning wildly, she suddenly felt the bruises of her body lining up on her sides, stretching everywhere from her knees to her fingertips. Her bottom, in particular, was unbelievably sore. Rubbing her eyes, she ran a hand over her tousled hair, which had retained its waves after a good night's rest.

Though she could hardly call last night a good night's rest.

There was something incredibly unsettling about sleeping in a tiny cottage with two snoring men and a miniature girl. And while Quinn supposed she liked them well enough (at least the March Hare and Mouse), she wasn't sure how comfortable she was spending a whole night with them. But alas, she had no choice, and since they had not murdered her in her sleep, everything was actually going along surprisingly well.

The March Hare returned back inside the cottage, the empty pot hanging in his hands. Noticing Quinn's wake, he smiled eagerly and sauntered back towards the stove. "Morning!" he greeted.

"Good morning," she smiled back. Mouse had noticed her presence as well and waved happily from her spot. Quinn rolled out from the cot, careful to drape her dress over her legs before she took the comforter off. "It smells delicious outside."

"I can't take all the credit. Mouse knows how to cook some mean scrambled eggs. Anything else you'd want?"

"You wouldn't happen to have Honey Nut Cheerios?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

After a couple of moments of gathering herself, Quinn splashed her face in the sink and straightened out her dress, joining both Mouse and the March Hare outside. While the majority of the table was still occupied with tea cups, random breakfast plates were now also scattered on the table. Seating herself down, she elegantly crossed her legs and made it a point to avoid being poured a cup of tea.

Luckily, the March Hare did not seem to take offense, and the three of them began lighthearted chatter about simple nonsense and riddles. She was quite enjoying herself, taking delicate bites out of her butter sausages and orange marmalade biscuit. Though several minutes had already passed by, and a certain someone's presence had been missing the entire meal. Quinn couldn't help but slightly hate herself for noticing. She leaned back in her seat, appearing as casual as she could before she commented offhandedly, "The Hatter's missing a wonderful breakfast."

"Yeah!" the March Hair agreed, beaming obliviously.

Quinn refrained from rolling her eyes. "Well, he's rather irresponsible for wandering off at such a time. He's the one who suggested we should leave in the morning."

"No doubt he's preparing for our trip."

"Oh?" she inquired. "I wasn't aware we needed extensive preparation."

"Well, we can't just go into the woods unprotected. Not with the Queen of Heart's Cards hidden behind every tree."

Quinn furrowed her brows. She had never thought of that. "So what kind of preparations are exactly in order?"

"Oh, you know," the March Hare shrugged as he took a bite of a sausage. "The usual. Provisions, water, weapons - "

"Weapons!" Quinn instinctively slapped her hand to the table, which sent Mouse flying into a bowl of sugar.

The March Hare smiled at her curiously. "Of course! You can't expect us to lead an army with no weapons."

She sighed. Quinn hadn't thought of that either. "Well... what weapons are you preparing then?" She held back a gulp. "Guns?"

"Oh no, the Hatter is more traditional. He uses a bow and arrow."

"And let me guess, you're inclined ninja stars," Quinn deadpanned.

"No, I'm a swordsman myself!" he proclaimed cheerfully and scarfed down his scrambled eggs.

Mouse had finally crawled out of the sugar bowl, tapping her ears to shake out the excess. Tossing her hair around, she gave Quinn a frustrated sigh as she relocated herself further away from her companion. Quinn, oblivious to the little girl's irritation, sighed unconsciously. "I suppose you're a weapons master too, Mouse?"

"They don't make w-weapons small enough for me, but luckily, my nails are quite sharp."

"Of course," she sighed again. "I should have guessed."

"How about you? What is your weapon of choice?" the March Hare inquired.

"Unless I can kill anyone with a toe touch, I have none."

"Sounds dangerous!" he grinned lopsidedly.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but a small smile soon followed. She found it was hard staying mad at the March Hare for long, for he did nothing but at look at her so genuinely. And as silly as it was, she had taken quite a liking to it. They continued with the rest of their breakfast in easy conversation (well, as easy as it could be with the three odd characters they were), and Quinn found herself getting more comfortable within the group. The idea of defending Wonderland and creating a massive uprising almost left her mind completely – almost.

"Aren't we chatty this morning?" a mocking voice approached.

The Hatter poked through from the sides of the forest. A few small knapsacks were slung over his shoulder, and he tossed the extras towards the March Hare. He caught it with expected ease and he too donned it across his chest. The two boys huddled, handed each other unseen items, and spoke in low voices. As Quinn squinted her eyes, she was sure she saw the hilt of a blade slide into the March Hare's sheath. The Hatter suddenly slung another article over his shoulder, and she was surely not mistaken this time when she saw several arrows poking out of the lanky sack. His right hand wrapped tightly and somewhat naturally around the bow counterpart.

As they continued to speak to each other, Quinn tried very hard not to stare over at them. The March Hare looked just as cheerful as always, and the Hatter donned a hard expression, one that was strangely fitting on his face. As she took small sips of her "light" tea, she wondered where the Hatter had to go to retrieve their stuff. Was there more of their home that she did not know about? Or perhaps he already contacted allies who hid their weaponry? Did he have them hidden in some parts of the woods? Was it key to suppress suspicion? Quinn sighed and lifted the cup to her lips. They were a curious bunch, she admitted, perhaps more curious than she would like. And if last night didn't prove that already, surely their traveling would.

Last night...

Quinn fought back the flustered heat rising in her cheeks as she gulped down another sip. Though, to feed her vanity, Quinn took pride in the well-known fact that she was highly sought after at her old school. She already took it would be same for her new school, and even in this completely crazy, unnatural universe, she was sure it would hold true as well. And perhaps it was a bit conceited to think so (or try very conceited, but it was in her Fabray blood), but she still found herself shocked when the Hatter had leaned forward and stole a kiss last night.

Because even though Quinn Fabray was obviously _attractive_, as she so put, she was not _easy_.

And the fact that the Hatter seemed to be oblivious to that made Quinn determined he was never to think that again.

Not that she would even give him a chance. Hardly.

It was a fleeting moment, she settled. He caught her completely by surprise, and no normal person had enough instinct to push him away. So she simply did what any normal person would have done in the situation, and as far as Quinn was concerned, she had as much control in that moment as she was granted. Certainly the Hatter wouldn't think twice to do such a thing again.

He was such a barbaric man, Quinn thought heavily, to have a kiss lasso him in for their quest. And the more Quinn thought about it, the more she understood that the kiss was even a duty of hers – if she had not gone through with it, then the Hatter would not have agreed to lead them. So really, everything worked out, and by the way he hardly glanced at her, he was probably thinking the same thing. Men, Quinn thought again. All they do think about is sex and food.

And as she finished her small plate of toast, she continued to convince herself that the irritation she was feeling was not because the Hatter wasn't looking her way, but because she was in a cereal mood this morning and her cravings were not met. (Though, in pure honesty, the term cravings was greatly ambiguous.)

"You finished, blondie?"

Quinn looked up, her eye line matching directly with the Hatter's. He was gazing at her with that same amused yet annoyed look that he had on yesterday when he accused her of trespassing. With a light frown, she stood up from her chair and placed out a hand for Mouse before joining the pair. "I was only waiting for you two."

"You know us men, just trying to be polite and waiting for the lady," he grinned back wickedly.

"I appreciate the concern." She tried not to roll her eyes.

As she aligned herself next to them, Quinn suddenly felt significantly shorter against the bulk of their weaponry. Quinn was not one for violence, mainly because she had lacked the need for it in the past, but something about being rendered useless was unappetizing for her. "So on our journey, am I to just sit and watch while you fight the battles?"

The March Hare looked confused. "I thought... you... toe touch..."

"That was a joke."

"Oh," he said. Suddenly, his normal grin sprang up. "That was funny."

"Well, we just thought since you had already established yourself as such a _lady_, you weren't prepared to fight," the Hatter smiled innocently.

"I don't have any weapons, so how could I?"

"And what weapon are you trained with?" Quinn remained silent, folding her arms across her chest as Mouse crawled onto her shoulder. The Hatter grinned triumphantly. "It would be best if you did just stay in the back and watch."

"So I don't mess anything up?" she sighed bitterly.

"So you don't get hurt." Quinn suddenly looked up at him, an unconscious tenderness spreading across her face. But his gaze was fixed ahead as he tightened his grip on the bow. "Can't go home without a leg or arm, can you?"

She rolled her eyes, the tenderness gone. "It's well past morning now. We should head out soon."

"Of course, blondie. We only live to serve _you_."

* * *

Quinn didn't like dirt. Neither did she look primitive boys who flung dirt at _each other,_ but it seemed that all of that had to be thrown out the window since that was what their quest had been primarily made up of so far.

They had been traveling all day, taking a few breaks when needed. They had not come across any mischief, which the Hatter had dubbed strangely lucky, but it caused the group to maintain an even more attentive eye out. Still, it did not keep them from occasionally acting childish and engaging in dirt fights, and while Quinn heavily detested it in the beginning ("This dress is ruined enough as it is!"), she was never one to be left out of the fun ("You better run!"). That, and she had quite an impressive aim for a girl her size, and both the boys and Mouse took notice whenever a clump of dirt flung from her hands.

If only her mother could see her now, she mused guiltily.

But the sky already brushed against the evening, and it was getting too late to continue their silly mud fights. They continued to trek quietly, and it seemed the approaching darkness had taken on a more eerie feeling amongst the travelers. While Quinn felt the need to maintain a brave face, she found herself often squeezing in between the Hatter and the March Hare for safety. She felt a tad bare in the dark woods with no weapon to call her own, and while the whole damsel in distress thing was such a highly sexist persona, she couldn't help but feel like it currently described her perfectly.

As they continued to walk, she thought she heard faint noises of crumbling bushes following them. Quinn brushed it off; it was probably the group stepping on some fallen leaves. But as the sound grew more frequent, she leaned in between the boys, transferring Mouse onto her palm.

"I think I hear something," she whispered softly, repressing the fear in her voice.

"Probably the toves. They like to come out at night," the Hatter waved her off.

"Toves?"

"They're silly little creatures," the March Hare whispered animatedly. "They look like a combination between a lizard, badger, and corkscrew. They're very friendly and have quite the cheese fetish. Well, actually, they're friendly when they want to be."

"Corkscrew?" Quinn scrunched her nose. "How is that even possible?"

"They live under sundials during the day," the March Hare continued. "They hate the sun, so they are only active in the night. They're so small though. It's very hard to catch one."

"Quiet!" the Hatter whisper-barked suddenly, holding an arm out in front of them. They all stopped dead in their tracks, and Quinn felt Mouse shiver in her palm. Hatter sent a glance over towards the March Hare, and they both silently retracted their weapons.

And suddenly, a piercing cry, followed by a sharp rustle of the trees, sounded around them. Quinn quickly ducked and screamed, and Mouse jumped off her hand, scurrying across the forest floor. She heard the sound of metal grinding against sheath, and she looked up to see the March Hare clutching his sword and the Hatter ready with his bow and arrow. Quinn started crawling away, moving quickly to keep herself from trembling. Suddenly, a loud thump vibrated the dirt floor, causing Quinn to topple over and fall at her side.

As she looked up, a monstrous creature stared down at her with vibrant red eyes, it's fangs grinning wildly in her direction.

She screamed again, scrambling onto her feet as she sprinted away, but the loud galloping behind her did not cease. The March Hare and Hatter had turned to see the gruesome sight, and as Quinn tried to dart behind a tree, one of the creature's claws breezed against her skin, droplets of blood flying in the air as she tumbled into a bush. She suppressed another cry, but the sudden pain inflected every inch of her nerves. The thumping, however, had disappeared into the distance, but she remained in the bushes in complete terrified silence.

Quinn vaguely heard the sounds of the grunting boys and the snapping jaw of the creature, and as quietly as she could, she reached down towards her leg to cradle the injury. Several wide cuts marked her skin, bleeding terribly and without pause. Perhaps it was because Quinn had never seen so much blood up close before, nevertheless from her own leg, but both the shock and the pain stunned her, and she gasped loudly before falling into a complete state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Quinn woke up to her arms clutching something warm. As well, she found herself feeling incredibly erratic as she imagined herself bobbling up and down, similar to that of a spring board. But as she wiggled her toes, she found that she was not standing on anything, and that it was merely her body jerking unsteadily. She felt herself squeezing whatever she was holding onto, the gashes on her leg suddenly taking over as she winced at the pain. It became extremely curious when whatever she was holding onto squeezed back, and Quinn felt her eyes flash open as her arms began to flail.

"Hey! Watch it!" the Hatter cried suddenly, his balance askew as he almost tipped over. Quinn felt herself shift uncomfortably, and as he grabbed hold of her again, her eyes grew wide as she met her carrier's irritated eyes. "You're not as light as you think."

"Excuse me!" Quinn cried out crisply, though her voice was far weaker than how it sounded in her head. The Hatter shifted her once more, as if adjusting to her sudden spazz, until she once again rested naturally against his chest. Her arms flung over his shoulders, and her feet were lifted easily off the ground. The March Hare and Mouse were ahead of them, walking in a somewhat faster pace, but they glanced back every so often, as if to check on Quinn's condition. She felt herself go dizzy for awhile, but as she regained consciousness of what was happening in that moment, she felt herself flail again, much to the Hatter's annoyance.

"Stop doing that!" he snapped, trying to hold her steady in his arms.

"Why are you holding me?" she snapped right back. "Put me down! Are you trying to look at my legs?"

He stared at her curiously, then a small smile twitched his face. "How did you know?" Quinn rolled her eyes, pushing him away. This time, he did not fight back and placed her down gently on the floor, where Quinn almost went flying to the ground as the pain of her leg intensified. She quickly grabbed onto his arm, avoiding the cocky look that was rising in his face. "In need of assistance?" he pegged.

Quinn quickly pushed his arm away. "I'll just ask the March Hare."

"All right, you go and catch up to him." But the thought of walking all the way over there with one leg did not seem so appealing, and she was already getting increasingly sore by just standing on it. She looked back at the Hatter, who was still grinning at her with the most amused smile. Quinn rolled her eyes and swallowed loudly before turning her back towards him and hoping awkwardly towards the March Hare.

He stared after her with sudden surprise. "Hey! What are you doing!"

"Catching up to the March Hare, like you said," she huffed in between hops. Ouch, ouch, _ouch_.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, but you see, I _am_."

"You're going to hurt yourself again."

"No, I won't."

She heard him sigh in aggravation, and Quinn smiled to herself through the pain. Suddenly, she felt her weight shift again as the Hatter swept her off her feet, placing her back in her previous position in his arms. "Hey, leave me alone!"

"I'm not letting you walk."

"I said I can walk!"

"You look retarded when you do."

"You're acts of chivalry astound me," she deadpanned. But the pain was getting worse, and it was surprisingly comfortable against the Hatter's chest. So she relaxed, albeit hesitatingly, and his conceited satisfaction practically leaked from his face. But neither said anything more, and Quinn noticed that his expression had sunk back to the hard one his face naturally seemed to resort to. Silence filled the space in between them, and it wasn't long before Quinn found her head resting softly against her shoulder. He tensed slightly but settled, continuing their walk down the forestry path.

After a few moments, Quinn felt drowsy, and the line between her thoughts and her speech blurred. "What was that creature earlier?" she murmured out loud, her voice too dreamy to be completely conscious.

The Hatter glanced at her but continued to stare ahead almost instantly afterward. "That was a bandersnatch. Ugly creatures, but they're some of the swiftest in Wonderland. They have these horrid jaws and claws. Your leg saw to that."

"It hurts," she muttered unpleasantly.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Did you wrap it?"

"The March Hare was feeling gentlemanly enough to rip off some of his shirt to tie around your leg."

"So why isn't he the one carrying me?"

"Because blondie, for what I lack in manners I make up with in strength."

Quinn formed a small 'o' with her lips, her eyes shuttering close. "Where did you say we were going again?"

"The Duchess's Château."

"And why are we going there?"

"To meet the Duchess, of course."

"We're meeting royalty, and I have blood spilling down my right leg," Quinn sighed. "What will she ever think of me?"

"To be honest, the Duchess doesn't think much of anybody."

"Then why are we meeting her?"

"Because even though she has one of the most boisterous personalities I know of, she also despises the Queen of Hearts more than anything and would do whatever it takes to bring her down," he paused. "That, and she's rich."

"I'm rich too, you know," Quinn mumbled. "But I don't think that does me much good here."

"Probably not."

There was some silence, and she subtly felt the Hatter slow down his pace. She could vaguely hear the March Hare and Mouse leading the path before them, but after awhile, the sound of their footsteps faded away. Sighing, Quinn nestled her face further in his shirt, feeling her body go numb. "Hatter?"

"What?"

"Am I really that heavy?"

There was a sigh. "No."

"Then why did you say I was?"

"To give you a hard time, blondie."

"So I'm not fat?"

He looked down at her fragile expression, her eyes closed blind. "No, Quinn. You're not fat."

"Hatter?"

"What now?"

"Thanks for carrying me." And for the second time that day, she passed out into the dark silence.

* * *

_Please review. :)_


	6. The Duchess

_I am consistently floored by the kind reviews I am receiving! Thanks everyone, so much, for all your encouragement! Please continue to review!_

_To those who were wondering how Mouse travels, she can usually be seen on Quinn's shoulder. She runs, occasionally, but only when she's being chased or some nonsense like that. Also, you will see new characters pop up for the next few chapters. I apologize if this seems tedious, but it helps gain better perspectives of each adapted character.  
_

_Oh, and by the way, I've changed Quinn's sister's name from Gale to Frannie after learning that's her actual name. Just so no one is confused when the name pops up.  
_

_Thanks again for the reviews and continue to leave them! Thanks to **emilyforprez** for betaing.  
_

**The Duchess**  
_"Tut, tut, child!" said the Duchess. "Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it."_

There was sunlight.

An irritating amount of sunlight.

Quinn squinted, her body aching against the depths of the comforters. She reached out for one and tossed it over her head, the scent of lavender stifling her nose. With the sunlight blocked out, she sighed heavily against her pillow. Goodness, she was tired. She never remembered feeling so _tired_! She hoped her mother had cooked a splendid breakfast because the way she was feeling right now, she wanted nothing more than to divulge herself in some buttery pancakes and work it off later. That is, unless Frannie's fat butt ate all of it already. No, Quinn sighed. Her father would surely have saved her some. Anything for his little princess. She debated whether orange juice or hot coca or tea would go better with the pancakes but – wait! Tea. Tea... Quinn suddenly moved her right leg and was met with sharp pain. She gasped slightly, lifted her head from her pillow, and glanced nervously around her surroundings.

She was in a lavishly ornate room, decorated with Georgian furniture and fancy wallpaper. Her bed had several cream colored sheets, along with a princess drapery that shielded her against the intense sunlight (though it didn't do such a great job). Marble night stands aligned the sides of the walls, along with several crystal vases filled with light pink daisies.

Carefully extracting her blanket, Quinn gingerly released her right leg from underneath and very gently placed it on the floor. Her left leg followed with much more ease, and she slowly pushed herself off from the bed. With a deep sigh, she took her first step forward and wasn't too surprised when she stumbled, reaching out for the wall to steady herself. Taking another deep breathe, she tried again, taking small steps around the room. Her left hand rested against the beige brocade walls to keep her balance, and after several minutes of this, she released her grip and began walking by herself. No doubt, it came with sore amounts of pain, but she wasn't quite keen on the idea of using a walker for the rest of their adventure.

Feeling somewhat refreshed, she moved back towards the bed and sat down, taking a break from her personal physical therapy. As she closed her eyes, it wasn't long before she heard the familiar scurrying of Mouse running across the floor. Opening her eyes, Quinn looked back down in search of her friend, meeting her almost instantly next to her feet.

"You're awake!" she cried happily.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded and toyed with the large night dress she was wearing. It was definitely not hers, but it felt nice to be wearing some fresh clothes. "Are we at the Duchess's Château?"

Mouse nodded. "W-We arrived last night, but you w-were already asleep! The Hatter w-was going to w-wake you up, but the March Hare told him to let you sleep. And w-when the Duchess heard w-what happened to you w-with the rabbit hole and your leg, she prepared a room for you and told me to keep an eye out." Mouse smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I can walk on my leg now."

"I'm glad." Mouse's smile grew. "The Duchess said that you should w-wash up yourself after you w-wake and then join her for breakfast. She had a bath prepared, and your dress cleaned."

Quinn nodded and followed Mouse out of the room, although at a much slower pace, and headed down the hallway towards the wash room. The décor was much similar to that of her room: deliciously ornate and expensive. Several portraits lined the walls with faces Quinn was not familiar with, but she still admired the detail greatly, taking in the extravagance of the manor. As they finally reached the bathroom, a pleasant smile sparkled on her lips as her eyes met marble counter tops, porcelain tubs, and crystal sinks. She smiled, turning the gold faucet on; oh, Quinn could certainly get used to this.

She had taken a much longer bath than she intended, but the warm water against her skin just felt so riveting, and she knew that the others would not mind a more extended rest. The Duchess also had left a silver tray of herbs and bandages to wrap her leg, and after all that lavish care, she felt undoubtedly better.

Taking her time down an elaborate marble staircase, Quinn scrunched up her hair, tying it up with a black ribbon she had found in the wash room. She wandered through various hallways of the manor, purposely getting lost from time to time. She thought it better to exercise her leg, particularly since their journey had only started. How embarrassing was it that she already got injured on their first fight? She was too weak to even walk that the Hatter had to carry her! Who knew how long it took to get to the Duchess? For all Quinn knew, it might have taken all night. She felt a stab of guilt in her chest, and even if she was not too fond of the Hatter, she was still awfully sorry he had to take care of her like that in such a state.

"So, I give you a room to sleep in, clothes to wear, and a bath to clean yourself, and you repay me by walking by without even saying hello or thank you?"

Quinn spun around, the weight change in her injured leg causing her to squeal a bit. She had been wandering around what she thought was the foyer, but as she scanned the the elegant oak table and the dozen of maroon cushioned chairs, it was clear now she had stumbled upon the dining room. More portraits lined the walls, along with several large windows and a fantastic crystal chandelier glittering above their heads.

Seated right at the head of the table was a fabulously dressed woman, decked in bright colors and large jewelry, who looked only a little older than Quinn. Her chocolate skin glimmered against the reflection of the sunlight and the chandelier, and her dark brown eyes were quietly sizing her up. She was of the heavier set, but it only added to the intimidation she was directing towards Quinn. Quinn herself suddenly felt very aware of her presence, and she wasn't sure whether she should do something with her hands or her legs. However, the Duchess's stare was becoming so intense that she bent into an impromptu curtsy, and it caused the Duchess to raise her brows curiously.

"I'm sorry, your... grace. I didn't know that this was the dining room. I was actually looking for you, I was just... wandering around a bit. You have a lovely home." The Duchess remained quiet, still watching Quinn carefully. "The room was beautiful. Did you scent the bathroom? I thought I smelled chamomile. Did you set the herbs out for me too? I think they've numbed the pain a bit. Thank you so much. I suppose I should have started with that? I really am grateful, Duchess. Please don't be offended!"

The Duchess heaved a great sigh and slowly motioned for Quinn to sit down. She obliged politely, taking the chair right across from her. "Your companions have told me about your adventure. You want to stop the Queen of Hearts?"

"I don't want to," Quinn breathed. "I _need_ to."

The Duchess leaned back in her chair. "You're a very small girl."

Quinn looked a bit surprise. "I am."

"And you're very blonde."

"Er – yes."

"Tell me, Quinn. Where do you come from?"

"Even if I told you, your grace, I don't think you'd believe me. I'm starting to doubt if that world really exists myself," she replied a little sadly. "But I still need to try and go home, and I can't do that without defeating the Queen."

"I see," the Duchess examined. "You've got quite the determination."

"I don't like to give up."

"Good... because neither do I." And the two began to engage what would be a tremendously long conversation.

* * *

Quinn and the Duchess spent the rest of the morning together, huddled in the middle of the dining hall. While their first impressions of each other were a tad awkward and judgmental, after several hours of conversing, both soon fell into rhythm and became more comfortable with the other. Their seriousness had gradually faded away, and light laughter was added here and there. Quinn herself was even surprised by how much she was coming to like the Duchess. She had an abundantly strong personality, the kind Quinn wasn't used to, but she found it somewhat respectable and began to admire even her most diva-ish outbursts.

They spoke about everything, from Quinn's adventures to the Duchess's home to even their fashion sense. Most importantly, they spoke of Mr. Dodo's plan and the reclamation of Wonderland. The Duchess listened carefully as Quinn explained the proposition in further detail, and while she seemed a little on edge about the whole thing, both still agreed it was better than nothing.

Lunchtime rolled around, and the Duchess sent some of her servants to fetch the rest of Quinn's group. However, the maid came back with only Mouse, insisting that both the March Hare and the Hatter were too busy practicing their battle techniques and requested if they could join everyone for dinner later instead. The Duchess seemed only slightly offended, but the prospect of having a girl's lunch helped lighten her mood.

So the three continued to talk in easy conversation, munching on salmon and cream cheese bagels and sand tarts. When lunch ended, Mouse had asked permission to leave and rejoin the boys, and when the Duchess granted it, she scurried across the floor and disappeared through a small hole.

"How's your leg feeling?" she inquired once Mouse had left.

"Much better since the herbal bath."

"Do you think you can walk on it?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded. "I think so."

"Then let's take a tour around the manor."

And the two were off, wandering around the chateau with the kind of tranquility Quinn only felt during Christmastime. The ornate walls and spotless floors sparkled in the peeking sunlight, hypnotizing her with supreme delight. It reminded her of Queen Marie Antoinette's place, the Petit Trianon, which she vaguely remembered learning about in her AP European History class last year.

Except now it felt like a century ago.

The Duchess noticed her change in face. "What's on your mind, Quinn?"

Quinn glanced at her, realizing this place was made for someone like the Duchess. With her rich skin and pearly eyes, a fresh string of diamonds dipping down her cleavage as she carried that natural air of regency against the chateau's backdrop. "Have you always lived here?" she inquired, innocently changing the topic.

"Mostly. This manor has been in my family since it was built."

"And so it shall be for all of eternity, I'm guessing."

The Duchess gave a hint of a smile. "And more."

"I wasn't aware Wonderland had duchesses," Quinn thought out loud. "I only knew of queens."

"I am the only Duchess in Wonderland, and I intend for it to remain that way," she declared fiercely. "There were times, however, when I used to live in the White Queen's castle growing up. Our families were very close, and she was like an older sister to me. So every now and then, I would spend days and nights in her castle, but this chateau was always my home. It will always be my home. Of course, I loved visiting her land. It was a huge part of my upbringing. But when the Queen of Hearts came to reign, I was forced to live here and here alone." She frowned significantly. "I love my manor, no doubt, but it's a different feeling when you're caged."

"I understand how it feels when someone forces you to move out against your will," she muttered dully.

"What was that?"

Quinn blinked. "Oh, nothing, I – It's just... My old house was just as beloved by me as you love yours, but my family forced me to move out with them to a new place very far from my old home. I only moved in recently. In fact, the day I moved in was the day I came here."

"So the home you're trying to go to – it's your old home?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Quinn sighed guiltily. "I suppose it's true what they say: home is where the heart is. I'm just trying to get back to my family." But she didn't say anymore because she felt like she was just contradicting herself, and she hated it when she contradicted herself (but that was all she had been doing since she arrived here). Quinn, as always, was a logical girl, and she feared that statement was losing its edge. Shaking her head, she tried lightening up her face. "I can't believe the boys have been out this whole time."

The Duchess went along with her transition. "I can."

They ambled aimlessly past another hall, a few servants darting busily between rooms in front of them. "Well, I suppose they are outdoorsy and such, living in that cottage, but to spend all noon outside and not in the depths of your home?"

The Duchess stopped suddenly and stared at her with new interest. Quinn stopped as well, unsure whether she should be posing or staring back, so her body settled into a half-gesture of each. Finally, the Duchess made an unimpressed face, her lips pursed to the side. "You don't know much about them, do you?"

She opened her mouth to protest but found herself feeling silly when the Duchess raised her right eyebrow. It quickly dawned on her that she honestly did not know her companions very well at all, a feeling she realized was both dangerous and riveting. However, she refused to dwindle down the inch of respect she had gained from the house mistress, so she lifted her head with some lull of confidence. "Do you?"

The Duchess stared at the challenge. "Let's sit," she decided suddenly, and the two indisputably sauntered into one of the many parlor rooms. Green velvet curtains traced the windows and gold brocade aligned the walls. They sat on emerald suede and planted themselves gracefully across from each other.

The Duchess made a calm motion at one of her servants, gesturing for something as she wiggled her index finger. A minute later, the servant reemerged, a silver tray of champagne and chocolate truffles balanced in his hands. He placed it down carefully on the gold table between them and retreated back to the flow of his daily chores. "What do you know of your friends?" the Duchess pressed on curiously, popping a chocolate into her mouth.

"Well, I know Mouse is good at directions. The March Hare is – er – a self-declared swordsman. The Hatter is more so inclined to the bow and arrow, though perhaps not so self-declared. They make tea. Well, their version of tea, which is not so holy... though I shouldn't have been so surprised. And for such burly men they do live in one of the most quaint cottages. Even their table, though as messy as it was, is quite... _feminine_. With the hanging lanterns and the velvet chairs and the colors and such. I think I even recall a flower vase somewhere in that clutter." She reached for a glass of champagne then pulled it back slowly; she wasn't sure how she felt about drinking alcohol twice in a row – especially after her self-proclaimed sobriety.

The Duchess gazed at her with adamant eyes. It took a long moment before she put down her glass of champagne, something of a fever rising in her face. "Basically, you don't know them."

Quinn tried to shake away the smugness in the Duchess's voice. "What do you mean? I just told you - "

"What anyone could see with their own eyes," she finished. A stench of pride filled the little parlor room, and Quinn felt very agitated that said vanity did not belong to her. She wasn't used to being the brunt of someone else's ego, and Duchess or not, Quinn knew she could not stand for it.

Tossing piles of honey hair over her shoulder, Quinn straightened out her posture and narrowed her eyes at the Duchess. She mustered up her best Fabray glare in hopes to flatten the arrogant dignity rising in the mistress of the house, for even if they were kind of friends, Quinn still demanded respect, and she wasn't going to be someone to be easily put down.

"Seeing that I have hardly been in Wonderland for more than two days, perhaps you'd like to enlighten me what I have missed in the centuries of my absence. Because even though, like I said, I may be foreigner, I've already been entrusted the vital role of saving Wonderland from a vicious tyranny while you have been living in obvious luxury since the moment of your birth. So, plainly, you would know much more history about my companions and this land since it's your given birthright, but it's a funny thing, isn't it... that Mr. Dodo asked me to save Wonderland and not you? Surely with someone of your wealth and knowledge, you would have been an excellent candidate." Quinn shrugged, taking a bite of a truffle. "I guess I was just the better one."

She expected a slap. For goodness sake's, she was the captain of her cheerleading team - she even expected a full-on tackle. But Quinn was determined not to blink, and she never saw the Duchess's hard expression waver once.

Suddenly, a loud _hmpf! _muffled the room, and Quinn restrained herself from jumping in her seat. "You think yourself very important, don't you?"

Quinn fluttered her eyelashes. "I am important." She paused, letting heart beat steady. "I have to be."

"Then you should know the truth about your friends." There was an exchange between them, as if she had taken Quinn's rant and molded it into the basis of respect, and Quinn let out a breath she did not know she was holding in.

"I don't know much about Mouse or the March Hare. I've met them only a few times before, all out of pure accident. Mouse had once, like you, stumbled upon my chateau with bruises and cuts. She had been attacked by a creature over night, and my servants helped nurse her back to health. She was forever grateful and indebted herself to me, but I had enough servants, so I simply requested for her to visit me time from time.

"The March Hare is another story. I caught him stealing from my gardens and ordered him to be hanged, but he asked for mercy and requested to explain himself. I had a rare herb called the wabe, and he said it was impertinent that he had some to add for his tea because it's healing powers were enough to save his injured friend. I accused him of a liar for if he needed the herb so desperately, why wouldn't he have just asked? He looked very guilty at that point, insisting he thought I was of the likes of the Queen of Hearts. You could assume how insulted I was at the point, but it also assured me that the March Hare was not of her alliance, and anyone against the Queen of Hearts is an ally of mine.

"So I allowed him to take the herb only if he promised to revisit me, along with his hopefully cured friend."

"Let me guess," Quinn held up a palm. "His friend wouldn't be a certain Hatter?"

"The very one," the Duchess nodded. "But you would imagine my surprise when the March Hare turned up with him, grinning that same ol' smug smile."

"You knew the Hatter before then?"

"The Hatter and I have a very lengthy history."

Quinn felt something bubble in her stomach. "_How_ lengthy?"

"Since childhood."

"I... don't understand."

The Duchess leaned in, swirling her glass of wine. "How long do you think the Hatter's _been_ the Hatter?"

"How long..." Quinn blinked. "You're losing me."

"Do you really expect a guy with such fighting skill to have lived in a cottage all his life?"

"I don't really know what to expect from this place, anymore."

"Duchess?" a voice called from the other side. Both girls lifted their heads in surprise, a familiar group loitering the doorway. The March Hare gazed at them with a tilted expression and Mouse placed on the edge of his shoulder. The Hatter leaned against the doorway, his arms across his chest and grin crooked. "And blondie. We went to the Dining Hall to find you weren't there. Are we too early or too late for dinner?"

The Duchess glanced back at Quinn. "With such a rude interruption - " she shot the Hatter a look " - shall we continue this conversation some other time?"

"Sure," Quinn smiled back, avoiding the heat from the group's gaze. The pair stood up and regrouped, and after a few moments of catching up, they all ambled down the staircases and towards the dining hall. The lights outside the manor had turned from orange to pink to purple to blue, and the stars glittered across the sky without veneer of exhaust and pollution. It had become one of Quinn's favorite things about Wonderland – the pure and essential degrees of nature. The fact that this world lacked apparent evidence of industrial or catastrophic marks, and she mused briefly if this was what her world _should_ be like.

But then she heard troublesome rattling outside the window, and the March Hare explained to her that it was the sound of a hunting techniques toves used to peel off skin off its victims.

Quinn swallowed her roasted potatoes and tried to keep it down.

For a chateau in the middle of a forest, the Duchess had managed to maintain a delectable menu for every course of the day. "When you don't have much to do, cooking becomes an interesting hobby to take up the time," she said. "Especially with the gardens like mine. How else do you think I have gotten so big?"

Quinn did not respond.

They all sat around the table, eager to keep the conversation flowing. The Duchess sat at the head, as expected, with Quinn on her right side and the Hatter on the left. The March Hare sat next to Quinn, with Mouse sitting across from him on the table. The servants bustled in and out of the hall, placing dishes upon dishes onto the table. The boys wasted no time devouring their meals while Quinn ate at her normal, delicate pace. She swore she heard the Duchess mumble "skinny girl" under her breath at least twice, which no doubt ensued laughter from the rest of the table.

It wasn't long until the dinner ended and everyone slowly started retreating back to their rooms. The Duchess had been kind enough to lend her home as their headquarters, but it was important for them to continue their way tomorrow. With the help of Mouse, Quinn followed the path back up to her room, a bit surprised by how different it looked in the dark. As she bid her friend goodnight and slipped back on the nightgown, it gradually occurred to her that her conversation with the Duchess earlier had been stalled, and she was eager to finish it before she had to leave. Grasping the candlestick near her bed, she waited a few moments before reopening her door, quietly escaping out of her room.

As she wandered the halls alone, Quinn realized how little she knew about the Duchess's involvement in their plan. The Hatter had singled her out as the first on their recruitment list, but why? Quinn was almost certain she would not join them on their hunt throughout Wonderland, only perhaps for whatever final battle ensued. So why had she been first? "_She's rich," _she remembered hearing the Hatter say, but what exactly did that entail? Tiptoeing past another hallway, Quinn took sight of large double doors, and figuring they were grand enough for the Duchess, knocked gently and proceeded to open them.

To her surprise, a mass array of book shelves stared back at her, filling up every inch of the walls. Quinn took a step back in response, plainly stunned by the amount of books one library could carry. Every color imaginably was banded against the wall, assortments of parchment filling the insides. Quinn took a step forward, then another step forward, and soon the doors behind her closed and she was entrapped in a world of fiction. Her left hand reached out and the tips of her fingers ran through the rough spines of hardcover novels, and she walked around the room until she brushed against every single book in that row.

The creak of the double doors instantly pulled her away, and Quinn met the gaze of the Duchess, who was staring oddly at her. "Enjoying yourself?" she inquired.

Quinn was glad for the darkness as it muffled the rising pink in her cheeks. "I was looking for you," she masked up. "We never got to finish our conversation from earlier, and I'm quite interested by what you know about the Hatter. I knew if I didn't talk to you tonight, we wouldn't have a chance in the morning."

It took the Duchess a minute to remember what they had spoke of, and she nodded her head with sudden understanding. "Ah, yes. I remember."

"What did you mean when you asked me about the Hatter always being the Hatter?"

The Duchess walked along the edges of her library, occasionally pulling out a book to examine. "You are lucky I favor a good gossip," she hummed. Quinn's stare intensified, eager to hurry her up. "Tell me, was it the Hatter who saved you in your battle the other day?"

"I don't really remember - "

"But among him and the March Hare and Mouse, who would be the most likely?"

"Well, when you put it like that, the Hatter, I suppose."

"Not many in Wonderland are trained to save people with such ease," the Duchess explained. "Can you think of a type of person that would be?"

"Duchess, I appreciate your gossip, I do, but I'm really exhausted right now and saving a world takes a lot of beauty sleep, so if we can get on with it." She motioned circles with her hands.

But this did not suffice. "Think. Who are the ones that always save the helpless?"

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes, racking her brain of childhood fairy tales, legends, myths. "Princes?" she guessed falteringly.

"Please," the Duchess scoffed. "Think harder."

Quinn massaged her temples, as if forcing the information out from her. "Okay... okay, uh, not a prince. Uh, huntsman? No. Sorcerer? Please, of course not. Uh... magicians, wizards, seekers, no, no, no... oh! Knights! Knights save people! Wait." She raised an eyebrow. "You're not saying... the Hatter was a _knight_?" The Duchess nodded. "Like King Arthur and Sir Lancelot? Are we even talking about the same Hatter?"

The Duchess beamed. "We knew each other as children. I remember seeing him around the White Queen's castle when I was younger. He was a Knight-in-Training studying under that friend of yours, Mr. Dodo. We all knew each other by affiliation, but we lost touch when the Queen of Hearts came to power and Mr. Dodo was exiled. When the March Hare brought the Hatter back to my home for a visit, he was still much of the same – broody and tough... but perhaps a bit more cynical than before. We were never exactly close friends, but we were never strangers either, and when he asked me to help with your cause, I felt it was only right, with our history and all. Plus, anything to take down the Queen of Hearts."

Quinn nodded slowly. "And... what exactly did he ask of you?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm very rich."

"Oh, I've noticed."

"With my money comes everything you need in a battle." She grinned proudly. "Weapons and ammunition." Suddenly, stopping at the Duchess's Chateau first became very clear. They certainly could not have an army without anything to fight with, and it was with the Duchess that that problem had been solved.

"The tactics of a knight," Quinn observed gravely.

"Though if the Hatter hadn't told you this, you shouldn't know. So act like I said nothing!" And with that, the Duchess bid goodnight and left the library, Quinn following her only a few minutes later. She glided up the staircases and quietly disappeared into her room, and within a few minutes, she clamored onto her bed and slipped under the covers.

And while she wanted to feel betrayed by the Hatter's exclusion of his history as a knight, Quinn knew she had no right to even know in the first place. Still, something about this news overwhelmed her and though it was none of her business, she found herself simply wanting to know more and more about her companions – specifically, the truth.

What else were they not telling her?

* * *

_Please review. :) Also, I just made a tumblr. Link is on my profile. Follow me, and I'll follow you!  
_


	7. A Cat's Riddle

_Hello everyone! Thanks again so much for your reviews! I was having a grand ole time reading them, so please, continue to leave your comments!_

_I **finally** had the chance to watch Tim Burton's "Alice in Wonderland" recently. Oh my, what a roller coaster ride that was! I personally loved it; his take was definitely unique and much more than I expected. I was intrigued to see that there are some elements and key figures similar to my own story, but don't worry! I assure you what you're reading as not an exact replica. With that, here's the next chapter! I think you'll quite enjoy it. :)_

_Thanks to **emilyforprez** for betaing.  
_

**A Cat's Riddle**  
"_One day Alice came to a fork in the road and saw a Cheshire cat in a tree. _  
_'Which road do I take?' she asked. 'Where do you want to go?' was his response. _  
_'I don't know,' Alice answered. 'Then,' said the cat, 'it doesn't matter.'"_

"So is everything set? We'll meet you there?" the Hatter confirmed once again, slinging his sack of arrows over his shoulder.

The Duchess nodded impatiently and waved him off with her hands. "Yes, I've told you twelve times already, I'll be at the White Queen's with everything once you get there. I reckon it'll only take me a few days."

"And your servants - " Mouse squeaked.

"Will protect me on my way over, yes."

"Can't blame us for looking out for you, Duchess," the March Hare winked honestly.

"I'll be _fine_," she stressed. "But y'all need to head out soon if you want to get any reasonable distance before nightfall."

Quinn yawned and squinted. She placed one hand over her forehead, shielding the sun from her eyes, and turned away from the group. Despite the many comforts of her room, she had found it extremely difficult falling asleep last night. With her new insight on the Hatter (courtesy of the Duchess), she felt uneasy and couldn't stop herself from constantly shifting in bed. It lead her to reassess everything that had happened so far, and not just between her and the Hatter, but everything in general. If the Hatter was actually a knight, what was next? Was the March Hare really a woman? Quinn sighed, folding her face in her hands. This place was making her crazy.

"Hey, Quinn?" March Hare called from the group. "You ready to leave?"

Turning around, she nodded quickly and shuffled back towards them. She pushed her way towards the Duchess, gave her a tight hug, and wished her farewell. More goodbyes and "thank you's" continued to be exchanged when finally, the group was prepared, and the Duchess waved them off proudly. "Good luck and be careful!" she called out to them, and as they began their trek back into the woods, she disappeared out of sight.

Quinn found, once again, that weather seemed to be irrelevant in Wonderland. She felt the sun on her face, but the heat was neither agitating or alarming. It was just there, soaking up her skin, basking her in the warm glow like an angel. The March Hare had been rambling about something pointless, something to do with eggs and sling shots, but Quinn would be lying if she had said she was paying any attention at all. She glanced over at him every once and awhile, where she caught him grinning goofily at her, and she smiled back; however, she couldn't shake that little voice in her head that insisted underneath all his clothes, he was a woman.

This place was all just getting so disturbing.

"... and all you have to do is pull back at a good enough angle and watch it fly," March Hare concluded happily.

"One of girls from the Deck of Hearts told me that once," Hatter grinned, tilting his head back and recalling the memory.

Quinn furrowed her brows as Mouse turned red. "You're a Neanderthal."

"Want to see how much?" He slapped his hands together and laughed cockily. The March Hare joined in, though the confusion on his face showed he wasn't quite sure what he was laughing at. Quinn rolled her eyes as the Hatter flashed her his signature smug grin.

"Get away from me now," she forced a a fake smile and walked past him.

They continued on their journey, the trees becoming skyscrapers as they made their way deeper into the forest. They brushed against the the top of the clouds, striking the air like the end of a fountain pen. Quinn gazed up occasionally and admired their majestic aura. Bits of sunlight poked through some of the leaves, creating glorious little spots on the ground. She held out her hand, watched the sun reflect, and smiled softly. Mouse took that moment to prop herself onto Quinn's shoulder, and the two continued on their way, closely trailing the boys in front of them.

Quinn figured it was close to noon, but realizing that Wonderland seemed to run at a later time, she wouldn't have been surprised if she was terribly wrong. "Do you think it's 12 o'clock yet?" she called out to the boys in front of her.

The March Hare glanced back at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Or is it 11 o'clock?"

"Why do you put an 'O' in front of clock?"

"What?" Quinn shook her head. "I just want to know what time it is."

"Oh, why didn't you just ask!" The March Hare grinned. "Between morning and noon, from the looks of it."

Quinn slapped her forehead with her palm. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark here... you guys don't count time with numbers, do you?"

"Why would we?" The March Hare tilted his head. "You're so silly, Quinn!" He turned back to the Hatter, regaining his previous pace. "She always says the silliest things!" The Hatter turned his head and smirked at her, and Quinn stuck out her tongue as he turned back around.

They already thought her silly. Childish was just one more step before insane.

As they crawled further through the forest, Quinn didn't know why she expected things to be more normal. Usually, forests remind her of _Bambi_ or something cute-sy like that. At its worst, it could have been like _Lost_ with a bunch of polar bears and crazy gunman. But as they dipped further and deeper into the trees, she didn't find it at all adorable or suspenseful. This place was just freaking _weird_.

Yellow flowers with the faces of lions lined the edges of several bushes. They yawned occasionally, releasing frightening roars, but only to coo right afterward as the petals danced around their faces. Quinn didn't dare to go near them at first, but with some prodding of the others, she mustered up the courage to approach and pet one. She found that they were extremely friendly, and their whiskers rubbed against her arm as they roared with giggles.

Quinn wasn't so sure how much she liked them still after that.

Butterflies zoomed through the air, but instead of wings, they had buttered toast flapping violently to keep themselves afloat. A dog-like creature had also passed them by once or twice, but his tail and head were shaped like a broom, and it paid no attention to them as it was busy brushing fallen leaves out of the trail. And then there were just some creatures Quinn could not simply described, roaming the land and appearing in ways that defied the laws of gravity. Mouse told her kindly that as long as Quinn didn't bother them, they w-wouldn't both her, and for the most part, she was completely fine with that logic.

The group wandered for another hour or so. Quinn had yet to inquire where exactly they were going, or more importantly, who they were going to meet next. Though, after a stay at the Duchess's lavish home, she was a little too hopeful that their next recruit would be just as luxurious and wealthy.

They continued walking through a small archway of trees, and as they climbed over some stacks of bushes, they were confronted with a quaint little area with a small stream running through the ground. "Let's stop here," the Hatter commanded, and the rest of the group obliged without dispute. As Quinn sat down, she felt her body ache and her hands flew to tenderly massage the faded cuts on her leg. The March Hare smiled his sympathies and then disappeared into the bushes, promising to come back with more food for them. Mouse offered to accompany, for she was so wonderfully skilled at directions and the March Hare was so not.

Quinn waved them goodbye and leaned back towards her leg. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, bending her knee and stretching it out repeatedly.

"It still hurts?" the Hatter asked. He was standing opposite her near the stream, refilling the contents of his water bottle as he watched her examine her leg.

"Only a little," Quinn brushed off.

"Let me take a look at it."

"No!" She instantly retracted her leg and tried putting her dress over it.

"Why not? Maybe you infected it or something," he reasoned and walked towards her. "You _were_ really clumsy around those bushes earlier."

"You know, you shouldn't be so charming _all the time_," Quinn bit sarcastically.

Hatter sat next to her on the log, causing her to scoot further from him. He smiled a bit and raised a suggestive eyebrow. "What? I can't sit next to you either?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I just don't like you?" she sighed. "You could be contagious."

He barked a laugh. "You weren't so hesitant a couple of nights ago."

Quinn's eyes widened. "_You _kissed _me_!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"_You_ let me." She smacked his shoulder. "What? It was a welcoming gift!"

"I thought it was your reward," she snapped bitterly.

"Oh, right. Well, then I should give you my welcoming gift..." Quinn grabbed his face with her palm before he could finish and shoved it away. He licked her fingers and laughed as she squealed, yanking her hand away immediately.

"You're such a pig!"

"You see, that is unfair. You need to stop making all these assumptions before you see it firsthand." He formed somewhat of a pout and rubbed the side of his face. "I think you bruised my cheek."

Quinn groaned and through her hands in the air. "You're so _weird_!"

"I think you kind of like it."

She scoffed. "Hah!"

"It's okay, I get it. You're gonna be challenge," he shrugged. "It's kind of cute."

"I'm sorry, is this you trying to flirt with me?"

"I'm just saying, you're going to feel really stupid when you realize you've been into me this whole time."

"Look, I don't know what you expect from _this_ - " she motioned between the two of them, "but all I'm trying to do is go home. Unfortunately, that means having to be in breathing space within you, but if it means that's my only way out of here, then so be it. And I don't see why you're laughing! This is very important!"

"And what we're doing now isn't?" Quinn rolled her eyes, but the Hatter continued. "You know what your problem is? You spend too much time thinking about tomorrow or yesterday that you can't even focus on today," he dictated. "From now on, everyday will be the most important day."

"Are you kidding me? I can't just focus on _today_. I look at yesterday so I can learn from experience, and I look at tomorrow so I can be prepared."

"Boring," Hatter droned, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. Quinn flicked his hat.

"Of course you wouldn't get it. It takes someone with an ounce of class to understand."

"You're missing out on a perfect opportunity."

"My _life_ is a perfect opportunity. Except for this phase of it," she mumbled.

"You don't ever want to just pack up your things and get lost?"

Quinn waved her arms around. "What do you think this is?"

"I meant willingly get lost. And we're not lost. I've been here thousands of times."

"Oh yeah, being a knight and all, you must have always traveled all over these woods." Quinn suddenly tensed when she realized what she had blurted out. Her eyes grew wide as she refused to look at the Hatter, both out of supreme guilt and her upper hand. There was some silence, and she heard him shift a bit next to her.

Finally, he sighed. "The Duchess always had a big mouth." He glanced at her, an annoyed smile on his face.

Quinn smiled back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't tell me anything about you." She shrugged at his smugness. "Now you have to tell me something."

"No."

"Why not? I said so, and it's the rules."

"Sucks for you, because I only play by _my_ rules."

"Touche, blondie."

"So why'd you stop the knighthood and start making tea?" she teased.

"Whatever. Do you even know why they call me the Hatter?" he changed the topic.

"I don't know, maybe because you wear a _hat_?"

"No. And I'm not going to tell you because _I only play by my rules_," he mocked, pretending to toss some hair over his shoulder. Quinn smacked him again, but this time she was laughing and so was he. She repeatedly tried to hit his chest as he attempted to grab her wrists, and they wrangled each other for a few seconds until the Hatter suddenly drew Quinn in very close to him. His face had slowly loomed in, only inches away from her own. His lips hovered and a tingly warmth tickled her spine. Quinn felt something hitch in her throat as she tilted her head at angle, both of Hatter's eyes still concentrating on her. They were drawing themselves in, closer and closer, and Quinn felt his soft breath on her face as she slowly closed her eyes and he licked his lips.

"Hey! I found a cherry!" The March Hare's voice cracked. Quinn gasped suddenly and shoved the Hatter off of her, and he plummeted messily down onto the ground. There was some rustling near the bushes, and the March Hare stumbled out merrily, a wicker basket with Mouse in his hands. "They're really tasty and – dude. Why are you on the floor?"

"I don't know, why _am _I on the floor?" he hissed, darting a glare at Quinn. She shrugged innocently and stood up, rocking on her flats with her arms crossed behind her. She turned on her heel and faced the other direction, trying to conceal rising pink in her cheeks from the rest of the group.

"Did you bring food?" she asked the March Hare, her back still turned on them. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out the black ribbon she took from the Duchess's manor and wrapped it around her head, securing it into a headband.

"Who's in the mood for some pastries?" he sang. Quinn turned and clapped her hands. "Just kidding! I only found strawberries and cherries. They're yummy though. Want some?" He jerked the wicker basket towards Quinn, unknowingly tossing Mouse around back and forth.

Hatter snatched the basket before Quinn could. "What is this tutti frutti shit..."

"Don't be rude! March Hare spent a lot of time looking for this!"

"I'm a man, blondie. I need meat."

"I know where you can get meat," a new voice spoke up, silky yet obnoxious. "These are _my_ parts of the forest. Then again, I am very well-rounded in my knowledge of Wonderland. Though that shouldn't be a surprise to anyone."

Quinn yelped and jumped in her spot. The March Hare immediately drew his sword, but the Hatter placed a hand in front to stop him. They both turned to him as he took a step forward, an irritated expression on his face. "We don't have time for games right now, Cheshire Cat. Come on, get out here." Quinn pulled a full 360 degree turn in search of the hidden voice, but there was no one there. Clutching the seam of her dress, she turned once more and found herself face to face with a floating head.

"Ahhhh!" Quinn shrieked, backing up into the March Hare.

"Wha – I – who – Quinn – gahhh!" The March Hare fumbled around, and upon seeing the head too, he screamed and bumped heads with Quinn. Both fell to their butts, with Mouse flying out the basket, rubbing their foreheads and moaning loudly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you!" the head suddenly spazzed.

"Cheshire, when I said come out, I meant all of you," Hatter mumbled into his hands, staring in humiliation at his mess of a group and/or army.

"Right. That would have been ideal, wouldn't it? You have to excuse my manners, I'm normally _so _poised in these situations. It's only because I haven't had that many visitors lately. If you caught me on another day, things would have gone much more swimmingly. But to be honest, I think you two overreacted a bit much." The head moved forward, and suddenly, the rest of her body appeared out of thin air. She was small girl, not as tall as Quinn but definitely taller than Mouse. She had large chestnut brown eyes and a wide nose with locks of thick chocolate hair falling well past her shoulders. She had a pink and purple striped long-sleeved sweater, matched with a pink and purple striped school girl skirt. Pink knee high socks, purple Mary Janes, and a pink headband with cat ears rounded off the look, and Quinn found herself looking away before internally gagging.

"Overreacted?" Quinn snapped and pulled herself up from the floor. "You were just a floating head!"

"I like to think of it as having more options than anyone else," the Cheshire Cat smiled. It was a blinding affair, each pearly white tooth displayed with a dramatic amount of power. Quinn, however, was more creeped out than she was impressed.

"Are you shi - "

"We need your help," the Hatter cut her off, giving Quinn a sharp warning look.

"I mean, that doesn't surprise me," the Cheshire Cat giggled. "I can't tell you how many times people ask me that!"

"Do it again!" The March Hare suddenly demanded. He was still sitting on the floor, gazing at the Cheshire Cat with unrivaled awe. She tilted her head at him, and when he wiggled his index finger, she smiled her vibrant smile once more and the rest of her body disappeared. Within seconds, her body reappeared again, appearing as normal as anyone else. "Do it again!"

"Don't do it again!" Quinn squealed horrified.

"We don't have time for this!" The Hatter rolled his eyes. "Cheshire, listen to me." The girl turned herself towards the Hatter and wrapped her arms innocently behind her back. "Mr. Dodo's plan is in motion."

Cheshire gasped. "Finally! I don't know _why _he didn't just let me - "

Hatter interrupted. "So, are you coming with us or what?"

"Like you guys can do a proper storm out without me."

"Wait, how does _she_ know about the plan already?" Quinn pointed out irritably.

"Mr. Dodo is a good friend," she shrugged. "He always keeps me updated on these sorts of things. So you must be Quinn then? He mentioned you quite a lot, though I don't understand why he left the task to you. I mean, you're a pretty girl and probably logical and all, but I can already tell you lack my determination."

"I am _very_ determined, excuse you!" she hissed.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be offensive," Cheshire Cat shook her hands honestly. "I'm just being truthful. The Cheshire Cat never lies." Quinn opened her mouth to say something else, but the girl had already turned her attention back to the Hatter. "I haven't seen you around in awhile, Hatter. Never cared to visit?"

"I've been busy," the Hatter smirked at her. "Why, miss me?"

"So... can you make just your legs disappear too?" The March Hare interrupted again. All eyes turned on him, eyebrows raised as his cheeks flushed.

"Uh, yeah! Any appendage, really. I can make one arm stay and the other disappear. I can keep both my legs and my arms and have my torso disappear. Or I can just have my smile! It's my best asset, I believe." She exampled everything she had said, making limbs vanish and disappear within seconds. Quinn looked away in disgust.

"I'm losing my mind," she groaned.

"Now what an awful thing to think!" Cheshire put her hands on her hips.

"I'm watching a girl disassemble herself before my eyes. This has got to be a hallucination."

"Well, isn't that the thing about hallucinations?" she smiled broadly. "They're not real, so they don't have any limits. How can this be a hallucination if it is, so indeed, real? Perhaps you've limited yourself so much, anything that isn't obvious completely astounds you?" She pranced around Quinn and grinned proudly. "The brain is such a funny place, isn't it? There are no rules it has to abide by. Nothing about gravity or morals or physics. So it likes to play dirty sometimes, and when you're _truly_ hallucinating, it's a scary place to be."

Quinn, as stated so many times before, was a logical girl. Said logic was holding down her right hand to keep her from slapping the girl in front of her. The Cheshire Cat did not pick up on her building frustration as she turned back to the rest of the group and propped herself on a log.

"I have no idea what you just said," March Hare said blankly, "But your teeth are really white."

"Cheshire, I need to know something," the Hatter said suddenly, his voice abnormally personal. Quinn glanced at him and looked away very quickly, unable to mask the curiosity she held for his sudden change in tone.

If possible, Cheshire Cat grinned wider. "I thought you would never ask. Shall I tell you in the form of a riddle? A song, perhaps? You know how much I adore them. Right, now. Let's see...

"_You've come to find_  
_If the tale is still true_  
_But I believe it is so_  
_And why don't you?_

_There's doubt in your eyes_  
_Even fear in your heart_  
_But look around you_  
_The madness will soon start._

_There's not enough time_  
_Not nearly enough will suffice_  
_But our hero shall prevail_  
_And you will pay the price._

_A Cheshire Cat never lies_  
_But Hatters sure do_  
_And while others fall short_  
_This one will pull through."_

The Hatter stood for several silent moments. The March Hare was watching the Cheshire Cat very carefully, holding his head to keep the thoughts in his mind from exploding. Mouse had peaked out from the underneath the fallen basket, and Quinn was shifting uncomfortably in her shoes. What in the hell did that riddle mean? _You've come to find if the tale is still true._ What tale was she speaking of? _But look around you, the madness will soon start._ Her tone had become very grave at that point, sending shall shivers down Quinn's spine. But if this world wasn't mad already, how much worse could it possibly get? _But our hero shall prevail, and you will pay the price. _Who was the hero, and who was the 'you' she was referring to? The Hatter or... everyone? Quinn's hand unconsciously caressed her neck as she regrettably recalled the Queen of Hearts famous line, "Off with their heads!"

But perhaps it was the last segment that caught Quinn of guard. _A Cheshire Cat never lies, but Hatters sure do. And while others fall short, this one will pull through._ Hatters lie? Well, that wasn't much of a surprise, but was it so well known and important that Cheshire had to put it into her riddle? And what about "the one" pulling through? Who was this "one" and what were they pulling through from? Quinn sent a puzzled look at Cheshire, but she curtsied dramatically with only the March Hare and Mouse applauding her.

"And you're positive?" Hatter said suddenly, his eyes piercing directly at the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm insulted, Hatter. You know me well enough that I never lie," she responded boldly.

Quinn glanced at him, his expression almost impossible to read. It was hard and stony, but anything under that she could not decipher. An awkward silence filled the group once more, and after several seconds of no one talking, Hatter slung his sack over his shoulder and started walking back towards the forest. "Come on," he ordered sparsely. "We need to hurry if we're going to make it to the seashore by night."

Quinn glanced at March Hare with a quizzical eyebrow, but he simply shrugged and dawdled after Hatter. Mouse shrugged too, and Quinn sighed as she bent down to help her climb onto her shoulder. As soon as she stood back up, the Cheshire Cat immediately linked arms with Quinn, a crazy smile on her face.

"I don't understand what he's so worried about. No one ever can be late or early to the seashore," she ranted.

"I don't get it," Quinn stared at her unenthusiastically.

"I suppose you shall see. And Quinn, since we're speaking candidly, there is something I'd like to tell you." She stopped her abruptly, a genuine look tenderly touching her face as she held either side of her arms. She was a bit shocked by the abundant amount of kindness in Cheshire's eyes, but Quinn refused to have it transfer onto her own face. "I know you must feel terribly out of place and confused, but you must know you're not alone. We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

"And how do _you_ know I'm mad?" she said curtly.

"You must be," she smiled deliciously. "Or you wouldn't have come here."

And when the Cheshire Cat turned around, Quinn had to suppress her gasp as she saw pink and purple striped tail peek out of her pleated skirt. If she thought this place couldn't get weirder, it totally just did.

* * *

_I just had to include Lewis Carroll's Cheshire Cat quote in the end. :) Please review!_


	8. The Walrus and the Carpenter

_I'm updating already? Has the world stopped? No. :) Lots of feedback = quicker update._

_You guys continue to blow me away with the reviews. I'm speechless with gratitude. Thank you all so much!_

_Some of you have been requesting more Finn and Rachel loving, so I've done my best sprinkling them here and there. As far as others pairings go, this is a very canon based story, so I assume you can figure the rest of the couples out. _

_And, surprisingly, a lot of people have been asking about Jesse! I had a relatively small role planned for him, but since there seems to be an uproar fans, I'll try and work something better out! So if you guys are into St. Fabray and/or St. Berry, tell me and I'll do what I can to add a little bit in. :) On the same note, if there's something you really want to happen in the story, don't be afraid to let me know! Drop your request in a comment or message me. I'm all ears!  
_

_Now, on to the story! Thanks to **emilyforprez** for betaing, as always._

**The Walrus and the Carpenter**  
"_The Walrus and the Carpenter walked on a mile or so, and then they rested on _  
_a rock conveniently low, and all the little Oysters stood and waited in a row."_

Upon having the Cheshire Cat join their group, Quinn learned several things about her:

She liked to smile. _A lot_.

She also liked to talk. About herself. _A lot_.

Sometimes, she did these things separately, but mostly it was simultaneous... and obnoxious. Within only a few hours of meeting her, Quinn was forced to learn the following: 1) Cheshire had an extraordinary list of allergies, including mangoes. 2) She had already written her own autobiography and was now working on a sequel. 3) She had turned said autobiography into a musical titled "Cheshire Cat: A Star is Born." 4) She can hold her breath for three minutes, which was more than any average creature. 5) There was so much more, but this was the point where Quinn had stopped paying attention.

"... And that's why women are the superior sex," Cheshire had been ranting profusely. She glanced at Quinn for some back up, but she just rolled her eyes and kept her gaze straight ahead. "Don't you agree?"

"Don't you realize I'm not listening to you?" she shot back. Cheshire, however, did not notice her response and just continued on merrily.

"Statistics show women have less health defects, less chance to be thrown in jail, and less probability to commit suicide and/or homicide. Plus, we live longer." Her vibrant smile shined like a thousand fluorescent light bulbs. The March Hare nodded at her oddly, and Mouse smiled back with a tinge of confusion. The Hatter wasn't paying the least bit of attention, but Cheshire was looking at Quinn with such expectancy... kind of like those abandoned kittens at the animal shelter. Quinn snorted inwardly, rolling her eyes with much more dramatic emphasis than needed.

"I mean, was it _really_ a surprise that a girl was chosen to lead and retake Wonderland? I practically expected it, though I was rather stunned it wasn't _me_ at first, and while it'll take some getting used to, I know my part is still vital. Don't you think so, Quinn?"

"Look, listen Creepy Cat - "

"It's Cheshire Cat."

"Whatever," Quinn dismissed. "Here's how this works. You talk, I don't listen. In fact, why don't you just skip the talking in general so I don't have to deal with you. Okay? Okay."

"But - "

"What did I just say, Man Hands? No talking." She lifted a finger to her lips and faked a smile. Cheshire opened her mouth to say something else, but Quinn turned on her heel and marched away.

"Well aren't you just the firecracker," Hatter smirked as she reached his pace. Quinn rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, trying to burn down the amusement rising in his eyes.

"I don't like people who talk more than they need to. Oh wait, that includes you too," she squinted mockingly.

They had been trekking through the forest at a faster pace than they normally traveled. There was slight tension in the air, perhaps out of fear that another bandersnatch incident would occur; Quinn certainly could not do with another injury, especially since she had just gotten used to walking on her hurt leg. That, plus, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle another onslaught of humiliation for not being able to protect herself. Still, the whole group were on their toes, hopeful to annihilate any potential mishaps from happening.

Hatter led with Quinn closely following behind, Mouse perched on her shoulder. The March Hare and Cheshire Cat trailed without too much distance, but this did not stop Cheshire from continuing on her babbling rampage. March Hare had an almost permanent confused look on his face, but he was too much of a nice guy not to provide her the required bit attention she craved. At times, Quinn noticed, he seemed to almost enjoy her rants, only to look confused once again which required Cheshire to explain what should be well-known facts. Quinn had been trying to balance her distance between the Hatter and Cheshire Cat because only the good Lord would have known what she would have done if either of them invaded her personal space (or worse, _both_).

As they further marched into the woods, Quinn was starting to tire magnificently, but the determination in her companions' faces made her continue without complaint. It was such a strange feeling, being so exposed to the wilderness like they were. Quinn had never been one for camping for she had always found outdoor adventures tedious and unnecessary. Now being placed in such an adventurous surrounding, she felt an unexplainable adrenaline rush that she had never experienced before. It made her heart pound and her stomach flutter, all the while keeping a small smile on her face. It was exciting, new, and dreadfully scary, and though she'll never admit it to anyone, Quinn found it so exhilarating that she was fearful for it to stop.

"You talk about Cheshire being creepy, but you're the one smiling to yourself," the Hatter looked back at her.

"How about you just pay attention to where you're going? Or am I just too attractive that you must keep looking back?" she teased, mimicking his words when they first met.

"Maybe," he grinned at her.

"Well, that's too bad," she faked-sighed. "Because you're not my type."

"Oh, I think I'm your type."

"Yeah, not so much."

"Come on? Good girl meets bad guy. Good girl can't stand bad guy. Good girl eventually can't fight off the sexual tension and ends up giving up to the bad guy. I've seen this a thousand times. Hell, I've lived it a thousand times. So why don't we just cut through our bantering already and head straight for the sex?"

Quinn was in between slapping him and scoffing. "I'm amazed by how you actually exist." Just as she was about to add more, something caught Quinn's eyes, and her mouth opened slightly in astonishment.

"What? See something you like, blondie?" He extended his arms up and raised an eyebrow, but Quinn was looking past him.

"I see... oh my God! But that can't be possible!"

"Oh, but it is," Hatter smirked. "Need further proof?"

But she pushed past him, accidentally knocking Mouse off her shoulder. Fortunately, Hatter caught her at the last minute, but both the Cheshire Cat and March Hare noticed Quinn's wandering as they rejoined the rest of the group. Quinn didn't respond as they called curiously after her, and as she moved a few tree branches away from her view, her feet sank into something squishy. She glanced down and understood immediately – _sand._ Pushing through further, she tiptoed past a final row of bushes, and she gasped as her eyes landed on their destination.

It was a brilliant seashore, holding true to everything a seashore should own – wet sand, colorful seashells, and lazy trees. A small shack could be seen in the distance, being held up by some simple wooden panels. It was a very picturesque view, though so was any other seashore.

But there was one very important detail that set this one apart from all others: a distinct line ran down the middle of the scene to distinguish where day and night met.

The seashore had literally been torn into two. One half had an abundant amount of sunshine and clouds parading the sky, setting off a bright and airy aroma. The other half was dark and mysterious, with a delicate moon and silver peppers shining from above. They stood, day and night, completely parallel to each other with no wavering line or disconnection. It was almost like it was normal, to have the sun and moon live so close to the other, and there was such a sense of tranquility that Quinn could not help but smile.

"Quinn, where did you – oh!" The March Hare stopped himself. "She found the seashore!"

"No way!" The Hatter exclaimed, and Mouse mirrored his confused look. "But we had to stay north for another mile!"

"Apparently not," March Hare shrugged.

Mouse looked somewhat disturbed. "But... that's not right. W-we w-weren't supposed to turn at this passage. I don't understand. I've always been good w-with directions..."

"And you are!" Cheshire Cat suddenly spoke up, beaming strongly at Mouse. "I'm sure your sense of direction is still valid. Maybe you were just off this one time? I highly doubt you've lost your skill entirely. Perhaps Quinn just knows more about Wonderland than we give her credit for?" She winked at them mysteriously before turning her back and heading to join Quinn. The other three exchanged looks before shrugging and following her as well, the Hatter a bit more reluctant than the rest.

"I don't understand!" Quinn practically shouted as the rest joined her. "This is scientifically impossible! There is no way that the sun and moon can coexist right next to each in the sky when they orbit - "

"But it's lovely, isn't it?" Cheshire cut her off with a smile.

"That means our gravity is screwed up and - "

"It's just so nice to look at though! So pretty."

"Are you listening to me?" Quinn snapped.

"Quinn, everything seems to be in order, so why are you worrying? For centuries, this was where the sun and the moon met. The sky has yet to fall, so just enjoy the view and allow to be immersed! As long as you believe it's possible, it shall be so."

No doubt, Quinn found the site absolutely breathtaking. But with something so unnatural, she couldn't help but react instinctively and be nervous. Still, what has happened to her that wasn't unusual anyways? She should have been used to it by now, and by the looks of her comrades, they were certainly accustomed to the oddities of this place.

Perhaps it was time for Quinn to start getting used to it too.

With her realization came a sudden burst of eagerness as she snaked past the group and headed straight towards the division of day and night. As she drew in closer, her pace slowed down and she approached it with a little more apprehension. Taking one final step, Quinn gasped loudly as half her body was enveloped in darkness, the other in sunlight. She threw her head back and giggled a bit, and to her surprise, it was the first time she felt any hint of weather in Wonderland. Half her face basked in the the warmth of the sun while the other half relaxed under the cool moon. It was a strange yet invigorating feeling, and this made her giggle even more.

"I think she's gone crazy," March Hare whispered to everyone, but Hatter was already on the move, Mouse and Cheshire Cat close on his heels. March Hare quickly called to Quinn before catching up with the rest of the group, and after a moment, Quinn sighed and joined them, the distant feeling of both sun and moon still lingering on her face.

"So where are we going, exactly?" she demanded once she had reached them.

"Straight ahead," Hatter motioned. He was pointing to the small shack Quinn had seen earlier. "It's where the Walrus and the Carpenter live."

"Well, this should be interesting." Quinn never really found walruses or carpenters all that fascinating, so she wasn't sure how anxious she was meet them. But then again, everything in Wonderland had already surpassed any expectations, so she decided not to be so quick to judge. She could hardly bare it, but perhaps Cheshire was right: the only way for her to make through their journey sane was to keep an open mind.

It did not take them long to reach the shack, as it was sitting almost directly under the glowing sun. It looked even more run down up close, and Quinn noticed much of the wooden boards had been chipping away. Cheshire reached forth to knock daintily, but Hatter had interrupted her by slamming loudly against the door. "Open up, punks!"

There was some grumbling behind the door, and Quinn took a small step back as she heard pounding footsteps approach them. Cheshire Cat put a gentle hand on her shoulder, as if she to assure her there would be no harm, but she wiggled out of her grasp and scooted away from her.

The mumbling grew louder until finally, the door swung open, revealing a very irritated young man. He had rich caramel skin, a broad athletic build, and a small diamond stud pierced in his left earlobe. His attire was surprisingly very respectable and old-fashioned, consisting of a vest, button up shirt, and dress shoes.

He raised a thick eyebrow at the group and opened his mouth in surprise, but instead he let out a sigh and opened the door wider. "What the hell did you do this time, Hatter?" he muttered, though his tone was slightly playful. As they scrambled in, his eyes suddenly landed on Quinn, and his expression rose even further. "No seriously. What _did_ you do?"

"Thinking about forming an army," Hatter replied nonchalantly and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Quinn took a step into the house, very cautious about being gentle in order to refrain from bringing the walls down. It all looked very fragile – wooden panels plastered together with quaint shelves and dusty rugs. There were large windows and stools made out of logs, and only hanging curtains separated the division between rooms.

The guy laughed, but as he noticed Hatter's unwavering expression, he quickly stopped. "What? You're serious?"

Hatter shrugged.

The guy stared at him for a long time, and gradually, he broke out into a smile. "Well, about time." He turned his back and beamed at the rest of the group, acknowledging everyone with a nod. They all smiled back, seeming to be previous acquaintances, and he stuck his hand out for Quinn to shake. "Sorry for the delayed introduction. I'm Walrus. It's nice to have you here." Quinn bit back a laugh at his name but continued to shake his hand. "Sorry the place is a bit of a mess. We haven't gotten a chance to clean up since the Oysters have been over."

Quinn would have questioned what he had meant, but she found herself a bit hesitant to do so. So she just smiled politely and responded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Quinn."

"I've never seen you around before," Walrus tilted his head and examined her.

"You just don't get out much," Hatter interrupted. "Where's the Carpenter?"

"Visiting the Oysters, I figure. He'll be back soon," Walrus shrugged. "You guys hungry?"

"I'm so terribly famished," Cheshire exclaimed and raised a dramatic hand to her forehead. "We have been traveling through the forest all day. Not that I'm personally tired, but I just fear for my comrades. I can't be bothered to be dragged down by their exhaustion!"

Walrus raised an eyebrow and nodded his head slowly, as if debating whether he should even pretend he understood what she was saying. Cheshire seemed satisfied either way, and she took her place at the head of the kitchen table. Quinn sat on the opposite side and helped Mouse up onto the table, and the March Hare began wandering around the kitchen, opening random nooks and cabinets.

"Hey!" he commented cheerfully. "You got new salt and pepper shakers!"

Several minutes later, everyone had been sitting down at the small kitchen table, shoveling down some leftover salmon and tuna that both the Walrus and Carpenter had caught the day before. ("Though, we don't really count our lives by days," he had explained to Quinn, "since there's no real sense of time here at the seashore. It's always late, and it's always early. So we just live and live and live until we don't live anymore.") Quinn had decided she liked the Walrus early on. He was very polite and tended to be a man of silence, which was useful whenever she wanted to whisper-vent to him about Cheshire Cat or Hatter or so on. He listened to her carefully and nodded at the right moments, and it was such a relief to get her feelings out verbally.

It wasn't long until the front door swung open again, and another young man came bustling through, softly humming some unknown tune. He was in the middle of shutting the door close when his attention was brought onto the chatter-y kitchen table, and he froze in his spot. He had long black hair and oriental features, and his lanky body slowly made his way over towards the table. A small smile stretched against his pale skin, and he absently wiped his hands on the white apron tied around his waist. "I wasn't aware we were having a party..." he mumbled, and his eyes fell on Quinn.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you've never seen me around before. I'm Quinn, nice to meet you, and you know everyone else, and we're starting an army, and you're joining, blah, blah, blah," she rambled on irritatingly, causing the others at the table to chuckle.

"Oh," he said blankly as he took a seat next to her. "Well, uh... thanks for informing me of the plan?"

She gave him a flustered smile but he smiled back, and everyone around the table greeted their "hello's" and "hey's" and "what up's" to the Carpenter. They continued on with their meal, spending their conversation divided between the weather and taking back Wonderland; it was a good balance, Quinn thought amusingly.

"I'm down," Carpenter said immediately after Hatter and Quinn explained their plan, with Cheshire interrupting their speech here and there. Walrus nodded to show his support as well.

"Nothing like another smack down," Hatter smirked. "The Queen of Hearts is going to get her ass _whooped._"

"It'll be like the good old days!" the March Hare grinned.

"The good old days?" Quinn raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"We used to be quite the team," the Carpenter explained patiently to her. "Ever since we were younger, we would always get ourselves into trouble. Whether it would be throwing rocks at the Jabberwocky or something else, whenever anyone saw the four of us together, they knew we were up to no good." He chuckled nostalgically, causing the rest of the boys to smile a bit.

"No doubt some of your pranks tended to lean more towards cruel rather than entertaining," Cheshire Cat pointed out, and she folded her arms across her chest as she glared at Hatter.

"That was all me, babe. These guys didn't even know you back then."

"Actually, I think this may be the first time we've actually met face to face," Walrus said. "We've heard much about you, though, Cheshire Cat."

"Well, it is rather hard to mistake me for someone else," she smiled graciously. "Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I am quite the recognized figure - "

"Anyways!" Quinn cut her off, clapping her hands together. "I know you don't have the concept of time or _whatever_, but I'm really tired. Any chance we can head for bed before we take off again? I assume you're joining us?" She shot glances at Walrus and the Carpenter.

"Of course," the Carpenter nodded with a smile and tipped his hat. "We just have to gather the Oysters first, let them know what we're planning. They should meet us at the White Queen's castle in a day or so, yeah?"

"The Oysters?" Quinn inquired cautiously.

"They live around the seashore, and they're kind of like... well... I guess you can call them our own personal army," Carpenter tried to explain, but Quinn had no need to push forth the conversation.

"Don't explain, I honestly don't want to know," she dismissed and stood up from her seat. "Just tell me where to sleep, and we can continue in the morning or the next day or... just wake me up in eight hours."

"Uh," the Walrus smiled softly. "Sure, just pick a place outside and you'll be good to go."

Quinn glared. "Pardon?"

"I mean, you can sleep here if you want, but you'll be under the sun the whole time," Walrus explained, cringing a bit as Quinn let out an aggravated sigh. It then occurred to her she had seen no other shack on the night side of the seashore.

"I'll be perfectly happy outside," Cheshire beamed proudly as she headed towards the door. "A nice outdoor sleep is so rejuvenating for the skin sometimes. I highly recommend it. Are you coming, March Hare?" He looked up at her quizzically, and after a moment, he nodded and followed her out with Mouse scurrying by their feet. Hatter trailed after as well, motioning to an angry Quinn to join them. She rolled her eyes, and after a few apologetic looks from Walrus and Carpenter, she knew she had no choice but to follow. There was no way she would get a good night's rest under daylight, and if they were going to do as much physical activity as they did today, Quinn knew she needed her eight hours of required sleep.

As they crossed over to the night time, they eventually found a seemingly comfortably spot. It was an open patch of sand with some looming trees to provide a cool shade and rustling breeze. March Hare had instantly plopped down, and the moment he did so, he started snoring loudly. Cheshire had chosen to climb a tree and rest there instead, her body leaning against the trunk as her legs extended out onto the branches. Mouse dug herself a tiny hole to fit her body under the sand, similar to that of a sleeping bag. Quinn decided to use the sand to her advantage as well and formed a makeshift pillow, and she watched from the corner of her eyes as the Hatter leaned quietly against the trunk and closed his eyelids.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep, and when she did, her mind swirled into a very vivid dream of mushrooms, green bottles, and pink-iced cakes. She heard the very familiar chanting of a boy in all white muttering "I'm late, late, so late!" and as she tried to run after him, she felt the ground start to shake and her body tumble lightly. Her whole world was jerking up and down, side to side, and there was no way for her to stop it.

She woke up suddenly and realized the shaking had not just been her dream. The Hatter stared at her amusingly, his hand nudging her shoulder. "You're such a heavy sleeper," he snorted, and Quinn rolled her eyes bitterly.

"What did you wake me up for?"

"I want to show you something."

She raised on eyebrow but did not have time to question as he yanked her up and pulled her away from the sleeping group. "I never said I wanted to see," she bit, but as they were wandering deeper into the shore, she stood closer towards him.

"Trust me, you're a girl. You'll like this shit," he smirked.

"First, that was a sexist comment. Second, you overuse your profanity, and third - "

"And third, you're gonna wanna shut up and see this," he said smugly. He pushed her past a few trees and lead her to the small area.

Quinn gasped.

Dozens and dozens and dozens of fireflies filled the air, sparkling the night sky like glittering lights. They twirled around each other, creating blurry glowing swirls as they dance through the air. A small lake molded in the middle, and Quinn could hear a tiny waterfall trickling in the background. Flowers upon flowers lined the bushes, everything from orchids to daises to tulips It was a completely different world from the seashore, but if anything, it was just more beautiful. It was nature at it's prime, no gimmicks and no tricks. It was simply the world and them, a small paradise untouched and purely magnificent.

"Oh my God," Quinn breathed. "I think I'm in love."

"I do have that effect on some people."

"Not with you," she whispered, her voice still laced with complete delight. "You're still an idiot."

"I knew you'd like this place," he continued to smirk arrogantly. Quinn ignored him and took a step forward, basking under the light of the dancing fireflies.

"I've never seen anything like it," she answered honestly. "It's beautiful."

"It's not the only thing."

Quinn let out a laugh. "If you think that's all it takes to get me - "

"Relax blondie, it's a joke."

She gave him a look but smiled almost instantly afterward. Hatter sauntered forth towards the waterfall, dipping his toes easily into the water. Suddenly, he began pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. Quinn looked away quickly, feeling a rush of heat rising in her cheeks as she shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" He kicked off his shoes, left in only his boxers and hat. "Don't tell me you're going to pass up a midnight swim."

"You are mental!" she pointed. "You need help!"

But her words went unheard as he jumped into the lake, laughing hysterically as he did so. The splash hit Quinn, and she grunted loudly in an effort to prove her annoyance to the Hatter. But he was floating calmly on his back, hands behind his head as he smirked up at her.

"You can watch me or join. It's not like you know your way back."

"Is that why you brought me here in the first place? So I can strip down in my underwear?" she accused.

"Maybe." He treaded naturally against the water. "_Or_ maybe I just wanted you to relax. You know, a chance to take that stick out of your ass."

"Forget it!" Quinn exclaimed hastily. "And for the record, there is no stick."

"Just the answer I'd expect from someone who doesn't have any fun."

"I have fun," she shouted defensively and crossed her arms. "I was the captain of the cheerleading team, head of the dance committee, and I own like fifty crossword puzzles!"

"Wow, please stop," he deadpanned. "I can't take all that fun."

"Hey, you know what, I can have fun! And I don't need to prove it to you."

"I'm sure," he winked sarcastically.

She should have turned around. All logic was begging her to walk away with her clothes on and nurse the pride she had left, but something... something else besides her logic was telling her to just forget everything and jump into the lake. She should have ignored him. She should have held her dignity and kept it up high. She should have pretended his words didn't get to her. She should have done all that.

But she didn't.

Quinn looked perpetually annoyed as she yanked her blue dress over head and peeled off her black ribbon. "Don't look!" she warned the Hatter, but he just smiled at her and made it a point not to turn around. She scolded but continued to take off her dress, and as she stood clad in her girly pink underwear, she threw all logic out the window and jumped into the lake.

Coming up for fresh air never felt better.

As Quinn bobbed up and down, she shook her head out of the water and ran a hand through her hair. The Hatter gazed at her with the slightest hint of respect, and as he swam closer towards her, she noticed the impressed smile he was trying to fight back. "I guess you were wrong about me," Quinn breathed triumphantly.

"I guess I was," he mumbled back. He gazed at her, and their expressions glowed from underneath the moonlight. "You are... You are just something else, Quinn."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" But in mere seconds, her voice was had turned notably vulnerable.

"It means..." he furrowed his brows, as if trying to find the right words. "It means I'm going to make sure you'll be okay. Can't afford to lose any of that pretty blond hair, right?"

"Hatter," Quinn sighed tiredly. "What do you _really_ mean?"

But he just shook his head and smiled at the fireflies overhead. "Don't worry about it, blondie. Just stick with me, and you'll be safe."

His tone was fixed, and Quinn knew she would not be able to get anything out from him. But there was just something about the Hatter, something that made her insides burn. She wanted to know so much more from him, things she wanted to learn only from him and no one else, but she bit back her tongue and simply nodded instead. "You promise?"

"What do I look like to you? Of course I'll keep my word," he grinned cockily. She briefly remembered the Cheshire's riddle, "_A Cheshire Cat never lies, but Hatters sure do," _but he splashed some water onto her face and she splashed back, forcing her to forget her previous thoughts. They swam around in circles and laughed their heads off until they finally crawled out of the lake and fell asleep under the fireflies.

* * *

_Please review. :)_


	9. Tweedledee and Tweedledum

_Thanks everyone for all the lovely reviews and support! You all keep me going. :)_

_As always, thanks to **emilyforprez** for betaing. Enjoy this next chapter! It's on the shorter side, but I promise, it's a lot of fun! I'm sure you will enjoy the new characters!  
_

**Tweedledee and Tweedledum**  
"_They were standing under a tree, each with an arm round the other's neck, and _  
_Alice knew which was which in a moment, because one of them had "DUM" _  
_embroidered on his collar, and the other "DEE"."_

Quinn woke up to something soft wrapped around her upper body. She let out a delicate moan, the touch feeling like silk against her skin. As her body settled in comfortably, she smiled and snuggled against the building warmth. Slowly, she blinked her eyelids open and saw the fireflies still dancing above her head, never tiring under the night sky. It was when whatever was holding her began to shift that Quinn realized what that something was, and she instinctively screamed.

"Ahh!" Quinn shrieked and immediately shoved Hatter away. "Get off me!" He stumbled from her side and rolled a few inches, his limbs messily splayed out. She quickly jumped up and started bouncing up and down, shaking and wiggling her whole body. Hatter groaned and massaged his backside. "Why are you always trying to touch me?" she shuddered.

"Why are you always trying to push me?" he grumbled back.

She shot him a look before suddenly turning away, a familiar heat rising in her face. Sometime between swimming last night and falling asleep, Quinn had managed to slip her clothing back on.

Hatter had not.

He was still clad in just his boxers, his token hat tossed carelessly on the floor. She could clearly see his mohawk now, which he was running a lazy hand through. Quinn blinked and forced herself to look him square in the eye, and it was really irritating how he was the naked one, yet she was the one who felt vulnerable.

"Can you put on a shirt or something?" she growled. She picked up his hat off the floor and tossed it at him.

"Easy with the attitude, blondie. From what I remember, you weren't so insistent about my clothes awhile ago."

"You say that like we actually did something!"

"Who says we didn't?"

Quinn gasped as she threw the rest of his clothes at him. "Just... get dressed! Who knows how long we've slept? We need to catch up with everyone!"

"Relax, blondie," Hatter dismissed, snaking through his t-shirt. "They wouldn't think twice leaving without us. Now about last night..."

Quinn groaned. "You do realize _nothing_ happened?"

"Oh, come on, don't pretend it didn't fulfill your romantic fantasies," he teased, buckling up his pants. "Swimming under the moonlight, falling asleep under the stars, waking up in each others arms, being semi-naked."

She made a gagging noise and rolled her eyes at his laughter. "I was only trying to prove a point."

"What? That it's impossible to get a second kiss out of you?"

"_No_," Quinn said quickly. "You said I wasn't fun. I was being fun."

"You know what would have been more fun?"

Quinn glared at him, not even bothering to inquire further. "Making out," Hatter grinned. He leaned in mockingly, and she pushed his chest away.

"You have issues even Jesus himself couldn't help you with."

"What's a Jesus?"

"Oh my goodness," Quinn threw her hands in the air. "Just finish getting dressed so we can return back to camp. Preferably within this decade."

"Quinn?"

"What now?"

"Jesus isn't your boyfriend or some shit like that, right?"

Quinn bit her lip. "Please stop talking."

"Quinn!"

"_What_?"

"I liked your pink underwear," he smirked. As much as Quinn wanted to rejoin the others as quickly as possible, she supposed she could sacrifice another minute or so by shoving Hatter directly back into the lake.

So she did. And it certainly was worth it.

* * *

The whole crew was off again, sans Walrus and the Carpenter.

"We'll meet you when you get there," Carpenter had smiled reassuringly.

"You're not coming with us?" Quinn questioned, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Afraid not, Quinn. The Oysters, brave as they are, are completely useless without our direction, so Walrus and I will have to lead them to the White Queen's castle. They would never be able to find their way themselves." And as if on cue, Quinn suddenly heard heavy marching approaching from across the seashore, and it took only moments for the Walrus to appear with dozens of burly men following mechanically behind him. They were all dressed in what seemed like light gray football uniforms, the highest number Quinn could find at 83. They were all huge men yet not very talkative, and she couldn't make out any faces under their bulky helmets. Quinn was about to make some witty joke involving football, but she stopped when she remembered Hatter's confusion about Jesus. If they didn't know much about religion in her world in Wonderland, surely they wouldn't know about the sports.

So the group had dwindled back down to her, Mouse, Hatter, March Hare, and Cheshire Cat. Quinn did wish that Walrus and Carpenter could have joined them, for despite being named Walrus and Carpenter, they seemed much saner than the sorry group she had to be stuck with.

"I believe it's in our group's best interest if we have a team captain, just so that things don't get out of control, and seeing that I have more characteristics that make me most qualified, I nominate myself," Cheshire had been rambling on.

"That's funny, because I thought Mr. Dodo already appointed me leader," Quinn retorted smugly. "What was that he said to me? Oh yeah. _'__You, Quinn, are the key to restoring Wonderland back to its glorious original state.'_ Just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?"

She could hear Hatter chuckling distantly as Cheshire tried babbling a response, but Quinn had already quickened her pace and brushed by her.

"So, if you're team captain," March Hare began, rushing to catch up with her. "What does that make me?"

"Uh," Quinn raised a brow. "It's not mandatory for all us to have titles."

"But what if we want one?"

Quinn stifled her smile at his hopeful tone. "All right. I'm alpha, and you're omega."

He beamed. "Awesome." They continued walking, Hatter up ahead leading the way with Mouse on his shoulder and Cheshire Cat chatting wildly in his ear. "You know, she's not that bad," March Hare mumbled absently, following Cheshire with his eyes.

"If you're talking about anyone besides Cheshire, then I enthusiastically agree."

March Hare smiled. "I know she comes off as really annoying and kind of crazy and all in your face, but I think she's misunderstood. You know, she actually has a lot of heart, and I think she knows exactly who she is... and that makes her pretty cool."

Quinn glanced at him, a bit taken back. "I didn't know you two were so close."

"Well, we had some time to get to know each other when you and Hatter went missing."

"Oh my goodness," Quinn's eyes bulged. "You don't think Hatter and I... You don't think there's something going on between him and I?"

"I never... did I say say that?" March Hare squinted in confusion.

"Never mind," Quinn quickly shook her head. "Forget I mentioned it."

They were deeper in the forest now as they were losing sight of the various creatures that roamed the earth. As they traveled further, their voices quieted into whispers. Even Cheshire had ceased her conversation to a minimum. They came across a pathway where several signs lined up against a tree, pointing in every imaginable direction reading "THIS WAY." As they continued on their way, the signs became more frequent and also started making less sense. One arrow pointing up read "DOWN" while another arrow pointing down read "UP." Some signs simply said "BEYOND" or "HITHER" or "OVER BACK THAT WAY." Quinn hardly knew what to make of them as the signs started hanging from branches and popping out from the ground. As they kept walking, more began to appear, and she wondered if they were reproducing simply because they were going the wrong way.

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be?" she asked softly, clutching onto the March Hare's shoulder.

"No, I've just been walking in the wrong direction for the past three hours," Hatter muttered sarcastically. "Of course I know where I'm going."

"But the signs are saying - "

"You're going to trust signs over _me_, blondie?" His lips puckered slightly. "I'm insulted."

"I would trust a mushroom over you," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Don't w-worry, Quinn," Mouse smiled back at her. "W-We're going the right way. I promise."

"Then what about all of these arrows?"

"Just some crackpots trying to make a joke," Hatter shrugged off.

"Who are you calling a crackpot!"

The group whirled around, searching hysterically for the new voice. Hatter reached for his arrow and March Hare grasped his sword while Cheshire squealed as Mouse hopped onto her shoulder. Quinn gulped and took a step closer towards group, wishing she had at least a small dagger or something in her hand. (Not like she would actually do anything with it, but she was sure she would come off a little bit more intimidating than having no weapon at all.)

"Show yourself!" Hatter demanded, reaching behind him for another arrow. He made a small nod at the March Hare, who also withdrew his sword from his sheath.

"Over there!" Mouse suddenly whispered, her voice frantic as she pointed towards a shadowy corner.

There, two figures slowly crept out, their movements so synchronized they could have appeared as one. Quinn had to move closer forward to get a better look, and once she did, she wasn't sure whether she should have been amused or completely befuddled by what she saw. Two girls, very close to her age, appeared under the sunlight with pinkies intertwined. They were about the same height, a bit taller than Quinn, and had on matching bright red cheerleading uniforms. One of them was platinum blond with shining blue eyes and an absent bubbly expression on her pale face. The other had dark hair with even darker eyes and a permanent scowl etched against her tan skin. Both had their hair pulled into tight, flawless ponytails, and they stood so close to each other they appeared like Siamese twins.

"The Queen's Deck of Hearts!" March Hare shouted, lifting closer towards him.

"W-What should w-we do?" Mouse panic nervously.

"Wait..." Hatter suddenly mumbled. His grip on his arrow loosened as he took a wary step closer towards the two girls. "It can't be..."

"Forgot about us already?" The dark haired one smoldered.

Cheshire, who had momentarily concealed her whole body, returned to sight. "Friends of yours, Hatter?"

"Did you just _vanish_?" Quinn snapped. "You were going to leave us to fight and you decided now would be the perfect time to _vanish_? And you wanted to be team captain."

"When I close my eyes, I vanish," The blond one smiled simply.

"Yeah, it's definitely them," Hatter confirmed and placed his weapon back behind his back. Seeing his friend retreat, March Hare did the same.

"Who's 'them', exactly?" Quinn questioned.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

"Tweedle... oh you've got to be joking."

"But they're wearing the Deck of Hearts uniform," March Hare pointed out suspiciously.

"We're _former_ members of the Deck of Hearts," the dark haired girl dismissed. "Please. We're not that retarded. The Queen of Hearts is old and crabby. Eventually, we refused to take orders from her, or anyone for that matter, so we rebelled against her and escaped her reign."

"And you're _alive_?" Mouse gasped.

"Well, we're obviously not dead, are we?" she retorted, and Mouse started to blush. "If we were clever enough to run away, we're clever enough to protect ourselves and live on our own."

"And how can we trust that you're telling the truth?" Cheshire folded her arms.

"Do birds fly?" the blonde one blurted out and rolled her eyes.

"Yes..." Cheshire trailed off.

"What she means is," the raven haired one cut off. "That we have nothing to prove to you. Besides, the Hatter can tell you if we're telling the truth or not. Can you not, Hatter?"

"The ladies have their word," he began with a small smirk. "I was there when they tried to escape the Queen's garden. In fact, I even helped. I spent a few days with them after that, just to assist in getting them... _situated_." His eyebrow quirked. "Some very favorable times, might I mention."

"Is there anything in a skirt you haven't seduced in Wonderland?" Quinn bit.

"So which one is Tweedledee and which one is Tweedledum?" March Hare asked curiously.

The two girls turned around, revealing the backs of their uniform. Etched in between the shoulder blades was "DEE" on the dark haired girl's and "DUM" on the blond's. They returned facing towards them and wore identical satisfied smiles, their pinkies once again interlocked.

"Go figure," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"How do we know they haven't gone back to their queen?" Cheshire started once again. "What if they're spies and are waiting to turn us into her at any moment?"

"We already told you we aren't part of the Deck of Hearts anymore, so if you don't believe it, you can kiss my - "

"Wanna join us?" Hatter interrupted, his voice casual and nonchalant.

Tweedledee gave him a one over before crossing her arms. "Depends on what you're doing."

"We're going to take down your former queen."

"With this sorry excuse of a group?" Tweedledee scoffed. "Good luck."

"Is it like a game?" Tweedledum suddenly perked up.

"It's exactly like a game," Hatter smiled smugly.

"Oh, Dee, can we please play?" Tweedledum exclaimed. "Please? We never play games anymore!"

Quinn was almost sure her rude counterpart would quickly object, but at the sound of Tweedledum's innocent pleadings, Tweedledee suddenly gazed more affectionately towards her partner. "That's because this game will be stupid and a waste of time."

"But the game will be _shiny_."

"What?" Tweedledee shook her head.

"Look," Tweedledum pointed at March Hare's sword peaking out of its sheath. "_Shiny_."

"Ugh," Tweedledee groaned, but Tweedledum continued to pout and tug on her friends arm, and eventually, Tweedledee started nodded frantically to get her to shut up. "Fine, fine! Whatever. Despite this being the most idiotic idea ever, fine. We'll join."

"I still don't trust them," Cheshire declared.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Cheshire Cat," said Quinn. "Just because they claim to be ex-followers of the Queen of Hearts does not make them our allies."

"And who the hell are you?" Tweedledee snapped.

"I'm Quinn, you know, someone who's actually trying to get something done right here. It only took my presence to get any sort of plan in motion, so if you excuse me, I'm going to see that it goes accordingly." But as Quinn took a step forward, a sudden rustling of the bushes caught her attention. As the rest of the group continued to argue, Quinn continued to tiptoe further towards the noise. The movement suddenly ceased when she stopped right in front of the bush, and as she peeked in further through the leaves, she was met with two very malicious beady eyes staring right back at her.

Quinn screamed, tumbled back on her feet, and dashed towards the group. "Run!" she ordered, and as the group took a break from arguing to gaze back at her, all of their expressions widened as the mysterious creature pounced out of the bushes.

She did not dare look back as she continued to run faster, not even the slightest idea to where she was going. She could hear arrows being shot and some girlish grunts from the Tweedles, but all of this only made Quinn quicken her speed.

"Watch out for it's head!" she heard the March Hare yell warningly, only to hear a smashing sound as one of the girls began breathing loudly.

"Whoa, nice kick, Tweedledee!" March Hare praised.

"Believe that we're not spies now?" she panted. "I just saved your ass."

Quinn heard her quickly gasp after that, only to hear the creature cry out as another arrow was flung. "And I just saved yours!" Hatter proclaimed.

"I love this game!" Tweedledum giggled.

Quinn finally turned around, watching in the far distance as the creature was quickly being taken down by the rest of the group. Now taking a better look at it, it was a nasty looking thing, something like a mutated bird. It had a horrendous long neck, spiny array of feathers, and an enormously intimidating beak. Its eyes were the worse, blood red and viciously sharp, and even from her remote viewpoint, Quinn could clearly see it.

Taking in a deep breath, she let out a sigh and wiped her hand across her forehead. Another crisis averted, she thought calmly. How awful it would have been to be attacked again. Quinn certainly wouldn't have been able to bear another load of embarrassment, and frankly, it wouldn't have been all that bad if Cheshire or one of the Tweedles was accidentally slashed and got dubbed with all the humiliation.

With a triumphant smile, Quinn let out another sigh before taking a step back towards the group, who had successfully taken down their monster.

Except, her foot would not budge the slightest bit.

And as Quinn looked down in panic, she realized not only was she not moving, but she was sinking as well.

Wonderland may not have religion, but it certainly had quicksand.

* * *

_Please review!_


	10. Advice from a Caterpillar

_Your reviews are, once again, so inspiring to hear. Thank you so much for taking your time to read and review my story! It sends me to the moon and back._

_I'm trying to have the first draft of this story finished by September 17th, and right now, I would say I'm well over halfway. I still have a lot to write, but deadlines make me work faster! Also, I've finally gotten around to responding to your reviews. Sorry it took so long!  
_

_Some of you have been requesting certain characters to appear in the story, and I hear you loud and clear! I'll try my best to include them, even if their role is not as large as the rest of the cast. Oh also, I have no idea how this happened, but my tumblr got deleted weeks ago. =/ However, I made a new one with the same name. So, if you'd like, follow me! The link is on my profile. I'll answer whatever questions you have there, as well as post updates, notes, facts, etc. about my stories, drabbles, and even news about upcoming fics and original stories. _

_Thanks for reading, and please continue to review! Reading your feedback is perhaps one of my favorite parts of the day. Lastly, thanks to **emilyforprez** for betaing._

**Advice from a Caterpillar**  
"_'Who are YOU?' said the Caterpillar. This was not an encouraging opening for a _  
_conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly, 'I-I hardly know, sir, just at present- _  
_at least I know who I WAS when I got up this morning, but I think I must _  
_have been changed several times since then.'"_

Quinn began thrashing her arms back and forth, screaming incoherent sentences. She could no longer see her group or hear anything that would indicate their presence. There was no rustling of trees or chirping of Wonderland creatures; only the sounds of her panting and desperation reeked the air. It then occurred to Quinn that perhaps it wasn't the safest thing in the world to shriek bloody murder in a place where there were highly vicious monstrosities roaming the area, but what else was she to do? Wait for the quicksand to swallow her whole?

Quinn then remembered the little pastry she had eaten many moons ago, the one that made her grow ten feet tall. She looked frantically around her, hopeful to find some kind of treat on the forest floor. If she were to grow a few more feet, it would certainly help her stall time before she found an escape. Craning her neck around, she tried twisting her body to get a better look at everything around her, and when she did, her eyes stretched and she gasped when she saw she was not alone.

A boy sat on top of an abnormally large mushroom, his arms folded and eyes closed. He did not seem to take any notice of her, despite her blatant screams and pleadings. He was fabulously dressed in a pink, teal, and dark blue ensemble, and while it would have looked garish on anyone else, he seemed to pull it off respectively well. He had a very boyish face, looking much younger than he probably was, and in spite of all the irrational events of this moment, Quinn could not help but find herself feeling envious of how soft and flawless his skin looked.

"Hello?" Quinn called out. "Hello! You there! Down here!"

The boy sighed, and when he did, she saw a trail of smoke escape his lips. As his arms moved to his side, Quinn saw that he had been quietly smoking a golden hookah, and she coughed and waved the air in front of her face. "Hello? Hello there! Excuse me! I need your help! I've fallen into some quicksand!" Quinn exclaimed. "Please, I need your help!"

It was then he finally looked at her, his face indifferent and almost judgmental. He took another long drag from his hookah and crossed his legs regally. They both looked at each other for a long moment, and gradually, he took the hookah out of his mouth. "Who are _you_?"

She blinked. "Look, I'm kind of not in the best state to explain that stuff right now, so do you mind helping me out of here and then we can discuss introductions and such?"

The boy stared at her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Okay, fine. Fine, I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Happy? Now can you get me out of here?"

"Brown is an awful color on you."

Quinn glanced down at the dark sand creeping up her knees. "Yes, yes, I agree. Please, what's-your-name, can you get me out of here?"

"Caterpillar."

"... What?"

"My name is Caterpillar," he rolled his eyes and took another drag.

"Okay, great," Quinn sighed in exasperation. "That's fabulous, but if you can't tell, I'm really short on time. I got separated from my friends, and I really need to get out of here. Can you just please help pull me out?"

"I'm really not one for _dirt_." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sinking for Christ's sake!" Quinn made a Sign of the Cross. "Just help me, please! I'll do whatever you want!"

"I'm not really one for _girls_ either."

For a second, Quinn thought if she stretched her arms further enough, there was a possibility she could wring his neck. But alas, her desperation was outweighing her violent tendencies, so she subsided and did the next best thing: threaten.

"Well, I'm not one for flamboyance either, but I guess we both have to make due. I have some really powerful friends, you know, and if they find out that you just let me die here, they won't be too happy about it. And then you're going to wish you saved me."

Caterpillar grimaced. "You really need to work on your glare. Gah, it looks like you're being amputated or something. Please, honey, easy on the lips. You want to make me feel like I want to kill myself, not kill you."

Quinn paused everything and frowned noticeably. "You... you don't like my glare?"

"It could use some minor adjustments. Besides, you've got leaves in your hair. I just can't take you seriously right now."

"But... everyone gets intimidate by my glare."

"Sorry, toots, it does nothing for me."

"They even call it the 'Fabray Glare'! They named it after me!"

"Look, we can chat about it as much as you'd like, but you're waist deep in quicksand, and I only have so much strength to pull you out before your head goes under, all right?" Caterpillar huffed another drag from his hookah before pushing himself off the mushroom. He very carefully edged around the quicksand, a look of disgust adorning his face, before he grabbed one of the sturdy tree branches and tilted it towards Quinn's reach. She thrust her arms out and snatched the branch, and together with the Caterpillar, they gradually pulled her out of the pit (with a great load of effort from both sides). It felt something like a suction cup being pulled off a glass window, and she felt a weird sliminess on her legs when she finally touched the ground.

"Ew," Quinn scrunched her nose. "This is disgusting."

"I'll say," Caterpillar observed, scooting further away from her. "I suppose I should offer you... a bath or something?"

"It would be the kind thing to do."

"You have to promise me no sob stories," Caterpillar said suddenly. Quinn gave him both a strongly quizzical and annoyed look, but his expression remained stern. "You look like one of the girls who's been on an emotional high, and I really don't deal with that sort of thing. So if you promise me you'll refrain from the water works, then I can invite you in."

"Well don't you have exclusive requirements," Quinn quipped. "Fine. I wasn't going to cry anyways."

"What, were you going to give me the 'Fabray Glare' instead?"

"Just show me your damn bathtub."

* * *

It really shouldn't have surprised Quinn that Caterpillar lived in a mushroom.

But it was still quite hard refraining a gasp when he walked around the mushroom, prodded open a hidden door, and led her inside into his strangely quaint abode. There were no divisions of rooms, just the essentials. A small bed on one end, accompanied by a tiny night stand and a lamp. (Where did his electricity come from? Then again, how the hell was she supposed to know? He lived in a mushroom!) On the other end was a tiny table with an even tinier stove (again with the electricity question), and way in the back was a bathtub, a wardrobe, and a sink. Other than that, the place was strikingly bare, an odd comparison to the Caterpillar's extravagant appearance.

"I didn't always live here," he had explained when she asked. "See, my father is Wonderland's official handler for royal horses and other traveling creatures. He even knows how to handle jabberwockies and such. But when the Queen of Hearts came to power... well, she didn't really take kindly to people as outspoken as me. To put it in simple words for your little blond mind, she banned me from the kingdom. My father was still forced to work for her, and I was forced to stay here. This," he gestured around the room, "is temporary living, you can say."

"This Queen of Hearts is just a straight up bitch, isn't she?" Quinn called from the bathtub. She was first extremely wary over bathing in front of her new male friend, but the fact that he was just as indifferent about the female body as he was with quicksand, Quinn realized there was really nothing to worry about. So she let the warm water and scented bubbles soak her bruised skin, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel heavenly.

"Maybe it's best if you are the one to try and stop her. You two have got a lot in common." Quinn let out a bitter laugh as she threw a bar of soap at Caterpillar's head. He laughed as well, and in a very sick and twisted way, Quinn quite enjoyed their sarcastic relationship. Throughout her bath, she had explained to him the plan and her adventure thus far while he sat on the table, reading what seemed to be Wonderland's equivalent to a magazine.

After a silent moment, Quinn sighed nonchalantly. "My friends must be worried sick about me."

"I'm sorry, did you call them your friends?"

"They must be searching all over for me."

"Oh, like your family?"

Quinn shot him a look before closing her eyes and sinking further into the tub. "Living alone has made you really cynical," she remarked.

"Oh, sweetheart, you should have seen me before."

Quinn giggled slightly. "I wonder what will happen when you turn into a butterfly."

"_Pardon_?"

"Well, don't all caterpillars turn into butterflies?"

Caterpillar gave her a very curious look and closed his magazine. "You come from a very strange world."

"Oh, come on. Thinking caterpillars turning into butterflies can't be that abnormal."

"More than you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"People don't change, Quinn," Caterpillar said, his tone suddenly very serious. "If someone was always funny they're not just going to wake up one day and stop being funny. Nice people don't suddenly turn mean without reason. The niceness doesn't wash away. It just becomes overtaken by something that's not even true in the first place. People can pretend, but they can't change. You can't force someone to not be themselves."

Quinn blinked. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"Never try to fix what isn't broken." Caterpillar suddenly smiled sadly, and he gave her a small look before quickly turning back to his magazine.

After another hour of resting in the bath, Quinn finally stood up, shaking the excess water and wrapping her body around a towel. The day had turned into night, and Caterpillar had gone outside to briefly gather some food. She had managed to wrangled him into her devious "Let's Get Back Wonderland!" plan, and she knew the main reason he had only agreed was to see his father again. Quinn didn't question it any further, for she was simply basking in the glory of recruiting someone by herself.

Running a hand through her wet hair, she took a quick glance at her reflection in the mirror. There was something strange about the girl staring back at her, something foreign. Quinn touched a hand to her face, searching for any blemishes or flaws that gave something away. Nothing. Her eyes were just as green, her skin just as fair, her cheeks just as rosy. But she still couldn't help but see something different about her.

Some grunting and knocks on the front door took her attention away from the mirror. Quinn rolled her eyes as she tightened the towel around her body and reached out for the doorknob. It was probably Caterpillar, struggling to carry all the ingredients for their dinner. She had offered her assistance, but he waved her off, saying she would slow him down. It was probably true, but Quinn hated being dismissed so easily. So as she opened the door, a smug smile and cocked eyebrow took shape on her face.

Her smile soon disappeared.

"Not a bad look for you, blondie," the Hatter grinned at her. March Hare waved awkwardly, and Cheshire Cat stood right beside him, her signature smile on her face. Mouse stood on Cheshire's shoulder, covering her eyes with her hands, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum had their pinkies interlocked, both sharing the same sneaky smile.

Caterpillar pushed through the group, his arms occupied with several herbs and vegetables as he walked inside. "I found your traveling circus while picking tomatoes. Needless to say, they invited themselves in." He suddenly glanced at her clothing choice. "Nice."

"Shut up," Quinn mumbled with doe eyes, and she clutched onto her towel for dear life as the rest of the group tried to make space inside Caterpillar's tiny mushroom house.

* * *

It was a cute scene for anyone looking in. They all surrounded a small bonfire, each munching on tomato soup and roasted vegetables. It vaguely reminded Quinn of summer camp; all she had to due was put Cheshire's hand in a glass of water and her bra in a freezer and then it would have _really_ reminded her of summer camp.

Quinn sat near Tweedledee and Tweddledum, the duo chatting about something Quinn could not comprehend, but then again, she wasn't too eager to join in their conversation in the first place. Cheshire Cat and March Hare sat across from her, laughing and grinning happily to each other as they tried throwing pieces of corn into the other's mouth. Mouse and Caterpillar were engaged in what seemed to be a very fervent and jolly conversation as they both occasionally began to jump up and down animatedly.

"Don't you just look like a ray of sunshine," Hatter suddenly piped up, taking a seat next to Quinn. She was roasting a yellow bell pepper, a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she smiled briefly at the Hatter. "What? No comebacks? Roll of the eyes? Not even a smirk? Now you've got me worried," he shrugged teasingly.

Quinn shook her head lightly. "Not in the mood, I guess."

They sat in silence for a bit, and Quinn shifted every now and then, checking the status of her bell pepper. Finally, she took it off the stick, breaking it into small parts and handing some to the Hatter. He accepted it without response, and both ate quietly as the others in the group continued chattering heartily.

"Everyone was worried for a second," said Hatter abruptly. "Mouse was hysterical. Same with March Hare. They all thought you died or some shit like that."

"Nice to know you took my potential death so lightly," Quinn muttered, her tone a bit hurt.

"Nah, I knew you weren't dead. Death by a jubjub bird? Way too easy," he grinned reassuringly. "You would have put up a stronger fight than that."

Quinn cocked her head. "Er – thanks. I guess."

"You're kind of a tease, you know that, right?"

Her eyes widened. "_Excuse_ me - "

"I mean, the whole towel thing was just really cruel."

"I didn't know you were at the door!"

"Why would Caterpillar knock at the door of his own house?" Quinn opened her mouth but was at a loss for words. She made a weird gaping noise, but the smugness on Hatter's face made her snap her mouth shut. She resorted to the next best thing, a dramatic eye roll, but it only made him smile wider as he took another bite of the pepper.

The group had moved further away from them and closer towards the fire, engaged in their own lively conversation. Quinn glanced at them every now and then, and a small smile crept onto her lips as she observed how well they were all getting along. "I heard you got Caterpillar to join us," Hatter commented offhandedly. "Good job."

Quinn shrugged. "It wasn't that hard."

"I figure it wouldn't," Hatter sighed. "We could have asked him to join a fucking hunt, and he would have accepted. It's not so much about _what_ we're doing with these guys. It's just having someone to do it _with_. All of them, all of them are just lonely. We could have told them we're robbing a castle, and they would have agreed. They would have done whatever it takes to feel like they belong."

Quinn raised a brow. "And you?"

Hatter smiled dryly. "I don't need other people."

"But you're here."

"There could be other reasons." He paused and gave her a small look before brushing some dirt off his knees. "Tell me about your world."

His comment caught Quinn off-guard. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "What's it like living there?"

"Well," she began, her face slightly scrunched. "There's not this many trees. Or... scary creatures wandering around. And we definitely don't have crazy queens or alcoholic tea. Uh, there's lots of houses. White picket fences, gardens, mail boxes... you know. Lima, Ohio is pretty much the typical suburban American town." There was a pause. "It's just as boring as it sounds."

"Then what about your family? Your friends?" he asked.

"I had a lot of friends on the cheerleading squad, but ever since I moved, I haven't really kept in contact with them that much. But I've just been really busy, so that's why. My dad's work was the reason why I had to move. He got relocated to Lima, and he took the rest of us with him. Except Frannie. Frannie is my obnoxious and legitimately _evil_ sister, but she's already in college, so she gets to be all high and mighty in New Hampshire. We compete over everything, it's ridiculous. But it's just my parents and I for now," Quinn sighed. "I do love them. They're a bit overbearing at times, but they always trying to do things that are in my best interest. And they buy me lots of jewelry." Her eyes trailed to the fire as her voice softened. "Sometimes I wish they'd leave me alone. I think they have this vision of me as a sweet, innocent little girl who bakes cookies all the times and gets dressed by little birds, and I think they're slowly realizing I'm not that person. And it's killing them. So they like to control my life and pretend to themselves that I'm still that girl. And I guess, I just don't want to let them down, so I allow them."

Hatter gazed at her, his expression lit by the firelight. "Then why do you want to go back?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Well, so far, from everything you told me, there's not much to go back to." Quinn opened her mouth but the Hatter cut her off. "Your town sucks, your friends are crap, and your family doesn't even appreciate you. What are you trying to go back for?"

"That's... " Quinn trailed off, but she furrowed her brows quickly. "That's none of your business."

"But it's also true."

"I have _plenty_ to go back for."

"Like what?"

"I was on honor roll - "

"Sounds like a side dish."

"Church - "

"Also sounds like a side dish."

"Well, where else am I suppose to go?" Quinn snapped. "I can't just abandon my family. They must be worried sick about me. I have to go home and make sure they're okay."

"And what about you?"

Quinn frowned. "What about me?"

"You're not doing this for you. You're doing this for your family."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" She meant for her voice to come out harsh, but a more sympathetic tone managed to escape.

The Hatter took in a deep breath, his gaze fixed on the fire. "It doesn't matter what world you're in. All you've got is yourself. Everything else is just white noise, and maybe there are some people out there who can help you along the way, but most of the time, they're just there to distract you and bring you down. No one's going to fight for you but yourself."

She held her hands close together on her lap and squinted sadly at him. "Why do you think so poorly of every thing?"

His gaze narrowed. "I'm just saying what everyone is too afraid to say out loud."

There was silence as some of the group began to retire back inside the house. March Hare had retreated to find more fire wood for the pit, and Cheshire brightly accompanied him. Tweedledee and Tweedledum had fallen asleep, pinkies still locked, and Mouse and Caterpillar were in and out, still carrying on whatever discussion they had started earlier. Quinn shifted on the ground, her eyes darting from the dying fire to Hatter. A sparkle of ruby red caught her eye, and she made a stifled noise as she reached out for his arm. "You're bleeding," she noted dully.

Hatter quickly shook her off. "It's nothing."

"Was it from the Jubjub Bird?"

"Old bastard put up a fight," he muttered, but Quinn continued to stare at it. "It doesn't hurt," he assured her, subtle exasperation in his voice.

"It looks like it hurts," she persisted. "You should bandage it before it gets infected. The cut is too deep."

"I'm fine."

"I don't care," she snapped and reached out for his arm again. He tensed at her touch but didn't move away as Quinn tried examining the cut under the fire's light. She noticed it was much worse up close, and she refrained from flinching at the amount of blood pouring out from his skin. Placing his arm on her lap, she untied the black ribbon wrapped around her head and fastened it gently around the cut. Whether it stung him or not, he did not show it, and she didn't even bother hiding the small amount of respect she had for his strength. "Why did you stop being a knight?" Quinn asked softly, her eyes still focused on bandaging his arm.

He furrowed his brow. "It's complicated."

"We have time."

He sighed, shaking his head slightly before leaning back and adjusting his hat with his free hand. "I wasn't knight material."

"Obviously Mr. Dodo doesn't think so."

"Mr. Dodo sees the best in everybody, and sometimes, he sees more than what's really there." He took a deep breath. "I'm not the type of guy to go around saving people. I knew that early on. He knew that early on. Everyone knew that early on. When the Queen of Hearts came to power and exiled Mr. Dodo, I had my way out, and I took it. I've never looked back."

"But you saved me. Multiple times."

"It's different," Hatter frowned as she finally released his arm. He bent it back and forth, testing out the pain. "You're different."

"You know, you say these kind of things all the time, but I never know what you mean."

He suddenly looked at her, his eyes distraught with pained curiosity. It was a look that was so foreign on his face, Quinn wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Her hand was itching out to reach his, as if to pry out whatever he was keeping from her; however, what irked her was not the fact that he was keeping secrets, but more so, she simply wanted to know more about him. She found herself wanting to know everything there was about him, and even though she would deny it later, she also wanted to tell him everything there was to know about herself. About how she was afraid of clowns since she was four years old. About how she can basically eat chocolate syrup with any kind of meal. About how she thought her letter to Hogwarts was lost in the mail on her eleventh birthday.

And the way he was looking at her right now, Quinn was sure he felt something of the same.

"Quinn, look, there's something you need to know - "

"_Oh dear, I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" _

But Quinn and Hatter quickly whipped hear head around to see a very familiar boy in a wheelchair approaching from across the forest.

* * *

_Please review!_


	11. The White Rabbit's Message

_Wow. 200 reviews. I didn't think it was actually possible, but it happened! I'm honestly floored by all your kind responses. Really I'm just... words can't describe it._

_Shout out to all the immensely kind people at tumblr who have given me so much encouragement; I am flabbergasted by how generous people can be! That being said, this chapter is dedicated to **ktsm10**, who is one of the sweetest people ever and sent me the most darling message. I hope you have a marvelous week, lovely!_

_On another note, thanks to **unspeakabledesire** for being an awesome beta!_

_Please continue to leave your wonderful reviews! I'm always looking for ways to improve. Feel free to send drop me messages on here or on my tumblr account. You guys are the greatest! And without further ado, enjoy this next chapter!_

**The White Rabbit's Message**  
_After a time she heard a little pattering of feet in the distance, and she hastily dried her _  
_eyes to see what was coming. It was the White Rabbit returning, splendidly dressed, with _  
_a pair of white kid gloves in one hand and a large fan in the other._

"The White Rabbit!" Quinn exclaimed breathlessly. She hiked up her dress and jumped off the log, scattering on to her feet as she began sprinting towards him. In the midst of her rush, Hatter hurried after her in silent interest.

"White Rabbit! Stop! Please!" Quinn continued to call out. She gradually reeled the others attention as they all followed her with curious eyes. The Tweedles woke from their slumber as Cheshire, March Hare, and Caterpillar trailed them from behind. Mouse peeked out from Caterpillar's shoulder, her eyes wide with both disbelief and admiration.

Quinn quickened her pace, determined to not let the boy escape this time. But as she inched closer and closer towards him, she realized something very odd. The White Rabbit was not wheeling away from her; in fact, he was wheeling _towards_ her.

"I'm late! Oh dear, I am late! I am very late!" He chanted mercilessly, wheeling faster and faster towards Quinn and Hatter. As they finally met near a patch of giant mushrooms, his glasses gleamed under the moonlight as he formed a bashful smile. "_You're_ very late."

Quinn, who was dreadfully out of breath, shook her head in confusion. "Late for what?"

"For your meeting, Lady Quinn!"

"What meeting?"

He smiled genuinely. "With the White Queen."

She let out an irritated huff of breath before placing her hands angrily at her hips. "Now you just wait one minute! You were the one who pulled me out of my home and into this horrid mess! Leading me down the rabbit hole... and then you left me all by myself, chanting that same old thing! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Do you even have the slightest idea what you have put me through? I've been attacked, sleep deprived, stuck in quicksand... I've been losing my mind, and it's all your fault! So, please, _enlighten_ me. What in the good Lord's name were you even late for?" She demanded, her voice dripping with poison. "And you ran over my roses!"

The White Rabbit, who did not take kindly to yelling, had shrunk significantly in his seat. "Oh I'm... I-I'm so sorry, Lady Quinn! I didn't mean to cause you so much stress, I was just.. I was on a really tight schedule, you know, and I was already running so late. I didn't have time to explain, and there was still so much to do. I was just far, _far_ too late! I am really, truly sorry!" He was stuttering miserably, squinting his eyes closed as he prepared for another one of Quinn's lashes.

"And how am _I_ supposed to explain that to _my_ family, huh? You try and tell my father that you were on a 'tight schedule'," she mocked.

"I.. I-I'm really sorry, I - "

"Well, you're on time now," the Hatter suddenly interjected, stepping in between the two. "And right now, that's what matters."

"Oh no," Quinn laughed dryly. "He's not getting off that easily."

"Butt hurt much, blondie?"

"He's the reason why I'm in this mess!" Quinn pointed accusingly. "And you never said what you were late for!"

"The White Queen - "

"No!" Quinn hissed. "The _first_ time!"

"Oh," he began, looking somewhat startled. "I was late bringing you _here_, Lady Quinn."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?"

"It's getting late," Hatter interrupted once more. His voice had suddenly become very irritated and heavy, and he put a hand on White Rabbit's shoulder. "We should get some sleep if we're going to make it to the White Queen by tomorrow."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a minute. What do you mean, bringing me here?" Quinn ignored him. "I was brought here... _intentionally_?" A suspicious brow raised. "And how do you know my name?"

Hatter gripped his hand on White Rabbit's shoulder, causing him to squeal slightly. "I... I..."

"We really should sleep," the Hatter repeated darkly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, her gaze dancing between the two. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" The White Rabbit grinned quickly. "Nothing! It was just... mindless chatter, you know?"

"That's the best kind of chatter, though, isn't it?" Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared, her head floating cheerfully next to White Rabbit's. "Less mind and more madness? I dare say, it's the most whimsical of chatters."

Quinn's arm twitched as she debated whether or not to slap Cheshire's floating head, but she did feel strangely _tired_, and she supposed she could save her beating for the morning. She flashed her eyes dangerously at White Rabbit before turning on her heel. She could hear him let out a heavy sigh of relief behind her back, and as she marched back towards the group, she headed straight for Mouse and held out her palm.

"Jump on," she commanded suddenly, and Mouse, who was also quick to be uneasy, hopped on with hesitant consent. Quinn beckoned the White Rabbit with her free hand, and as Hatter released his hold, he did so reluctantly. "White Rabbit, Mouse. Mouse, White Rabbit. Chat, talk, whatever. I'm sure you'll both have some very interesting children." And with that, Quinn dropped Mouse on White Rabbit's lap and marched loudly back into Caterpillar's home before slamming the door shut.

* * *

The next morning was not pleasant. As far as Quinn was concerned, it was one of the most unpleasant mornings she had ever had.

"We're late! We're so late!" White Rabbit had chanted.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with these imbeciles," Tweedledee had insulted.

"Quinn, what's an imbecile?" March Hare had asked.

"All this sun is doing ludicrous things to my complexion," Caterpillar had complained.

"Will all of you shut the hell up?" Hatter had threatened.

Quinn felt like banging her head against the closest tree. She would shot them all terrifying glares, and temporary silence would fill the group. That was, until White Rabbit exclaimed themselves as being very late once more, and the whole cycle would begin all over again.

"This is impossible," Quinn groaned.

"What's impossible?" She turned to her left to see a floating grin trailing right next to her, and gradually, the rest of Cheshire's body formed into sight.

"Why do you always do that?" Quinn snapped. "For one, it's not funny. It's sickening. Also, stop sticking your ungodly large nose into my business."

"But you were talking out loud."

"I was talking to myself, actually."

"Well, isn't that a silly thing?" Cheshire danced around her. "Why would you talk to yourself when you have a mind? You've got to have a brain inside that head, don't you? Is it because, when you say things out loud, it makes it more real? You are such a stickler for reality," she grinned. "You should really try imagining impossible things so you won't find everything so bizarre. _At least _six before breakfast."

"Stop moving your lips," Quinn rolled her eyes and shoved past her.

The group continued through the forest with Hatter leading the pack in the front. His bow was already at hand, prepared just in case for another surprise attack. March Hare followed closely behind him, though his sword was still in his sheath as Caterpillar ranted loudly to him, for he had been quite against the March Hare lugging that "thing" around.

"Silver is _not_ your color," Caterpillar scoffed, and March Hare nodded along confusingly as they switched to the very befuddling topic of "T-Zones."

Tweedledee and Tweedledum followed behind them, their pinkies linked as always. They giggled and whispered secrets to each other as they scanned each member of the group and snickered almost instantly after. Quinn followed behind them with Cheshire eager to keep up with her, but any time she caught within a foot's distance, Quinn sprinted slightly forward, and the whole endeavor began all over again. Behind them wheeled the White Rabbit with Mouse perched cheerfully on his shoulder. Their chatter was sparse but happy, and Quinn glanced back every now and then to make sure the White Rabbit was being a gentleman. Fortunately for him, he always was, and if she wasn't so mad at him, Quinn would have found his smile something along the lines of adorable.

"It must be so inconvenient," Mouse frowned sympathetically. "Having to w-wheel yourself around every w-where."

"I would say the same for yourself," he shrugged kindly. "I guess we both don't have it made?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "But who wants to be like everyone else?"

The White Rabbit suddenly smiled at her words. "I never really looked at it like that. Thanks, Mouse."

"Your w-welcome." They both blushed, and Quinn felt her anger dissipate as she moved away to give them some privacy.

"I didn't take you for a matchmaker." Caterpillar had approached her as she walked past the Tweedles. "Actually, I didn't take you for anything that involved being selfless."

Quinn smirked. "I'm full of surprises." She glanced at the March Hare, who was busy juggling both listening to Cheshire while not tripping on his own feet. "I see she interrupted yours and March Hare's conversation."

"Usually I can deal with exasperating women, but the color coordination," he momentarily gagged, "I just couldn't stand. Pink and purple." He gave Quinn a look. "Seriously. Pink _and _purple."

She shrugged indifferently and stifled a smile. The group continued on, taking very limited breaks under Hatter's instruction. She stuck by Caterpillar most of the time, seeing that everyone had already formed traveling buddies. The Tweedles were very exclusive and paid no attention to anyone else. White Rabbit and Mouse were really hitting it off, and Quinn herself would not allow anyone to interfere. And she just found getting involved with Cheshire and March Hare's conversation a very unappealing option.

Of course, there was always Hatter, but Quinn had already decided against it. They had hardly spoken all day, and thinking back to last night, they weren't exactly on the best of terms. Their conversation during the campfire had gone unfinished, and a part of Quinn wasn't sure how eager she was to hear what he had to say. He had surely been acting mysterious, flying to White Rabbit's aid and masking up secrets. And if whatever he had to tell her was so important, why hadn't he said it already? Quinn was certainly not the kind of girl to just idly sit by and _anticipate_ any boy's word, so she opted to take the other route: stubbornly wait for him to approach her.

And it wasn't happening.

But Quinn kept it all to herself and kept walking on. Besides, Caterpillar had such a twisted sense of humor that Quinn quite enjoyed, and she found making fun of Cheshire's hairstyle was the most fun she would be able to have while walking through a forest.

As the continued forth, Quinn felt something tickle her cheek. She blinked, figuring her eyelashes would brush it off. It did, and she forgot such a thing happened.

Then her cheek tickled again.

Quinn reached to wipe whatever it was grazing against her skin, and when she lifted it to her fingers, she found a tiny white flower petal in her palm. She lifted her head to the sky, curious to find the source. Alas, no white flowers were in sight, and Quinn scrunched her nose in confusion.

"You'll get wrinkles," Caterpillar warned, noticing her sudden change in face. "What's wrong?"

"Here," she thrust her hand forth, revealing the petal. "I don't see any flowers around."

"Hmm," he hummed. "We must be near then."

"The White Queen's?"

"Yes. Look," he pointed forward, and Quinn abruptly stopped walking. The trees around them were starting to gain tiny white specks all over their leaves. It looked as if some snowflakes had frosted against the greenery, gradually peeking out as they walked further and further on. After a few minutes, all the leaves had turned completely white, as well as the flowers peeking from the branches.

"Oh," Quinn beamed whimsically. "It's like Christmastime."

"Bless you."

She rolled her eyes. "_No_. Christmas. Like the holiday? Oh, nevermind. It's still magical."

"Well," Caterpillar smiled. "That's the White Queen for you. She likes things very... clean."

And it wasn't long before a pathway of white flower petals formed before them, and the group marched on without the slightest hint of hesitation. It was almost as if the sky had grown brighter and the air smelled sweeter for Quinn was instantly put into a good mood as they drew in closer to the White Queen's kingdom. She could see the outline of a marble white castle forming in the distance, and she became earnest to reaching it as quickly as she could.

The others seemed to feel the same way because the group had collectively quickened their pace.

The white trees grew more and more frequent as the castle finally came into full view. It was a majestic building, the most majestic Quinn had ever seen, with its flawless glass windows and crystal towers. White bricks formed at the bottom, and a tranquil moat enveloped the entire place with little white fishes swimming through the icy blue water. The walls itself were, of course, white, reflecting the sun's delicious rays. The whole thing looked almost like a crystal champagne flute, glittering marvelously in the distance.

Quinn had never in her life seen such a structure before, but the warmth inside her made it feel just like home.

As they marched forth, Quinn noticed they were not the only ones surrounding the castle. A few people, scattered across the vast lawn, appeared every now and then. They were all dressed in ostentatious white clothing, and as they noticed them approaching, they began whispering excitedly together before trailing the group closely from behind. With this new set of followers, Quinn felt a bit uneasy and practically clung herself to Caterpillar without actually touching him. But her anxiety did not go unnoticed as he quickly grabbed her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze.

They finally reached the front of the castle, but the main gate had been blocked off by two guards dressed in white armor. Both of them quickly drew their swords and placed themselves right in front of the entrance, gazing dangerously down at the traveling group. "Halt! No intruders!" they cried in unison.

"We come at the request of the White Queen," Hatter spoke up for all of them. Suddenly, he turned towards Quinn and gestured her forth. "We come with Quinn."

"Quinn _Fabray_," Caterpillar added.

New interest sparked the guards' eyes as they took another curious look at Quinn. They examined her very closely, in which she responded with a nervous flip of her hair. However, both guards did not seem to be convinced as they returned back to their post. "The White Queen didn't inform as anyone was coming today. Leave now before we are forced to take action."

"That's because we're _late_," White Rabbit sighed. "We were supposed to arrive yesterday."

"Nice going," Tweedledee scowled.

"It w-wasn't his fault!" Mouse defended, but she turned pink immediately after.

As the group's arguing grew louder, the guards became increasingly agitated. They were about to step forth to put an end to the bantering when a loud thundering came from behind the guarded door. They both quickly stepped aside, and the group hushed when the gate swung open.

"Typical. Ya'll are here for a second and you wake up the whole castle," the Duchess shook her head, one hand on her hip. She looked severely unimpressed, and on either side of her were the Walrus and the Carpenter. They held identical amused smirks on their faces as the Duchess began tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. "What? Are you just going to stand outside or are you going to come in?"

The whole group simultaneously pointed at the two guards, as if blaming the whole predicament on them.

The Duchess gave them a malicious eye. "You didn't allow them in?"

"I'm sorry, Duchess, but they claim that the White Queen invited them. She has not given us any confirmation, so we cannot allow them in."

"Well, I allow them in."

"Once again, we're sorry Duchess," the other guard informed. "But you know how tight security has been since the last invasion. They could be anyone."

All had opened their mouths to protest, but the sound of dainty footsteps approaching from inside the castle stole everyone's attention. "Duchess?" a gentle voice summoned. "Did you see what the racket was from outside?" A dollop of vibrant red hair suddenly appeared in sight, and Quinn gasped as she saw what she presumed to be the rest of the White Queen.

She was possibly the most delicate looking woman Quinn had ever seen. Her with her with graceful elegance and porcelain skin. She had striking hazel eyes, which practically made up for most of her face, and they shone with such innocence and patience, it made anyone feel safe and at home. She had a tiny pair of pink lips and long strawberry eyelashes, and she was decked out in one of the most precious white gowns Quinn had ever seen. The White Queen moved with such ease, though it looked as if any accident were to take place, she would be as fragile as a piece of china. The others, who were also awestruck, parted way to make room for her, but the White Queen stopped before she reached the outside. "Duchess?" she asked again.

"Your majesty," Duchess smiled in response. "They've arrived."

The White Queen looked anxiously past her and towards the open gate, where the rest of the group resided. Quinn suddenly felt the need to look more impressive than she already did, so she donned one of the most brilliant smiles she could muster.

"Oh!" The White Queen exclaimed enthusiastically. "They've arrived!"

"We've arrived!" White Rabbit smiled.

"We've arrived!" The rest of the group seemed to cheer, but the Hatter quickly step forth.

"Your majesty," he bowed, taking his hat off momentarily for respect.

"Oh, my," White Queen whispered. "Can it be? Hatter?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Oh! Hatter!" she proclaimed, and if she could step outside, Quinn was certain an embrace was to follow. But she didn't and Hatter didn't move forth, so awkward smiles were exchanged instead. "You've come back! Oh, what a joy today is! And so many guests, let me see. Yes, the White Rabbit. Thank you for being so on time."

"But we're so - " Mouse quickly prodded him on the shoulder to prevent him from saying anything.

"And is that... Mouse? Hello, dear! It's been so long since I've last seen you. And I see the Tweedles behind you. So awful you both still don the Deck of Heart's uniform. I shall provide you new clothes, if you'd like. Now who else... ah, yes! The March Hare, looking as dapper as always! And there's Caterpillar, looking as _handsome_ as always. Just like your father. Oh, and Cheshire, I see you too! Thankfully, all of you, this time." She gave a nervous chuckle. "I was never really a fan of your... disappearing skills. Now, I've seen to count mostly everyone, but... who is that... in the back?"

Quinn took a step forward, curtsying deeply for the White Queen. "Quinn Fabray," she said in her most regal voice. "Your majesty," she added quickly.

"Is this the Quinn Fabray I've been hearing so much of?"

"You've heard of me?" She twitched at the surprise in her voice, but she couldn't help from letting it slip.

"The Duchess, Walrus, and Carpenter have all informed me about your arrival," White Queen smiled. "In very heavy detail."

"Oh," she replied briefly, unsure if she should be flattered or worried.

"Your tale is very brave, and I welcome you warmly into my castle, Lady Quinn," the White Queen ordered, and the two guards stepped aside. "I hope your adventure hasn't been too treacherous so far. I've learned of your plan, and a hero must have a full night of merriment and rest."

"Oh my goodness," Quinn cried out. "You have no idea how wonderful that sounds."

The White Queen smiled knowingly. "Someone granted with such a responsibility shall be treated like royalty in my kingdom. All of Wonderland thanks you for what you are doing."

"Oh," Quinn spoke softly. "No problem."

"No, really," White Queen continued. "To take back Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts? Not the even the bravest of knights in my kingdom have been able to take on such a task."

Quinn gulped.

"No one has been willing to do something so dangerous. You are truly a figure to admire."

"That's... great."

"In honor of your bravery, we shall have a ball!" White Queen clapped her hands. "Yes! I commence a wonderful welcoming feast for the new hero of Wonderland. I'll have your suite prepared and a bath drawn. Anything you want, just ask my servants." She sighed romantically. "Music, food, _dancing_. Oh, we haven't had a ball thrown in ages! Then again, we hadn't had much reason to, but my goodness. This girl is going to take down the Queen of Hearts!"

Other members of the castle had now joined the group, gazing respectfully at Quinn. Quinn's grinned flickered nervously under all the exposure.

"Never mind our dreary past. It is finally time for some positive spirits! It is time for celebration!" The crowd burst into applause, cheering on Quinn and the rest of her comrades. The smile on her face was growing more painful by the minute, and she found herself glancing worriedly at Hatter.

He was staring right at her, an understanding look in his eyes. He nodded his head slightly, as if encouraging her to just keep her head held high for the rest of the moment. She gulped and nodded back, but Quinn couldn't wipe away the feeling that every clapping hand sounded like a shot gun against her skull.

"And tonight," the White Queen continued happily, her smile glowing beautifully. "We feast!"

* * *

_Please review!_


	12. Feast of Heroes

_Once again, thanks for your marvelous reviews. I absolutely love hearing what you have to say about this story!_

_Well, I have some very good news. The first draft of this story is complete! It comes to about 100,00 words and twenty two chapters long. Woo! It'll have to go through several rounds of editing, but at least it's done!_

_Please continue to leave your wonderful reviews. I really benefit so much from them!_

_Enjoy the next installment. It is probably one my most favorite chapters I have ever written! :) Let me know what you think!_

**Feast of Heroes**  
_"I do, " Alice hastily replied; "at least I mean what I say, that's the same thing, you know."  
"Not the same thing a bit!" said the Hatter. "Why, you might just as well say that 'I see _  
_what I eat' is the same thing as 'I eat what I see!'" _

While Quinn found the Duchess's manor very beautiful, the White Queen's castle completely blew it out of the water.

It was _stunning_.

Everything was white. From the marble floors to the intricate columns to the decorative furniture, the whole structure was pure and spotless. It had a wonderfully clean feeling about it, and despite her messy adventure, Quinn felt refreshed simply by standing within the white walls. Not a trace of dirt could be found, and if it wasn't so riveting, she might have been a little freaked out by how tidy everything was.

Standing in the middle of her suite, Quinn wrapped her terry bath robe tighter around her body. She had taken upon herself to find every single possible way to relax before tonight's feast, and thus far, it had led to a tray of delicious petit fours, a bottle of cider, a chocolate facial, a warm bubble bath, and a fluffy bath robe. All she needed now was a massage and pedicure, and perhaps the tension that had been convoluting her body would finally go away.

But something in her doubted it.

Ever since the White Queen had gone on and on about Quinn's bravery, she felt herself becoming more uneasy by the second. The people in the castle were treating her with the utmost respect and admiration, thanking her and shouting encouraging words when she passed by. The White Queen had bestowed her a proper title as 'Lady Quinn' and provided her only the best suite of the castle for her stay. And while Quinn adored the heavenly silk sheets, the glittering crystal chandelier, and the extravagant full length mirror, she would have taken an escape over all of this any day.

Quinn liked adoration. Most of her life, she thrived on it. But _this_ was an entirely different thing. This was a lie, one that had unraveled into something she could no longer control, and that very thought terrified her whole being.

Pouring another glass of cider, she released her hair from her high bun and allowed the curls fall freely on her shoulders. She let the champagne flute play in between her fingers as she sauntered towards the window, white laced curtains flying at the sides. A small smile fluttered on her lips as she peeked down and spotted the White Rabbit and Mouse racing throughout the courtyard. Their laughter rang joyfully in her ears, and Quinn felt a proud pang in her chest as she accepted the role as "Master of Matchmaking."

She walked back towards the center of the room, briefly catching her reflection in the vanity before heading towards the white wardrobe. She reached for the handle and thrust the door open. There was only one item hanging inside, and Quinn retracted it with the most delicate care. She placed it on the top of her bed and untied her bath robe, letting it drop carelessly on the shiny floor. Slipping into a new pair of white undergarments, Quinn heaved a heavy sigh before returning back to her bed and grabbing the item of clothing. She walked towards the full length mirror with the piece at hand and held it gingerly against her body as she examined her figure.

It was a floor length dress, made out of soft, billowy material. The sweetheart cut made it look dainty and doll-like, but the lack of straps also gave her the shape of a blooming young woman. It was icy blue, almost white, but the White Queen had insisted that she wore a different color from everyone else. "Champions are special," she had said promptly as she ordered her dressmakers to find Quinn the perfect dress. Peeling down the zipper, she opened the dress up and stepped in gracefully as she pulled it back up her torso. Her hands fumbled behind her back as she tried yanking the zipper back up, but she found her limbs unable to maneuver as her hands sustained mid-back.

"Perfect," she mumbled, glancing feebly at her reflection. The so-called "new hero" of Wonderland couldn't even work a damn zipper. With one hand holding the dress together, she pushed towards her vanity and scrambled through the drawers. Pulling out some bobby pins and a pearl necklace, she tried fastening her hair into a curly bun whilst still attempting to zip up the dress. Unfortunately, the latter was continuing to be a pressing problem as she finished her hair and thrown on all the jewelry, and her dress was threatening to slip down her waist.

"Knock, knock," a voice came at the door, but before she could even answer, the door swung open and Hatter came bustling in.

"Hey!" Quinn yelped, yanking the dress higher over her chest. "I didn't say you could come in! What if I was undressed?"

"I was kind of hoping," he said, a small frown tugging his lips as he noticed she was mostly clothed. "The feast is about to start soon and the guest of honor has yet to be seen." He strolled around the room, examining little nicknacks and poking through the cabinets. "White Queen sent me up to check on you. Make sure you're okay, stuff like that." Quinn shrugged uncomfortably, still clinging dearly to her gown. "So," he teetered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she dismissed. "I'm just resting. It isn't a crime."

"True."

"And if I'm going to finish getting ready, you're going to have to leave."

"Not so true." She rolled her eyes as he pestered on. "Need me to fix the zipper problem?"

She hesitated for a moment before gradually turning around, exposing her bare back to him. She could feel his smirk burning the back of her skull as his footsteps approached, and she felt herself shift as he grabbed the back of her dress and held the zipper in between his fingers. "_Up_," she warned quickly, darting an evil look behind her. "Not down." She heard him chuckle softly, and the sound of the zipper slowly creeping up her back sent a chill down the spine. The rough, careful work of hands brushed gently against her skin, and she bit her lip as she felt his finger tips sweep across her neck.

They were both silent for a moment, and Quinn refused to turn around. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat, the signature grin returning onto his face. "Thanks," she whispered, her back still towards him.

There was a little more silence before she heard his footsteps retreating. "Always a pleasure, blondie," he said, and she heard the double doors close behind him. Quinn took one last moment to glance at her reflection: she looked elegant, regal, gorgeous... and _heroic_. Her body began to tense all over again.

* * *

"To Lady Quinn Fabray!" the White Queen raised her glass.

The rest of the ballroom raised their glasses as well. "To Lady Quinn!" There was a collective gulp of white wine and a sudden burst of applause, and Quinn was forced to stand from her seat and courtesy bashfully. This only egged the crowd on more, and the cheers became louder.

Eventually, the noise quieted down as the music started up again, and the crowds either returned to their meals or filtered onto the dance floor. Quinn, along with the rest of her comrades, sat at the front of the ballroom at the head table. They were still being served meal upon meal, and frankly, they had been all too malnourished the past couple of days to even consider dancing at the moment. Thankfully, the White Queen's court seemed to understand as they gave the group their space, and the kitchens started working double time. Plates and bowls of colorful salad, buttered biscuits, mashed potatoes, saucy ribs and steak, tomato soup, exotic pastas, roasted vegetables, sweet honey turkey, and lemon salmon covered every inch of their table as dishes were extracted and exchanged. Dessert was still not for awhile, but Quinn swore she smelled at least six different pies every time the servants bustled by.

While the people of the White Queen's castle were still dressed in their uniform white, the rest of Quinn's group remained in their signature colors, though, in a much more formal fashion. Caterpillar had on an incredibly flashy blue and green shiny suit, and Cheshire Cat wore a poofy pink and purple princess gown. The Tweedles had an extended skirt of their red cheerleading uniforms, and Mouse wore a black and electric blue corseted dress. Even the March Hare and Hatter looked rather handsome in their button up shirts and ties, despite both of them looking extremely out of place. Still, everyone looked as stunning as ever, and the crowd surely thought them royalty.

Downing another glass of sweet wine, Quinn sighed pleasantly as she wiped her bottom lip with the back of her hand. "Easy, Quinn," the Duchess warned, sitting on her right side. "You still have all night."

"Right," she mumbled and put down her cup. Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed buttered corn on the cob and a plate of roasted potatoes. "Do all these people live in the castle?" she nudged the Duchess while taking a bite from her dish.

"Yes," the Duchess confirmed. "They are the White Queen's court. Her loyal followers, you can say. There are probably about a hundred of them that live in the castle, even more outside this area."

"Does the Red Queen have just as many followers?"

The Duchess widened her eyes a bit as she leaned in. "Speak softly of her name in the White Queen's castle. It is almost taboo." Duchess took a sip from her goblet before continuing. "I reckon she has more. Seeing that she is the one in power, plus the Queen of Heart's followers, her kingdom is much more grand."

"But with less heart," Quinn quipped back, and both girls smiled. She watched as more and more people clamored onto the dance floor, the twirling white attire reminding her of spinning snowflakes. Peeking through the high rise windows was the orange and pink of the falling sunset, sparkling against the romantic crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the ballroom. Marble columns aligned all around the sides of the room, and the double entrance staircase were filled with laughing statuesque people, gracefully holding champagne flutes between their fingers. Quinn watched them easily with her eyes and admired the elegance of the crowd.

"Quinn!" the March Hare called for her, approaching from the opposite side of the ballroom. His attire was, one again, two sizes too small, but his anxious stride and bright-eyed smile made him look as handsome as always. He stuck his hand out and reached for her, bending over the dining table. "Care to dance?"

She laughed and stood up from her seat. "I didn't know you were a dancer!"

"I have two left feet, but I'm sure you'll be good enough for the both of us," he confessed with a chuckle, and he lead her out playfully onto the dance floor where, for a moment, she forgot all about being a hero and twirled underneath the warm light of March Hare's grin.

* * *

The music swelled into a crescendo as Caterpillar dipped her dramatically, and they both were in giggling hysterics when he pulled her back up. The crowd applauded the band's final note, which only led to another more upbeat tune. Caterpillar took her hand graciously in his as he waltzed her off the dance floor, and Quinn bubbled with more laughter when she saw the deliciously exaggerated look on his face.

Caterpillar grinned widely, and he tightened her arm in his. He leaned in towards her ear, his voice barely above a whisper. "What I would give to be the royal dressmaker of this castle," he mumbled in an airy tone, an eyebrow raised at a passing group. "Put them out of their misery."

"I'm sure you have enough feathers and sequins to supply all of Wonderland," Quinn muttered back, and they both smirked.

She spent the next hour and a half parading around the ballroom, spinning and turning under the sparkling starlight. So far, Carpenter had proven to be the best dancer with his signature moves and crazy flexibility. Walrus was probably second best, with one of the White Queen's knights following as third. And while March Hare was a really sweet guy, even the White Rabbit danced better than him. Caterpillar was the most dramatic with his ostentatious grand waltz, and though theirs was a play more than anything, it was perhaps Quinn's favorite. They gathered quite a lot of stares for their fancy, over-the-top moves, but it made her laugh, and she had not laughed like that in a long time.

As the ballroom became more crowded, Quinn found herself escaping out the double doors for a fresh breath of air. There were no signs of sunlight as the quiet night sky replaced hints of bright clouds and golden rays. Picking up the ends of her dress, the heels of her black shoes clicked loudly against the floor as she floated across the balcony and leaned against the edge. She closed her eyes for a quick second, letting the distant music and chatter fill her mind.

She wanted to think of nothing but happiness and festivity as she tried to block out anything involving armies, heroes, the Queen of Hearts, and battles. She wanted nothing to do with fighting or swords or plans. All she wanted was the night sky and the sweet air on her skin as she danced the rest of the night away in her pretty blue gown.

The sound of soft footsteps approached from behind her, and her thoughts buzzed with possibilities of who it could be. Her mind was already set on one person, but as Quinn turned around, she couldn't help but be a little surprised – and disappointed – that it was not who she thought it was.

"Your majesty," she curtsied quickly, and the White Queen glided effortlessly towards her.

"Quinn," she nodded. "What are you doing out her all by yourself?"

"Fresh air," she motioned around with her hand. "It was just getting a little stuffy inside."

White Queen smiled. "Are you enjoying your feast?"

"Yes," said Quinn. "Everyone is having so much fun, and the food is just fabulous. I love my dress too, thank you. You didn't have to make me one."

"Nonsense," she waved off. "I want nothing but the best for our new hero of Wonderland."

Quinn gulped. "Yeah. Er – thanks."

"So, tell me! How did you come up with such a plan?" The White Queen was staring at her eagerly, her already large eyes expanding to the size of moons.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"To take back Wonderland! Duchess told me about it. You were to assemble an army, lead them to the Queen of Hearts, and take her down. Granted, it sounds very easy, but that's how those types of things go, don't it? Much easier than they sound, right?" White Queen sighed. "So, how do you plan on defeating her?"

"Oh, well," Quinn began and tilted her head. "March Hare is a very good swordsman. The Tweedles seem to be a good combat team, and Hatter is an extraordinarily skilled fighter. And Walrus and Carpenter have that whole army of oysters."

The White Queen blinked. "Yes, but how do you plan on defeating her? I mean, what's your strategy?"

"I..." Quinn mumbled. "I haven't really thought about it."

"What?"

"I mean, I've just been busy recruiting everyone, so I've been more focused on _that _then... battle strategies." Her voice pitched at the last two words.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," the White Queen frowned, her eyebrows lacing together.

"It's nothing, never mind," she shook quickly.

"Quinn." She glanced up at the White Queen, who despite all her superiority, managed to maintain one of the kindest voices. "You can trust me. What's the matter?"

Quinn released a heavy sigh, her shoulders leaning forward as the burden became too heavy. "Look, I have a confession to make," she pressed, her voice regretful and tiny. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. I really don't. I-I think I do, but... I don't know the first thing about being in battle. Swords, actually, really freak me out. Blood really freaks me out. I couldn't even get through _Saving Private Ryan_ without freaking out like a baby because it was so gross. I'm not a hero," she breathed, her voice timid. "I'm not a hero, as much as everyone wishes I could be. I'm not a hero as much as _I_ wish I could be. And I know everyone thinks I'm going to save them, and I promised that I would try... but I don't think I can. It's not that I don't want to. I do, I do really want to save everyone. But I'm not a hero, your majesty. I'm not a hero here, and I'm not a hero at home. I'm not who everyone wishes I was."

There was an uproar of laughter and music coming from inside the ballroom, and Quinn felt a shiver run down her spine. The White Queen pursed her lips, nodding slowly as she approached the end of the balcony. Under the moonlight, she looked almost angelic with her fair skin, rosy cheeks, and chiffon white gown. Her pink lips parted as she let out a sigh, and she glanced back at Quinn with a fragile smile. "You remind me of someone."

She looked up in curiosity, and the White Queen nodded more. "Yes. You remind me exactly of him."

Quinn scrunched her nose. She reminded her of a _man_?

But the White Queen shook her head, her smile growing sadder. "Never mind. Don't listen to me. I'm speaking nonsense. I-I'm sorry. I'm shall be heading back inside. Will you join me?"

But Quinn squinted her eyes as her brain began turning, and the White Queen looked back when she didn't move a muscle. "Quinn? You all right?"

"Mr. Dodo," she whispered. "You were talking about Mr. Dodo." The Queen's eyes widened, and her mouth open and closed but nothing came out. "They didn't tell you," Quinn said slowly, walking towards her. "They didn't you that the plan... Mr. Dodo made the plan. He's the one that told me - "

"He's dead," she breathed, her voice shaking.

"No, your majesty, he isn't."

"He's _dead_. I know he is. He has to be."

"Your majesty, he's not dead."

"Then why hasn't he come back for me?" she whispered, signs of tears welling up in her eyes. "I've been here, waiting for _years_, and he hasn't come back for me!"

"He was banished, White Queen. No matter how badly he wanted to come back, there were forces holding him prisoned," Quinn vouched gently. "He wanted me to tell you that... he thought of you. He always thought of you." She paused, a nostalgic smile on her lips. "He told me, if love were enough, he'd be here with you right now."

"He's _dead_ - "

"Your majesty," Quinn reached out, gently placing one hand on the side of her arm. "He's not dead. I know it's hard to believe, but he's not dead. Mr. Dodo is waiting for you just like you're waiting for him. He's the one who told me I had to bring everyone together. He's the one that made the plan. It was not just to save Wonderland. It was to be with you again." Quinn smiled. "He's _not _dead."

The White Queen blinked her large doe eyes. "You must think awful of me." She quickly turned away, facing out towards the balcony. "Being in love with a man betrothed to another."

Quinn shook her head respectively. "There is nothing awful about love."

"I do think about her," she hurried. "The Red Queen. I do, I really do. I care for her feelings. I think about the havoc I've bestowed on her all the time. We never wanted to hurt anyone. It just so happened the circumstances were... not of promising timing."

"What happened, happened. There's no use in blaming yourself, your majesty."

"We were so in love. You end up doing the craziest things when you're in love." Her smile was blazing. "Quinn, you must understand, the Red Queen is not a bad woman." The White Queen turned back around, her voice stern but kind. "We are all equal in the beauty and evil we are capable of producing. The Red Queen just lost her way. If you show her the right path again, I'm sure all will be well once more."

"Quinn?" Both heads turned to the door frame. Cheshire Cat gazed at them curiously, but her expression remained innocent as she smiled boldly at them. "We were wondering where you two went. Dessert is being served."

"We'll be there in a second," White Queen smiled, though her voice was still obviously shaky. Nonetheless, Cheshire beamed respectively and headed back inside. Quinn nodded to her as she let go of the Queen and moved towards the door.

"He was the White Knight. Before he was Mr. Dodo, he was the White Knight," White Queen murmured softly, and Quinn stopped in her tracks. "They'll still think you're their hero. I know you don't think yourself one, but they will." She smiled. "And frankly, they don't have any reason not to."

Quinn bit her lip with a shade of fear in her eyes and prayed that she was right.

* * *

"She looks like she's seizing," Tweedledee sneered.

"My condolences to March Hare's feet," White Rabbit sighed.

"And they both just spun the same way," the Duchess shook her head. "What a hot mess."

"I don't think this is a s'more," Tweedledum pouted as she flung whatever she was holding back on to the table.

Quinn laughed as the group stood on the side of the ballroom, eying the March Hare and Cheshire Cat's attempt at waltzing. Though Quinn hated to admit it, his clumsiness and her zeal combined was more adorable than it was disturbing. While it was a little strange that those two always seemed to come back to each other, she figured maybe there was something sweet about it. The more Quinn thought of the both of them, the more she realized they were equally eccentric, and the more she found them a perfect fit.

"I think... I think she's about to exploded," Caterpillar raised an eye brow, and the whole group cringed as March Hare dipped too far and Cheshire almost spilled on the floor.

"I can't watch," Carpenter looked away, and Mouse covered her eyes with her hands.

Quinn smirked and turned around, heading back towards the head table. She had no idea what time it was, and honestly, she could hardly care. Everyone seemed to be in an absolute state of merriment, and it could have been already three in the morning and she still wouldn't have cared.

A gentle tug on her wrist pulled her back around, and she found herself staring at very familiar pair of green eyes. "Want to dance?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the Hatter. "You don't dance."

"Actually," he smirked. "You don't know that."

"Are you trying to tell me you're a dancer?"

"Why don't we find out?" And suddenly, he dragged her amongst the throngs of gliding couples on the dance floor and twirled her so that she faced directly towards him. His hand fell immediately to her waist, and he made a not-so-subtle move of pulling her closer into him. His other hand ran over her arm until his grazed hers, and they interlocked fingers.

Quinn did her best to glare at him, but the grin on his face was starting infiltrate her.

"So, are you having a good time?"

"Yes," Quinn finally smiled genuinely. "I was surprised they arranged something so extravagant on such short notice."

"They haven't had much to celebrate lately, so you coming along has practically thrown everyone to hysterics."

"Hatter, you do realize I don't know the first thing about throwing a sword?" Quinn hissed.

"For the record, you don't _throw_ swords. That's not how it works."

"See! It's like we're lying to these people. We're giving them false hope."

"Maybe _you_ don't know how to 'throw a sword', but you're forgetting that I do."

"Then why is everyone calling me the hero?" she sighed. "Why can't they call you the hero?"

"Because, blondie, I told you. I'm no hero." He was gradually pulling her in closer, swaying her back and forth until their noses were practically touching. She worried briefly that if he spun her, they would be caught in a much more compromising position.

"So, what? I'm like the interim hero?" she raised a brow, and he laughed softly.

"You know, you look really pretty tonight."

"What?" The brow lowered.

"Very pretty. What's that word Cheshire taught me... oh, yes. Ravishing. You look _ravishing_," his grin grew wider. "I like seeing your shoulders. They're kinda sexy."

"Why are you trying to be charming?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Though, I do miss those legs of yours, but I guess that leaves me to use my imagination for now."

"And there goes the charm."

"The blue is my favorite. You should always stick with the blue." He pulled her arm to his torso, letting her hand rest again his chest. She could vaguely see, all around the room, bystanders staring at the duo. Their eyes burned curiously on the back of her skull, and for a moment, she wondered if she should care. Perhaps she should jump away from him, wave her arms in the air, and holler _"It's not what it looks like!"_

But that would mean having to move away, and that was something she wasn't quite sure she wanted to do yet.

"I told the White Queen that Mr. Dodo would come back for her," she whispered. His eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Was it wrong of me to say that?"

"I don't know," he said after a moment. "Why did you say it?"

She remained quiet, letting her thoughts swim around her head. She saw White Rabbit and Mouse laughing wildly near the corner while the Tweedles danced animatedly with Walrus and Carpenter. Caterpillar and Duchess were putting on quite a flamboyant performance across from them, and she saw Cheshire Cat leading March Hare out onto the balcony. "For the same reason I've been doing everything so far." Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him. "Hopeful wishing. I thought if I said it out loud, it would come true."

Hatter fought back his smile. "Too bad it can't be that easy."

"I like love stories," she murmured absently. "I just want theirs to work out." There was a pause where the band changed songs, but the two remained intact on the dance floor. "How's your arm?" Quinn asked casually.

"Didn't even hurt in the first place."

Her eyes pierced through his white button-up shirt where her black ribbon wrapped his arm. "It was bleeding a lot."

"Blood doesn't scare me."

"Then what does scare you?" His eyes landed on heres – green to green – and Quinn felt her pulse quicken. A gripping silence filled the air, and his stare did not waver. She thought she felt herself being pulled in again, but perhaps it was also her, inching closer and closer into his chest.

She wasn't supposed to do this.

She wasn't supposed to _feel_ this. Quinn loathed him, she was sure, but she also trusted him at the same time. She found herself biting back both cunning insults and intimate secrets, and one day, she knew it was going to bite her back in the ass when of them ruled out the other.

She wondered what Frannie would say about all of this. _"You're crushing on someone named Hatter? Oh, Qunnie. You are delusional. He looks so... poor! And why does he smell like that stuff you clean pools with?" _After that, Quinn would go to her mother, who tried to find something encouraging in Quinn's new interest. _"He's, well, handsome, I suppose... in his own way. He hasn't pressured you or anything, right? Don't tell me he's a democrat." _And in the end, when she went to her father, he would instantly put his hand down and shake his head firmly. _"He's not Jewish, is he?" _It would drive her crazy, she was sure of it, but something about it made her smile nostalgically.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" Hatter inquired, looking down at her. "Your family, your home? All of it?"

"Yeah," she muttered quietly. "Yeah, I was."

"Do you miss it?" His eyes were heavy, almost daring her not to tell the truth.

Quinn gulped. "Yes," she said, honesty laced in her voice.

"Quinn," he furrowed his brow. He had leaned in so close, his lips brushing against her ear. "Do you ever think about it?"

Quinn was sure they had stop moving, but her hand was still on his chest and his was on her waist. "Think about what?"

"Staying here."

That familiar feeling bubbled in her chest as her breath hitched, but the spinning couples around her were making her world dizzy and she wasn't sure how she was standing. Her eyelashes fluttered, like drowsy butterflies, and she was focusing entirely on his lips. "I have to go home," she whispered. "I'm supposed to go home. It's expected of me." Her eyes closed suddenly, and she licked her lips. "Unless... you don't want me to."

She opened her eyes to see Hatter staring very intently at her. The only sound that filled her ears was the thundering beat of her heart. Their bodies were so close, she was well aware of it, and she couldn't tell if the heat on her face was from him or from her own embarrassment. "Tell me not to go," she breathed in his ear, and his eyes closed slowly. "Hatter, tell me not to go home."

She saw him tense, temptation penetrating with the anguish and vulnerability he spent all of his life fighting against. She saw it slowly dribble out from its cage, pushing him off the edge. "Quinn," he whispered back, his voice the softest she had ever heard. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up, and if she wasn't drowning, she felt like she was going to soon. "Quinn..."

"Tell me not to go," she repeated softly. The hand that held hers on his chest had moved to her cheek, itching to hold her face in his hands. His fingers twitched, dying to push away fallen blonde tendrils, and he licked his lips as she closed her eyes.

"Quinn - "

"The White Queen! The White Queen!" All heads turned to the double doors across the room as one of the White Queen's knights ran hysterically through the ballroom. The music stopped. The dancing stopped. All movement stopped as the man almost fell forward. "The White Queen!" he gasped. "She's been _kidnapped_!"

* * *

_Please review._


	13. The Wonderland Army

_Time for another update! Thanks so much guys for being consistent with your reviews. Hearing your feedback is one of my favorite parts about writing this fic!_

_On a completely different note, I posted a new story called **Cities in Love**. It's a future AU fic centering around Puck and Quinn, and it's also the first mature story I've posted on here. Check it out if it's something you're interested in! I would love for you all to take a peek and drop a review! :)_

_Now, I'll stop my rambling so you can read the next installment. Enjoy!_

**The Wonderland Army**  
"_It sounded an excellent plan, no doubt, and very neatly and simply arranged; _  
_the only difficulty was, that Alice had not the smallest idea how to set about it."_

A mass array of hysteria broke throughout the crowds. People began shouting, gasping, and yelling things that sounded all too scattered to be harmonious. All music and dancing had ceased, and even the smallest of murmurs sounded like glass-shattering shrieks. And when Quinn turned to look around at everyone, her pulse skyrocketed off the charts when she suddenly realized that all eyes had fallen on her. Her whole body went numb, an uneasy tingling spreading from her head to her toes. Surely, they did not think _she_ had kidnapped the queen in her _own_ castle? Did she look that stupid? Honestly, was this what they thought of their new hero?

But as Quinn scanned the people more thoroughly, she realized they were not eyes of judgement or suspicion.

They were eyes of dependency.

Quinn gapped, a nervous hand reaching to smooth out her dress. Even her group members had turned to face her, waiting patiently for direction. The March Hare had his sword out, and Walrus and Carpenter were seconds away from handing out orders to the Oysters. The Tweedles had one eyebrow raised each, and the White Rabbit was giving her a small, supportive smile. But even with all of this, it amounted to nothing as Quinn stood there in silence, her head spinning with nausea and anxiety.

"Quinn," a soft voice beckoned in her ear. Her eyes averted away from the crowd, and the budding warmth from Hatter's body suddenly became acutely present. He stared down at her, a small hand still on her waist as he gave her a slight nod. _You know what to do_, his face read. There was no smile or gentleness in his eyes, just the clear look of expectancy.

In an instant, Quinn knew what she had to say. With a small gulp and a tight face, she turned towards the crowds and formed the best 'hero' face she could muster. "People of Wonderland," she began loudly. She stepped away from the Hatter and closer towards the center of everything. "The White Queen has been captured. It is my duty to your land and to you as a people that I should rescue her." She turned back towards her group, faces of awe and respect gazing back. Quinn took a deep breath and continued. "I have formed an army. An army to take back Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts and the Red Queen. And whoever kidnapped the White Queen, whether it be the Queen of Hearts or some other unforeseen villain, will receive the full brunt of this army!" The crow burst into unexpected cheer, and Quinn nearly fell to the floor from the sudden uproar.

In that moment, she remembered Mr. Dodo's words, and even more, she remembered clearly _how_ he said them. "We are going to take back Wonderland, and we are going to return it to its glorious, original state." The clapping grew louder, more joyous, and little beads of sweat traced her forehead. "We have to," she trailed off, speaking only to herself. "I have to."

And what if she didn't?

What if she failed miserably, putting lives and dignity in jeopardy? What if she ruined everything? What if she made everything worse? What if she lost? What if she _died_?

"You heard her," Hatter yelled and interrupted her thoughts. He was pointing towards their comrades, who suddenly began assembling themselves together. "We need to leave as soon as possible. Get yourselves together and meet at the courtyard right away."

The orders were met with swift nods of the head. They all scrambled to carry out their individual preparations while the rest of the castle moved out of their way. Walrus and Carpenter were counting Oysters, barking out orders while they did so. The Tweedles were stretching out in a corner, and March Hare was briefly teaching Cheshire Cat and Caterpillar basic fighting techniques. Quinn's stomach started to churn as she took a step back, only to feel a familiar warm hand on her back.

"You all right?" Hatter asked briskly, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

Quinn gave him a look before nodding. "Yeah." There was a beat, and she shifted her weight off of him. "What should I do?"

"Get changed. You can't trek through the woods in that dress, as appealing to the eyes as it may be."

"I meant about all of this," Quinn breathed. "What should I do... about all of this?"

"One step at a time, blondie," Hatter smirked. "You handled the speech like a pro. Just focus on getting yourself ready and meet everyone at the courtyard." He released his hand and took a step away from her. Quinn wanted to say something else, but he had already disappeared into the crowds, and she could not find him anymore.

* * *

_Breath in_, Quinn instructed herself. _Breath out._

She had never held a sword in her life before. _Breathe in_. Even while traveling with March Hare, she had not asked once to hold it or teach her how to use it. _Breath out._ What a waste that seemed now.

How was it that _she_ had to be the one to lead everyone? Her record so far was far from spotless. _Breathe in._ She had fallen down a rabbit hole, shrunken to the size of a strip of bacon, grown to the size of lamp post, been attacked by a bandersnatch, and gotten stuck in quicksand. All the while, her friends hardly had any issues and remained perfectly content with fighting whatever battles faced them.

She was clearly the most accident-prone. Why did _she_ have to be the hero? For goodness sake's, she wasn't even nice! _Breathe out._

Quinn stood in front of the full length mirror and stared back at the disaster in front of her. She had been in her room for a good half hour, yet she was still fully dressed in her ball gown. Her make up had remained intact and her hair was still up, and all she was capable of doing was telling herself to breathe in and breathe out.

God, she was pathetic. She was never like this before! She was Quinn_ freaking _Fabray. That in itself was enough to terrorize a whole high school. She used to rule whatever came into sight, as well as what was behind her head. Nothing scared her; she was impenetrable.

But perhaps the difference was that then, she wasn't the hero, and now, she had to be. _Breathe in, breath out._

There was a knock on the door. "Quinn?" a gentle voice called out. "May I come in?"

She recognized it instantly as Cheshire's voice, and as she opened her mouth to say no, the door quickly swung open. "Oh my!" Cheshire gasped, her eyes wide. "What are you doing still in your gown? You can't go out like that! I know you're one of the girls who are used to pulling off every look, and quite frankly, you do, but this is really not suitable attire for what we're about to do."

"Do you ever shut up?" Quinn snapped. Though her back was turned, she heard Cheshire stop dead in her tracks, and while she really felt no need to be sorry, a small pang of guilt was rising in her chest.

"I'm sorry," Cheshire said suddenly. "I didn't mean to... offend you. I should have understood that you are under a lot of stress right now, and you don't need visitors. Please, excuse me." Quinn could not hear any indications of movement, and she knew Cheshire hadn't moved from her spot. With an aggravated sigh, Quinn bit her lip and turned around.

"I could use some help with my dress," she sighed finally, and Cheshire looked up. "The zipper," Quinn added. "I can't reach it."

Cheshire Cat's signature smile sprang on her face, and she bounced over to Quinn with a hearty pep in her stride. "Of course! Leave it to me." Quinn turned back around and allowed the girl to unzip the gown, and the sudden breeze from the lack of constriction made her feel just a bit more free. "This is a very pretty dress," Cheshire was rambling with small talk. "Light blue really is your color."

Stepping out of the gown, Quinn stood back in front of the mirror in her delicate white underwear. Cheshire retreated back to her closet, hanging up the dress and pulling out her old one. "Now this is beautiful," Cheshire beamed, and she marched back to Quinn with the dress in hand. "I've always liked it on you."

Slipping it on, she allowed Cheshire to fasten all the buttons and zip all the zippers. "You shouldn't be frightened, you know," she added nonchalantly.

Quinn shot her a look. "I'm not frightened." There was no response as she adjusted the top and stared straight into the mirror. "I don't get frightened."

"Surely, you must be a little nervous. Leading a whole army and such. I mean, not only do you have to take back Wonderland, but now you also have to rescue the White Queen!" Cheshire's laugh was like tinkling bells. "Silly, silly predicaments after the other."

"It can't be that hard," Quinn countered. "Who else would kidnap the White Queen but the Queen of Hearts or the Red Queen? And since we're going there anyways, it's like killing two birds with one stone. Plus, I have you guys."

Cheshire's eyes softened as she fastened the last ribbon. "Yes, Quinn," she spoke dearly. "You are not alone in this."

"Exactly. So there is nothing I should really be nervous about. I mean, it's all just anxiety. It's everyone else who's nervous, not me!"

"Quinn," Cheshire began again, and she moved so that she could face her and not the mirror. "It's okay to be a little afraid. No one will judge you for it."

"Of course they'll judge me for it," she hissed back. "What will they think of me? Their supposed fearless leader... _nervous_? I'll be a joke!"

"Or maybe it will help everyone be less afraid _with_ you," Cheshire smiled back. "To know that their new hero is not made of stone? That she has heart and that, despite taking up such a task, you still have the slightest bit of fear in you. It's not a crime, Quinn," Cheshire grinned broadly. "It just makes you human."

"It makes me weak," Quinn brushed off and moved towards her bed.

"It makes you honorable," Cheshire Cat smiled. "I think you need a little more faith in yourself."

"I can't let everyone down," Quinn said quickly. She felt her knees go numb as she sat on her bed. "Do you know what it feels like? The weight of everyone on your shoulders?" she snapped. "No. Because you're not the hero. You're not the leader here. I am. It's my task, and you have no idea what this feels like."

Cheshire gave a small nod and pursed her lips, moving towards the bed. "Yes, that may be true, but it doesn't mean I'm not willing to help." She sat down next to Quinn, a gentle smile tugging her lips. "We're all here to help you. It's not like we're in this to watch you fail."

"But what if I do?" Quinn asked, exasperation clearly present. "What then?"

"I don't think you will," Cheshire beamed proudly.

"Well, quite frankly, that means nothing," she rolled her eyes. "I can't just cross my fingers and hope everything will go okay."

She placed a gently hand on her back and smiled. "Everyone believes in you. Hatter, especially, has quite the faith in you. But then again, it really should not surprise me."

She gave her a dry look. "Meaning?"

"His feelings for you are painfully obvious." Quinn's heart skipped a beat, but she failed to acknowledge it. "But I suppose that's completely irrelevant, isn't it?"

Cheshire's grin grew broader as she leaned in. "Quinn, you've proven to be a brilliant leader thus far," Cheshire pressed on. "You've assembled an army. Don't you realize what a big deal that is? Not even the bravest of White Queen's knights have been able to do that. And now, you've convinced said army to basically attack at your very whim. Not many people are able to have that kind of leadership."

And as Quinn thought about it, the more Cheshire seemed right. Hadn't they all listened to her respectively, not one sound dispute interrupting her commands? Had anyone doubted her power, her leadership? Had anyone come up to her and dubbed her as faulty?

They all believed in her. It was clear as night and day, and it took Quinn this long to see it. They all trusted that she would be the one to help them prevail through the darkness. Though scary and intimidating the thought may be, they still believed she would be the one to restore beauty and peace in the land.

All she needed now was to believe in herself.

And perhaps, in her heart of hearts, Cheshire Cat wasn't so bad. All she had been doing thus far was looking out for Quinn. Even now, minus all of Quinn's snippy antics, Cheshire still believed them to be the best of friends, and here she was, vying for Quinn's self-esteem. While taking pity from a girl who dressed like an old kindergarten teacher was far from appealing, it was just the confidence boost Quinn needed to regain her old stride and become the ruthless cheerleading captain she once was.

She was tired of being the victim, and she was tired of feeling so helpless. She was going to lead this Wonderland Army, and she was going to save everybody, whether they liked it or not.

Quinn Fabray was not coward. Quinn Fabray was a hero, and Wonderland was going to see just how much.

"Even the greatest of heroes admit their fear," Cheshire continued, breaking Quinn's internal rant. Her smiled was blinding now, as if she almost knew she had convinced Quinn of her newfound dignity. "It's what makes them great. They show their true selves, and they are the ones that people truly look up to."

"And how do you even know anything about heroes?" Quinn snorted, but she couldn't stop her voice from being slightly playful.

Cheshire Cat placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and grinned wider. "I'm looking at one."

* * *

As Quinn walked out into the courtyard, she was struck by the organization and impressiveness of it all.

Everyone had lined up in rows to face Hatter and March Hare, both who stood respectively at the head of the group. About twenty of the White Queen's knights, spotless with their white armor, had joined them as they settled near the front. The Oysters took up most of the space, but the indisputable ferociousness in their eyes was enough to make Quinn fidget in her shoes. The rest of their group, consisting of Carpenter, Walrus, Cheshire Cat, Caterpillar, Tweedles, Duchess, White Rabbit, and Mouse, were placed in the very front. They all stood proud and tall and waited tirelessly for Quinn's next command.

All eyes fell on her as she moved towards the center, their mindless chatter hushing up as she cleared her throat. She threw a glance over at Hatter, and his signature smirk only grew wider. With a confidant nod, Quinn took in a deep breath before calling full attention onto herself.

"Everybody assemble!" she exclaimed, donning on her infamous cheer captain voice. "We are going to leave soon, so make sure you are all prepared. We won't have time to stop or divert from our trail. Be sure you are ready at all costs."

There was a collective murmur of agreement as the group momentarily scattered, gathering personal provisions and sharpening weapons. The sky had been gradually brightening up as the sun peeked out from the distance. She almost felt sorry for the whole army, for they literally had been dragged from dancing on the dance floor to donning stiff armor without any ounce of sleep. Quinn herself felt some of her natural lethargy fall onto her, but the anxiety of potential future events had been forcing her awake.

Moving back towards the March Hare, she noticed the proud and boyish grin on his face. "What are you so excited about?" she asked suspiciously, hands on hips.

"We just formed a freaking army," March Hare sputtered. "This is, like, the coolest thing ever."

Quinn tilted her head. "It is pretty cool, isn't it?"

"It's the coolest thing that's ever happened to me!" he continued wildly. "I mean, everything about it, you know? None of us fitted in before this. Now, we've all come together to fight for something we believe in, and it's actually happening." His expression grew wistful as Quinn patted his back.

"My dad used to be a knight," he began in a much gentler tone. "For the White Queen. I wasn't born yet, but I heard he was one of the best knights ever. At least, that's what my mom used to say. He was really brave and special and stuff, which always made me feel like I was really brave and special. And then... he died. He was killed on one of his quests in the line of duty. He never got to see me, but my mom would always tell me that he loved me." He shrugged his shoulders at Quinn's heartbroken look. "I never thought of it much when I was younger because I never knew him, you know? Why be sad about someone you never knew? But he's my dad. He was my father. Whether I knew him or not, I still love him."

Quinn held his arm sympathetically, and March Hare smiled back at her. "Being in this army means a little more to me than just fighting the Queen of Hearts. Yeah, it'll be awesome to kick her butt, but I feel like I'm avenging my dad, you know?" He nodded swiftly. "We never got to meet each other, but it's cool that we both get to be heroes. It's like we're bonding over something."

Quinn sniffed and rubbed his arm. "He sounds like a great guy," she smiled tearfully.

"Yeah," March Hare beamed. "I think he was."

She quickly drew him into a tight embrace, stretching on to her tippy-toes to wrap her arms around his tall frame. He tightened the hug and smiled into her hair, and Quinn felt a sense of responsibility envelope her. They were going to protect each other, she proposed firmly in her mind. They were going to protect each other as they were going to protect everyone.

A tight cough interrupted their embrace, and the two parted as Hatter stood impatiently in between. "Excuse my intrusion," he said blankly, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No, Quinn was just... just..." the March Hare stuttered, glancing at different directions in the sky. "She was, uh, helping me out. With a problem." Hatter squinted his eyes as Quinn looked on helplessly. "I have a... bunion problem. Yeah. She helped me."

Hatter raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, dude. Cheshire is asking for you." March Hare nodded and quickly scurried away, leaving Hatter and Quinn together alone.

"So," he began with a stifled smile. "Bunions?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she shook her head. "He was talking to me about his dad."

Hatter made a face. "Ugh, sentimental talk."

"You are such a Neanderthal."

"And loving every bit of it," he smirked. "So, what's your next move, hero?"

Quinn glanced up at the sky. The rising sun was causing a pinkish orange overcast, and she knew it was vital for them to leave soon. "I don't believe it's wise to go to the Queen of Hearts right away. I think we should go to the Red Queen's castle first. Maybe convince her of the Queen of Heart's wrong doing. That way, we could have more people on our side."

"And how do you reckon we convince the Red Queen to be on our side, exactly?" Hatter asked doubtfully.

"Well, we shouldn't ambush. Only a few of us will go inside. If we attack right away, we could lose more than we could gain."

He nodded in agreement. "We would seem like less of a threat."

"Exactly," Quinn smiled. "And if things go south, we'll have the army hiding outside and prepared to intervene at any time. We'll just give them a signal and there: we have our back-up plan."

"So we head to the Red Queen's," Hatter confirmed. "Using the Duchess's and the White Queen's horses, it will only take us a day without any distractions."

"Horses?" Quinn inquired curiously.

"You didn't think I would force everyone to travel on foot again?"

"I just thought it would be more subtle. We would make less noise."

"True, but time is of the essence." He glanced back at the rest of the group, who had retrieved back to their previous formation. "You better inform the troops of the plan."

Quinn sighed. "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

"Out of curiosity," he cocked his head and leaned towards her ear. "I hope you had fun during the ball."

She felt as if someone had pulled the carpet from beneath her feet. "I-I did."

"Good," he smirked. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you didn't." Suddenly, his face turned serious as his voice mumbled into a whisper. "Before the news about the White Queen, we were talking..."

Quinn waved her hand, hoping to smother the heat rising in her face. "Forget it."

"Blondie, it's - "

"Really, it's not big deal."

"Quinn - "

"Hatter, it's fine," she said a bit too quickly. "It's fine. I'm fine. I didn't mean it. It was just... It was just heat of the moment stuff." She nodded with emphasis. "It's fine."

There was a long brevity of silence, and she could tell he was not satisfied with her answer. "Really, it's no big deal," she pushed on, but his face grew more unimpressed by the second. "Let's just, let's forget it happened, okay? "

"Quinn?" a voice interrupted. Cheshire Cat's head popped out eagerly beside her, and Quinn shrieked softly and jumped away, shaking her head violently as she did so.

"I will never get used to that," she muttered, and Cheshire grinned apologetically.

"Everyone's gathered themselves," Cheshire continued. "We're ready when you are."

Quinn nodded briskly. "Yes, I'll be there in a second." They exchanged looks before Cheshire grinned wider and vanished, leaving Quinn and Hatter alone once again. "She's so strange," she muttered absently.

There was a long paused before Hatter sighed. "Yeah, but she's reliable."

"How long have you two been friends?" Quinn tried her best to hide the building curiosity in her voice.

"Long enough," he quipped. "Come on. We have to inform the others of your plan."

"Right," she sighed. "Of course."

After an awkward beat, the two maneuvered back over towards the crowd. They had all formed themselves back into their lines once again, waiting patiently for Quinn to give out her latest command. March Hare gave her a supportive smile from across the way, and his gesture alone allowed her to relax a bit as she grinned back.

Quinn made a move to take a step forward, but just as she was about to, Hatter had grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly. Whipping her head around, she glared at him softly and raised a brow. "What?"

He gave her an odd expression, and for a very brief moment, Quinn thought he would lean in and break the space between them. His eyes grew heavy, and he licked his lips, causing Quinn to shift slightly in her shoes. She felt the grip on her arm loosening, growing softer with his touch, and she watched him with careful eyes as his face grew more contorted. Finally, he sighed, released his hold, and took a step back. "Nothing." He shook his head. "Hero," he added after a second.

Quinn tilted her head and gave him a quizzical look, but her eyes caught sight of the Duchess's impatience. She gazed at him for one last second before turning back to the group, motioning for the their full attention. "All right," she began, and everyone looked on eagerly. "Here's the plan."

* * *

_Ah, and so it begins. Please review, and don't forget to check out **Cities of Love** if you have the chance! :)_


	14. Into the Castle

_Thanks for the fantastic reviews, guys! You all make me a happy, happy girl. Please continue to keep it up! It's always nice as a writer to know that people are still reading your story. :)_

_Also, great thanks to **emilyforprez **and **unspeakabledesire** for being awesome betas. _

_Enjoy the this next chapter!_

**Into the Castle**  
"_`Where do you come from?' said the Red Queen. `And where are you going? Look _  
_up, speak nicely, and don't twiddle your fingers all the time.' Alice attended to all _  
_these directions, and explained, as well as she could, that she had lost her way."_

"Are you ready for this?"

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and nodded slowly. "Always ready."

Hatter slowly crept out from next to her and cautiously raised one of his arrows into the air. A sudden blinding light, that from the March Hare's sword, responded back from across the way. The duo exchanged corresponding looks before Hatter retreated back to his previous spot.

Crouching on his knees, he was careful not to rub against any of the rustling bushes. "Everyone's in place," he whispered. "We have this place surrounded in case things go south."

"Let's hope it doesn't have to get to that," White Rabbit gulped.

Quinn patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's now or never." And after receiving confirming looks from Hatter, Mouse, and White Rabbit, she swiftly stood up, her comrades following not too far behind.

The White Rabbit, being the famous time keeper he was, already knew both the Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts. Thus, his connection allowed their appearance to seem less random and more friendly. The Hatter was, of course, more so a source of protection and comfort for Quinn. If things did go badly right away, he was surely the one she want to have her side to help fight. Mouse's purpose, however, served a sneakier purpose. If the group found that they needed instant backup, Quinn would subtly pull Mouse out of her pocket and allow her to scurry back outside and warn the others.

That, essentially, was the basis of why Quinn chose who would enter the castle. It was pertinent that only a few were to enter, thus allowing the possibility of a civil resolution to be obtained. The White Queen herself even said the Red Queen was not an awful woman. It was best to treat her as respectively as she would any royalty as to strengthen their chances for a peaceful treaty.

It was what Quinn liked to call her "strategic battle move." And quite frankly, she was very proud of it.

She heard White Rabbit release a heavy sigh before rolling on ahead of Hatter and Quinn. She glanced inside her pocket to check the status of Mouse, who gave her a thumbs up to assure her she was doing all right. Quinn nodded shortly, concealed Mouse back in her pocket, and focused on following the White Rabbit.

And for some very odd reason, Quinn could not keep herself from fidgeting.

After awhile, she felt Hatter's gaze fall upon her as they clamored through a row of bushes. "Stop twitching," he whispered softly in her ear. "You're psyching yourself out. Don't analyze everything. Just do it."

"I hate trees," she ignored him and ducked under a branch.

"Since when?"

"Since I hate it!"

"You're getting nervous," he muttered amusingly. "Calm down."

"Do you think it's wise for me enter the castle without a weapon?" she pushed on. "What if I need to protect myself?"

"And what do you think I'm here for?" he asked in annoyance. "I serve for other purposes besides being easy on the eyes."

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I would still feel safer with a weapon."

"Really, because I would feel less safe knowing _you_ had a dagger in your hands." She shot him a wounded look, in which he responded with one of his smirks. "Look, I told you I was going to protect you, remember? So that's what I'm going to do." He tilted his head. "Don't worry. I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt. I don't take back my promises."

She stared at him for a long time, as if trying to pry the truth out of him, but his expression did not budge. Perhaps putting faith in herself also meant putting faith in the Hatter. If Mr. Dodo believed in him, shouldn't she? Quinn twisted her face and slowly broke into a smile, to which he quickly reciprocated. "I swear, if you leave me there to die..." she trailed off warningly.

"You'll what?"

She raised an eyebrow threateningly.

"What? You're gonna try and hit me or something? You have, like, the tiniest, most ineffective little fists I have ever seen. They're cute, but it'd be like getting punched by a cotton ball."

She smacked his shoulder, stifling her own amusement. "Don't be so such a jerk! Remember when I pushed you in a lake?"

Hatter's eyes suddenly glinted with the memory. "Oh yeah..." He mumbled sentimentally. "You know, I like it when you're bitter and angry. It turns me on." He suddenly loomed over her shoulder and spoke gently into her ear. "Besides, if you think I'd leave you alone there with the big, bad scary queen, I wouldn't even _dream_ of it."

Her spine trickled with heat as she blinked several times. "And you promise you're telling the truth?"

His eye glazed over hers. "I swear on my hat."

Quinn felt her suspicion simmering, but instinct persuaded her not to let her guard down. She abruptly held onto one of passing tree trunks and stopped walking, and he noticed her change in movement and stopped as well. "So I can trust you?" she asked finally.

He made a subtle change of face, and maybe if it was anyone else, she wouldn't have noticed. But this was _Hatter_, and she spotted these types of things in a heartbeat. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was White Rabbit who suddenly shushed them.

"The guards," he pointed solemnly. "They're right up ahead."

Hatter took this moment to adjust his pace – a little too eagerly – and Quinn had painfully noticed. "All right, White Rabbit. You lead us in."

"Right," White Rabbit nodded fervently. "Right." There was a short pause where he refused to wheel any further, and he made a noise similar to that of a squeak. "What's the plan again?"

Quinn raised both her eyebrows. "Request an audience with the Red Queen?"

"Right!" he said again, but his thumbs started twiddling. "But what if they don't buy it?"

"Her guards have air for brains," Hatter waved him off. "And besides, you're no stranger to them. It'll make us look less suspicious if we're with you."

"Okay, got it," White Rabbit breathed, and as they began moving out of the bushes, Quinn heard him chant to himself: "I got this. No big deal. It's no big deal. Just got to request for an audience. I'm gonna be fine. We're all gonna be fine." At this, she lightly rolled her eyes and touched his shoulder gently, in which he reacted with a startled jump and a bashful smile.

The Red Queen's castle was, perhaps, on the exact opposite spectrum of the White Queen's. The walls were carved out of dark stone, dead vines crawling up on the sides of the structure. The cherry red towers struck the sky like the venomous tongue of a rattle snake, puncturing any kind of demure or innocent beauty. The rooftops itself seemed like a contraption of death with the sharp edges and pointed fixtures. A murky moat surrounded the whole thing, and as they approached closer, Quinn's eyes filled with tears at the awful stench, and she wondered dreadfully what died in there.

Like how the trees of the White Queen's were pure and white, these were the exact opposite. The bark was a shade darker than black, and the leaves itself were a bloody scarlet. They ground itself had turned into a darker shade, as if the soil had deemed itself miserable enough and shuddered away from the sunlight.

As they neared the metal drawbridge, which was far from welcoming, Quinn found her knees shaking miserably against the terrifying persona of the castle. If an inanimate building was this horrifying, what of its master? Quinn held back the hiccup fighting in her chest.

"... I can do this. We can do this. No big deal. I got it, I got this..." White Rabbit continued to mutter under his breath, and as they inched closer and closer towards the entrance, Quinn was _really_ wishing she had that dagger in her hands.

"Halt," the guards barked viciously, and Quinn refrained herself from flinching at their tone. "Who goes there!"

The White Rabbit, whose mantra was speeding at double time, suddenly blinked rapidly and raised his hand. "I, well, myself – we... together, er, all of us..." Quinn was tempted to close her eyes shut and hope, when she opened them, she would be in another situation entirely, but alas, she was their leader. So instead, she put a calming hand on White Rabbit's shoulder, and gradually, his stress seemed to release.

Taking in a deep breath, he managed to force out a whole sentence with one breath. "I, the White Rabbit and my companions, wish to request a private audience with the Red Queen."

The guards exchanged looks, and without so much as a grumble and a grunt did they slowly move aside, allowing the trio to pass. Quinn was not able to surpress her stunned look, but she felt Hatter's hand on her lower back prod her roughly inside the castle.

"Told you," he muttered quietly into her ear. "They are as dumb as rocks. You throw in words like 'companions' and 'private audience' and they can't tell what's left or right."

"If only the Red Queen were that easy," she whispered back, and two new guards approached them from ahead. They motioned them with their free hands and continued to march forward, as if indicating for the trio to follow them.

The interior of the Red Queen's castle was much like the outside: daunting, dark, and dreary. The floor itself was checkered black and white, and all the walls were a deep burgundy shade. Several statues of armed knights filled the hallways, along with portraits of red chess pieces and past ancestors. There were not many windows, and the ones that Quinn did spot were barred and miserable.

How sad, she mused. Even a palace could feel like a prison.

They moved pasted several stone columns before landing right in front of a blood red double door entrance. Without a knock or any kind of introduction, both of the guards pushed the doors wide open and held it by the sides, and as Quinn, Hatter, and White Rabbit glided along the glossy floor, the guards remained put by the entrance.

The throne room was a grand extension to everything she had seen so far – checkered floors, lack of ornate furniture, dark tapestries – but it was still just as treacherous as the whole castle. The stretch from the doors to the actual throne was quite a lengthy walk, but without even a sign of dispute, Quinn held up her confidence and followed the narrow red carpet.

And there, at the center of the room, with a few of her faithful followers behind her, sat the majestic Red Queen.

Quinn would have been lying if she said she hadn't expected some sort of ugly, old lady with terrible boils and missing teeth. Truth be told, the Red Queen was just as stunning as her gentle counterpart. With dirty blond hair cascading past her shoulders and striking blue eyes, the Red Queen certainly held up the physical description of a _queen_.

But as they moved in closer, Quinn realized little details about her that made her much less approachable than the White Queen: her hawk like gaze, her pointed nose, her pursed lips. She seemed much sharper whereas the White Queen had a more airy and pretty aroma to her. The Red Queen was much more striking, she decided, and whether that was appearances only had yet to be seen.

They finally made it all the way to the front of the room, and they all bowed considerably as the Red Queen looked down at them from her velvet chair. After a short beat, the queen stared deeper at them and cocked her chin high. "White Rabbit," she addressed sparsely. "What news do you have for me? And who are these companions of yours?"

"Red Queen," White Rabbit began, his voice a tad shaky. "I've come to you to present Lady Quinn." With a slight pinch on her thigh from Mouse inside her pocket, Quinn stifled a gasped and moved up closer towards the queen and away from the group. The Red Queen raised an eyebrow and remained silent. "She has traveled a long way to speak with you, your majesty. She would very much like some of your time."

The queen's head darted sharply from White Rabbit to Quinn. "So?" she gazed at her. "Speak."

In the midst of her anxiety, Quinn bit the inside of her cheek. "I would like to speak with you privately, your majesty."

The Queen leaned back in her chair, her pouffy red and black gown swishing at her ankles. "Fine. You are all dismissed," she waved a hand at her court, and loyally, they all filtered out one by one.

But as Quinn was about to speak up again, the Red Queen pointed two fingers at Hatter and White Rabbit. "You two, leave as well," she ordered. It was then Quinn couldn't help but exchange an urgent glance with Hatter.

But he responded without a break in his face. "Your majesty, if you may, I would like to request to stay here."

"Request denied." Her eyes perked up suddenly, and she waggled her finger at Quinn. "And take whatever that is out of your pocket, too. I saw it moving around a mile away."

Quinn reluctantly reached a hand down for Mouse, who timidly climbed onto her palm and scurried quickly onto the floor. Quinn was growing more alarmed by the second, but as the Hatter and White Rabbit turned around to walk out of the room, Hatter tossed her a secret glance that reeked of encouragement. He winked subtly before completely vanishing from sight.

The queen then turned to Quinn, an impatient frown on her face. "Now we are alone. What is it you want?"

She could have easily broken down at this point, following onto the floor like a scattered mess, but instead, she folded a piece of hair behind her ear and took a step forward. She was _Quinn Fabray_ and queen or no queen, she was going walk out of this room with exactly what she wanted. "Your majesty," she began, her voice booming throughout the grand room. "I would like to go home."

The Red Queen's blonde eyebrows shot up. "Home?"

Quinn nodded and pressed her lips together. "I don't come from Wonderland. I don't live here."

"Well, where ever then, do you come from?" Her voice was slightly mocking, but Quinn ignored it.

She took in a short breath. "Lima, Ohio."

There was a pause before the Queen threw herself into hysterics. Her laughter was far from the sweet tinkle of bells that most laughter sounded like. This was far colder, far more callous. It was a laugh Quinn felt dangerous being around. "Lima, Ohio?" The Red Queen repeated and sputtered with laughter. "You want to go home to _Lima, Ohio_?"

Sure, Quinn had heavily detested her new home from the start, but to hear someone else say it in such a vile tone ignited something in Quinn's stomach. She furrowed her brows favorably and stuck out her chin. "They say you are the only one that knows the ins and outs of Wonderland," she said with a louder tone. "Therefore you are the only one that can help me."

After gathering herself together, the Red Queen nodded briskly. "Yes, yes. That's true."

There was a bridge of silence, and Quinn raised her eyebrows at the queen, as if expecting she had more to say. But when the quiet continued to stretch out, she placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "So, will you help me?"

Her sudden impatience caught the Red Queen's attention as she leaned further against her chair. Silence, once again, fell in between them, but Quinn was smart enough to know to stay quiet this time. Icy blue eyes outlined her whole figure, and after an elongated moment, the Red Queen finally sat up straighter in her chair. "I've heard of you," she said suddenly, her voice cutting through the air.

Quinn was physically taken back. "What?"

"I'm not stupid," the Red Queen brushed off. She shot her an irritated glance before continuing. "Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Of course I've heard of you. You've been stampeding around Wonderland like this place was your own."

Although Quinn enjoyed the idea of it, she refrained from pushing the thought any further. "Being tossed into this land, what do you expect? I surely wasn't going to hide under a bush forever."

The Red Queen shot her another look but did not say anything.

"So," Quinn began again and slowly started pacing in a circle. "What else have you heard about me?"

"I don't make it my business to pay attention to the quests of little girls," Red Queen sighed tiredly. "I am a _queen_. I have far more important things to attend to."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Quinn insisted, playing the "suck-up" card. "Not at all."

"And yet you want me to send you back home?"

"You are a _queen_," she repeated and stopped pacing around. "And I am just another member of your court. And as a member of your court, I am requesting something in my favor of you. You are the one with the power, and you are the one with answers. Thus, I ask permission to grant me a wish, and I will be forever thankful of you... as my queen. For it's what queens do, isn't it? Attend to their people?"

The Red Queen eyed for a long time, staring directly at her and nothing else.

Quinn did not fidget once.

Slowly, the Red Queen shifted back into her seat and propped an elbow onto one of the arm rests. There, she let her head fall on one of her fists as she crossed her legs regally over the other. "That's all you want?" she asked finally. "To go back home?"

Quinn felt her lower lip quirk. "Yes."

"To go home and nothing else?" Her words were sharp and to the point, but Quinn's was much less than that.

The truth was, that was not all she wanted. She wanted to save Wonderland. She wanted to take down the Queen of Hearts. She wanted White Rabbit to ask out Mouse. She wanted to reunite the White Queen and Mr. Dodo. She wanted so much more than to just simply _go home_, and she wasn't even sure if her conscience would allow her to do such a thing.

"Well," Quinn began again, but she was fiercely cut off.

"There is no 'well', Quinn. You asked a favor of me. That favor was to go home. You cannot take it back and change it for another or even add something else to that," the Red Queen scolded. "I'm doing you more than a favor if I grant you your wish. Do not take advantage of it, or I can easily take it away."

This was not all Quinn wanted.

It was plain and simple. This was _not all she wanted_. But as she gazed into the unyielding blue eyes of the Red Queen, she knew it couldn't all be about what she wanted.

It had to be about what she needed. And Quinn needed to go home.

"Well?" the Red Queen prodded, her patience wearing off. "Is that what it shall be?"

And what of the others?

What of March Hare? What of him trying to avenge his dead father? What of Caterpillar? What of him shunned from home and forced to be separated from his family? What of Duchess? What of Mouse? What of White Rabbit, the Tweedles, Carpenter, and Walrus? What of Cheshire Cat? What of Mr. Dodo and his lost love? What of White Queen? What of Hatter? What of _him_?

She made a promise. She made a promise to try and save Wonderland. But as she stood in front of the Red Queen, she had sweet freedom dangling before her. She could simply take her wish and runaway with it. She would be home and back with her family. It would all be normal, and she would be normal. There would be none of this business of queens and tea and creatures.

And if she tried to fight, who was to say she wouldn't fail miserably? What if it was better for her to get out of this mess while she could? Her exit was right in front of her, hanging right between her and the Red Queen, and all she had to do was take it and never look back. It wasn't selfish. It was strategic. That's why this whole thing began in the first place, right? To go home. She had never signed up to fight with an army. She was unwillingly drawn into this mess.

And wasn't that what the Hatter always said? _You have no one to fight for you but yourself. _So wasn't this what she was doing? She was fighting. She was fighting for her life, and now, she had a way out.

But what about everyone else... wasn't she supposed to be the one to fight for them? Wasn't that the promised she made? She would fight, not only with them but _for _them. That's what they needed all along. A hero who believed in them and would support them and would stand by their sides. Instead of being _that_ girl, the one that tormented and bullied and gossiped, Quinn had the opportunity to be the better person. The one that stood up for what was right when no one else could.

But was she really to enslave herself away in this land forever?

"Well," the Red Queen repeated, her impatience in full bloom now. "What will it be Quinn? Do you want to go home?"

Maybe... maybe this had to be what she wanted.

"Yes," Quinn finally whispered, her voice thin as air. "Yes, I want to go home."

And the Red Queen leaned further back in her seat as she let a dry smile fill her lips. Quinn could feel a new set of weight fall onto her shoulders, but she refused to look physically disturbed. Finally, the Red Queen gave her a subtle look of approval. "Good," she smiled. "Good."

Quinn nodded blankly and did nothing else. Her throat felt uneasily dry.

"You're doing the right thing, Quinn," the Red Queen continued.

She gave the briefest of smiles before returning to a neutral face. "Yeah. Thank you, your majesty."

"Why do you look so glum?" She tilted her head. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"It is," Quinn insisted. "I want this very much. It's just... now that I have it, it makes me feel a little different." She shook her head quickly at Red Queen's suspicious look. "A good different. Like, I've been wanting this for so long, and now that I have it, I don't know what to do with myself."

The Red Queen raised an eyebrow but did not push it further. "Well, preparations for you to go home shall begin tomorrow. For now, you should get some rest. I'll have my servants prepare a room for you."

Quinn curtsied deeply. "Thank you, your majesty."

"And you will tell those friends of yours to leave immediately, yes?"

Her words caught her off guard as she almost fell face forward. "What?"

"You have no need for them anymore. You're going home. What business do you require of them?" Quinn opened her mouth to speak but Red Queen cut her off. "None. You have no business with them. And I don't like loiters around my castle, so tell them to leave."

Quinn felt her heart beat out of her chest but simply nodded in obedience. "Yes. Yes, of course."

She curtsied once more and bolted out of the room, her head swimming with emotions. She had gotten what she wanted. She had gotten her precious ride back home. She was going _home_. Wasn't that what she had cared about all along? Wasn't that all she had been striving for the past several days? She had gotten what she wanted. She should have been jumping for joy.

Instead, Quinn felt like she had just made a deal with the devil.

Pushing open the double door entrance, she was greeted almost immediately by the two previous guards along with Hatter, White Rabbit, and Mouse. The latter were staring at her much more eagerly, and as they closed in on her to extract exactly what had happened in the throne room, Quinn felt something inside her break.

And despite her heavy heart, Quinn Fabray does _not_ break.

So she sucked up whatever guilt was building inside her and reminded herself "_this is what I wanted_." And as she glanced at the curious eyes of her companions, she donned the best cold and indifferent face she could muster.

"W-What did she say, Quinn?" Mouse pushed on eagerly.

"It has to be good news. You're alive! That means it has to be good news!" White Rabbit whisper-cheered.

Quinn's eyes darted between all of them, the coldness melting away.

"Well?" Hatter inquired, gesturing her with a hand. "What happened?"

She formed a thin line with her lips, took a deep breath, and let the guilt roll off her tongue. "I'm going home," she muttered distantly.

"W-What?" Mouse nearly jumped for joy.

"Lady Quinn, that's great!" White Rabbit grinned.

It did not surprise her that Hatter was the one who remained suspicious. "She bought it?" he began cautiously. "She believed that the Queen of Hearts was corrupting her? That easily? She's going to join our side?"

Quinn tossed a pile of blond hair behind her shoulder. "I'm going home," she repeated. They all stared back at her with a hint of confusion, and she bit her lip. "And I suggest you all should leave."

Mouse and White Rabbit exchanged confused looks, but Hatter's expression continued to harden. "What are you talking about, blondie?"

"You really need to leave," she said, her tone softer. "Really, just... leave."

A heavy silence stretched between them. Hatter stared daggers at her, in which she returned almost identically, and after a few moments, Quinn saw the betrayal take form on his face. "You sold us out." The roughness in his voice struck a cord. "Just like that, didn't you you? You sold us out. After you _promised_ - "

"I'm fighting for myself," Quinn hissed back. "I did what I had to do."

Hatter cocked his head back as he gazed at her disappointedly, and the guards near them were soon beckoning the group out of the castle. And as the two exchanged deeper looks, Quinn felt her heart drop as he turned to walk away, White Rabbit and Mouse following dejectedly behind him.

It was the most bittersweet sight in the world.

* * *

_Please review._


	15. The Vorpal Sword

_What in the world is Quinn doing? Silly girl! Hmm... this is shaping up to look like something quite familiar... _

_A million thanks to every person who reads and reviews this story. You guys are amazing. I love hearing your theories and opinions, so please keep them up!_

_Thanks to **unspeakabledesire **and **emilyforprez **for betaing and editing! This next installment is a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you still like it! Enjoy!_

**The Vorpal Sword**  
_"Alice stood looking after it, almost ready to cry with vexation at having lost her dear _  
_little fellow-traveler so suddenly. 'However, I know my name now,' she said: 'that's _  
_some comfort. Alice –Alice – I won't forget it again.'"_

Quinn woke up in a cold sweat the following morning.

She had dreamt of her life back home. Quinn had returned safely to Lima, Ohio, without so much as a single scratch or bruise. But she could not, for the life of her, find her family. She scoured all over the house, opening cabinets, peeking into cookie jars, and checking under the bed. It had gotten so frustrating that she started moseying around town in search of them, but even then, she could not find them.

In fact, she could not find anyone, for it seemed that Lima had turned into something of a ghost town since she left.

Then the horrifying fact that her family could have possibly _abandoned_ her struck her mind, and Quinn started to panic as she quickly ran back home. How was it even possible that they thought to leave her stranded here? And as Quinn continued to sprint home, the silence of the town grew eerier by the second, and she flinched several times when she thought something might pop out from behind her.

When she arrived back home, Quinn dashed across the front lawn and noticed the dead roses that aligned the white fence. She scrunched her nose unpleasantly and marched towards the entrance, swinging the door wildly open.

And there was her family, sitting around the living room and eying her like a hawk.

"Daddy!" Quinn squealed, but her voice did not sound like her own. "Mom! Frannie!" The anxiety in her chest was seconds away from bursting, and as she ran towards her family, they all stood up viciously and blocked her from moving any further. "W-What's going on?"

"You don't belong here," her father stated in a very cold, distant voice.

Quinn shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" But they stared back maliciously at her. "I don't understand."

"We don't know you," Frannie spat, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

Her mother then loomed in, a dangerous fire ablaze in her eyes. "Get out of our house."

"No," Quinn's voice went dry. "No, you don't mean that!"

"Get out!" Frannie screeched, and Quinn felt a tremor run down her spine.

"It's me!" Quinn begged. Her eyes darted painfully amongst all three family members, but none of them made a even the slightest move. "It's me, Quinn! Quinn! Your daughter!" The three of them hovered closer, blocking anything else from her peripheral vision. She felt herself backing up against a shadowy corner, her heart pulsating as none of them showed any signs of mercy. "Please! You have to remember me! It's me, _Quinn_. I'm your daughter!" She directed her gaze right into her father's eyes, and she felt the tears trickle down the sides of her cheeks. "Daddy, please. It's me. It's Quinnie. Don't you remember me? I'm your daughter, daddy. I'm your daughter!"

There was a brief moment where Quinn swore she saw some light pass his eyes, but it left soon after and turned dark again. "You are no daughter of mine," he hissed, and Quinn felt herself shatter underneath their merciless glares. Suddenly, all of them broke out into spiteful, evil laughter. They cackled and pointed and degraded Quinn without any sense of kindness or morality. She felt herself cower under their malicious display, her whole body shaking with shame.

"Who is this girl?" They murmured to each other. "She thinks she's part of us? Who does she think she is?" Their senseless laughter continued, and Quinn crouched in the corner in a state of absolute fright. It was that that she saw a very familiar smile gleamed right above her, and Cheshire's whole body formed in sight.

"_A Cheshire Cat never lies, but Quinns sure do! And she failed us all, but we already knew!_" Cheshire sang airily, and the crowd continued on with their sour laughter. It all became way too much, all the noise and the _taunting_, and as Quinn tried to break through, she found it was nearly impossible to penetrate through their wall. They closed in tighter and tighter, and she surely felt she was suffocating as she screamed loudly for help.

And then Quinn woke up with an awful start, her hand on her chest and her breath shallow. Her eyes quickly met her own in the reflection of the mirror, and she saw her collarbone glistening with sweat. After a few harsh breaths, Quinn finally let out a heavy sigh and hung her head back. She spent a good while not moving until finally, she threw off her covers and marched towards the other side of the room.

The sun was barely peeking out of her barred windows, casting a marmalade glaze inside her burgundy room. Quinn purposely avoided looking at herself in the mirror as she reached towards the rich brown wardrobe and opened the double doors quickly. There hung a very elaborate strapless blue dress at the center of the wide, bare closet. Quinn unhooked it and lifted the dress against her chest, patting it gently against her body. It was truly a royal design, that with its intricate detail and white lace, and it stopped just above her knees with a trail of soft light blue material forming a train on her side.

Quinn took one last moment to find some sense of calmness within her as she wiped the sweat from her neck with her nightgown. Finally, she slipped off her current attire and fastened on her new dress. With a quick fluff of her hair, she sighed lightly before slipping out of her room and into the black hallway.

Candlesticks flickered dully against the walls, the only signs of light aside from the dim morning sun still rising from the darkness outside. It was a bit unsettling to be out in the castle alone at this time, especially with the unfavorable décor and moody surroundings, but Quinn would have taken this gloomy corridor over her stuffy room any day. For if she stayed in there for too long, all she would be able to think about was her horrid nightmare and that feeling of drowning would soon become all too familiar.

Turning another corner, Quinn caught sight of several closed doors, each one locked by pair black metal bars. She felt her curiosity getting the best of her as she would lean in, touch the wooden panels, and knock softly before retreating when no response came back to her.

She continued along the black and white checkered floor, moving past a few daunting sculptures and shaded portraits. She approached a winding staircase and grabbed the dark handle as she climbed up daintily step by step. As Quinn gave it a bit more thought, the castle reminded her of something out of _Count Dracula _or another other really creepy, twisted gothic story. And with her pretty icy blue dress, she couldn't have felt more out of place than, well, she already did.

Moving past several hallways, the click of her heels made a soft noise as the sound trailed under her feet. Though Quinn had been walking around for an hour or so, the castle still remained deserted, most likely from the early morning. She wondered, very reluctantly, the chances of her army waiting outside. Did they still believe she was coming back for them? That she was still fighting for them? But the look on Hatter's face was certain enough. He knew she hadn't chosen them. He knew she hadn't chosen _him_. Quinn made it very clear that she was going home, and that was that.

But watching him walk away was one of the most heartbreaking things she had ever seen, and it was for more reasons than one.

Walking through another corridor, she caught sight of a narrow black door at the very end of the hall. Quinn was surprised she was even able to see it, for it was so dark and hidden that it was almost like it was meant to go unseen in the first place. And while it looked very unappetizing, she felt herself moving closer and closer towards it. Her legs glided effortlessly across the tile, and she floated down the hallway with the ease of angel. It was almost as if she didn't even have to move her feet, and she would still be moving.

In fact, Quinn felt practically drawn in by the mysterious door, like she couldn't turn away even if she wanted to. Her movements became very bare as she took one gracious step at a time, her hands reaching out for the frame like it was all too familiar. She had no control over her fingers as they gripped the handle, her blank eyes staring expressionlessly before her.

"Hello?" a voice behind her droned loudly. "You there. What do you think you're doing?"

The pointedness of his tone suddenly snapped Quinn out of her trance. She shook her blond hair slightly, as if trying to shake her senses back into her, before turning herself around towards the voice.

An older man stood in front of her, somewhere around the age of late fifties to early sixties. She noticed he was balding terribly and had a pair of lightly rimmed glasses perched right on top of his nose. He wore a pair of black slacks, a black button up shirt, and a red sweater with hearts that tied around his shoulders to top off his overly preppy look. And as he moved to approach her, she noticed his very feminine and dramatic flounce as he strided against the tiles.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," she introduced herself suspiciously, eying the man as he moved in closer. "I'm a guest of the Red Queen."

The man gave her a very obvious look over before leaning his head back and pointing his nose towards the ceiling. "Ah. Yes," he began knowingly. "She mentioned you."

"And you are?" Quinn inquired, trying not to stare at his slightly protruding belly.

"The Mock Turtle," he twisted his wrists flamboyantly and wiggled his fingers in the air. "Personal assistant to the Red Queen. I handle her more challenging affairs."

"Oh?" Quinn raised a brow curiously. She was sure these "challenging affairs" were along the lines of _not challenging at all_. "For example?"

"Oh, you know. Interior design. Wardrobe. Performances. Entertainment," he counted off boastfully. "Things like that."

"Hmm," she hummed, glancing at the striking red walls and black décor. "Well, I should have guessed you were responsible for decorating this place."

"I know! Isn't it fabulous?" His eyes glazed with pride.

"It's... something," Quinn fought for the right words. She wasn't sure if insulting the Red Queen's personal assistant was the best thing for her right now, so she bit back the venom and tried to smile civilly.

"It's my masterpiece," he sighed, placing both hands over her chest. "You should have seen this place years before. There was so much more detail, much more than right now. It was gorgeous! That is, until _he_ showed up."

Quinn's interest rose suddenly. "He?"

Mock Turtle glanced around, dissecting the environment that surrounded them. He peered over his glasses as he made an exaggerated motion to check the hallways, and once he did, he returned back to Quinn with a quell of gossip on his face. "Well, we don't speak of his name here. It's too forbidden," he grinned giddily, as if he had been longing to share this story with someone. "Mr. Dodo, they call him, otherwise known as White Knight. Have you heard of him?"

Quinn nodded, careful not to slip too much. "Yes," she said breathlessly. "Yes, I have."

"Well, being a knight and all, and he was well acquainted with the Red Queen ever since he was young. That's what knights do, don't they? Live to protect and serve the Queen? Though dubbed the White Knight, it was only because he was born in the area of the White Queen's Castle. So growing up, he spent much time training in that kingdom." He paused dramatically for his next statement, clapping his hands silently. "But he also spent much time training in this kingdom as well. He lived to serve both queens of Wonderland, so it was only fair he trained on both sides of the land. At least, that's what Red Queen had insisted.

"The first time she meet him was on one of his quests. Goodness, they were so young back then. Perhaps a little younger than you. He had gotten hurt during his travels and stumbled upon the Red Queen's castle in desperate need of hospitality. The moment the two of them saw each other... Oh gosh, you should have been there! There were sparks literally blasting throughout the castle. Red Queen was immediately taken by him, as he was to her. She spent the next few days personally attending to his health, bandaging his wounds, and cooking him meals. He was quite the handsome gentleman, I'll admit. He seemed so grateful and was very respectful of her the whole time.

"And then it came time for him to leave and continue his quest. It was then Red Queen requested him to come visit her regularly. He accepted, and she also asked him if it was possible for her to visit him during his training. He, once again, agreed whole-heartedly."

Quinn found herself feeling oddly attracted to Mock Turtle's story, for a small part of her was growing a bit kindly to the Red Queen; however, she remained silent and allowed him to continue with the tale.

"So they corresponded and met whenever they could. It was quite the blooming romance. It had everyone in the castle talking, and the Red Queen was in absolute hysterics, the most ecstatic we had seen her in years. She had been walking on cloud nine, and it was the most _darling_ thing. She would always be asking the White Knight to bring her things, demanding his presence next to her when ever she felt it needed. Eventually, the two became betrothed to one another, and quite frankly, all was well in the kingdom. We were going to have a king, and everyone couldn't have been happier.

"But little did any of us know that the White Knight was in love with _another_," Mock Turtle squeaked giggly, and Quinn leaned in closer with interest. "For you see, despite White Knight being of the White Kingdom, he had never met the queen. She's not one for stepping out into the public... has a horrible fear of dirt, that one does... anyways! Apparently, White Queen had taken a spill in her courtyard one day and had fallen into a pile of mud. The way she panicked, you would have thought someone had set her bosom on fire!" Mock Turtled laughed. "The White Knight had just arrived home from one of his quests, and he heard her screams from outside the castle. He quickly darted inside, found her sprawled helplessly on the floor, and came to her aid."

There was a pause, and Quinn's lower lip twitched. "Sparks?" she asked quietly.

Mock Turtle grinned, raising both hands near her face, wiggling his fingers, and mouthing, "_Sparks_."

"So, what happened then?" Quinn egged him on.

"Well, from what I heard, they became very entranced with each other. Head over heels and such. Sound familiar? Who knew White Knight was such a trollop? See, he and the Red Queen were to marry later that year, but he kept prolonging their marriage, insisting he had too many missions. He had also taken up an apprentice, so that gave him another excuse to put it off. Evidently, this was only partially true. True he had his quests and apprentice, but he was all spending much secret time with the White Queen.

"As we were seeing less and less of White Knight around this castle, the Red Queen was getting very antsy, and we had all taken notice. It was around that same time that the Queen of Hearts made her presence known," Mock Turtle paused. "Have you ever heard of her?"

Quinn felt a hitch in her throat. "Not really."

"Well, she was Wonderland's third queen. She had been residing in a small garden area in a state of absolute peace and isolation, but after hearing one of her fellow queens getting married, she made her presence known. We were only slightly wary at first, but there was not much to doubt about her. The woman reeked of power," Mock Turtle nodded with emphasis. "And in White Knight's absence, the two became friends.

"It was one night that the Queen of Hearts came to our castle and requested a word with the Red Queen. It had been reported to her that two of her followers, who are called the Deck of Hearts, caught him trespassing in her gardens. He somehow managed to escape, but Queen of Hearts sent some of her Deck of Hearts girls to track him down. They followed him all the way to the White Kingdom, where they found the White Queen and White Knight together! They went back and told the Queen of Hearts, which lead her to confront the Red Queen. She would not believe at first... _her_ love gallivanting with _another_! What was worse was that it was with her _ally_. The Red Queen and the White Queen were never in any kind of dispute, nor were their ancestors, so to find out that she was sneaking around with her fiance? How scandalous!

"So as you probably guessed, White Knight was ruled to be beheaded. However, the Red Queen is a merciful woman. At the last minute, she had agreed to exchange his death sentence with a lifetime of exile instead. However, because of his treachery, he was stripped of his knight title and became Mr. Dodo. And that was that, and he was never heard of again."

Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. "And how about the Red Queen and White Queen? What happened between them?"

"The Red Queen wanted to start war, but the White Queen simply did not respond. Ever since Mr. Dodo's disappearance, she thought him dead and quite plainly lost the will to live. Upon the Queen of Hearts suggestion, Red Queen tried invading several times, and while White Queen's people fought back, they did not retaliate by invading on our own turf. Red Queen eventually grew bored of this and just simply shunned her aside."

"How about Queen of Hearts? What became of her?"

"Oh," Mock Turtle began excitedly. "She became the personal adviser to Red Queen. She took it upon herself to help Red Queen rule her kingdom after reeling the betrayal of her love. Eventually, they began a powerful duo, and began ruling _all _of Wonderland. It was such a huge change, but oh, so exciting!"

Quinn furrowed her brow and tried to stifle the anger building inside of her. So it was true: the Red Queen was not the problem here. It was the Queen of Hearts who was controlling her and using her as a pawn. It was the Queen of Hearts they needed to take down and then everything would be –

But that wasn't her problem anymore, was it?

Biting her lip lightly, Quinn tilted her head casually at Mock Turtle and tucked some blond tendrils behind her ear. "You spoke of... an apprentice of White – er – Mr. Dodo's. What ever happened to him?"

"Hmm?" Mock Turtle mumbled absently. "Oh. I don't know. He never brought the young lad around here. Let's see... I heard he was quite the broody, arrogant boy. Skilled, obviously, if he had the pleasure of training under Mr. Dodo. But since his exile, I never heard what happened to his apprentice. Perhaps he joined him in exile, as well? I heard he was rather fond of his master."

Quinn's eyes glowed with surprise. "Really?"

"Mr. Dodo would speak dearly of his apprentice when he would come to visit, and it seemed that the young boy reciprocated those feelings. I don't know what became of him though. Surely he didn't continue on to being a knight or we would have heard about him."

"Yeah..." Quinn whispered. "Yeah."

"..._Yeah_," Mock Turtle eyed her curiously, but he shook his head soon after that. "Well, I should be off. I believe there will be danishes for breakfast!" He squealed delightfully. And as he walked away, Quinn watched him absently, swimming deeply in her new thoughts.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon now. Quinn had spent the rest of her morning and lunch exploring the castle alone, careful to avoid conversation with other members of the court. Quite frankly, Mock Turtle was a rare case among the Red Queen's other followers. None of them were any where near as flamboyant or talkative as he was. They all glanced at Quinn with judging eyes, and she simply returned the same dark look and continued on her way towards the throne room.

It was about the third time today she had entered through the red double doors to discuss with the Red Queen about her status of going home, and every time Quinn walked into the room, she saw the exasperation fill the queen's eyes.

"_No_, Quinn," Red Queen would sigh tediously as she approached her. "It's not ready yet. It won't be for a couple of days or so. It's a very long process."

"There's not like a door or another hole I climb out of? Or... fall into?" Quinn sighed desperately, her eyebrows furrowed with frustration.

"It's much more complicated than that," she dismissed.

"Well, when will it be ready?"

"I will tell you when it's ready, so stop asking me!"

"Why does it have to take so long to find an _exit_?" Quinn huffed.

"It's much more than finding an exit," Red Queen barked. "We have to prepare a concoction for you to eat that will transfer you back to your home. It takes days to make, so why don't you just go outside and relax before I change my mind about sending you home in the first place!"

The building soft spot for the Red Queen that was growing inside of Quinn had quickly stalled after that.

So Quinn did what she was told and continued to walk in and out and all around the castle. Her lonesome silence had consequently forced her to reflect on her current situation, something she was really getting sick of lately. It was awful enough that she had that horrid nightmare practically spelling out her treachery right in front of her face, but just the sheer memory of the dream sent an awful chill down her spine. The cackling, the cowering, the darkness... it was all too vivid in her mind, and Quinn physically shook herself to force the thought out of her head.

And then there was her conversation with Mock Turtle to think about. She had finally learned the truth of the Red Queen, the White Queen, and Mr. Dodo love triangle, and just like the soap operas she watched religiously, Quinn was completely attached to this one.

It was just oh so tragic on all ends, and the romantic part of her was desperate for all of them to have a happy ending.

And Quinn, once again, found that she had to remind herself this wasn't her problem anymore.

Her mind lingered back to the story, and she thought about what Mock Turtle had to say about Hatter. He said he had been a very promising and talented apprentice to Mr. Dodo. Why would someone with such skill throw all of that away? Originally, Quinn had been under the impression that it was just because Hatter did not personally like Mr. Dodo.

But didn't Mock Turtle say that he was fond of his master?

Something just didn't add up.

Quinn climbed up a staircase, her mind still buzzing with unwanted thoughts. She wondered guiltily what her army was doing right now. They couldn't be waiting for her, no! ...Or could they? But it would have been far too late now. Did they retreat back to the White Queen's? Or did they decide to carry on the mission without her, try to find the White Queen, and take down the Queen of Hearts themselves? Or did they each go back to their respective homes, alone, miserable, and defeated?

The possibilities were endless and unsatisfying, and as she reeled in the realization _again_ that this was actually all _her_ fault, Quinn tried to push the thoughts out of her mind. So what? Betrayal was in her nature.

That shouldn't have surprised anyone.

Yet the retreating figure of Hatter was just so _tormenting_...

It was both emotionally and mentally puzzling as to why Quinn even cared about anything involving Hatter in the first place. He was repulsive, arrogant, cocky, rude... he had a _mohawk_, for goodness sake. But if betrayal was in her nature, so was avoiding the obvious. Quinn liked to see things _her _way, and even if the truth was staring her blatantly in the face, she would not accept it if she did not like it.

Because... sure. The Hatter had his moments. Fleeting and rare as they were, he had them. And it didn't hurt that he was, well, attractive. (And a good kisser, but Quinn was hardly making a mental list about these things.) He had the capability of being sweet in his own twisted way.

Like how he willingly carried her all the way to the Duchess's Chateau when she was attacked by the bandersnatch.

Or how he took her to that secret place on the seashore and made her laugh the most she's ever had.

How he danced with her and was so, _so_ close to spilling everything she wanted to hear.

How his lips loomed dangerously over hers countless of times.

How he promised to protect her.

Quinn felt a load of guilt rise in her chest, but as she looked up under heavy lashes, she realized she had arrived in front of the same door she had seen earlier that morning. And then that feeling took over her once again, that effortless glide that practically pushed her forward towards the handle. She blinked once before reaching to open it, and Quinn distantly heard the lock click with ease as she swung the latch open and moved inside.

It was a dark, circular room without any decorations or furniture outlined against the black stone walls. Not even one window shone above her, only the dim candlelight flickering feebly along the sides. It was a very gloomy and moody place, but it was at the center that Quinn found herself being effortlessly drawn forth.

A beautiful sword laid peacefully on a stone table, gleaming brightly under the surrounding candlelight. It's mere reflection was enough to light up the whole room, and Quinn moved closer and closer, like a helpless moth to a burning flame. She felt a weird sensation tickle the back of her chest as she took one step after another, reaching a hand to touch the elusive silver. It was a gorgeous, magnificent piece of weaponry with a flawless finish and a few colorful jewels encrusted at the handle.

And Quinn could not move away if she wanted to. She was Sleeping Beauty, and the sword was her spinning wheel.

As her fingers came very close to gracefully grazing the steal, her eyes widened and her pink pout slightly opened.

"_Hey!_"

And just like that, Quinn's trance broke as she whipped her head around, eyes meeting with a pair of powerful blue ones. There stood a boy, perhaps only a few years older than herself, gazing at her with an incredible amount of suspicious curiosity. He had curly dark blonde hair, almost bordering brown, and a rebellious smirk that could have almost rivaled Hatter's. His dark clothing rippled slightly as he moved into the room, closing the dark door behind him. His eyes darted from Quinn to the sword in front of her, and he folded his arms threateningly across his chest.

"And what, exactly, are you doing with the Vorpal Sword?"

* * *

_Dun, dun, dunnn! I know it may have been a bit hard to guess who the two new characters are, so I'll just give them to you. Mock Turtle is... Sandy Ryerson! And the guy at the end, who will be named in the next installment, is none other than Jesse St. James. Oh, the next chapter is going to be quite the heartbreaker!_

_Please review._


	16. Captured!

_This story broke 300 reviews. I can't even begin to describe how giddy I am right now. This is just... ahhh! So crazy! _

_Anyways, I've been asked a couple of questions, so I'll address that all here:_

How long is this story?  
_Twenty two chapters. The word count is a bit over 100,000._

Will April Rhodes and other characters like Bryan Ryan be in this?  
_Yes to both. They, along with various other adult Glee characters, will have some Wonderland cameo appearances._

Do you only respond to select messages on tumblr?  
_I respond to every single message I receive on tumblr! I love answering questions, so feel free to drop one by! :) My username is lexieinwonderland._

_As always, thanks to **emilyforprez **and **unspeakabledesire** for betaing. Enjoy this next chapter!_

**Captured!**  
_"'Really, now you ask me,' said Alice, very much confused, 'I don't think —'_  
_'Then you shouldn't talk,' said the Hatter."_

Quinn surely thought her chest was beating outside her heart, and while she really didn't think she was doing anything wrong, the intruder's face would have probably claimed the opposite.

As if on cue, he took a step further towards her and rested his hands on his hips. "Well?" he beckoned her, his voice growing warier by the second. "What are you doing with the Vorpal Sword?"

Somewhere, Quinn had found her voice, and she had never before been so eager to use it. "The door was unlocked," she started out defensively. "It's not a crime to go looking through unlocked doors."

The suspicion on his face grew as he cocked one eyebrow up. "The door was not unlocked."

"Yes, it was!" Quinn proclaimed. "How would I have entered if it wasn't? I have no key." This did not satisfy him as he approached her closer. His eyes, blue and striking, focused directly on her and nothing else, and Quinn felt something like a piece of meat and him the vulture. "Look, I did not trespass. No one ever told me I wasn't allowed to come in, and the door was _unlocked_. I swear! Do I really look like the type of girl to break into creepy, dark rooms? It was _not_ locked."

And while he continued to pace around her, something in his eyes soften. It was almost like a click of recognition, perhaps a sense of blind acceptance that she was telling the truth. It was then he suddenly stopped right in front of her, extended his hand, and smiled softly. "Excuse my assumptions. I apologize for making you feel wrongly accused. My name is Gryphon," he presented himself, and very cautiously, Quinn took his hand and shook it.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Yes," he said a bit distantly. "Yes, I've heard of you." In response to her questioning look, he flicked a hand in the air. "You know, castle gossip. Very rarely do visitors come to Wonderland, let alone seek a way to leave. It gives the people something to talk about."

She nodded but didn't say much else. It was not that she didn't take kindly to Gryphon; in fact, the new change of events made him seem like a rather decent guy. Quinn just wasn't sure if she trusted him as easily as he seemed to trust her.

As if reading her mind, he tipped his head somewhat to her and glanced past her head. "What interest do you take in the Vorpal Sword?"

"Huh?" Quinn blinked. "Oh. That. None, really. I was just... curious, I guess you can say."

"It's a beautiful piece of work," he blew a whistle. "Made for a real hero."

She flinched at his choice of word but did her best not to show it. "Yes," she agreed softly. "Yes, it does look like it. Who does it belong to?"

He grinned somewhat and strolled over towards the sword, gazing down at it like it was a box of treasure. "It doesn't belong to anybody."

Quinn shot him a confused look. "Nobody?"

He shook his head but continued to smile. "Nobody. Never did."

"Then why was it made?"

"That remains the mystery, doesn't it?" said Gryphon. "It's always just been there, waiting and waiting for it to be put to use."

"Well, why doesn't anybody use it?"

He suddenly looked at her very seriously, as if the question she asked had something very pressing about it. Part of her wished she took it back, but the other part was just too curious, and it was overruling everything else in her mind. And being the logical girl she was, Quinn demanded to know the answers to these types of questions.

Finally, Gryphon sighed somewhat, and even she felt the weight of his release. "There are... _stories_ involving the Vorpal Sword."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Such as?"

"Such as a... we'll call it a prophecy," he said very slowly, drawing out each letter with his tongue. He stared at her very carefully, forcing Quinn to understand each word with his eyes. "It is said that this sword was born with Wonderland, a token of its origin, and thus, only Wonderland's true hero has the ability to use it. Anyone else who attempted to use it would be cursed for all eternity." She felt his stare burn into her eyes. "However, every person who had deemed themselves heroic enough for its use got plagued soon after with a horrible death. After centuries of these disasters, many people stopped trying and the Red Queen's ancestors chose to lock it away here in this tower."

Quinn felt a trail of sweat forming along her spine. Her mouth was dry, she knew that much, and the back of her knees began to wobble slightly as she moved further away from the sword. "It's a shame," her voice croaked. "For such a lovely sword to go to waste."

And something glittered in his eyes when he said, "There's still time."

"Excuse me," Quinn said very quickly, and she put an arm out as she pushed past him and headed towards the door. "I have to go, I'm afraid... I've forgotten I was supposed to be somewhere."

And while she heard him call "Good day, Lady Quinn!" to her, she was already too far down the hallway to respond back.

* * *

Quinn stood outside the door of the throne room, her hand wrapped tightly on the doorknobs. She felt an electric pulse spark at her wrists, and even as she gripped it tighter, she could not bring herself to turning it open. It was well into the night now, she knew. There was no one wandering down the halls or any floating chatter in the courtyard. She was perhaps one of the few people who had not retreated to bed, and as her fingers loosened on the doorknob, she couldn't understand what was stopping her.

The Red Queen had clearly stated that she would tell her when the preparations were ready. It took a couple of days, she recalled her saying, yet Quinn checked up on her religiously to see if the status had changed. Each time she was denied and scolded to go away, and as she stood outside the throne room, her hands released its heavy grip on the door and she backed away.

But perhaps it wasn't the Red Queen's berating that made Quinn wary about entering. Perhaps it was for another reason entirely.

Since their encounter in the Vorpal Sword room, Quinn had not seen Gryphon for the rest of the day. She had, instead, run into Mock Turtle and his outrageously ornate clothing choice. When she inquired about Gryphon's position in the house, Mock Turtle honestly did not know. "He's been here for as long as I can remember. Born here and raised, that's all I know. A bit mysterious, I'll admit it, but he's never been much of a bother."

Quinn thanked him, but it showed in her voice that she hardly meant it.

As she began wandering back to her room, she couldn't refrain herself from wrapping her mind around Gryphon's conversation earlier. Their conversation about the Vorpal Sword. The destined hero. The _prophecy_. That very word struck a cord on her spine, sending a shrill shiver all the way up the hairs on the back of her neck.

But no, surely he could not have meant what she thought. Perhaps it was all coincidental. Or perhaps he wasn't even telling the truth at all. Who was to say his words were valid? He could have very much been playing her the whole time. It could have all just been a joke at her expense.

But the similarities were just too striking, and as a girl of logic, Quinn could not just simply ignore it. What if he was telling the truth? What if there was a prophecy out there, declaring a single hero of Wonderland? Declaring that this hero, this one hero, was the rightful owner of the famous Vorpal Sword? Declaring that, this hero, this one hero... was _her_? She suddenly remember the feeling she had when she was walking towards the sword, the powerful attraction that drew her in. It was like a trance, pushing her closer and closer towards it without any hint of bend or break.

And if there was this said prophecy that entitled a certain hero to that particular sword, what exactly was that person to do with the weapon?

Quinn swung open the door of her bedroom and collapsed ungracefully onto her bed. She had hardly any desire to go change or even throw a blanket over herself; she simply just wanted to lie there and sleep and not have to worry or think about anything _at all_. She could dream and dream and dream until that very dream became her own little reality.

_Clunk!_ Quinn's head quickly darted up from her comforter, her eyes piercing through the glass of her sole window. It was then she saw a little object plummet through the air and collide against the glass. _Clunk!_

"What in the world..." she trailed off dizzily, peeling herself away from her sheets and walking cautiously towards the wall. Very hesitantly, Quinn peered down her window and saw Hatter at the bottom, throwing rocks at the glass. Her green eyes widened as she moved to unlatch the window, her mouth slightly gaping. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed through clenched teeth. Her eyes darted at the courtyard around him, almost predicting someone would walk in on the scene. "You're going to get caught!"

"Come down," he whisper-yelled at her, a solid rock bouncing in his hands.

Quinn drew back. "No."

"Then I'll come up there."

"Hatter," Quinn began forcefully, but it was too late. He had already made his way towards the wall, using protruding stones as a tool to balance on. She watched him with a shade of reluctance as he began climbing up to her, and she felt if this were some kind of story book, it could have been seen as a shade romantic. But as he climbed through the small window and found his feet on her floor, the look in his eyes was anything _but_ romantic. Folding her arms across her chest, Quinn narrowed gaze and tried to ignore the frustration he was reeking. "Well," she began irritably. "What do you want?"

"What the hell are you doing, Quinn?" he barked at her softly. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I told you," she brushed off. "I'm going home."

"Just like that?" He threw his hands at his sides. "Just like that, you're going to leave? Oh, don't worry about the rest of us. Don't worry about, I don't know, _abandoning_ us - "

"Stop it," Quinn shut her eyes, her teeth clenched.

"You're selfish," Hatter began, pointing an awful finger at her. "You're being so incredibly selfish for doing this. Did you even think about the rest of us? Did you even think about _them_? They were all looking up to you. They were _all_ counting on you as their leader, as their hero! And what? You find an easy way out and you leave us? Have you forgotten about the White Queen? Your promise to her and Mr. Dodo? How about your promise to the rest of us?"

"Don't," Quinn began, bottom lip trembling as she approached him. "Don't you dare make me seem like I'm a bad person."

"You turned your back on us when we needed you the most," he glared.

"You said the only person who was going to fight for you was yourself. That's what I did, Hatter. I _fought_. And now I have my way out."

"But the difference, Quinn," he snapped angrily, "is that you are _not_ me. I expected more from you."

"I never asked for any of this!" Quinn gasped, and her voice rose slightly. "I don't want any of it! I didn't want to come here, and I don't want to be here! This was never what I wanted!"

"We can't always be blessed with what we want." Hatter's eyes grew dark. "You had a duty, and you failed to follow through."

"And what about you?" Quinn spat back. "What happened to you being the skilled, talented young knight? The one that everyone expected good out of, the one who was supposed to be some sort of prodigy? What about that?"

"That's none of your - "

"No, you can't use that on me," she shook her head sourly. "You can't make it seem like this is all my fault, that I am the only one who is wrong here. How can you toss me aside and not even begin to explain to me how _you_ abandoning _your_ post is not exactly the same as what I did."

"You have no basis to judge me," he whispered, his voice shaking with resentment.

"You're right!" she laughed bitterly and threw her hands in the air. "I don't, because you haven't told me anything! Nothing! This whole time, you have yet to tell me _anything_. You've just dragged me to every single square of Wonderland like I am your... chess piece! Like this is all game! Like I have no control over anything! And this whole time, you haven't told me a single thing." Her voiced stretched between them like thin air. She felt herself trembling as she reached a hand out for his chest, threatening to punch him. Instead, it rested right above his heart, and she leaned herself in. "Why am I here, Hatter?"

His brows furrowed and he heaved a sigh, but he did not move under the weight of her hand. "I'm not the person who can tell you that."

"You're lying," she whispered.

"It's not my place," he lowered his voice. "I can't tell you."

"You can't, or you simply won't?" She placed her other free hand on her leg, and she felt it shake tremendously underneath her palm. "What am I doing here?"

She saw something in his face break as he shook his head. "I told you, Quinn. I can't answer that. You can't... you shouldn't hear it from me. I'm not the right person to tell you."

"Then why did you stop being a knight?"

His breath shook as their eyes – green on green – did not blink away from each other. "I don't understand why you even want to know so badly," he murmured. "What would it hurt if I didn't tell you?"

"Me," Quinn breathed. "It will hurt me."

This time, she swore she saw something shift inside him, but he tried so hard to not make it seem apparent. But Quinn had gotten used to him so much, had really grown to _know_ him, that she spotted these things in a second. And the dark wall he built so well around him had been deteriorating every day in front of her eyes, and as he tried so desperately to put it back, she know she would be able to just break it down again.

"If you won't tell me about it," her voice grew to a whisper as she released her hand on his chest. "Then at least tell me one truth."

Something uneasy wrapped his stature, but he pushed it away as soon as it threatened to envelope him. And when he opened his mouth to speak, Quinn saw his upper mouth twitch and knew whatever he was going to say was something he was bound to loathe entirely. "What truth?"

"Tell me you care about me."

She realized, in that moment, what a little child she must have seemed like. In the darkness of her room, she stood impatiently in front of him with her eyes wide and face scrunched. It was as if she was demanding the affection out of him, prying it out of his lips. And surely it would be one of those things where he would have to admit it before she could, and if he didn't, Quinn would simply deny everything.

But as said many, many times before, Quinn was a logical girl. And while logic was not always appealing, it was usually accurate. And if accuracy deemed correct, then these past week she had spent with him accounted for something she could not even describe. The way she felt... it evoked something she never knew was there in the first place. Because as Hatter called her out and reprimanded her for abandoning everyone, she felt a large ache in her chest. It was not from guilt, and it was not from insecurity – it was simply to the point that she cared about the fact that she had let him down.

And that very thought scared her because now she _knew_. Now Quinn knew, that all this time, she cared about what he thought, and how it affected everything that happened between them. And consequently, she cared about _him_, more than she ever wished she did.

And as the thoughts swam around her head, she grew to realize that Hatter's silence was the most frightening thing she had ever heard.

"Tell me," she repeated again, and she hated herself for feeling the tears brimming in her eyes. "Tell me you care about me." More silence, and one by one, she felt her heart shattering into unmanageable little pieces. "Tell me you have feelings for me."

The silence lasted for only several more seconds, but to Quinn, it stretched on for decades and decades. The only other sound that filled the room was the wild beat of her heart as it collapsed with her impending fear.

Hatter finally looked up at her with complete hesitance, and very slowly, his breath lowered. She did not to have to hear his words to dissect the response in his eyes. "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression," he said quietly, almost frustrated he had to say this out loud. "But I don't care for you in that way."

If everything inside Quinn had fallen apart, she did a very good job at masking it up. And though she felt a small spill of tears fall from her eyes, she quickly wiped it away without a second's thought. "Good," she said all to suddenly. "Good, because if you did, it would make all of this much more messier than it already is."

"Quinn," he began, but she interrupted him briskly.

"And if you're wondering, I only asked because I wanted to make sure. Abandoning everyone is one thing, but adding heartbreaker to my list of offenses might have been overkill, don't you think? Because that might have been overly cruel, even for me," she rambled on tearfully. "Because I don't care for you either. Not in that way."

"Quinn, look, - "

"Not to say you aren't worthy of something like, like... my _feelings _or anything," she continued. "Because, perhaps, if we were in another world at another time, maybe I could, you know... but we're not. And that's fine! Because I'm fine with it." She felt her voice croak as she wiped away another one of her pesky tears.

"Because, the truth is... despite our less pleasant exchanges, I do know that you are a good person. A part of me always refused to believe you were as cruel as everyone thought you were. Hatter, _you_ created this army. I simply just watched and took the credit. You are the voice behind these people, but you try so hard to be the bad guy so no one notices what a _good_ person you are. And as I'm standing here, telling you all this, I know you're going to try and find some way to prove me wrong. But you'll be wasting your breath because I can see right through you." Her breath shook as she blinked back another streaming tear.

"And I know you're going to try and do something so awful to make me regret my words, not because you have to, but because you _can_ so you can once again make everyone feel certain you were never meant to be a knight. But what you don't know is that it will not make you look like a bad person." Her voice shook once again as she bite back the weeping in her throat that was threatening to explode. "And you'll think you've gotten away with it, but I know you, Hatter. Whether you like it or not, I do. And the truth is, you're not the bad guy. You just pretend to be because it's so much easier... but that makes you a coward. And that's why I could never care for you in that way either."

The heavy silence that slid between them sank into their hearts, gripping and torturing them like little toys. There was such a foreign ache in her chest that Quinn did not know how to solve, but she held her self perfectly together as if not one single thing was bothering her at all.

Finally, he drew back, his eyes brimming with darkness. "It's a good thing neither of us care for each other, then," he proposed softly.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Yeah, that's exactly true." She let out another breath she did not know she was holding in. "I'm still going home, Hatter, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"You're making a mistake." His words cut through the air like knives on a board.

"No," Quinn shook her head dully. "That was not the mistake I made while being here."

And without any sense of a goodbye, Hatter turned away from her and climbed back out the window. It wasn't until she heard him land on the courtyard and disappear out of the castle that she collapsed onto her bed and let the tears freely fall.

* * *

Quinn didn't know what she was doing there. It simply happened again, without her noticing or even interrupting.

It was early the next morning, and she was gazing right at the Vorpal Sword with a distant kind of fondness.

The the glint of the blade, the jewel handle... it was all too _familiar_. She didn't stop herself as she closed in on it, nor did she stop herself when her hand reached out to brush against the cold steel. There was an instant spark the moment the two collide, and she felt an electric current run down her hand and through her body. Quinn simply could not explain herself as her fingers wrapped the hilt and lifted it from its perch.

The weight of the weapon felt so warm, so comfortable in her hands. A surge of energy glowed around her arm as she swung it a few times, executing her moves as gracefully as any skilled swordsman would. The feeling was powerful, pulsating throughout every inch of her body.

Suddenly, the sound of rowdy commotion from outside the walls drew Quinn's attention back to reality. Quickly buckling the sword and its sheath underneath her dress, she darted out the room and moved her way towards the source of the noise.

It was becoming louder and louder as she traveled down several staircases, and as she pushed open the double doors of the front entrance, she saw the worst sight she could have ever imagined to see.

There was her army, the pride and joy it had once been, completely surrounded by a group of girls in that familiar bright red cheerleading uniform. A few knights of the Red Queen's court stood around them as well, closing in on what now looked like the world's most feeble group. In the center of it all was Hatter, and as they unwillingly caught each other's gaze, Quinn felt the same ache in her heart she did the night before.

It was then she noticed the Red Queen over by her side, and as she strolled over to her quickly, Quinn also noticed another person on her right she had never seen before. But as approached closer, the same bright red of the cheerleaders' uniform assured her that this person could have only been _her_.

The Queen of Hearts.

She was a very tall woman, and with her impressive height came a very intimidating presence. Her short blond hair was rough and almost damaged, but if it was, it simply added to her list of building characteristics in her favor. Instead of a ball gown like her comrades, she wore a cherry red track suit, the color of the Deck of Hearts, with the stitching of a heart emblem on the back. Her piercing blue eyes stared down mercilessly at the army, and as Quinn approached them, they diverted towards her and she felt an uneasy rush under her skin.

"Red Queen," Quinn said in a hurried voice. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened here, you tiny little blond girl," the Queen of Hearts interrupted, her voice calm yet dangerously callous. "This group of misfits tried invading the Red Queen's kingdom, but they were too busy thinking they were actually going to succeed that didn't even realized they should keep their voices down. And since since super sonic hearing is just another one of my natural born skills I possess, I heard them all the way from my garden. Without a second to lose, I had my Deck of Hearts surround them before they had a chance trip over themselves and fall flat on each one of their shocked baby faces."

Quinn blinked several times as her eyes darted from the Queen of Hearts to her fallen army. She did her best to avoid looking at them directly in the eye, because she knew then that the guilt would be far too much. "And what," she began cautiously. "Do you plan on doing with them?"

The Red Queen glanced at the Queen of Hearts in sheer curiosity as well. Queen of Hearts broke out into a cold smile before turning towards the army and bellowing, "_Off with their heads_!"

* * *

_Please review._


	17. The Lobster Quadrille

_This was a very long wait, I know. I'm so very sorry. As most of you know, this story has been written for about a month now, but I decided to add a new chapter at the last minute, hence the two week hiatus. The reasons for this new installment is due to the uproar of requests for a Quinn/Hatter/Gryphon love triangle. Seeing that it would be a bit cruel of me to just ignore these demands, I decided to act upon them and tweak the story a bit. _

_Answering a few questions, someone asked if Sunshine and Sam are going to make an appearance in this story. All characters of Quinn in Wonderland are strictly season one based because I wrote it before season two premiered. :) Another question was the length of the story; it will be twenty three chapters long._

_Now, enough of my rambling. Onto the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**The Lobster Quadrille**  
"_No, no! The adventures first," said the Gryphon in an impatient _  
_tone: "explanations take such a dreadful time."_

Quinn felt her throat go dry. She watched helplessly as each member of her army was escorted off the grounds and down to the dungeons. She vaguely heard the Queen of Hearts barking orders in the distance, yelling something that sounded a lot like, "You think this is hard? Try living in a garden. _That's_ hard!"

Quinn watched as they all filed away, and there was a large stab to her chest when she saw Tweedledum pout and March Hare shake his head in confusion. The rest seemed to ignore her existence, as if she hardly even mattered to them anymore. And why should she? She had done nothing but betray and let them down, and as they were lead away to the Queen of Heart's prison, their distaste for her was clearer than night and day.

As everyone cleared out, Quinn did not quite know what to do with herself. Should she go back to her room? Or should she try and talk to the Red Queen out of the army's imprisonment? Or should she rescue her ex-army herself? But even if she tried to break them free, what would that mean for _her_ freedom? Would she get caught, and then have her precious exit taken away from her?

Was it really all worth it?

The sound of approaching footsteps suddenly came from behind, and Quinn turned around slowly, anxious to see who it would be at such a moment.

"Hey," Gryphon muttered solemnly, hands stuffed into his pockets. "That was quite an event."

She pursed her lips and gave him a shaded look. "Yeah... Sure."

"The Queen of Hearts doesn't fool around, huh?" he pushed on. "I mean, _off with their heads_. That was a pretty straight-forward order."

"Well," Quinn began, "she can't really mean... off with their heads." There was a pause. "Can she?"

"The Queen of Hearts specializes in guillotines," said Gryphon. "And axes."

She gulped, absently tinkering with the the fringe of her dress. "Well," she wondered aloud, trying to fill the silence between them. "She wouldn't do it right away... Right?"

Gryphon leaned against the stone wall, his arms folded and legs crossed. "No, not right away. She likes to torture her prisoners a bit first."

"Torture?" The word felt dry on her lips.

He shrugged. "Make them squirm. You know, whatever she can to reassure her power. Remind them who's boss. Stuff like that."

"And what s_tuff _exactly?"

"Leave them in the cells. Have the Deck of Hearts prod them every now and then. Starvation. Dehydration. Not enough to kill them, no. Just enough so they _wish_ they were dead."

"You speak so casually of their demise," Quinn couldn't keep herself from hissing.

"But Lady Quinn, so do you."

There was a moment where they exchanged looks, hers of annoyance and his of amusement. The sun had begun slipping beneath the horizon, and the blue faded to red and the red faded to purple and the purple faded to yellow. Quinn tilted her head back at an angle, wishing if there where a moment that she could feel the sunlight, it would be then.

"I understand," Gryphon said suddenly, his voice low and hushed. "If you feel distressed."

Quinn's face perked up. "Pardon?"

"Do you ever wonder where Cheshire Cat goes when she disappears?" A small smile crept on his face, and the thumping of her heart coincided with the rise in his chest. The yellow faded to pink and the pink faded to orange. "When she vanishes parts of her body, they don't just disappear in midair. They have to go somewhere. Or perhaps when she vanishes her whole self... does that mean she stops existing? No, of course not. That's ludicrous. She just simply puts herself somewhere else."

Quinn kept herself from breaking. "Why," she began slowly, "are you telling me this?"

"We are friends, you know," Gryphon continued, ignoring her question. "Cheshire and I. She visits me a lot. I've always found her skill... Well, truth be told, I always just found _her_ quite impressive. She's very talented in her own way, that's obvious. A part of me always wanted to... to _pursue_ our friendship to another level, but I think we are too similar for it to ever work." He sighed softly before continuing; the orange faded back to purple. "One day recently, she came to me. She told me about this army. She told me about the plan to take back Wonderland. She told me about _you_."

The questions bubbled. "Why would she come to you?"

"She trusts me," he said, and there was an unmistakable tinge of pride in his voice. "And I trust her. It's how a friendship works, Lady Quinn."

"I know what it's like to have _friends_," she defended quickly.

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up as he leaned away from the wall. "Because you're currently doing an awful job of being one, letting your friends be executed like that."

"How did you - "

"Like I said, I know a little more than you think," Gryphon winked. Quinn pursed her lips, but before she could continue her protest, he wrapped a gentle hand around the side of her shoulder. "Quinn, I'm not saying this to make you feel helpless. That's the last thing I want to do. Cheshire Cat is my friend. She's very dear to me, and I love her very much. I would do whatever I have to keep her fate safe. And I woud assume you would do the same for your friends?" He smiled kindly, and the purple faded to dark blue. "I am not against you. If you want to rescue them, I will help. I will be on your side for this."

Quinn suddenly felt the heat from his hand on her shoulder, and a small shiver crept up her chest. "And how do I know you're telling me the truth? How do I know you're not going to end up back-stabbing me?"

Something sad flashed across his eyes. "I don't break already broken hearts."

Through the invisible veneer, the stars began to glimmer. "What?"

"Sometimes, I have trouble sleeping at night. I wander the halls. I see things. I _hear_ things."

"Oh," she replied blankly. The memories of last night's altercation between her and Hatter rushed back to her mind, the vividness of it all. The _anger_. The emptiness. It was exactly how Quinn felt now – empty.

But the warmth from Gryphon's smile was slowly infiltrating her, as if saying _You can't stay empty forever_. She held back a gulp as he released his hand on her shoulder, the ghost of his warmth still relaxing against her. A short paused filled the space between them, and after a moment, Quinn felt the suppressed courage within her start to turn. "So," he began, "what do we do?"

It took her six seconds to decide. "We rescue them."

* * *

The Queen of Heart's dungeon was shaped exactly like a house of playing cards. The Deck of Hearts were patrolling every corner of the structure, and due to Gryphon's inner connections with the Red Queen's court (and consequently the Queen of Heart's), he was able to snag an extra Deck of Hearts uniform in, luckily enough, Quinn's size.

"It's strangely fitting on you," he whistled as she adjusted the zipper. Due to the shortness of the cheer skirt, Quinn was forced to leave the Vorpal Sword behind in her room, along with her icy blue dress and, perhaps, even her dignity.

But now was not the time to think of such things.

Tightening her blond hair into a stiff pony tail, Quinn bent on her knees to observe the various entrances surrounding the area. Eight Deck of Hearts girls surrounded the right, twelve on the left, at least sixteen in the front...

"Quinn," Gryphon interrupted her thought process. "I want to tell you something."

She did not look at him and started counting on her fingers. "What?"

"Just stop counting for a moment and listen to me."

She shot him annoyed look and sighed. "Well, what is it?"

"You look very nice with your hair up like that."

His comment caught her off guard, a rug being pulled from beneath her feet. "I..." she trailed off, blinking rapidly. "What?"

Gryphon shrugged casually. "Just thought you should know," he smiled. When neither of them said anything else, he cleared his throat and looked back to their destination. "That's all."

She took a moment before smiling back. "Thanks." They waited in silence for a few minutes, trying to find the perfect moment to intersect the Deck of Hearts' patrolling sequence where there would be the least chance of conflict. That moment came soon as Quinn prodded Gryphon next to her, and in a second, they were both on their feet and darting through the forest.

Slipping past the first line of girls, they maneuvered stealthily through several bushes without so much as rustling some leaves. Their panting was silenced as they tiptoed across the forest floor, and as they reached the next row of girls, one Deck of Hearts caught their speeding figures and caught up with them.

"Hold it!" she shouted, and Quinn cringed lightly as she froze in her steps. "What's going on here?"

With a hurried sigh, Quinn quickly turned around and donned a hard face. She yanked the dark material of Gryphon's shirt roughly towards her. "Straggler from the army. He was trying to escape when I caught him. I was going to take him back to prison under the Queen's orders. What do you think I should do with him?"

There was a short moment of silence. "Continue on your way," the Deck of Hearts girl finally confirmed. "They are all kept in the far right prison cell on the bottom floor. You do have the key, right?"

"Obviously," she scoffed.

The two girls nodded at each other curtly, and Quinn once again violently tugged on Gryphon's shirt as she dragged him towards the House of Cards. Once they were out of sight, she quickly released her grip and gave him an apologetic shrug. "So, do you actually have the key?" he prodded after she let go.

"Of course not."

"Thought so," he sighed. "Let's just take it one step at a time."

The number of Deck of Hearts diminished greatly inside the dungeons. Quinn only spotted about four girls wandering aimlessly on the outskirts, their heads tilted and expressions bored as they rolled their eyes into their sockets and paid no attention to anything but their cuticles. To play it safe, Quinn still kept one arm attached to the sleeve of Gryphon's shirt, which he had allowed quite willingly. They made contact with only a few girls, in which Quinn exchanged short, official nods, and they all responded similarly.

It was when they reached the bottom floor that silence over took them.

All the Deck of Hearts seemed to be void of the area. Were they really confident enough that no one would attack from below that they refused to patrol those grounds? Quinn could have spent a good hour debating on the various possibilities, but seeing that they were ridiculously pressed on time, she discarded her worries and proceeded down the hall. (It was an odd thing, though Quinn hadn't noticed it then, that she was slowly allowing her logic to slip from her.)

"Bottom floor, far right prison cell," she recited slowly to herself. "Bottom floor, far right prison cell..."

"Look, down this hall. I think I see candlelight," Gryphon gestured. "Oh, and Quinn?"

"Hmm?" she murmured, squinting her eyes throughout the dimly lit corridor.

"You can let go of my arm."

She suddenly became very aware that her fingers were still wrapped firmly around his wrist, and she made a strange gasping noise as she released her grip quickly. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yes," he said easily. "Too busy playing the hero?"

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you're a lot braver than you give yourself credit for."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Gryphon began, grinning somewhat. "Your courageousness throughout this whole day has been rivaling my own. That's quite impressive."

"Hmm," Quinn hummed, and she could not stifle her own amusement. "But the difference between you and I is that my bravery stems from logic. Yours is pure foolishness."

He chuckled lightly. "I believe I should be offended."

Quinn smiled. "No, it's strike two for me," she explained. "I never thanked you for enduring this expedition with me."

"I volunteered," Gryphon countered. "This is as much your mission as it is mine."

"Right," Quinn thought to herself. "Cheshire Cat." They continued walking down the hallway, the cards aligning the walls giving off an eerie glow. She swore she saw the Jack of Spades directly eying her from across the way, but she refused to give into the temptation of inanimate objects.

Gryphon seemed to catch on to her uneasiness as he placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. "You all right?"

Quinn brushed it off as his warmth seeped into her skin. "Tell me about you and Cheshire."

She saw curiosity light his face. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. How did you two become friends?"

Gryphon dropped his hand back to his side. "I was nine," he began quietly, his voice drifting off to nostalgia. "I heard her singing riddles in the forest one day. She must have seven, six at the youngest. She was trying to challenge some of the toves to a vocal competition. Problem was, toves don't speak, and this allowed her to automatically claim herself as the winner. With my nine year old moral code and all, I had to intervene and tell her she wasn't playing fair. At that point, she smiled at me and said that it would only be unfair if she did not give them a chance in the first place." His face grew softer. "I liked her spunk, so we became friends, and we have been ever since. It was during our recent years of friendship that I grew a little more than... attached, you can say. But Cheshire Cat is attracted to a certain type that, unfortunately, I don't belong to."

Quinn smiled sympathetically. "Which would be?"

"Those purest at heart." And suddenly, the image of March Hare's infectious grin came to mind, erasing away Gryphon's dark grimace.

Quinn tilted her head forward and began to breathe loudly as she was reminded the purpose of her presence. Her friends were practically moments away from being executed – she needed to find them _fast_.

Turning another corner, they tried mastering the interior of the House of Cards prison. Its pattern resembled something much like a maze; there were hidden corners that lead them to the right direction, while others would stop suddenly at a dead end and force them to retrace their steps. It was when they turned around for the fifth time that Gryphon chose to speak again.

"If you don't mind me asking, the boy you were fighting with last night... what happened?"

Quinn's eyes grew a shade heavier. "It's difficult to explain."

"Try me."

There was an interest in his eyes that was both relaxing and trustworthy, and after a soft sigh, Quinn finally nodded. "We were both... confused. Mistaken feelings, I guess you can say. The bottom line is that nothing happened or will happen. He doesn't care about me." A pause. "I don't think he knows how to care."

Gryphon stayed quiet for a moment. "He told you this himself?"

"He told me he didn't care for me."

"Maybe he lied."

There was something in his voice that made Quinn stop walking. "Why would you say that?" she pushed further, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're not exactly the type of person someone would want to give away so easily," he responded, and she was glad for the dark lightening so he wouldn't see the pink creeping onto her cheeks. Still, she felt herself smiling, and perhaps Gryphon's compliment was all that she needed. She would be lying if she said her and Hatter's fight did not take an emotional toll on her being, and it was kind words like Gryphon's that was allowing her to make it through step by step.

After a few more rounds of aimless wandering, they found themselves on the right track again as they marched down what seemed to be the final corridor of the right wing. A distant marmalade light was growing brighter, signaling more candlelight, and both Quinn and Gryphon matched each other's speed as they darted silently down the hallway.

Finally, a large prison cell came into sight, tucked away into the corners of the dungeons. Silver bars entrapped them between their freedom, and Quinn saw the divisions of the rooms as she approached closer. There laid her army, bounded and caged horribly. All the Oysters were bound together in one room, cramped so tightly that they hardly had any space to lift their arms. In the next one were the White Queen's knights, and they were each chained to their horses (which, unfortunately, included their miserable droppings). The jail cell next to them carried the remaning members of the army. Every single one of them had their wrists tied together and chained over head, preventing any kind of movement. Quinn figured there also had to be some kind of magic to these cuffs as well as she spotted Cheshire looking very grim, unable to disappear from its clutches.

It was when Quinn wrapped her hands around the metal bars that some of the army seemed to take notice of her. Duchess, who was hanging against the wall, slowly lifted her head up and started blinked as a trail of sweat beads aligned her forehead. "Quinn? Is that you?"

Her throat was hoarse when she croaked out, "Yes."

Silence filled the space between them. She felt Gryphon hover a bit over her, but the sight of her withering army was too much to handle; she could not split her focus away from them.

It was March Hare who finally spoke. "What are you doing here?" He tried to demand strongly, perhaps even grudgingly, but his voice just ended up sounding weak.

"I'm here to rescue you," she quipped, her voice rushed and blunt.

"Please," Tweedledum's voice snapped like venom. "I'd rather rot in this cell than be rescued by you."

"My boob is itchy, and I can't reach it," Tweedledum pouted sadly as she shook the chains from above her head.

"I swear, if I get rash on my wrists..." Caterpillar droned tiredly. There were a few rattlings come from various other sources, along with some apathetic responses.

"It's fine," Quinn continued. "I just need to find the key, and I can get you guys out of there - "

"Didn't you hear me?" Tweedledee snarled. "We don't want your help."

Quinn paused to wait for the punchline, but instead, she was met with a bunch of blank, irritated faces. "What, are you guys serious?" she deadpanned, an eyebrow raised. The faces grew harder, darker. "You'd honestly rather sit here than have me help you? Are you insane?"

"You betrayed us," White Rabbit said in a soft voice. He was experiencing the most discomfort of all the members for his whole wheelchair was strapped tightly against the wall; he couldn't budge one single inch.

"Yeah," March Hare chimed in. The anger on his face melted away to sadness. "So even though you got us into this mess, we don't want your help getting out. We can do this on our own."

"But I want to help!" Quinn hissed, wrapping her hands tighter around the bars. "Just give me a few seconds to - "

"Face it, Quinn," Caterpillar spat exhaustedly. "You had time to help us, but you decided to live it up at the Red Queen's Castle. We're not your charity case, and we're not helpless. We don't need you to rescue us."

"Says the group chained to playing cards!" she blurted.

"Gryphon?" Cheshire Cat's little head glanced past Quinn, her eyes slightly widening as she tried to lean forward. However, the restraint from her chains drew her back as she slammed against the wall.

"Cheshire!" he immediately responded, pushing himself against the metal bars. "Chess..."

Quinn did not think it possible, but she saw that same Cheshire grin slowly spring to her face. "Oh, Gryphon. I've missed you."

"Wait," Quinn suddenly interrupted, counting on her fingers once more. "Where is Hatter?" There were only ten members locked in the cell. She distinctively remembered seeing Hatte caught with the rest of them. Why was he not with them now?

Whatever the answer was, the army seemed to refuse to give her the answer. Parting from their cell, Quinn sped past several empty jail rooms, searching desperately for him in a hurried frenzy.

"Quinn!" she heard Gryphon call next to her. "Quinn, where are you going?"

But she could only vaguely hear him. Her mind was too busy diving around potential horrid thoughts about Hatter's whereabouts. Why was he not held in the dungeons? Was there another jail cell he was in? Was it all the way on the other side of the floor? Or did he escape? Had he found a way out of the prison, and that was why the army did not care if Quinn rescued them? Did Hatter already have his own plan up his sleeve? Or had he already been served his fate, and his mere existence was no longer something appropriate to talk about?

She felt her stomach drop, and for a moment, Quinn thought she was going to be sick. Why did her mind always buzz with the most enormous list of questions when it had anything to do with _him_?

"Quinn," Gryphon muttered to her again; he was approaching her from the side. "_Quinn_."

"What!" she snapped, her honey hair flying around.

"Calm down. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"Stop saying that!" she whisper-barked. "Don't you see? It's not okay!"

"We'll find a way to rescue them - "

"They don't want me to rescue them. They made that loud and clear. Why anger them more than I already have?" She knitted her brows and shook her head. "No – you don't get it. You wouldn't understand."

He placed his hands on either side of her arms, but she continued to shake her head. "They say they don't need you, but do they mean it? Quinn, you have to be strong."

"I _can't_ be!" she breathed heavily, and she felt sharp tears stab the back of her eyes as she leaned against his chest and let her sorrow consume her. Gryphon did not waste time to wrap his arms comfortingly around her, stroking her hair and shushing her gently.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm trying to sleep in peace, and it's a little hard with you two _groping_ each other in front of me." Quinn's head suddenly sprang up as she immediately peeled herself away from Gryphon, whipping herself around to the source of the voice, that voice. _His_ voice.

And it was at the corner of the hall that she saw him clearly now, slumped against the wall of his own jail cell with his arms chained over head. His hat was tipped at an awkward angle as he shifted in his seat, his legs sprawled out uncomfortably before him. As Quinn zoomed in closer, she swore she could see stains of blood peeking through his shirt.

"Hatter..." she mumbled blankly, standing a few feet before his jail cell.

"Oh, no," he replied hoarsely. "Don't stop on my account." The sarcasm was strikingly present as he lowered his eyelids. "I don't want to _interrupt._ I just would like to have a good night's sleep and not have to listen to you two - "

"Hatter," Quinn interjected. "Stop."

"No, I understand. You don't need to explain. I understand _perfectly_."

"Well, I don't think I'm on the same page as you," Gryphon spoke up as he moved to stand next to Quinn. Hatter's expression grew darker as the space between the duo shrank. "What is it that you understand?"

Hatter stared at Quinn as he said, "I didn't think curly hair was your type."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Maybe you should spend more time with Mr. Dodo as well."

"_Stop_!"

"Did I hit too close to home? Oh, speaking of home... isn't that where you were supposed to be right about now?"

"What is wrong with you?" Quinn demanded, her voice stiff.

"I'll go guard the other jail cells and make sure the rest of the army is okay," Gryphon said quickly, and with a final look at Quinn and Hatter, he disappeared back into the darkness and to the direction of the others.

As the sound of his footsteps drifted away, Quinn reached her hands to the metal bars and examined their structure. She gave it a few shakes before using her foot to try and wrangle some of the screws loose.

"What are you doing?" Hatter frowned and tried to push himself up against the wall.

"What does it look like?" Quinn snapped. "I'm trying to break you free."

"Don't." His voice was rough, unbreakable.

"Why is it that everyone is under the impression that I came here to simply say hi and leave?" she sighed. "Are you the only one who gets to foolishly risk himself? Is that why you have your own cell? You're the distinguished leader?"

"Yes," he replied sharply. "And I'm not letting you break me free."

"You say that like you have a choice in this matter," Quinn brushed him off. "You don't own me."

"Don't I know it." Her head snapped up at his words, and she frowned. "Quinn, stop."

"No, I will not!" But she had stopped shaking the bars and, instead, pressed herself against them. "Why did you do that?"

He was exasperated now. "Do what? What did I do this time?"

"Why are you jealous of Gryphon?" Hatter frowned significantly, but Quinn cut him off. "And don't lie to me."

"I wasn't _jealous_," he spat. "I just don't trust him."

"You don't trust anybody."

"I trusted you."

His words cut through the air, and Quinn's grip in the bars tightened. Silence quelled as she bit her bottom lip, and it was then that Hatter refused to meet her gaze. "Leave, Quinn."

"So you were telling the truth, then," she whispered. "You don't care for me."

"Quinn. _Leave_."

"After all this time."

"Quinn, just go."

"Even after Gryphon... even after you..." she was at a complete loss for words, grabbing thin air for answers. She desperately clamored for any kind of explanation, but all was lost. "Everyone has a heart. Even you."

"Quinn," his voice was growing sharper. "Quinn, just leave. Get out of here. I don't want you here. None of us want you here. Just do what you've always wanted to do: save yourself and go."

And in the time it took him to fully crush her heart, Quinn turned on her heel and left.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	18. Trial at the Queen's Garden

_Quinn! What in the world are you going to do, you silly girl? Hmm. Well, why don't we find out?_

_Thanks to **unspeakabledesire **and **emilyforprez** for betaing!_

**Trail at the Queen's Garden**  
_"The Queen had only one way of settling all difficulties, great or small. _  
_`Off with his head!' she said, without even looking round."_

Quinn sat nervously in her seat, and for the first time during her stay at Wonderland, she felt the weather seep into her bones.

And did she ever feel it.

The pulsing sun slipped right underneath her veins, enveloping her whole and burning her insides. She squirmed uncomfortably under its glare, each ray wrapping around her like fingers on a wine glass. The heat was becoming unbearable, and she fanned her hand frantically against her neck, hoping for some kind of coolness to ease the warmth. Unfortunately for her, it did not do much. Though truth be told, she was hardly surprised.

Perhaps it was not so much the heat of the sun but the unlawful predicament before her that was causing beads of sweat to align her forehead.

The Queen of Heart's Garden was a truly beautiful place; there was no denying that. Lush greenery spread all around them, growing more and more abundant by the minute. All sorts of structures were formed out of them: fences, doorways, podiums, etc. It was both mesmerizing and fascinating to see such a place exist, and Quinn could not help but wonder how such things were formed.

Besides the greenery was another repetitive symbol: red roses.

When Quinn first arrived to the garden, she thought she had been seeing things when she saw some of the Deck of Cards _painting_ the roses red. But when she drew in closer, she had realized she had _not_ been seeing things and that yes, indeed, the roses _were_ being painted red. Bright red. Bright cherry red, just like the uniforms of the cheerleaders and their queen's track suit.

This world was so odd indeed, and if Quinn ever forgot, she would surely be reminded everyday by something entirely new.

But while this garden could have possibly been something of a cheery and relaxing place to stroll by, the circumstances were not quite so kind.

Rows and rows of chairs were lined up, occupied by the Red Queen's court, the Deck of Hearts, and some of Wonderland's other various characters. Quinn sat right at the very front, an eager witness with the perfect vantage point. To her immediate left was a separate section closed off for the jury. At the front was the Queen of Hearts on her throne with the Red Queen sitting proudly beside her in her own chair. And at the very middle of everything was Quinn's army, shamed and berated as they stood waiting for their final judgement.

Quinn could not keep herself calm as she felt something squirm in her stomach, so she pursed her lips tightly and tried to appear as natural and indifferent as possible.

But then again, that was pretty difficult feat when her friends were all about to have their heads chopped off right in front of her very eyes.

"Silence in the court!" the Queen of Hearts bellowed, and any kind of chatter instantly ceasesd. "We have brought this trial forth on the grounds of treason. How should our prisoners be treated?"

"Unjustly!" came a drunken slur from one of the jury members.

"_Correct._ Now, let's proceed." Queen of Hearts grinned wickedly. "Jurymen. Introduce yourself to all of the court."

The five sole members of the jury all stood up respectively at the Queen's request.

"I am the Lory," the first woman responded, her voice smooth and crisp. She had long, elegant dark brown hair, very impressive bone structure, and large wide eyes. She held herself so fantastically well that Quinn had a thought that this woman may have been a professional juror.

"I am Duck," the next replied. He was a heavier set man with a very curious fanny pack wrapped around his waist. He looked of some kind of oriental descent, with his dark hair and squinted eyes. He gazed menacingly at the crowd before adjusting his shorts and sitting back down.

"I am Eaglet," the other responded, a restless smirk and proud gaze shadowing his face. He had light, fairy blonde hair with a face of utmost audacity. Just one look from him subscribed to his cut-throat competitiveness, and his eyes tinted with a shade of dark selfishness.

"I am Pig," one other continued, his voice more solemn. He had a downtrodden look to him, as if shadows and darkness were all that existed. He was of a darker skin tone, heavier set, and rather passive with his speech, and the crowd seemed incredibly unimpressed.

"I," replied the last one, her words mashed clumsily together, "am Dormouse." She was an extremely tiny woman with a rather high pitched voice, and she swayed drunkly for a few moments before plopping down in her seat. She giggled a bit and waved, a small hiccup following after.

Queen of Hearts nodded approvingly before turning the rest of the audience. "Now that we have heard from the jury, we shall hear from the judge," she smirked. "And that's right, folks, you're currently listening to her. Now I want each and every one of you juvenile delinquents to step up forth and tell me why I shouldn't take off your heads for conducting a plot to attack the Red Queen's castle."

"How long do we get?" Cheshire Cat perked up eagerly from the crowd.

"As long as it takes until I start vomiting all over myself from your insipid voice," Queen of Hearts snarled. "And if that doesn't cue you in, I'll have some girls from my Desk of Hearts throw one of my special concoctions at you."

Everyone glanced to the left as they saw a group of cheerleaders holding huge cups of what seemed to be... _slushies_. There was a collective cringe from everyone watching the scene.

Quinn sighed loudly. Wonderland didn't have football, cheerleading, religion, or real tea... but it had _slushies_? She shook her head in exasperation before continuing to listen to the trial.

"Red Queen," Queen of Hearts dictated. "Who shall be the first witness?"

"I call up... the Duchess!"

An annoyed "bah!" escaped from the crowd as Duchess marched forward, her face etched with annoyance. She stood over by the grassy podium, right in front of the two queens, and folded her arms irritably across her chest as she stared at the duo with unimpressed eyes. "What do you want?" she asked, her tone edging on boredom.

"Is it or is it not true that you assisted in the invasion of the Red Queen's kingdom?" Queen of Hearts demanded.

"True." Her voice was almost a touch too blasé.

"Even though you had been banned to your chateau for all your years?"

"Oh, you got me," she muttered unenthusiastically. "True again."

"Commence the slushie!" And as if on cue, an icy blue mixture flew through the air and landed right on the Duchess's face as she cried out "_My weave_!" The group looked on, utterly stunned as two Deck of Hearts girls piled the Duchess near the side of the podium where all the guilty members were to stand.

"What kind of trial is this?" Quinn hissed under her breath. "They don't even get a lawyer or anyone to fight for themselves?"

"This is the Queen of Heart's Garden," Gryphon, who was seated right next to her, whispered back. "Nothing is fair in this court."

"So are to just sit idly by and watch them... watch them get _slaughtered_?" Her voice shook visibly as she stared at Gryphon, her eyes wide with transparent horror.

"Next witness!" Queen of Hearts barked from her throne.

"I call up... the March Hare!" Red Queen proclaimed. He clamored awkwardly towards the podium and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Quinn felt her heart swell up in terror as he waited to be persecuted.

"Is it or is it not true that you are responsible for helping lead this invasion to the Red Queen's?"

He leaned in as if he were speaking into a microphone. "I – er, well, yeah. Yeah, I am."

"He keeps looking at you," Gryphon whispered to her; he focused his eyes directly on Hatter.

Quinn followed his gaze, but she immediately looked away upon realizing who he was speaking about. "Yes, I noticed earlier. It's quite annoying, actually."

Gryphon let out a small laugh. "Only you would find a man's affection for you quite annoying." Quinn ignored him, trying to focus primarily on the anxiety building on March Hare's face.

"And you do realize that cites you not only for treason but trespassing?"

"I... thought those were the same thing?" He gave a confused glance back to the army.

"Commence the slushie for sheer stupidity," Queen of Hearts waved off, and this time, a deep purple ice spat right onto March Hare's face as he took it like a man.

"This is barbaric," Quinn shook her head shamefully. "We can't just let this happen."

"I have to," Gryphon added darkly. "But... I know _you_ can't."

She gave him a suspicious look as Walrus was called up to the the podium. "What do you mean?" she inquired slowly, her voice laced with disdain.

"I am no good in this situation." He whispered back as Walrus was slushied for refusing to talk. "I can do nothing."

Quinn's mouth gapped slightly as she furrowed her brow at him. "And what about Cheshire?"

A sad smile took form on his face as Mouse was summoned up next. "I'll always love her, but she is mine to let go."

Quinn could not help but dart her attention away from Mouse being slushied to look at Gryphon with expanding eyes. She distantly heard Caterpillar called up, but she could not bring herself to look at the scene. "So you're going to let her _die_?"

He adjusted somewhat in his seat and stared directly at Caterpillar flinching away from the slushie cups, a small frown creeping onto his face. "Are you going to let Hatter die?"

Quinn shook considerably. "I don't know how to stop this."

"Yes you do, Quinn," Gryphon breathed. "You wouldn't have come all this way if you didn't."

"Why do you believe in me so much?" Quinn prodded him as she heard the slushie fly.

He leaned back in his chair, and Quinn finally turned herself towards the trail. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I just do. I would be worried for Cheshire if you weren't here to save her, but you _are_ here. You're it, Quinn. Whether you believe or not, it's all up to you."

"Commence the slushie!" Quinn heard Queen of Hearts say as one of the White Queen's knights was dunked.

"Gryphon," she began urgently. "You must tell me... I need to know. Why am I here?"

His smile grew sadder. "I wish I knew, Quinn. That's something I can't answer."

"But you agree," she continued on, her voice stronger this time, "that my appearance here is not accidental. That... That I was meant to come here? That I was meant to carry out something?"

"If you believe it so," he said quietly to her, "then it's true."

As her heart began racing, Quinn simply could not keep up. She watched with blank eyes as one by one, her army dissected in front of her and stood to take the beating. It soon dawned onto her that not one member had yet to lie about their case. Each and everyone had been shoved aside as guilty as they willingly took the hit and were now pending execution.

Even without her, they all stood united.

Even without her, they fought for their cause.

_No one's going to fight for you but yourself, _Hatter had once said, and the phrase began ringing in her ears repeatedly, like a mantra she could not stop. They were all going to die. The thought hit her like a brick wall. _They were all going to die._ Murdered, slaughtered, _executed_. They were all going to die, and they were all going to die because of her.

"I went to the Vorpal room before coming to the gardens," Gryphon began nonchalantly as the Tweedles were called up. "The Vorpal Sword, so it be, is now missing. Due to all the commotion of trial, no one has yet to notice. Have any idea where it is?"

And suddenly, the cold steel of the blide that was hiding under her dress felt like ice against her bare thigh. She stole a glance at Gryphon, whose smiling was twinkling slightly, and she held a breath for a second too long.

"Ah," Queen of Hearts looked down upon the Tweedles. "Well if it isn't my two little hush puppies crawling back to their queen. Tell me, did you really think you could escape me and get away with it?"

"I used to try and count all the roses," Tweedledum said airily, gazing around the garden. "But I never could get past seven." There was a momentary pause where everyone stared at her disbelieving, but Tweedledum smiled back simply. Tweedledee shot her counterpart a look and whispered something, but Tweedledum just shrugged back. "I can't count that high."

"Just throw the slushie," Queen of Hearts waved off disapprovingly, and two girls' shrieks instantly followed.

Quinn bit her lip, an incoming headache suddenly wrapping itself around her brain. She wanted so badly to just stand up from her seat and denounce all this nonsense, but surely Quinn was just too attached to her head do something of the sort.

But the blade that rested on her thigh suddenly grew colder, as if begging her to move forth.

"If I say something, I will just be another head on her chopping block," said Gryphon finally. His tone was dense and heavy. "That wouldn't do any of us any good. But if you did something, well, that could be another thing entirely. You are the proclaimed hero, aren't you?" He side-glanced at her. "The Vorpal Sword doesn't just choose anybody, Quinn. It would be such a waste, now that it found its owner, if you didn't put it to some heroic use."

She watched with conflicted eyes as Hatter was finally called to the block.

"Do you think I would be able to plea for them?" Quinn breathed. "Do you think they'll listen to me?"

"There's no way to know unless you try," Gryphon whispered back. "It's not the easiest way, Quinn, but it's the only one. And if this go badly, well, that's what the sword is for."

"Hatter, is it or is it not true that you are the leader of this army?"

Quinn expected him to gaze at her, but he did not flinch a muscle. "It's true," he responded boldly.

"And is it or is it not true that you orchestrated the creation of this army all by yourself?"

Quinn lowered her eyelashes briefly, and when she looked back up, she had noticed that, once again, Hatter had not even blinked. "True."

"So is it or is not true that you are solely responsible for all of this, thus receiving a punishment worse than all your comrades?"

"True."

"Then - "

"I object!" Quinn yelled loudly as she stood from her seat, and all eyes fell directly onto her. There was a collective silence as all members of the court gasped wildly at the interruption. She saw the jury members gaze on with such stunned faces (albeit Dormouse, who had seemed to pass out from her drunkenness). Her fellow friends also stared on in surprise, as if in complete shock that she 1) was able to do something so selfless and 2) had taken so long to do it. The Deck of Hearts and members from Red Queen's kingdom were gaping in betrayal, and Quinn felt a little more than proud for erupting the treachery in them.

When Hatter had said _"No one's going to fight for you but yourself,_" he was wrong. Because, yes, in a sense, her strongest advocate would always be herself. Quinn could not deny that. But that also did not did not mean that she could not fight for others as well.

So that's what Quinn was doing. She was not only fighting; she was fighting _back_.

And she was not going down as easily as "off with their heads!"

These were her friends. As much as she hated to admit it, these were probably the best friends Quinn had ever had. For all her years, she had surrounded herself with people who's best interest was anything but her own. But each member of her army had been going up to the podium and announcing themselves guilty, not once ever hinting at the fact that she was their true leader. That was true loyalty. That was bravery in the face of absolute fear, and that was something Quinn respected with all her heart.

And it was about time she do the same.

She refused to sit idly by any longer. She refused to let her friends be tormented in such animalistic ways. Quinn would not stand by such cruelty, and if they were going to reprimand her, well... she was just going to have to fight back then.

"You _object_?" The Queen of Hearts bellowed from her seat. Red Queen was staring at her very intently, as if trying to analyzing every inch of her sudden action. Quinn stared back, her head held high and a hand on her hip. "On what grounds?"

"He isn't the leader of the army," Quinn pointed at Hatter. He was staring at her as well, the look burning against her skin, but she noticed the hint of pride he was trying so desperately to hide. "I am. And if you weren't so dumb, or maybe _colorblind_, you would have realized this."

Another collective gasp, this time much louder and _much_ more scandalous, filled the crowd. And as she stood there, with all eyes shining directly on her, Quinn did not even bother to be afraid. She was not embarrassed nor humiliated nor frightened. If anything, Quinn was proud that she was the leader, and she was even prouder that they all knew.

_With a group of misfits like my army, what was there not to proud of?_ she thought warmly.

There was a very peculiar vein on the side of the Queen of Heart's temple that had started throbbing considerably. Very slowly, much of her face and neck was turning a purplish shade, and as the vein started pulsing more visibly, the queen's face was as red as her track suit.

"How _dare _you insult me like - "

"Take me," Quinn said suddenly, folding her arms across her chest. "Exchange their sentences and use it on me. I'll take their punishment."

"No," she heard Hatter say quickly. Her eyes turned to him, and he stared at her sternly. Quinn wanted so badly to berate him for trying to stand up for, to make it seem like she did not care what he thought of her. But as their eyes swallowed each other whole, she knew she could lie to herself no longer.

"It's okay," Quinn said out loud, but it was directed only towards him.

"_No_," he repeated again, walking away from the podium. "I won't let you do that."

"I'm going to stop you now before you both start fornicating with your eyes in my garden," Queen of Hearts interrupted. Her piercing blue eyes blazed right through Quinn's core as she stood up violently from her throne. _"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_ she bellowed at the top of her lungs, and a group of Deck of Hearts sprinted instantly towards her.

And the moment they did, Quinn reached under her dress and drew out the Vorpal Sword from its sheath and raised it front of her.

The crowd soon grew into hysterics, and the jurors had long since given up on any kind of senseless trial. The Red Queen's court and Deck of Hearts gasped, recognizing the weapon almost immediately and drawing back slightly by its legendary reputation. Red Queen herself almost fell forward, but if the Queen of Hearts was bothered, she surely did not show it as she pointed forth at Quinn. "Don't just stand there!" she barked at everyone. "Get her!"

"Attack!" Quinn shouted, and as soon as she said it, there was an uproar from her army as everyone broke through the Deck of Hearts shield and assumed their various fighting positions. And in a whirl of absolute color, both sides pounced forth to attack without any kind of hesitance or inhibitions.

Quinn leaped forward as well, the Vorpal Sword ready at hand. She needed no lessons or guidance as she swung it like a master, knocking the Red Queen's knights easily off their feet. She slashed it expertly through the air, and a group of Deck of Hearts jumped back fearfully at its incoming strike.

It wasn't even a battle. It couldn't even qualify as a battle.

She smelled sweet victory fill the air.

She sprinted across the garden, swinging forth the sword at anyone who traveled her way as she found herself standing near Hatter. He shot an arrow precisely through the air, knocking one of the Red Queen's knights off his horse. "Escape out the south entrance," he whispered to Quinn before sending another arrow into the air. "There is a small river just a few feet past a giant row of elk trees. We can all reconvene there."

Quinn nodded understandingly and made a move to break away. But before she could pull away completely, she felt Hatter yank her arm back towards him, and his lips crashed roughly against hers. Suddenly, everything, the clanging of metal against metal and the cries of battle, _everything_ slowly drifted away. She quickly lowered the Vorpal Sword and cupped his face gently with her other hand, deepening the kiss as she took in every bit of him. She felt her back arch slightly as he drew her closer and closer in, his arm wrapping tightly around her small waist with his bow and arrow hanging dully in his other hand.

And suddenly, the world returned to her as he pulled away, and though their eyes proved hungry for more, Quinn smiled at him before darting away and towards the south entrance.

As she broke free from the bloodshed happening in the garden, silence fell onto her shoulders. Quinn could no longer hear signs of fighting, and she sprinted forth, past a gathering of trees and continued down a shaded path. She clamored through a row of bushes as quietly as she could, crawling underneath a wall of greenery before tripping and rolling messily on the ground. "Ow!" she rubbed the back of her head, the Vorpal Sword spilling at her side.

"You should really be careful with that, you know," a voice peered over her. "It would be a horrible thing if that sword fell into the wrong hands."

Quinn quickly scattered onto her feel and pulled the sword back towards her. "Who's there?" she barked.

"Careful with that, child! I am not here to harm you," the voice continued sternly. "I am here to help."

"Who are you?" Quinn demanded, still not lowering the weapon. "And where are you? Show yourself!"

"I'm up here," the voice replied calmly, and Quinn whipped her head to the sky. She suddenly spotted a brick wall, a wall that was certainly _not_ there before, and at the very top sat a man perched on the edge. He looked of Indian descent, dressed in a tweed suit, and had a very unfortunate receding hairline. Quinn squinted up at him and let her sword drop very reluctantly by her side.

"What is your name?" she called out to him. "And what are you doing all the way up there?"

And even from his distance, she saw him smile gently down at her. "My name is Humpty Dumpty," he explained. "Quinn Fabray, I think it's about time you knew the truth. About _everything_."

* * *

_Lory? Shelby Corcoran. Duck? Ken Tanaka. Eaglet? Bryan Ryan. Pig? Howard Bamboo. Dormouse? April Rhodes._

_Next chapter is the "Dumbledore Chapter." This is the chapter we've all been waiting for._

_Please review._


	19. Her Destiny

_Thanks to **emilyforprez **and **unspeakabledesire** for betaing. Enjoy the chapter._

**Her Destiny**  
"_`Begin at the beginning,' the King said gravely, `and go on till you come to the end: then stop.'"_

Quinn's eyes widened as she took an unconscious step forward. Humpty Dumpty gazed down at her, his smile still intact. "And how," her voice shook incredulously, "do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I'm the only one who can tell it to you," he told her gently. "Because I'm the only one who's allowed to tell the prophecy to anybody."

"Prophecy?" The words went numb against her lips. Suddenly, the weight of the Vorpal Sword felt heavier in her hand, and her shoulders caved in slightly at the imaginary burden hovering over her shoulders.

"You may want to take a seat," he instructed gravely, his feet hanging off the brick wall. "There is much I have to explain to you."

Quinn obliged and did what he asked of her, though she wasn't quite sure why. He could have been (like she suspected most strangers of Wonderland) to be some crazy mass murderer, but then again... his name was _Humpty Dumpty_, for goodness sake's. She thought it childish of herself to be afraid of a man like that, so she sat down willingly and glanced up with expectance on her face.

"Are you settled?" he began, folding his hands in his laps. "Good. Now tell me, why do you think you were brought here?"

Quinn felt irritation bubble in her stomach. "Uh, I was hoping you were going to tell me that. Hence, the sitting," she gestured to herself.

"Just take a wild guess," he pushed on. "I'm interested to see what you think."

"Well," she sighed, motioning to the Vorpal Sword. "I'm guessing it has to do with that. This guy from the Red Queen's castle, his name is Gryphon, told me about a story surrounding the sword. He said that only Wonderland'd true hero would be able to use it, and seeing that I haven't died yet, I'm guessing that it found its master." She pointed a bit unenthusiastically at herself and faked a smile.

"You don't seem too pleased," Humpty Dumpty noted.

"Well, I don't know how I'm exactly supposed to feel now that I have to take over this whole place," Quinn threw her hands in the air. "It's not every day you get handed over such a big responsibility."

"No, I suppose not," he agreed slightly. "But it's your fate."

She scrunched her face. "Pardon?"

Humpty Dumpty gazed at the sky, his features bordering on nostalgic. "I was born along with the Vorpal Sword," he began softly. "We are the few remnants of early Wonderland. It was my job to make sure that this sword would fall into the hands of the right person. This person, like you said, would become Wonderland's hero."

Suddenly, his eyes shifted to a darker shade. "But you see, I was very foolish when I was younger. I thought I could just pass on the sword to anyone who simply looked heroic enough. I could not understand _why_ they were all dying, and when I realized it was because they were not the chosen ones, I felt like a murderer. In penance of my destruction, Wonderland's royalty exiled me here. I was to sit on this brick wall for the rest of my eternity. The Red King and Red Queen then took the Vorpal Sword and locked it up in one of their towers, and eventually, the sword became almost a... a fable. A _myth_.

"It was here, on this wall, that my young ignorance began to fade away. I spent many years contemplating about what I had done, and it was here that I came across the missing piece. Tell me, Quinn. Look at the bricks on this wall. Tell me what you see."

Quinn squinted her eyes. "I... I don't see anything."

"Look closer," he beckoned sternly. "You must concentrate. It's not something obvious to the naked eye. You must look _closer_."

With slight exasperation, Quinn stood up and moved towards the wall, placing her hands roughly on the bricks. She pressed herself against it, as if forcing whatever she was supposed to be looking at to come out. It was then she saw a singular glowing line, sparking through the bricks like a crack on the wall. As the line grew, it started forming some sort of figure, and as it extended past one brick, it connected to another and another until Quinn realized what it was doing.

It was writing something.

She jumped back, her heart racing as she glanced up urgently at Humpty Dumpty. He gave her a short smile before motioning her back towards the wall, encouraging her to read it out loud. Quinn gulped softly, but without much hesitation, she returned to her spot and watched as the glowing letters formed all across the bricks.

"Read it out loud," he commanded gently.

Quinn sighed a bit and tilted her head. She brushed her fingers against the wall, tracing each word with a shaky finger. "_It is on her tenth day that this young hero will rise and defeat the evil plagued upon Wonderland. It is she who will claim ownership of the Vorpal Sword, and darkness will meet its equal __against her light. She, along with Wonderland's true Knight, shall reign, for it is only she and she alone who can save everyone and set peace in the land._"

Her hand dropped to her side.

Her breath stalled.

There was a quick moment where her heart sustained beating, but then a violent twist shook her core as it started back up again.

Quinn was sure she had read it wrong. She had to.

Blinking her eyes repeatedly, she put a finger on each letter as she read the glowing passage aloud again, her heart slamming against her chest like pounding drum. But as she reread it over and over, her eye sight soon grew hazy and she could read it no more. Quinn leaned in and allowed her forehead to rest against the cold brick, her eyelashes fluttering close as she sighed heavily. She placed a solid hand against the wall, and with all that, she slid down and fell on her knees like a crumpled mess on the floor.

She could try and play dumb. She could try and pretend that she didn't understand this. But the truth was literally written in front of her, and as said many times before, Quinn is a very logical girl. She put the pieces together like it was the lock, and she was the key.

It was written in prophecy. There was literally a wall that revealed _her destiny_ before her.

Both her head and her heart were beating rapidly, and she shook off the feeling of a thousand white hot knives stabbing her neck. "It can't..." she tried to reason, but even in her head did she feel silly. "But... _how_... How would it know... _me_?" She was mumbling incoherently to the floor, her face broken and pathetic.

She didn't understand why she was so surprised. The Vorpal Sword had chosen her, hadn't it? She should have predicted this sort of thing would happen. But seeing it spelled out for her, right in front of her face, was too overwhelming. Now it was confirmed. It was the plain and simple truth.

She was Wonderland's hero.

This was her destiny.

"Quinn?" Humpty Dumpty called quietly from the wall.

"It has to be me," she said. "'_It is on her tenth day'..._ I'm the only newcomer to Wonderland. I've only been here for nine days._ 'It is she who will claim ownership of the Vorpal Sword'... _It called out to me. I don't know how to explain it... every time I walked by the door, I felt drawn in. I was like in this weird trance, and before I knew it, I had the sword in my hand. '_For it is only she and she alone who can save everyone and set peace in the land'..._ It's me," she looked up at Humpty Dumpty. "The prophecy is about me. It can be no one else. It has to be me."

Humpty Dumpty looked kindly down at her and nodded his head. "I was not able to read this writing for a long time. As I said, ignorance blinded me. One day, I was reflecting miserably about the poor choices I had made when I was younger when, just like you, I saw a silver spark on the wall. I leaned in closer, focusing very hard on it, when the same prophecy spelled itself out for me. All those lives I threw away, all these poor men... _wasted_. For there, in the scriptures, did it clearly state that not only was the hero a young girl, but she was to be someone we were to wait for."

Quinn stifled the unstable breathing that was growing heavier in her chest, but she did not say anything else. "So that's what I did. I waited. I waited and waited and waited on this wall for years, decades, centuries. I was childish for thinking that you were to come to us so naturally. No, I was being foolish thinking it would be as easy and quick as that. My early years had taught me to be patient. These things take time. Besides, Wonderland was hardly in a state to be saved from. Everything was fine. People were fine. We had no wars, nothing even close to the sort. So I thought, perhaps, it was a good sign that we did not need this hero yet.

"But even so, it worried me to no end that disaster would soon strike our home. Things can change in a matter of seconds, and I knew I would feel more comfortable if the hero was already here when such things happened. But like the prophecy said... she shall rise on her tenth day. So I waited some more. Patiently, always so patiently.

"Then one day a very young girl came to me. She was no more than seven years old. Now, listen very closely. I have yet to tell you that this part of the forest, _this part _is inaccesible to people who don't possess some sort of... _power_. So I was very curious as to how this tiny, little brunette child was able to penetrate through the forces. It was then I thought, was this her? Was this our hero? But the little girl took a look at the wall, smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen, and said that she was in charge of making sure that the prophecy came true. 'Is that so?' I asked her. For you see, just like this part of the forest, the prophecy on the wall can only be read by people with the same sort of skill.

"The young girl continued on, saying that before her mother died, she was to go the my part of the forest and inform the man sitting on the wall that she was born with the responsibility of making sure everything went according to plan. You would expect me to think her silly, but this girl was able to read the wall. No one had been able to do that before but me. So I thanked her, for she was very enthusiastic, and assured her I would always be here if she found anything." He smiled suddenly. "Does this little girl sound familiar?"

"Cheshire," Quinn breathed. "That was Cheshire Cat."

"Yes," he confirmed. "Cheshire was born with an amazing sense of predicting outcomes for certain things before they happen. She was also born without the ability to lie. She became my, I guess you can say, scout for the outside world. Since I'm doomed for the rest of my years to stay on this wall, I cannot see what is happening to Wonderland. So she would visit me every year or so, informing me of what was happening and if any signs of a hero was spotted. Every year, she came back with the same answer: all is well," he sighed somewhat. "Of course, she always made it into some kind of riddle. She really does enjoy singing those, doesn't she?"

Quinn felt herself smile absently, but her head was spinning too much to let it stick.

"Years passed by, and I continued to wait. I stayed on this wall, alone and afraid what was going on in the outside world. Cheshire's visits were like going up for fresh air. I thrived for her visits. I became so isolated, I feared for not just my health... but my sanity.

"One day, I heard some rustling near that bush over there," Humpty Dumpty pointed. "Suddenly, two men popped out, both looking rugged and tired. One was an older man, with curly hair and a very charming presence. The one next to him, who I then noticed was just a young boy, had the weirdest haircut... a mohawk, he called it," his eyes flashed at Quinn. "You must know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Mr. Dodo... or... White Knight. He was the White Knight at the time. And the younger boy... that was Hatter," Quinn whispered.

"Exactly," he said. "The White Knight was perhaps the most promising knight of the time. He had done countless heroic deeds, saving people and whatnot. He was said to be the best knight that Wonderland had ever seen, and his young apprentice, Hatter, was also said to be just as great when his training was done. They were a very good duo, the two of them. I saw it instantly. White Knight was a patient, kind teacher. He was humble and hardly took any of the credit that was given to him. If anything, he offered it to his young pupil who, quite hysterically, often took it without much dispute."

Quinn felt herself smiling again, but this time, it was not so fleeting as before.

"I was, as you could probably tell, very curious as to what these two possessed to be able to sneak into my part of the forest. For knights are not uncommon in Wonderland, and the prophecy had made it clear the hero was to be a girl. So what was it about them that made them so special? Just to be sure, I asked them the same thing I did you. I asked them to read the wall. Funny enough, only one of them was able to. Hatter could read the wall, but White Knight could not. Yet unlike Cheshire Cat, he had no idea what it meant." He gazed directly into her eyes. "Can you think of any reason why they were allowed into the forest? Why Hatter could read the wall?"

Quinn silently racked her brain, thinking back onto the prophecy. Hadn't it said something about knights? _She, along with Wonderland's true Knight, shall reign, for it is only she and she alone who can save everyone and set peace in the land._

Her breath hitched in her throat as that one sentence became a mantra in her head.

She, _**along** with Wonderland's true Knight_, shall reign, for it is only she and she alone who can save everyone and set peace in the land.

Her eyes grew heavy as the thought fell upon her like a pile of bricks. How did she manage to overlook that part before? She shall reign, not by herself, but with someone by her side. Someone dubbed "Wonderland's true Knight." Someone, who she thought gravely, sounded very familiar.

"_She, along with Wonderland's true Knight, shall reign, for it is only she and she alone who can save everyone and set peace in the land_," she repeated, this time out loud. Quinn looked at Humpty Dumpty, who had been maintaining his small smile the whole time. "I don't... I don't know if I understand it clearly."

"Hatter did not either," he replied softly. "That little part of the prophecy I too seemed to ignore. It sounded somewhat irrelevant to me. I assumed that this special knight would be a companion, perhaps a friend or a mentor to help her through her troubles." His smile grew. "But that became much more, didn't it?"

Quinn's face flushed with color.

"It was White Knight who had first said suggested it was Hatter who was the Knight in the writing. For one, White Knight could not read the wall. How would it have possibly been him? Just as well, it was then he revealed to me his feelings for the White Queen and that it would be simply impossible for him to reign alongside this other woman. It wouldn't make sense for the prophecy to break up a love when it itself was promoting love. So I agreed, for it had to be his pupil who was the Knight in the tale.

"But Hatter did not take kindly to this. He had found it insulting that his destiny was said on a wall," he paused. "Much like _you_ did. He refused to believe its truth, and when White Knight tried to coax some sense into him, Hatter grew angry. He refused to have his fate written out for him. He refused to be tied down to some sort of prophecy.

"You see, Hatter grew up with a very negative view on love. His father had left him when he was just a baby, and his mother died only a couple years later. White Knight had found him on one of his quests, just an isolated six year old boy, living in the forest alone. He was as exiled as I was, only his lifestyle was by choice. The White Knight made it his responsibility to take him in as his pupil and provide him a home, and he yearned to train him under the teachings of knighthood. Young Hatter, who had hardly known the idea of love, complied reluctantly. He was uneducated, unloved, poor, and starved beyond imagination. But White Knight became a father figure to him, and very gradually, Hatter grew to trust him. The two eventually created a bond, and Hatter became a loyal and eager friend to his mentor."

Quinn felt her heartbreaking miserably. She could not do it anymore, she could not hold back her tears. Not once had she been able to pry Hatter's past out of him, and now that it was laid before her, she wished he told her. She wished she had always known what had made him such a broken man, so that maybe he would have given her a chance to fix him.

"It is true that the White Knight was the best of his time, but Hatter's developing skill as a knight was more than just White Knight's teaching. The young boy had raw talent. It came naturally to him. But even with this skill, White Knight did not take Hatter along with him on many of his missions. He forced him to stay in the White Kingdom until he came back. This frustrated the young boy greatly, for he felt himself capable enough to go on the quests even by himself. Eventually, White Knight allowed him to accompany him, though he was very reluctant from the start. Hatter proved to hold himself, but his careless and messy actions tended to land both of them in countless near death situations.

"But that was many, many years ago, when they stood right where you did, their argument got out of hand. Hatter disapproved the way that White Knight had been sneaking around behind his betrothed, the Red Queen's, back. He called the White Knight a punk and threatened to out him if he continued his... how shall I quote it, 'dumbass behavior.' But it was the prophecy that truly caused the rift between the two. Hatter was always a recluse at heart. He would not be tied down, and even as White Knight tried to reform him, it was impossible. He then accused of White Knight of trying to change who he was throughout all those years. White Knight tried convincing him he was doing what was in his young apprentice's best interest, but Hatter thought him a liar. Hatter said he didn't understand him, and that he was constantly holding him back. He would be damned if White Knight would also decide his future for him," Humpty Dumpty sighed.

"White Knight had come to visit me a few days later, apologizing for his pupil's behaviors. It was then I tried explaining to him how I thought the role of Hatter would fit into the prophecy. It would seem, in the simplest sense, that Hatter was destined to fall in love with this young hero, and that together, they were to rule Wonderland after they annihilated the darkness."

Quinn, who was still plopped brokenly on the floor, felt her heart stop in her chest. Hearing his words was like pouring hot water on cold hands. "Love?" she breathed.

Humpty Dumpty smiled. "Yes. It is in your destiny and his that you two were to fall in love. And, excuse me if I'm assuming, but I don't believe the prophecy was that far off, was it?"

"He doesn't love me," Quinn blurted out. "He doesn't. He told me himself he did not care for me that way."

Humpty Dumpty's smile soon disappeared as he looked down, shaking his head slightly. "You must understand that Hatter doesn't fully understand what it means to love. You see, after his fight between him and White Knight, things remained tense between their friendship. Hatter had stopped following orders. He grew darker, angrier, and more frustrated at life. He didn't _understand_ that White Knight was trying to do what was best for him. Hatter had never grown up with that kind of feeling. He had no parents, no friendships, no kind of emotional depth. He did not recognize that _feeling_, so therefore, he did not know how reciprocate it. It was when the White Knight was reprimanded and exiled for his affair with the White Queen that Hatter disappeared, leaving the knighthood forever."

"That's why he stopped being a knight," Quinn confirmed to herself. "He didn't want to follow the prophecy. He didn't want to be apart of it so... he tried running away from it. He blamed it on the White Knight, and he ran away."

"Hatter came to visit me once more. It was after White Knight became Mr. Dodo and was isolated. He told me that the White Knight had called him a coward. The truth be told, he was running away from what was good. Hatter was running away from love. However, he told me if there was truly a hero to come to Wonderland, he would do what he would have to do to help save his home, but that was it. I could do nothing more but agree, because how was I to change his mind? He was set on not falling in love, and I had to let it be."

White Knight had called him a coward, just as Quinn had the night of their argument. A balloon of guilt swelled in her chest as she remembered the expression he made, the pain and hurt he was desperately trying to hide on his face.

"Thankfully, Cheshire Cat had been consistent with her visits. She kept me informed about the happenings of Wonderland. Everything from the Queen of Heart's take over to the White Queen's depression to the Red Queen's manipulation. Upon my request, I asked Cheshire Cat to keep an eye on Hatter. She agreed, and they, along with White Knight, were the only people who knew about the prophecy."

"That's why they're friends," Quinn realized. "That's why she knew the plan before hand."

"Yes. Cheshire had kept in contact with White Knight throughout his exile. He spent much of his days thinking about the prophecy, wondering how to help this new hero take back Wonderland. He had devised this plan to form an army for her. He told Cheshire about it, who consequently told Hatter. Hatter, at the time, became somewhat of a nomad. He lived off others, became acquainted with random people. That's how he knew so many people and persuaded them to join the army. Cheshire had told me that he had stumbled upon a small cottage one day, injured from sort of accident, where a young man was living. March Hare, I believe his name was? He was in the tea-making trade. The two became friends, and he offered Hatter a place in his home in exchange for his assistance in brewing tea. Hatter accepted, and the rest of the tale must sound familiar."

Quinn nodded briefly.

"So, you would imagine my surprise when another was able to stumble upon my forest. A certain boy in a wheelchair," he smiled.

"White Rabbit!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yes, but the curious thing about White Rabbit was that he could not read the prophecy on the wall, just like White Knight. So what purpose was he to the story? Then I realized... perhaps the reason why there were no visitors to Wonderland was because they didn't know how to get there. Perhaps they had to be _shown_. See, White Rabbit has two very special skills to him. One, he is able to control certain aspects of time. It is his job to make sure time continues flowing at the right pace, though, he seems to always be a tad late with that."

"Tell me about it," she huffed.

"As for his second skill, White White possesses the monumental ability to slip out of Wonderland, without any sort of exit or concoction. He can simply blink, and he's gone," Humpty Dumpty said. "I have no idea how to explain it. So for many years, I had asked him to try and transport himself to various places in the outside world, trying to find the hero. The White Rabbit, who was very much a stickler for time, was extremely stressed and spent many years searching for, well, _you_. And when he did, he came and informed me almost immediately, and I told him it was time to take you to the White Queen's."

"So you knew I was here?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. He told me the moment he found you. Ever wonder why he was so late? Also, when Cheshire first met you, she immediately vanished to tell me. She had just conversed with the White Knight, who you had met on your very first day, and he spoke so kindly of you. You see Quinn, your arrival was highly celebrated."

"Seeing as tomorrow is the tenth day... did Hatter and Cheshire always know that I was going to eventually stand up and fight?"

"Yes and no," Humpty Dumpty explained. "What they did not expect of you, Quinn, was that you were more unpredictable than they thought. They sincerely figured you were going to be a natural born leader, someone who reeked hero. They were quite surprised when you came along, a young girl form Lima, Ohio." Quinn knotted her brows at him, quite insulted by the characterization, but Humpty Dumpty continued. "But that made you all the more special. I'm sure there were several instances where they thought you would not succeed the prophecy, but you surprised them. They always had faith in you. From what Cheshire said, Hatter certainly had the most faith in you."

"No," Quinn shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not all of the prophecy came true. We don't... he doesn't feel that way for me."

"Quinn, you must think outside the box here," Humpty Dumpty pushed. "You cannot deny that there was something in your nature drawn to him."

It was true, she thought reluctantly. From the moment she met Hatter, there was an unexplainable bond between them that she could not quite figure out. "But," she began doubtfully. "Why wouldn't he have just allowed it to happen?"

"Well, I can think of two reasons," Humpty Dumpty explained. "One, he was still very set on not letting the prophecy rule his life. Though, upon meeting you, I would figure he would have just given in. I'm sure he wouldn't have had trouble falling in love with you."

Quinn, once again, fought back the heat steaming from her cheeks. "And what would be the second reason?"

"He wanted to let you go as easily as he could."

Quinn shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You want to go home, don't you?" Humpty Dumpty began. "That is your primary goal, is it not, to go home? How would you be able to reign Wonderland with your true knight if all you wanted to do was to go home to your family? You made this very clear from the start, Cheshire told me. And perhaps Hatter realized what was happening before you were. He was falling in love with you, but you made it so very clear this was not what you wanted. You wanted to _go home_. So, presumably, he thought if he made it possible for him to hate you and you to hate him, you would leave more willingly. But I'm sure this was extremely difficult for him. Hatter has a hard time not getting what he wants. I'm sure he was absolutely miserable with himself all. There were many times, I can predict, where he almost let it slip. Where he let his feelings for you get the best of him, and perhaps he tried to convince you to stay. But of course, he would soon shy away, realizing with himself what he was doing. He couldn't fall for you. You were leaving him. _This, in itself, was the most selfless act he had ever committed_. And as he grew to know you, I think he finally, _finally_ realized what love was. To give himself up unconditionally for another. He held back all of his feelings for you, the feelings that were foretold by fate and the feelings he simply developed by being around you, just so you can do what you always wanted: go home."

Silence stirred the the trees.

Quinn began trembling, the tears pinching the back of her eyes. It all made sense now. Every bit of it.

The way he would look at her sometimes, like she was everything and he had to force himself to think she was nothing. To force herself to think she was nothing.

The way he would slip and stumble, like how he would hold her too close or stare too long or hover just above her lips only to pull away quickly.

The way he would furrow his brows and dismiss her, trying to stifle everything he felt so it that would leave her hurting instead.

The way he would kiss her, as if this were the last time, as it was filled with desire and hope and passion and _love_.

But she always knew there was something else behind it. That his actions were justified, that he was not doing this just to spite her. And as the truth blazed right in front of her, she felt like a piece of shattered stained glass, broken into a million beautiful pieces. He loved her. And while it was written in fate, it was also something they did by themselves. They fell in love, and it was for her that he tried to pretend that it didn't happen, just so she can do what she had been ranting about since the start: go home.

"I think it's time you return to your army," Humpty Dumpty said suddenly, breaking through her thoughts. "It's already nightfall. We cannot let you miss a very important date."

Quinn glanced up at him, her eyes glossy with tears. "I suppose you're right."

"You will do wonderfully, Quinn. I know you've heard it many times before, but I have no doubt you will succeed. Believe in your friends, believe in your cause, and believe in yourself. It will lead you the right way."

Quinn smiled tearfully. "Thank you. For _everything_, thank you."

And with a sorrowful farewell, Quinn sucked her bottom lip before turning around and walking away from the brick wall and her fate.

* * *

_Please review._


	20. Painting the Roses Red

Just to answer a few questions...

_No, Sam and Sunshine won't be in this story. I wrote it before the season two premiere, thus I didn't wish to include them._

_Yes, Burt and Carole will make a brief appearance. Very, very brief, though!_

_No, the prophecy wasn't a cop out. It was planned from the start._

_Yes, I did tear up a bit when I wrote it, but yes, I did cry a lot harder later on in another chapter. Dun dun dun..._

_Also, fun fact! "Quinn in Wonderland" now appears on google search! Hooray! Another fun fact: tvtropes . org gave QIW a page! Double Hooray!_

_Thanks to **unspeakabledesire** and** emilyforprez** for betaing. Enjoy the next chapter._

**Painting the Roses Red**  
"_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, _  
_because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And _  
_what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"_

Quinn stumbled out of the forest, the Vorpal Sword at hand and her breath oddly steady. She had no idea if the fight in the Queen of Heart's garden was still going on, and it was only safe for her to be prepared, just in case of a sudden attack. She wandered a little further down the path, careful not to step on too many fallen leaves or crunchy twigs. She could feel her heart racing, her pulse skyrocketing off the charts, and Quinn knew it had to do a little more to do than a potential sword fight.

She had tried her best digesting everything Humpty Dumpty had told her. She now knew the truth – the truth about _everything_. Why she was in Wonderland, why the Vorpal Sword chose her, why White Rabbit brought her here, why Hatter stopped being a knight. Why Hatter could never say what he meant. Why Hatter could never be honest with her.

It was literally _written_ that she would be the hero of Wonderland, and that she was to rule alongside Hatter for all her days to come.

But from the very start, he had known all she wanted was to go home. That's why she decided to do this thing in the first place, right? Whatever it took to return to her family back in stinky Lima, Ohio? It had been her only goal, her only priority this whole time.

But now, there was _love_ to consider.

And what if she stayed in Wonderland? What if she ruled with him? What then?

Would it really be _so_ awful?

But the image of her poor mother, waiting day after day beside the phone, her face tear-soaked as she waited for any news on her missing daughter. Frannie would be hysterical, thinking that this was all her fault, and she would become a depressed rump on the floor, sobbing for weeks and weeks. Her father would be quiet, sitting alone in his office room, silently kicking himself for taking the job offer if it meant losing his baby girl.

No, Quinn thought sadly. She could not bear that image anymore. It was too heartbreaking to even imagine.

But then what of Hatter?

If she leaves, what of him? He would win – somewhat – for he never wanted the prophecy to come true in the first place. Well, his part wouldn't anyways. Wouldn't he be happy? He would watch her leave from the distance, retreat back to his little cottage with March Hare, and make "tea" for the rest of his life. Wasn't that what he wanted?

But that image, too, was just as disheartening as the permanent scowl Hatter carried in her mind.

No matter what she chose, Quinn thought, it was a lose, lose situation. No matter what, she wouldn't win.

Maybe she would try and do what Hatter had been doing the whole time: pretending their feelings didn't exist. Perhaps the only reason he had almost caved in was because she had tempted him every time? Perhaps, if she just acted like she utterly _loathed_ him, he would be repulsed by her, and thus their goodbye would not be too tragic?

She felt only slightly confident with her plan, for she knew when she saw him, it would be much harder to suppress her feelings. And they had just kissed, hadn't they, before she departed back to the forest? What was that? Was that him giving in? Had he purposely directed her to Humpty Dumpty's forest so that she would find out the truth?

Suddenly, the sound of crunching leaves drew her attention away from her thoughts, and as the shadow of a hand looming towards her shoulder reflected on the ground, Quinn quickly whipped around and raised a sword to the stranger's face.

"Whoa there, Quinn!" Gryphon exclaimed and raised his hands up defensively. "Sorry, I guess I should have said your name first, but – hey, are you okay? You look really pale. Are you shaking?"

She blinked once before shaking her head. "What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" she demanded quickly.

"They're fine, don't worry. They all escaped the Queen of Heart's garden," he dismissed her. "It's _you_ we were all worried about. You never showed up by the river. We thought something happened to you. They all sent me out to look for you since no one would suspect me, being from the Red Queen's castle and all. I've been looking for you for hours. Where have you been?"

Quinn parted her lips and closed her eyes gently. "I just had to have a few questions answered first." Gryphon gave her a quizzical look, but she shrugged him off. "I'm not dead. That's the important part, isn't? Just lead me to the river. I need to talk to everyone."

"Quinn... are you sure you're all right?"

"I just know what I need to do now."

Gryphon, who never liked being so easily waved off, finally obliged grudgingly. Quinn continued to hold her sword closely by her side, a shade paranoid about the safety of the forest, but as they walked on for a few minutes, it seemed like all was good and clear.

She heard the distance noise of water trickling in the background, as well as the equally soft sound of chatter flowing next to it. Gryphon motioned her forward, climbing through a grassy wall, and beckoned her to follow. Slipping the Vorpal Sword back into its sheath, Quinn rolled her wrists before climbing in right after him. She followed his lead as he jumped off the ledge, and she did the same, all the white holding down her skirt to prevent her undergarments from showing.

And when she landed, she came to face to face with her army: bruised, battered, and _proud_.

However, her entrance provided a stretch of silence, one that quickly fell over them, wrapping the whole crowd like a piece of syran wrap. Eyes stared up at her, some betrayed, some hopeful, others merely blank. She felt her spine stiffen as she straightened out her back, trying to look taller against the wave of emotion the struck her. She saw Hatter, standing far in the back, looking at her with the most unrivaled interest.

"I know you all think me treacherous for abandoning you," she began strongly, her voice booming in waves. "And you have every reason to. I turned my back on all of you when you needed me the most. I won't deny it. But I'm here now. You guys need me to fight against the Queen of Hearts and the Red Queen."

"Who says we need you?" Tweedledee snarked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because I have the Vorpal Sword, and only the person who carries the Vorpal Sword can bring peace back to Wonderland," Quinn shot back, and she can vaguely see Tweedledee form a smirk, as if glad that their old leader got her sass back. "I'm sorry for leaving you guys. I am. But now I'm back, and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure we win."

A small moment of silence filled the group, and it was March Hare finally who finally lumbered awkwardly towards her. "As long as you promise you won't disappear on us again," he proposed, that same warm smile fresh on his lips.

"I promise," Quinn smiled back, and he drew her into a hug as soft, collective cheers enveloped the rest of the group. She felt several rubs on the back, as well as almost falling over from Caterpillar and Cheshire Cat's combined bear hug. Even Tweedledee gave her a supportive nod while Tweedledum giggled happily and kissed her on the cheek. At one point, she was sure she had fallen into a group hug with Walrus, Carpenter, Duchess, White Rabbit, and Mouse, and she felt herself smile childishly against their warmth.

It was then she caught sight of March Hare near the edge of the forest, picking a bouquet of colorful flowers from the ground. Quinn smiled slightly to herself as she excused herself and moved away from the group, bouncing knowingly up right next to him. "You honestly don't think flowers are your way to win her heart?" she whispered to him nosily.

At the sound of her voice, he straightened up quickly. "Oh!" he muttered, a deer-in-the-headlights look melting onto his face. "I... well, er – I was hoping... _yes_."

Quinn smiled as he grew bashful at his confession. "Come to think of it, I believe she'll rather enjoy it."

"Yeah?" he perked up.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "But you're going to have to do a little more. Cheshire is a very demanding woman. You're going to have to just lay yourself out there. Tell her exactly how you feel."

"Okay," he said slowly, soaking in all her advice. "But I'm not really good with words and stuff."

"That's all right," she comforted. "Practice on me. Pretend I'm Cheshire."

He nodded a little too many times, clearly unsure how to go about this. "Uh, okay. Well. Hey there. Cheshire. You look really pretty. Y'know, but you always look pretty, so that's nothing new!" He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. So, oh, these are for you. Flowers. You know, cause they're pretty, just like you are. I mean, not like that's all you are. You're really nice, especially to me. I know I can be a little hard to talk to, 'cause I don't know all the big words you do, but you're always super patient with me and that's awesome. And that also makes you super smart too, because you always teach me new words like... ostentatious." He blinked suddenly. "I think I pronounced that right. Anyways, yeah. You're really nice and smart and pretty. And I think you're really cool, 'cause you make up all those cool riddles and stuff. I just really like being with you... well, I just really like _you_."

Quinn reached out for his arm and patted it gently. "I don't know what you're talking about being bad with words," she smiled genuinely. "That was perfect."

His eyes grew brighter. "You really think so?"

"Go get her, tiger," she beamed.

"March Hare."

"What?"

"I'm March Hare."

Quinn blinked and broke into a smile. "You're right, I'm sorry. Go get her, _March Hare_."

And with that, he nodded confidently to himself, the flowers slightly rattling in his hands as he turned around and headed straight towards Cheshire Cat on the other side of the river. Quinn watched on from her spot as March Hare babbled on awkwardly and Cheshire Cat's smile quickly widened to new lengths. He finally thrusted the flowers into her hands, and there was a moment Quinn thought that March Hare was close to passing out. But soon enough, Cheshire threw her arms around him and nearly knocked the poor guy off his feet and onto the floor as she embraced him wildly.

"When those two reproduce, I'm blaming you," she heard Caterpillar mumble next to her, and she stifled a laugh.

"You got to admit, it's nice that they look so happy," Quinn whispered back.

"And how about you?" she heard the Duchess ask, approaching on her other side. Quinn raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips together. "What about your happiness?"

She sighed softly. "I'm with my friends. I'm going to take back Wonderland. I'm happy."

"You always sucked at lying," Caterpillar rolled his eyes, though he smiled soon after.

"Quinn, you don't have to be the hero all the time," Duchess told her. "You got to fix yourself, too."

She quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Both Duchess and Caterpillar motioned across the way, pointing right towards Hatter leaning near a tree. He was sharping one of his arrows, his face scrunched in frustration as he examined his handiwork. "Don't look so shocked," Duchess smirked at her. "Of course we all noticed."

"What was it Queen of Hearts said? Oh, yes. 'Fornicating with your eyes.' For a woman so crazy, she was quite spot on," Caterpillar hummed. "I totally saw you guys making out while I was roundhouse-kicking some Deck of Hearts girl."

"It's a little more complicated then that," Quinn tried to wave them off, the burden of the prophecy filtrating her mind.

"Quinn, we're going to stand here and bug you until you go over and talk to him," Duchess prodded relentlessly, and Quinn knew they were not lying. It was inevitable, she had to admit. She had to confront him some time, and with a heavy sigh, she darted a glare towards Caterpillar and Duchess's direction before walking towards Hatter's direction.

He did not have to look up to hear her approaching. "I'm guessing you're the one responsible for Cheshire Cat and March Hare swapping spit right now," he said, slight irritation in his voice.

Quinn smiled. "That makes you upset?"

"I don't want their offspring messing up my cottage," he said, lifting one of her arrows and observing it. "They'll either be freakishly tall or freakishly short with that same creepy smile."

She walked over and sat by next to him, her green eyes pulsating through his frame. He could only ignore it for so long as he finally met her gaze, his face hollow and tired. She pursed her lips slightly, as if trying desperately to figure out how to go about this conversation. She ruled, right then and there, she could not act like she hated him. Quinn just didn't have it in her heart.

She couldn't hurt him more than she already had.

"So where were you?" he began, toying with one of his arrows. Her eyes darted toward the object, watching it glisten under the moonlight. "You were gone for a long time."

She breathed heavily and folded her hands on her lap. "I met Humpty Dumpty," and she felt him suddenly look at her. The urgency in his gaze, which he unsurprisingly tried to hide, did not go unnoticed. Quinn smiled fleetingly at him, but it soon dropped into a natural pout as he looked away. "I know, Hatter," she whispered. "I know the truth."

He stared ahead, eyes focused primarily on the flimsy bow in his hands. He could not look at her – he wouldn't. He was already in so much danger, Quinn knew, and if he looked at her, he would fall much harder than he already had.

And he would not be able to respect himself if he did.

"You scare me," Quinn began softly, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I can't even explain what it is that you do, but it's the most terrifying thing. All my life, I had such an easy time pretending to be whoever people wanted me to be. If they wanted me to be cheer captain, then I did it. If they wanted me to be a good little Christian girl, then I did it. If they wanted me to be some kind of crazy Wonderland hero, then I did it," she murmured. "But you... you expect nothing like that of me. You demand me to be no one I'm not. And for the first time, I get to be _me_, and that scares me because I don't really know who that is. But I think you do, and it should make me feel nervous. And I am, a little bit, but then at the same time, I feel kind of safe. Like I'd rather have it be you than anyone else."

She saw his lip twitch slightly, and she bit the inside of her cheek before continuing. "Sometimes I'll just look at you, and I want to tell you everything about me. Other times, I kind of want to shove your face in the mud. But most of the time, I just want to be next to you, because it just feels... _right_. It's comfortable but exciting at the same time, and I've never felt that before. That's what you do to me. You make me seem like I can do and feel things that I never thought possible. And that scares me," she smiled absently. "But I think I scare you too."

He looked at her as she said this, a spark of something crossing his eyes. Her smile grew wider, just a touch, as she continued. "I wish I knew, but I get why you kept it from me... the prophecy, everything. You wanted to make it easier for me. You wanted to make sure I had no regrets when I left. But prophecy or not, did you really think it would be an easy thing for me to leave you?" she whispered. "You ruined me from the start, whether it was written or not. It was not something we could have avoided, it was... _inevitable_. We were inevitable. And even if I did know and we tried so hard to stop it from happening, I don't think we would have been able to. Not because it's the prophecy, but because no matter what would have happened, I would have ended up feeling this way about you. And you can try and laugh this off and call me a girl, because it's just what you do, but that won't change the way I feel. Even if I could – even if I could change it all so that it would make this easier, I wouldn't, because I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't allowed myself to feel this kind of _feeling_."

His mouth parted, and she saw the protest rising in his face, but she quickly shut him down. "And I get that you were trying to protect me. It's heroic and sweet, and I know you don't think yourself a knight, but that's what you are to me. You've saved me, countless times, and not just from bandersnatches and jubjub birds. You saved me from being someone I never wanted to be. And I know you're still going to try and do that, to try and save me from exposing this _thing_ between us... but I'm stronger than I look. I can handle it." Her smile turned lighter, almost airy. "And I know it'll be bad for us in the end, but right now, in this moment... it's just us. And maybe it's a little selfish, but I want it, for whatever time we can have it. And even if I know it, I still need to hear you say it. I want to hear you say how you feel about me. I want to know what you want from me."

Instead of all the anxiety Quinn expected to have, she felt strangely refreshed as all of it seemed to wash away and a more pleasant, relaxed sensation swelled up in her chest. It was like all the burdens she had been lifting from the moment she arrived in Wonderland had drifted away, and now everything was crisp and free again.

She felt new.

Hatter, whose gaze drifted back to the arrow, lifted his head up and craned his neck all the way to the sky. He let the back of his head rest against a tree trunk as he closed his eyes slightly, sinking lower into the earth.

Quinn kept her gaze fixed on him, her eyes earnest and honest. "What do you want from me?" she asked again.

It was then he finally looked at her, straight on, and he dropped the arrow on the ground with so much force, she thought she heard it echo along the forest floor. Vulnerability was breaking through both of their eyes, and it was _strange_ and a little weird, and she was not sure how much she liked it until his face grew complete with color. "I just want you," he finally said, his voice full and truthful.

And there she saw, underneath all his layers, the little boy Humpty Dumpty had described. The one who was abandoned by his father, the one whose mother died. The one who lived his most precious years alone, the one who did not understand the concept of love. She saw him there, clearly as she did the moon and stars, and looking up at her with such hope, such eagerness for her to fix him. She wanted nothing more than to slap a bandaid and hold him in her arms, to tell him that everything was okay now. That _he_ was going to be okay now.

And by the way he was looking at her, she knew he saw the broken girl who was long lost from home and that all he wanted to do was shield her from anything that would hurt her in such a way again.

"I want you," he repeated again, his voice more certain. "And not just the little parts you show people. Not the pretend smiles or fake courage or whatever you do to get by. I want you, the real _you_. I want all of it. I don't care if it's selfish. I don't care if it's not easy. I want you, I want _all_ of you," he breathed. "I want you and me."

She smiled, laughing a bit under the moonlight, and she saw a small grin flicker his lips.

"And I'm going to kiss you right now before you start babbling about something else or get me talking about more sappy shit," he smirked, and Quinn didn't even have time to respond as he took her face in his, their lips melting perfectly together.

They had said everything they needed to say. They didn't need any more words. No reasons, no apologizes, no _logic_. His lips were rough, hers soft, and their tongues skirted the edges of their mouths as she felt everything she needed to feel. He saw vows of love hidden in her lips, and he leaned in closer to find it.

She had him, right then and there, and for now, that was enough for the both of them.

For now, as fleeting as that may be, the moment was theirs.

And Quinn wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

_Please review._


	21. The Battle of Wonderland

_So sorry for the delay! I've had some awful electronic issues lately (laptop, water), but things are slowly piecing back together. I'm so happy many people enjoyed the last chapter! I got quite a few reviews from unregistered accounts, so that was fun to read! It's true what they say - aspiring writers thrive on critique._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As I was rereading it, I forgot quite how intense it was..._

_Thanks to **unspeakabledesire **and **emilyforprez** for betaing, as always. Angels truly do exist._

_Enjoy!_

**The Battle of Wonderland**  
"_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_  
_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_  
_And burbled as it came! _  
_One, two! One, two! and through and through _  
_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!"_

They all stood, some on horses while others planted themselves firmly on their feet. Their hearts beat collectively as one, blaring throughout the forestry like a sounding horn. Grave yet courageous expressions adorned every single one of their faces, not wavering even the slightest bit. They were a small army, there was no denying that. But they all stood there, together and united, and that kind of force was something not even a grand invasion could penetrate.

A gust of wind stumbled through them, and Quinn tucked a chunk of blond hair behind her ear. In her right hand was the trusty Vorpal Sword, glistening magically against the rising sun. On her other side was Hatter, a bow and arrow faithfully at hand and his sack slung casually over his left shoulder. Behind them, the rest lined up in rows, weapons ready as they stared forth with much silent determination.

They were standing in an empty field, vast and a bit daunting, and the ground below them took the shape and form of a classic chess board. It was ironic yet exceedingly appropriate for their situation, and the group waited patiently for the other side to be filled.

This battle had been planned; it was unavoidable. Though Quinn's army had managed to escape during yesterday's impulsive attack, they knew this battle could not be the same.

It was a battle of dignity, thus, it would be only far to be played out so. Both armies would be given a chance of equal opportunity. They would meet on either ends of the chess board, and when the cries of battle would ring out, both sides would jump forth and fight 'til the death.

Today was the tenth day, and Quinn had every intention of fulfilling the destiny handed to her.

And as the warm glow coming from the Vorpal Sword seeped into her skin, she only more and more confident that she would rise to meet her destiny.

Deep down, Quinn knew she should had felt a little afraid, perhaps even a little nervous. Though prophecies and such were a reassuring nature, they were not always the truth. They predicted what was _supposed_ to happen, not what _will_ happen indefinitely. Possibilities were still limitless. She could very much well die before the day was over.

But she had something with her that the other side did not.

Love.

It was an emotion so large, so fulfilling that she simply had no more room for terror inside her. It overruled any kind of extreme paranoia that would have wrapped her before, and she found herself feeling capable of leading this army. She was capable of winning; she was capable of being a _hero_. And even if their love wasn't as simple as that, that there were still so many sticky issues for them to sift through, Quinn felt as if it were enough. She had him by her side, and it was enough.

"You feeling all right there, blondie?" She heard him call to her, his gaze light and almost _excited_. Like he was a child and this was a game.

She smiled back at his eagerness. "Yes," she breathed back. "I'm ready for this."

"I never doubted it," he smirked back, and he casted her a look. "We're going to make it through this."

"I know," she replied and felt the sword weigh down her hand. "I know we will."

And as if on cue, a sudden thundering noise was approaching from across the way. Silence draped over Quinn's army as every pair of eyes stared straight ahead, almost beckoning the opposing army to advance faster. It was then that Quinn felt a small hint of anxiety bubble up in her chest. The marching was growing louder, crisper, and she strained her eyes to pick some speckles of bright red uniforms that were now progressing forward.

As they loomed in closer, she noticed they looked like rows of red ants, pushing forth mechanically, and not one of them out of step with the other. The Deck of Hearts stood in the front with the Red Queen's knights on horses marching in the back. In the center was the Queen of Hearts, who stood with the Red Queen on a chariot being pulled by several Deck of Hearts girls. Behind them was the White Queen, who had been handcuffed and chained to the chariot. The discomfort and horror was clearly present on her face, as her fear for dirt was heightened not only by 1) being chained to a dirty contraption but 2) for being exposed to the complete and unadulterated outdoors.

Quinn felt a shrill wave of anger quiver up her chest. They were purposely _torturing_ the poor White Queen, and it only made Quinn more anxious to carry on the battle.

It took the Queen of Hearts and Red Queen several moments to align themselves all properly on the other side of the chess board. Quinn watched them with careful eyes, and she felt the Queen of Heart's icy blue glare burning right back. The Red Queen, however, had a shade of uncertainty about her. She was fidgeting rather nervously, checking behind her back every now and then. Finally, both groups had permanently settled, and she still felt the Queen of Heart's gaze pierce directly through her.

A beat. (Silence, wind.)

"Will you be by my side?" Quinn finally looked over at Hatter, her eyes slightly wide. "Until the very end?"

His lips quirked into a small smile as he nodded. "Til the very end."

There was a deafening moment of quiet that stretched between both armies, and Quinn closed her eyes briefly as she heard the Queen of Hearts bellow, _"Off with their heads!"_ And the thunderous sound of footsteps dashed forward.

"This is for Wonderland," Quinn breathed to herself. She raised her sword in the air and yelled a bit louder, "This is for Wonderland!"

A rambunctious cheer erupted from behind her, and as she lowered her sword toward the incoming army, a sudden blur swept behind her as Wonderland's Army broke forth without even a speculation of hesitance.

In a second, both throngs of people marched ruthlessly towards each other, colliding together in a vibrant mixture of sound and color. Everyone was screaming, yelling menacingly as the clattering sound of steel against steel pulsated throughout the crowds. Neither side showed an inch of mercy as their weapons did not hesitant to strike forth through chests or eyes. The bloodshed had begun, and Quinn felt a pang of pride swell up in her chest as she ran forth to join the rest of her companions.

She slashed her sword wildly, matching any opponent swing for swing. She lifted the shield, wrapped protectively around her left arm, in front of her as she darted forth, angling it perfectly every time. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a Red Knight galloping towards her ferociously, and in a second's thought, shestruck him with the back of her sword, and he fell off his horse and tumbled messily onto the ground.

Quinn ran forth, darting the flying arrows that had curious red hearts at the end, and avoided several swords being stabbed at her direction. To her right, she saw Cheshire Cat stunning a few Red Knights, for she would appear and disappear so quickly, that the Knights would accidentally throw their attacks at each other. There was Carpenter over on the far end, wielding a saw in the air with Duchess near his side. Tweedledee and Tweedledum were roundhouse-kicking almost anyone that came in their way, and White Rabbit was wheeling violently through the crowd, burning over everyone's feet with the painful weight of his wheelchair. Almost at the center of it all was Hatter and March Hare, fighting back to back as March Hare swung his sword expertly at all directions and Hatter launching bows accurately almost every other second. The rest were all scattered among the crowd, and it did not surprise Quinn that they were all holding up perfectly fine on their own.

Then she saw the Queen of Hearts, who was still standing mightily on her chariot, though her back was turned the other way. She had been blaring orders at the top of her lungs, the Red Queen twitching nervously beside her.

Something washed over Quinn as she darted forth, feeling the sword throb mercilessly in her right hand. As she crept forth, the pounding of her heart drifted up to her head, but even the roars of the crowd did not stifle it. She felt the sweat glistening against her skin as she inched forward, raising her sword higher and higher as the Queen of Hearts was only inches away.

"Quinn! Look out!"

She turned to the voice just in time to see a sword coming her way. She crouched quickly and pushed forward as the Red Knight snarled and tried to attack her once again, his sword only inches away from her neck. Instinct took over as she struck her own sword forward, and she felt the blade puncture skin as he stumbled backwards, gasping as Quinn pulled her sword out of him.

Soon enough, Quinn felt a sharp pain slash against her right shoulder, and she let out a squeal as the cut exposed itself against the bitter air. Clutching her arm, she turned around quickly and saw another soldier stare down menacingly at her, and Quinn swung her sword at him a few times before knocking him down.

She found herself looking to the crowds, eager to see the status of which side was succeeding, though all she saw was a blur of color and bodies as swords strangled each other; visions of axes, bows and arrows, armor, picks, and _blood_.

She turned her head back to where the Queen of Hearts was but was quickly disappointed to see she had moved since then. Darting her head around, she exercised a short thrust and parry before running through the crowd in search of her.

So busy was Quinn as she searched for the Queen did she not immediately hear a bow whizzing right towards her. She saw it at the last minute and darted away, but it grazed right over the skin of her forearm. She withheld a scream as she ran out of the way, biting back the pain of the new injuries she was rapidly gaining.

And finally, she saw the Queen of Hearts on the far end. As Quinn approached, she noticed she had been gesturing to something, her arm raised dangerously in the air. Quinn ran faster, anxiety pulsing through her veins as she raised her sword near her face.

"Call out the Jabberwocky!" she heard the Queen of Hearts screech, and suddenly, one of the Deck of Hearts girls blew into a trumpet, sounding all around the chessboard.

Quinn squinted her eyes, clashing her sword against some of the guards that were surrounding her. It wasn't until a sudden shadow draped over her surroundings that she looked up to see an enormous figure batting its wings tirelessly in the air. It let out a piercing cry before swooping down, flapping viciously - straight towards Quinn's direction.

It was perhaps the ugliest creature Quinn had yet to see in Wonderland, but it made it all the more menacing. It looked almost like a dragon, though more mutated and scaly. Its large fangs were dripping disgustingly with saliva (or at least, what looked like saliva), and its eyes were large with a horrible bright yellow tinge. It let out another screech as it dipped into the crowd, clawing at whatever was left in its way.

With her sword in hand, Quinn ran quickly towards it, and with a swift bend of her wrist did she strike at the Jabberwocky, cutting off part of its hand. The Jabberwocky screeched violently into the air, and she clamored backwards as the monster swished clumsily around, its body uncontrollable - until it landed its gaze directly onto Quinn.

A ferocious chill ran down her spine as its eyes locked straight with hers, and she knew immediately it thirsted for her blood. It was a few seconds until it darted forward, and Quinn ducked, stumbling ungracefully onto her knees as bits of rock scraped against her skin. The Jabberwocky did not miss a beat, darting forward once more as Quinn tried avoiding its tackle.

However, she was not so lucky as the monster dragged its claws along her back, leaving three very deep and bloody slits across her backside. She let out a cry of distress as she rolled and tumbled onto the ground, the pain becoming instantly unbearable as the gashes pounded ferociously against her skin. The sting inflicted every single part of her body, and she struggled to roll further as the Jabberwocky aimed in for another attack.

She barely missed it this time as she felt another fresh cut slice against her cheek. Quinn could no longer hide her pain as she let out another cry, her back burning as she felt the blood drip down her dress. She shut her eyes tight and tried to push herself up, fighting back the horrible feeling as she struggled onto her feet. She clenched her teeth and held her sword back close to her face as she saw the Jabberwocky rush towards her again.

Suddenly, she felt a hand around her wrist and arm as she was pulled effortlessly out of the way, and the sudden movement made her back ache even more.

"Quinn!" The voice cried, and she recognized it almost instantly as Hatter's. "Jump on!" As he let go of her arm, she saw him riding next to her with one of the White Knight's horses, and Quinn clamored on clumsily behind him as he galloped forth.

The Jabberwocky was trailing them quickly as they rode through the crowd, Quinn grasping for the strength within her to banish her pain away. "You have to jump on its back," Hatter ordered to her without turning his head. "I'll get you right next to it, but you have to jump on its back and attack from its head."

She nodded quickly, clutching her sword in her hand. "Okay," she mumbled, and Hatter turned the horse around as it headed straight towards the Jabberwocky. Just as they were about to collide, Hatter turned the horse briskly to the right as they both ran side by side.

"Now!" Hatter yelled at her, and Quinn stood up from the horse and dove herself wildly on to the Jabberwocky's back. She found herself slipping soon after, one hand clutching onto its scales as she felt her feet dangling over the edge. With a hefty grunt, she dug her sword into its back and pulled herself up from it, causing the Jabberwocky to move around violently as Quinn struggled for balance. She fell immediately to her hands and knees as she hung on, the Jabberwocky taking off into the air. She clung on for dear life as the battle scene shrank below her, the Jabberwocky flapping erratically, as if to shake her off of him.

_No_, Quinn thought strongly. _I will not go that easily._

She started crawling forth, using her sword as a tool to pull herself closer towards its head. She managed to get close to its neck, and she gripped onto its scales as it tried darting in various directions to force her off. But Quinn would not budge, and as it tried swooping down on the crowd again, she very carefully managed onto her feet as she slashed her sword directly across its throat, cutting off the head of the beast.

She soon flew off the body of the Jabberwocky as it thrashed forward, its head tumbling right before it before both fell motionlessly onto the floor. Quinn plunged onto the ground and landed painfully on her chest and forearms, her back throbbing as particles of dirt and dust seeped its way into her gashes. She panted to herself for several moments, trying to regain some physical strength as she pushed her elbow against the ground, climbing weakly onto her feet. She shot the Jabberwocky one more look before stumbling a bit from side to side.

There were fallen bodies all around her. She could not distinguished which ones were just reeling in pain or... Quinn shook her head quickly, forcing those thoughts out of her head. She took several steps forward, moving as stealthily as she could to avoid the attention of any of the opposing army.

She tried not to focus on the whereabouts of the other members of the army, fearful to what she might find.

But all the was thrown out the window as she saw March Hare crawling helplessly on the floor, an arrow digging right into his stomach.

Quinn's face scrunched as she darted towards him, her eyes wide as a state of absolute fear took over her. "March Hare!" she called out towards him as she bent next to him. "March Hare! Stop!"

"Quinn?" she heard him whisper weakly as he looked up at her.

She felt her mouth widen slightly. "March Hare, stop moving! You're wounded, you mustn't move so much!" she felt her stomach churn horribly.

"One of the knights... they got me right in my stomach..."

"I know, but the more you move, you more you'll end up hurting yourself!" Quinn whispered. "You're in no state to fight!"

"Hatter..." he muttered suddenly, his eyes slightly closing as he tried standing up. "Y-You must find Hatter, Quinn." Slowly, he lifted a finger up towards the opposite side of the crowd, his expression pained and grim.

At his words, Quinn quickly whipped her head around, and she felt her heart drop at the sudden sight. There, on the chessboard floor, was Hatter sprawled messily, his limbs dull and empty. Without a seconds thought, she sprinted forward, her sword carelessly strewn at her side.

Thoughts ran wild in her hand as she lunged forth, knocking anything that came in her way. The moment she reached Hatter, she fell to his side, the clang of steel colliding loudly against the floor. "Hatter!" she pleaded, her voice shaking. "Hatter! Wake up!" It was when she placed a hand on his side that she found the source of the bleeding. He had two vibrant stab wounds, one on his shoulder and the other deep in his chest. On his right arm was an arrow, an arrow with a familiar red heart at the end. Quinn quickly leaned in to search for a pulse, and she released a short sigh of relief when she found one.

His eyelids fluttered slightly. "Quinn?"

"Yes!" she whispered at him. "Yes, it's me!" Silence followed, and Quinn felt the prick of tears behind her eyes. "Hatter, please! Stay awake. You have to stay awake! _Please_."

He stirred slightly but did not make a noise.

"Hatter!" she cried out again, her voice clearly shaking. "You have to stay awake! Okay? I won't let you drift off, okay? You have to stay awake! Promise me, right now!" She saw his face twitch slightly, but again, he could not make a noise. "Hatter, _please_. I won't let this happen. You have to stay awake, okay? Please. Oh, God. _Please_. Don't do this to me. Don't you dare do this to me. I will never forgive you! I swear right now, if you do this, I will never _ever _forgive you!"

Hatter tried to make a noise, but it went unheard as he squinted in pain instead. Quinn let out a soft sob as bent forward, pressing her lips sweetly onto his. "Don't do this to me," she whispered against his mouth. "Please. Oh my God. Hatter, please stay awake."

She gently cupped his face with her free hand and placed another kiss on his forehead. "I can't have you die on me. I can't. So please, just stay awake. Okay? Promise me. Okay?" And she gave him one more longing look before crawling away from him, her face wet with both tears and blood.

Quinn stumbled forth, a building darkness surrounding her heart. She dragged her sword forth as she saw the fighting crowds dwindling down. People were falling all around her, but she marched forth with so much determination, it was _fearful_.

There, for what she hoped was the last time, she spotted the Queen of Hearts a few feet away from her. She seemed to be arguing with the Red Queen, who was slightly shaking. Quinn quickened her pace, pushing out all kinds of pain in her mind. "How could you!" Quinn suddenly bellowed, interrupting the two queens as they glanced at her direction. "How could you do such a horrible thing?"

But the anger in Quinn's eyes was welcomed with open arms by the Queen of Hearts. Quinn darted forth with the Vorpal Sword, only to have it deflected as the queen pulled out her own. Steel clanged brutally against each other as they dueled for several minutes, the vicious vengeance clearly present in Quinn's face.

"Well, Q, I didn't expect you to be this ruthless," Queen of Hearts smirked as she struck her sword, but Quinn fought if off with her own blade. "You remind me... well, you remind me of myself."

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Quinn hissed back, slashing the air.

"Really?" Queen of Hearts laughed sourly. "We both have armies. We both have commanded this bloodshed." Something malicious sparkled in her eye. "We both want Wonderland."

"Obviously you don't know me well enough to understand that my intentions are of good," Quinn laughed back bitterly as well. "Yours are of evil. You are heartless."

"And obviously, you don't know me well enough to understand that _I enjoy making children cry_," Queen of Hearts barked, and Quinn barely missed her sword slicing bitterly through the air. She jumped out of the way, the sword slightly snipping the fabric of her dress.

Their swords clashed together once more, and Quinn knew she could not keep this charade up any longer. She felt the brunt of her injuries coming down on her, slowly wrapping around her body like a rattlesnake curling around its prey. Her body was gradually wearing down, and she was not sure how long she would be able to keep swinging her sword at the Queen of Hearts before passing out from exhaustion.

And then the thought of friends, potentially lying down dead somewhere on the floor, came to mind, and Quinn struck with much more power.

She thought of March Hare, crawling helplessly on the floor. She took another swing, knocking Queen of Hearts slightly off her feet. Quinn took this moment to dart behind a mount of fallen guards, crouching quietly behind them.

She thought of Hatter, barely breathing as she kissed him gently on the lips. Quinn sucked in her breath as she heard Queen of Heart's footsteps echo behind her, searching relentlessly for victim.

She thought of her family, alone and worried sick at the thought of their missing daughter. Quinn heard the footsteps stop as she held her breath, crawling as silently as she could around the soldiers.

She thought of all the residents of Wonderland, all of the people on her side, all the people who _believed_ in her, suffering as they endured the tyranny of the Queen of Hearts.

She thought of their pain, their misery, the very same that she had promised to squander. Quinn quietly shifted onto her feet as she crept right behind the Queen of Hearts, her sword hanging carelessly at her side.

It was then Quinn struck the sword out of her opponents hand and placed her own blade right against the Queen of Hearts neck. "Heads up," Quinn said quietly, her eyebrows knotted dangerously. The crowd around them had since stopped fighting, all eyes focused on the two leaders engaged in battle as the clanging and clattering ceased. The Red Queen stepped forth, one hand grasping the end of her skirt as she anxiously moved closer towards them.

Quinn saw the Queen of Hearts tense slightly before laughing. "You won't be able to do it."

Quinn lifted her head a little higher, pressing the sword in deeper bit by bit. Her grasp around the hilt tightened somewhat as she took in a heavy breath. "No," she suddenly agreed, "because like I said, I'm nothing like you. I'm not a murderer."

And with that, she shot a look to the remaining army members on her side, and they quickly surrounded the Queen of Hearts as Quinn dropped her sword. The queen glanced around, as if stalling the moment to admit defeat, but as she became cornered by more and more people, she had no choice to put her arms up in surrender.

"Cease fighting!" The Red Queen cried out, and on cue, all weapons of the Red Queen's side dropped to the floor, and Quinn swore she saw her let out a huge sigh of relief. "We surrender!"

The Wonderland army broke out into cheers as Quinn fell onto her knees and let the exhaustion of sweet victory take over. And suddenly, a flash of bright light filled the sky. It dripped down to the citizens of Wonderland, and they raised their palms to the sky and gazed at the rays of light dancing around the fingers.

And in the midst of it all, Quinn heard herself mumble out, "_It is on her tenth day that this young hero will rise and defeat the evil plagued upon Wonderland. It is she who will claim ownership of the Vorpal Sword, and darkness will meet its equal against her light. She, along with Wonderland's true Knight, shall reign, for it is only she and she alone who can save everyone and set peace in the land._"

She watched with bare eyes as the Red Queen's army and the Deck of Hearts all fell to their knees, bowing out of the battle. The hollering of Quinn's army grew louder as she searched the crowd hungrily for a certain face. Though she could not find Hatter anywhere near her, she felt an indescribable sensation tingle throughout her body.

Very slowly, Quinn struggled back on her feet, and the proud shouting and yelling from her army grew louder. She saw the Oysters bumping their helmets into each other. The Tweedles panted tiredly as they embraced each other, and Cheshire Cat was kneeling by March Hare, gently nurturing to his wound. Carpenter and Walrus were high-fiving each other, Mouse and White Rabbit were waving their arms excitably, and Duchess and Caterpillar were both in complete hysterics.

And as the sensation that slipped under skin and filled her body, Quinn gradually lifted the Vorpal Sword in the air, and the cheering, if possible, grew louder.

Wonderland was theirs.

* * *

_Please review._


	22. The Fourth Queen

You all are going to hate me for this chapter! At least I've already accepted it.

Next chapter shall be the last. Sad day!

Thanks always to **unspeakabledesire **and **emilyforprez **for letting me drag them on this wild, wild ride. Enjoy.

**The Fourth Queen**  
"_So she got up and walked about-rather stiffly just at first, as she was afraid that the crown _  
_might come off: but she comforted herself with the thought that there was nobody to see her, _  
_`and if I really am a Queen,' she said as she sat down again, `I shall be able to manage it quite _  
_well in time.'"_

White Queen's Castle. Noon. Crowded. Sunlight. Soft chatter.

Redemption.

"The kingdom has ordered that the Queen of Hearts shall spend the rest of her days isolated and exiled to the darkest, most treacherous part of Wonderland. She will be doomed to spend the rest of her life all alone, without the company or pleasure of anyone - friends, allies, or enemies," the White Queen raised her staff. "That is, unless anyone _truly_ wishes to pay her a visit, they shall ask permission of me and the request will be pended until further notice."

The crowds cheered wildly as the Queen of Hearts was dragged out of the throne room by two guards, screeching, "You think that's hard? Try solving the riddle: 'why's a raven like a writing desk?' _That's _hard!" Curiously enough, there was something liberating about watching the woman who nearly brought down all of Wonderland to crumbs being so helplessly hauled away from the castle.

"Though I don't know why anyone would want to visit her," White Queen mumbled under breath and shook her head as the Queen of Hearts had finally disappeared from the kingdom. There was a short beat before the White Queen's eyes softened. "Anyways! As for the Red Queen..."

All eyes fell on the blond woman, who refused to meet her counterpart in the eye. (Silence, sunlight.) "She shall remain living on her side of Wonderland, ruling over her people just as we did before the Queen of Hearts plagued our land." It was then both women looked directly at each other, and small, genuine smiles were exchanged. The White Queen nodded at her, a sense of understanding shared as the Red Queen turned on her heel and marched out of the White Castle, the rest of her followers trailing loyally behind her.

Quinn shifted somewhat in her feet, her whole body aching with an inconceivable amount of bruises and cuts as she stood faithfully next to the White Queen. She had yet to count them all, for the whole group had just migrated from the chessboard straight to the White Queen's castle to settle some very pressing matters.

Though a good majority of the Wonderland army was injured beyond belief, they only had to part with a few unfortunate deaths. She glanced proudly at her army, all who were beaming back at her as if they did not partake in the fiercest, most gruesome war Wonderland had ever seen. Each one of their faces was bright-eyed and victorious, and Quinn, who forgot her own pain momentarily, could not be happier.

Even _Tweedledee_ was smiling, for goodness sake!

Her eyes glanced over at March Hare, whose stomach was wrapped with a very familiar pink and purple striped cloth. Cheshire Cat stood supportively next to him, holding him up as best she could as he leaned heavily against her. On his other side was an older women, with short brown hair and kind eyes quite similar to March Hare's, and Quinn could only presume this was his mother. After a moment, they all caught Quinn's gaze and shot her brilliant smiles, and she grinned back easily in return.

And there, hidden in the very back corner, was Hatter, pressed against a wall to hold himself up.

He had a sling on his right arm and was hunched over slightly from the bandage on his chest. Quinn had done her best to attend to him as they all hauled back their way back to the White Queen's. He had recovered significantly from the last time she saw him, and as she looked at him now, Quinn knew he would be fine. He seemed only just a bit weak, but he was _Hatter_. Quinn thought herself silly for ever thinking he could possibly die on her.

The two exchanged small smiles as he winked secretively at her.

"Now, onto the subject of - " But suddenly, the double doors of the throne room swung wide open, and everyone turned their heads in curiosity as an approaching figure tumbled into the crowds.

Mr. Dodo stood in the middle of the room, and all eyes widened in surprise at the new arrival. There were gasps, whispers, and even stunned faces as he marched definitely forward, his eyes set on only one target.

And Quinn was suddenly very aware that Mr. Dodo was no longer Mr. Dodo anymore. He stood handsomely, a quell of ambition and longing in his eyes as retook his proper title – the White Knight. There was an impetuous moment where everything stood completely still. No movement along the tiles or birds singing out the windows. Time, she thought nostalgically, had stood still, and when she glanced at the White Rabbit, he smiled secretly at her.

They stood a good distance apart, the White Knight and the White Queen. She lifted herself from out of her seat, a rising fear building in her eyes. She was almost reluctant to fully stand, as if she did he would be gone again, but he took another step forward, as if assuring her he was not going anywhere. At least, not this time. And in that precise moment, something whole enveloped the White Queen's stance, and she no longer was such a pale color. Her whole body became vibrant, vivid with every color imaginable. No one blinked as she sprinted towards the White Knight, his arms reaching out to grab her and lifted her slightly into the air.

"It's you," she gasped, her hands exploring every inch of his face. Tears were springing from her eyes, but as each fell to the ground, they dropped like crystals. "I've waited... I've been waiting... _so_ long. I've waited for you," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized over and over, trying to kiss each tear away from her face. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"All this time, I thought you were dead! I-I thought I would never see you again or hold you again or tell you... but you're here. You're _here_." Her eyes were wide as she cupped his face into her hands. "I love you. Oh my God, I'm so in love with you."

He looked at her as if he had been waiting for an eternity to hear those words. "I love you. I've _always_ loved you."

"Don't leave me again," she mumbled back, and without a second to lose, their lips melted perfectly together – as if they were made for only each other and simply no one else.

Quinn felt a rush of tears threatening to fall, but even as she tried to bite her lip and prevent them, they started spilling ungracefully down her cheeks. They were a combination of everything heartfelt – the beauty of the White Queen and Knight's love, the resolution of good concurring evil, the thought of always finding a light in the dark, but above anything, it was that the White Knight had always been right:

The heart defies logic.

Because for all her life, Quinn had been a logical girl, but nothing about this scene was logical. Nothing about it was supposed to make sense. But perhaps, that was what love was. It was a tangled mess of obscure and messy moments, and despite it's _madness_, it still existed, prevailed even against all doubt and pain. Love was sublime, fulfilling, incomprehensible, and most of all, _illogical_.

There was a large pang in her chest and Quinn's hand fluttered to her heart, its thumping filling up all the noise in her head. As everyone gazed on tenderly at the beautiful couple embracing, she found our eyes gradually looking away, almost hesitantly to the hidden spot in the corner.

And there she found Hatter gazing directly at her with a look she could not describe.

Her breath hitched in her throat, but neither looked away. A fleeting shade of sadness seemed to cross his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Neither said anything. Neither made any move. But they continued to stare at each other, for as long as time stood still, they would take advantage of it.

* * *

Festivities had been quickly arranged that night, for winning a war was indeed a reason for any kingdom to celebrate.

Quinn, who was decked out in another lavish icy gown, sat at the head of the table, all her comrades looking up at her. Her right cheek had been proudly stitched, as well as her arm and back, while several spots of her body were turning black and blue. But they were her battle wounds, as every had called them, so she wore them as courageously as she could.

The White Queen sat at the table just above her with White Knight placed lovingly at her side. The two had not averted their eyes off each other the whole time he had returned, and while it may have disgusted her if it was anyone else, Quinn couldn't have found more adorable.

But the White Queen suddenly stood up from her seat, lifting her glass in the air as she proposed a toast. The whole hall hushed and raised their glasses as well.

"Tonight, we celebrate not only victory," she began, her voice light and gentle. "But we celebrate love. We celebrate the power that love brings us together. Love for our land, love for our people, love for another. For it is love, in the end, that is able to unite us all as one. It is the factor that connects us all to each other. It's essential to our survival. Without love, we would not be able to live properly. Because of love, we are all here. Because of our love for our home, we all have Wonderland. Because of our love for each other, we are not alone." She gave a small look at White Knight, who returned it back endearingly.

"And tonight, we celebrate the love of one girl," White Knight chimed in. "A girl whose love was strong enough to convince all of us that life is not defined by what is possible and what is not. That life without glee is a life not worth living. Glee, by definition, is about opening yourself up to joy." There was a round of applause that broke out in the room, and Quinn smiled brilliantly. "And for everything you've done for us... for all the heroism you have shown us, we are forever grateful to you, Quinn Fabray."

Cheers and applause rang out the entire hall as some people threw hats into the air. Glasses all around the room clinked, and laughter and music soon followed after as the band tuned in a new song.

Almost immediately did she find Hatter right next to her, his free arm extended out as he beckoned her to dance.

She took it, nonetheless, as he dragged her onto the dance floor among the swirling couples. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" she whispered into his ear as he wrapped his hand in hers. "You should be resting."

"Why would I be resting?"

"You were stabbed in the chest!"

"Ah, but it was only a flesh wound."

"Your arm is in a sling."

"Then maybe _you_ should be the one to hold _my_ waist."

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"My back! That's where the Jabberywocky clawed me."

"Sorry."

"_Ouch_!"

"What now?"

"That's where someone stabbed me!"

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of turned on by this?"

She sighed at him loudly as he burst into laughter, but it didn't take long for her to join in as she calmly rest her head on his shoulder. They swayed quietly for a few moments, the sound of his beating heart as an odd comfort to her. She saw Cheshire Cat and March Hare dancing in a similar way across from them, as well as White Knight and White Queen. The Tweedles had their pinkies intertwined, like always, as they engaged in what seemed to be like a dance competition with Walrus and Carpenter. The Duchess and Caterpillar were talking animatedly to each other when an older man, who Quinn presumed to be Caterpillar's father, came over to introduce himself to Duchess. Over on the other side was White Rabbit and Mouse, both who looked very sweet with each other as they seemed to be discussing very private things.

"I spoke with White Knight," Hatter mumbled off-handedly, and Quinn lifted her head up.

"Yeah?" she batted her eyelashes. "What'd you guys talk about?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "I apologized," he began. Shoutings of cheer and excitement rang from across the hall, followed by what sounded like fireworks from outside. "Just long overdue stuff we needed to clear up."

"I'm proud of you," she smiled truthfully. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

"He was like my dad. I was never really anybody's favorite so... I don't know. I'm not really good at handling shit like this, you know that, but I try." Quinn gave him a comforting squeeze of the hand and shrugged. "Wait. You mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you're proud of me."

Her eyes drooped as she rested her head back on his shoulder. "Always." They swayed for a few moments as she tucked herself away into the pockets of his chest.

Quinn, truthfully, felt very happy. She was happy for everyone, and she was happy for herself. There was so much _glee_ that filled the entire room, and Quinn knew she did a very good thing for this world. She felt so much stronger, so _independent._ For the first time in her life, she felt like she was someone she could be proud of.

And that feeling wrapped her whole self in a warm glow, and she wanted nothing more but to show the world who the real Quinn Fabray was. She wanted to get out there and be this new person she had become, the person she always knew she could be.

But that longing satisfaction came with one hefty price: Quinn would have to leave Wonderland in order to do so.

The questions was: was it worth it?

She felt Hatter squeeze her hand as he looked down at her as if he knew what she was thinking (as if he always knew what she was thinking). She smiled sadly at him, as they both understood that this was a discussion they had been so very good at avoiding. It was inevitable, though, and as much as Quinn did not want to bug him, it hung in the air between and would not go unnoticed.

"You might as well think about it out loud 'cause I'm thinking about it too," he mumbled to her, his voice surprisingly soft.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Would you hate me?" she whispered into his chest. "If I left?"

"Yes."

Quinn's head shot up as he laughed down at her. "What!"

"I'm kidding! Jeez, calm down," he shook his head, slightly amused. "You maybe be kind of a crazy bitch, but I could never hate you."

"I'm sorry, did you just call me a _crazy bitch_?"

"How about we focus on the part when I said 'I could never hate you'?" There was a brief moment of silence. "If that's what you're worried about," he said tensely, "you shouldn't. Because if you left, hating you is definitely not what I'd be feeling, blondie."

"Hatter..."

"And what if you just didn't go back home?" he frowned suddenly. "Would it really be that bad to stay with me?"

"It's _not_ like that, and you know it."

"Don't pretend like this is such a hard choice for you. Don't bullshit me around this."

"Don't act that way!" she snapped. "I'm not bullshitting you about anything."

"Then tell me, blondie. Why isn't it worth it to just stay with me?"

"Hatter - "

"Because I get it. I'm not dumb, Quinn. I'm not blind. I've seen you grow. I see all of it, right as I'm looking at you right now. You've become such a stronger person. And, yeah, okay. So I'm not your family. But it doesn't mean I wouldn't take care of you any less. I'd work every day to make this place your new home, and you know that I'm not lying about that. You just expect me to just sit back and watch you walk away?" He tightened his hold on her. "I'm fighting for you here, Quinn, and I'm not afraid to hurting your feelings. Yeah, I get it. It won't be the same, but we'll have each other. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"You have to understand, I wouldn't do it to hurt you." Her voice was very small, her eyes very big. "I just... I feel _different_, you know? I feel like, before, I'd been living all backwards. Like everything I did was just so wrong and I couldn't tell the difference, but now, I see all the mistakes I made. I see it all so clearly, and I want nothing but to fix everything. I want to be this great, new person, because there's all this good inside of me now, and I want to put it to use."

His face turned into a slight frown, and she felt tendrils of blond hair fall around her face. "And it's not that I don't want to be with you. You're one of the biggest reasons why I've changed. But I feel like... I feel like I'd be wasting so much if I didn't go back home and try and be a better person. And I miss my family. God, I miss them so much. And I know it's hard for you to understand that, but... you don't know them like I do. They may drive me crazy, but they're my _family_. I love them, and I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I never saw them again. I just... I know who I am now, Hatter. And now that I've figured it all out, I need to go back home and be that person."

She loved Hatter. There was simply no denying that.

But life is short, and she still had so much she longed to prove.

"Quinn?" Both Quinn and Hatter turned their heads at the same moment to see Gryphon, standing awkwardly before them. She felt Hatter tense somewhat around her before loosening his grip. "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but there's some urgent business I need to speak to you about. It can't wait."

She flashed Hatter a look as he finally let go of her, and with a bite of her lip, Quinn walked away and followed Gryphon out onto the balcony. "Sorry," he began, as soon as they were alone. "I didn't really want to intrude, but there is a time limit to this kind of thing, and Red Queen's not really in the mood to make another one of these for awhile. She handed them to me to pass over to you before she left."

She shot him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Gryphon extracted out two very small items out of his pocket and held them out in front of Quinn.

Her confusion grew more as she stepped forward, peering over at his palm. "Why are you giving me two mushrooms?"

He smiled somewhat. "They are your way to go home."

She raised an eyebrow. "... Mushrooms?"

"Both of them, together. You must take an equal size bite out of both at the same time, and you will be sent back home instantly."

Quinn felt the rug being pulled underneath her. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," he handed them over as Quinn picked them up very delicately. "But you have to eat them soon. They can only retain its power for 24 hours. It was just finished this morning, right before the battle, so you have until then to make your decision."

"Why so soon?"

"It stops you from overanalyzing. The more you think about something, the more you doubt yourself of what you truly want," Gryphon explained. "Try holding the mushrooms and closing your eyes. What you see now is what you most likely truly desire."

As Quinn followed his directions, her decision formulated slowly in her mind.

And as he left her on the balcony and Hatter joined only moments later, he knew what her decision was, too.

* * *

"Do you _have_ to leave us?" Caterpillar pouted, tugging slightly at her arm.

"We'll miss you too much," Walrus agreed.

"Yeah, and you never told me what asinine means," March Hare added, trying his hardest to look a bit angry.

Quinn smiled at them all thoughtfully, her hand on her heart. "I have to go, guys. I belong back home."

"But you could always belong here, too!" Cheshire Cat suddenly spoke up indignantly, hands placed proudly at her hips. "You are much a part of Wonderland as anyone else."

"I know," she said gently, "but I miss my family. I miss my home. My life is back there, and I need to go back and _live_ it. I don't think I'd forgive myself if I didn't."

"Well, you should know that you always have a home and family here, too," Duchess told her sternly.

"What if someone attacks, again?" White Rabbit suddenly perked up. "What if there's another crazy, evil queen trying to take over?"

"You guys can handle yourselves," Quinn nodded her confidently. "Each one of you is strong enough to fight for yourselves, I'm sure of it. You won't need me."

"So," Tweedledum looked down sadly. "We won't play any games together anymore?"

"You never know," Quinn shrugged honestly. "I might come back."

"_Might_ come back," Tweedledee scoffed.

"I wish we had a little more certainty than that," Carpenter admitted.

"Quinn..." Mouse sniffed, and the whole group of them turned very somber.

"Well, if you're going to cry!" Quinn tried to laugh, but she felt the sting in the back of her eyes threatening to spill. Sad, teary faces all looked over at her, and she bit back a sob as she rushed over to them and they all combined themselves into a large, group hug. There was a lot of embarrassed laughter as they separated from each other, and when they did, she wiped a tear away from the shoulder of her dress.

"You be good, okay?" White Knight smiled kindly at her.

"I will," Quinn responded with a small nod.

"Quinn, if you ever manage to come back, know that here... here you are our Fourth Queen. You are the Fourth Queen of Wonderland," White Queen beamed at her. "And you will never be forgotten."

Quinn smiled broadly at them. "I'm going to miss you guys all so much. Every single one of you, more than you know." Sweet and hopeful expressions were exchanged between everyone, and she finally took a few steps away from them. "I should go now, before I run out of time."

The group nodded obligingly, and very slowly, they all filed out the room as they wished their last goodbyes.

The moment they all left, Quinn let out a heavy sigh and stopped herself from falling on the floor. She waited a beat before reaching into her pocket and extracting the two mushrooms from her dress. She gave them a small look, and as she tried to transfer them both onto one hand, she felt one tumble away clumsily from her fingers.

"Honestly, blondie. How many times do I have to save you?"

Quinn gasped as she eyed the Hatter's approaching figure, that comfortably smug look fastened on his face. He grabbed the fallen mushroom that rolled near his foot, tossing it a bit in the air before finally handing it to her. There was something reluctant as his hand tensed when she reached for it, and for a brief moment, Quinn thought he might have closed his palm. But as their skin grazed over each other, he opened his hand wider and allowed her to grab it. Quinn took it gently out of his hand, watching him with her eyes the entire time she did so. They both stood for a moment, staring at each other with meaningful looks, and she knew there was so much they had to say but not enough time or eloquence to do so.

She looked down at her hands and gazed almost sadly at the two mushrooms. One was much mightier looking than the other, tough, broad, and practically impossible to crack through. The other was much smaller, much daintier, and much more intricate. She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, she glanced at the Hatter with a soft smile. "Will you miss me?" she croaked.

He looked like he didn't want to respond, but after heaving a sigh, he nodded hesitantly. "More than I want to, blondie."

And suddenly, she felt something pass through her, and she took a step forward, slowly closing in the space between them. But to her surprise, he did not take a step back; he took another step forward as well. "Hatter - "

"Don't leave." Quinn gazed at him and watched little pieces of his face fall apart. "You don't have to leave, Quinn. You can stay here... Stay here with me. I know it's not perfect, and it's not your home but... we can try. I'm sure March Hare wouldn't mind if he lived with Cheshire. The cottage will fit us perfectly and... and you won't have to go. Remember when I said all you had to do was get your things and lose your way? Run away with me. Just... don't leave."

Quinn felt her interior breaking. She reached a hand to Hatter's chest and leaned against him softly. Everything in her mind was telling her _yes_. Stay with him. Don't go. This could be your new home. This could be it. Runaway with him. Get lost and find someplace beautiful.

But her heart was telling her that she wasn't done living her life yet – that perhaps all of this was just something to help her better understand that life was about opening her eyes or ignoring what mattered the most. She had to go home and be the person that she wanted to be – the person that Wonderland had shaped her into. She had to go home and she had to live her life, for if she didn't, what was the point of coming here in the first place?

And with the silence that spread between him, the Hatter suddenly smiled as if he understood her decision could not be changed. He reached to the hand that she held on his chest and drew her in closer, his lips just above hers. "Then don't waste another second," he instructed her, realizing her answer. "All right?"

"Hatter, I'm so sorry. I - "

"Just promise me."

She stared at him for a long moment before reaching one hand to cup his face. "Like you said," Quinn smiled wistfully. "From now on, everyday will be the most important day."

And he reached down and kissed her, long and deep, a kiss that told a lifetime, an eternity sealed with fate. "_But our hero shall prevail, and you will pay the price," _the Cheshire Cat's riddle sang in her head, and Quinn kissed him more tenderly, as if apologizing for everything he felt and everything he would feel. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in even closer, and it felt like centuries before they broke apart. He continued to hold her as he grabbed the mushrooms from out of her pocket and placed them gingerly into the palm of her hand. She looked up at him one last time, and he finally let go, taking a cautious step away from her.

"I wish I could take you with me," she whispered.

"I don't belong in your world," Hatter said honestly. "I belong here as you belong there."

"I'm never going to forget you, am I?" she inquired teasingly, but her eyes still looked worried.

"There's no way," he told her in his gentle, smug tone. "Walking out of someone's life isn't as easy as walking out the door."

She let her head fall slightly. "And you won't forget me?"

"We'll meet again someday," he said. "I promise you that. We will find each other again. And even if I wanted to, I couldn't forget you if I tried - "

"I love you."

Hatter stared at her, his eyes widening and his mouth slightly open. Quinn began turning around, but he quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him, closing the gap with his lips. They remained there for a long time, melting into each other and planting soft kisses wherever they could. When they finally parted, her arms fell towards his hands. "I love you too," he said in a tight voice. "And I probably always will."

She held her gaze and smiled softly. "Goodbye, Hatter."

He released his grip on her hands and watched her walk away.

"Goodbye, blondie."

And Quinn took a bite from both the mushrooms, and suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

_Please review._


	23. Waking Up

I won't even bother babbling here.

Special thanks always to **emilyforprez** and **unspeakabledesire** and all you readers for allowing me to take you to Wonderland and back. It's been a blast.

**Waking Up**  
"_...and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her _  
_childhood: and how she would gather about her other little children, and make their eyes bright _  
_and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and_  
_how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, _  
_remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days."_

Quinn rolled over on her sheets, her face suddenly colliding against a very soft, foreign material. The abrupt contact ignited something in her as she jolted up, both her hands pressing against her mattress. She blinked a few times before fully opening her eyes and sitting up, staring directly at the pretty blue dress her father had bought her. Tilting her head slightly, she let out a little sigh as she straightened up on her bed, her hands flying up to her face to massage her temples. She closed her eyes shut once more, trying to rub out the overwhelming headache that was pounding against her forehead. When she tried opening her eyes again, everything seemed disorientated and fuzzy, and Quinn fell back on her bed with her head buried miserably in her hands.

Oh heaven above, it felt like her whole life was knocked right out of her.

A knock came from the door. "Quinn?"

She moaned slightly at her sister's voice and refused to move a muscle.

"Quinn! Are you all right in there?"

When Quinn did not respond back, the door creaked open as Frannie pushed her way inside the newly furnished room. "Quinn! You've been sleeping here this whole time?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes as she saw a blurry version of her sister tower over her. "I was asleep?" Quinn croaked out, her voice sounding strange and distant.

"For like, three hours! Mom told me to get you to come down for dinner." Quinn fluttered her eyelashes, trying to adjust her vision as Frannie approached closer. "What's the matter with your eyes? Are you okay?"

With a heavy sigh, Quinn struggled up to seated position as her sister plopped down next to her. "I... I don't know," she confessed somewhat. "I feel really weird."

"Are you sick?" Frannie asked, placing a hand against her forehead. After a beat, she shook her head. "You're not warm."

Quinn scrunched up her face and folded her legs underneath her. "I can't explain it. It's like... I feel empty. Like something's missing."

Frannie raised both her eyebrows. "Quinnie, I know you miss home and all, but you'll be fine here. You always find a way to make a name for yourself. You don't have to be so dramatic."

"_No_," Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's not like that. I just feel... I don't know. You wouldn't understand."

Frannie frowned lightly before standing up from her bed. "I guess not." She retreated back to Quinn's doorframe, placing one hand on the wall before throwing a look back at her. "Maybe you had a bad dream or something?" she tried one last time.

Quinn thought about it for a moment, but she shook her head soon after. "No, I don't think it was a _bad_ dream."

Frannie shrugged at her last effort. "Well, come down for dinner when you're ready. I'll tell mom and dad you're not feeling well." And with that, she closed the door quietly behind her, and Quinn fell back on her sheets and sprawled her limbs out tiredly. She blinked a few more times, staring confusingly up at her ceiling. _No, it wasn't a bad dream_, she had decided, but it did feel like she had been thrown out of her world and brought back in a millisecond. She glanced down at her body to see if she perhaps tumbled during her sleep, but there were no bruises or cuts to show evidence.

"How curious," Quinn mumbled out loud. "Curiouser and curiouser." She laid down her bed for a few moments, waiting for her headache to pass, and very gradually, it did. With one more sigh, Quinn sat up from her bed and walked her room, closing her door softly behind her.

* * *

The next several days went by very slowly for Quinn. She had been adjusting to Lima as well as she could, but every time she stepped outside to venture into town, she found herself slightly reluctant to do so. She couldn't, for the life of her, fathom _why_, but she decided it was best for her to take these sorts of things one step at a time.

Instead, she found herself spending most of her time in her room, snuggled in between her sheets as she tried to drift of to sleep. Ever since that day they moved to Lima and Frannie had awaken her from her room, Quinn didn't feel quite like herself.

It was a strange sensation, and she wasn't quite sure how to explain it. She hoped, maybe, if she fell asleep again and had whatever dream she had had that day, perhaps everything would make sense to her. But unfortunately, nothing seemed to work in her favor as she woke up, the same strange feeling hovering over her.

It just wouldn't go away.

Not to say that it was a _bad_ feeling or anything. It was just... odd. In a very unexplainable sense, Quinn merely felt a new sense of strength somewhere from within her. She felt tougher, stronger. She felt more independent and capable. And funny enough, she felt kinder as well. Her family had surely noticed her change in personality also, but they seemed more pleased at Quinn's wiser perspective as she started treating things more positively. Above it all, Quinn seemed more prone to the idea of _love_. There was a new wave of maturity that had risen within her, and whether it was this unreachable dream or the move to Lima that changed her, she wasn't so sure.

She wasn't even so sure that this so-called dream existed.

But whenever Quinn thought about it too much, she felt her headache coming back to her, and she tried pushing it out of her mind to avoid the pain she so very much detested.

She would just often stare at her window, her chin resting very calmly at the bend of her wrist, her mind swirling with colors and sound that she could not unscramble. A puzzle she could not piece together. A dance she could not master.

It was an enigma.

As the first day of school rolled by, Quinn held her head up high as she walked through the doors of William McKinley High School. She was somewhat surprised by the surge of confidence she felt, the indescribable security that seemed to blossom within her. Most of all, she could not help but feel incredibly comfortable by her surroundings and, even more, incredibly comfortable with herself.

She had never felt so fearless before.

As Quinn maneuvered down the hallway, she saw a boy in a wheelchair being pushed by an Asian girl with blue streaked hair, both of them talking sweetly to each other. Quinn did not understand why she stopped in her tracks to watch them walk by, but she found herself so drawn to them that she could not look away.

The boy in the wheelchair seemed to notice her observing them as he tapped the Asian girl's arm and pointed towards Quinn. The girl looked back at her, a curious smile on her face.

In an instant, Quinn bounded to them. "Hi," she said, but the words left her mouth before she even heard them.

"Oh, uh, hi!" The boy in the wheelchair replied, nervously adjusting his bow tie as he gave a look at the gothic girl. "I don't believe I've ever seen you around before. Are you new here?"

Quinn, who had been momentarily stunned by her own outburst, found herself nodding vigorously. "Yeah, I just moved to Lima a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically, apologizing on behalf of his town. "I'm Artie."

"And I'm Tina."

"I'm Quinn," she gave them both small smiles, and awkward waves were exchanged. "Um, I'm on my way to the principal's office. Can you just point me in that direction?"

"Tina's good with directions!" Artie suddenly blurted out, as if attempting very hard to make some pleasurable small talk.

Tina gave him an embarrassed look before smiling. "Yeah. You go down this hall, turn right, go up the first staircase, and it will be down the hallway on your left."

"Down this hall, right, staircase, left," Quinn repeated out loud. "Got it, thanks."

She continued down her way as Artie and Tina bid farewell, vaguely hearing the boy mumble, "late, late, we're going to be so very late!"

As she walked down the hallways, she walked by two girls in bright red cheerleading uniforms, one a platinum blond and the other with raven hair. She tossed them a short smile in which they responded by quickly leaning in to gossip (about her, probably), and when they walked away, it was then Quinn noticed their pinkies were interlocked.

"But San," the blond one was whispering, "I don't get what the big deal is."

"You went to third base with an AV geek," the other one snapped.

"But I don't play baseball," she pouted, and for a quick second, Quinn thought her raven-haired counterpart was going to scold her. Instead, she paused slightly before rolling her eyes and giving her a small smile before they continued towards a staircase.

As Quinn made it to the end of the hall, a new voice caught her attention. She saw a heavy set dark-skinned girl chatting wildly into her phone. "Yeah, my mom was stuffing me with home cooked meals _all_ summer. How else do you think I've gotten so big?" Quinn felt herself chuckle slightly, as if _she_ was in on the joke, but it didn't take her long to realize she was being really creepy as she quickly turned right and traveled down another hall.

As she passed by a row of lockers, she saw a very cute but very tall boy standing next to a locker Quinn presumed was his, but the way he stared at it made her doubt herself. He was fumbling with the lock somewhat, glancing up at the ceiling every now and then to recall some information. He would then proceed to try and open it, only to find out whatever combination he thought up was, once again, wrong.

Quinn did not even realize she had been walking towards him, taking generous strides as she found herself standing right by him. "Do you need help?" she inquired suddenly, poking her nose towards his locker.

The boy seemed suddenly frazzled by her appearance as he flinched back slightly. "Whoa!" he blurted but quickly regained himself. "Uh, yeah, sorry, I... I forgot my combo, and I don't remember where I put it."

Quinn squinted her eyes, pointing her finger at the lock. "Uh, you wrote it at the bottom," she said, and he looked in her same direction. "See, right there. 34, 9, 17."

"Oh, cool!" He grinned goofily and extended a hand out to her, his dimples shining. "I'm Finn."

She smiled and took it. "Quinn."

"Hey, our names rhyme!" He said proudly at his discovery.

Quinn laughed a bit and nodded. She quickly bid him farewell soon after, to which he replied with a casual "see ya later!" as if they had been friends for a very long time.

As Quinn moved further down the hallway, she walked by a spotless glass room and saw a young teacher with vibrant red hair sitting at her desk. She had been cleaning what seemed like white cauliflower, though Quinn wasn't sure she had seen that quite right.

A part of her wanted to go back to make sure, and as she turned her head, she found herself accidentally slamming straight into the chest of another figure.

"Oh, sorry!" The older man replied, and Quinn blinked slowly before looking up. Her eyes immediately landed on his very curly dark blond hair and friendly smile. "Didn't mean to run into you there. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just on my way to the principal's office," she began, feeling a sudden urge to explain herself. "Not because I'm in trouble or anything. Of course not! It's the first day of school. I'm a new student. I guess it's protocol for me to see the principal. I'm supposed to get my locker combination, class schedule... you know, stuff like that."

She suddenly became very aware she was rambling, but the older man only smiled at her kindly. "Well, welcome to McKinley! I'm Mr. Schuester. If you ever need any help, I'm always open ears. Oh and you just walked by the counselor's room over there. That's Miss Pillsbury. She's really great, and she'll help you get settled here if you have any trouble or concerns."

"Uh, cool," Quinn smiled briefly. "I'm Quinn."

"Nice to have you here, Quinn. I might see you in Spanish class, later?" They both nodded a bit, and just as Quinn was about to move away, he called back at her. "You're not, by any chance, interested in joining Glee Club?

Quinn scrunched her nose. "Glee Club?"

"We have eleven members. We need twelve to be able to perform at regionals, so we're really looking for a new person."

She thought about it for a moment before shrugging slightly. She sang a couple of times at church back in her old town, no big deal, but she supposed Glee Club may be a good start to making new friends. "Uh... sure, I'll check it out."

"Great," Mr. Schuester beamed. "Tryouts are after school in the choir room. I'll see you there?"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled back, and both turned away as she moved past the hall and made her way up one of the staircases. She passed by two boys, both who seemed like capable football players. The Asian one, who noticed her first sent her a friendly smile. The one next to him, with rich caramel skin, sent her a similar grin, and she smiled on politely as she climbed up the final step.

Just as she turned the corner, Quinn almost collided head first into a small brunette girl, buzzing around the hallway like an uncontainable firecracker. Quinn jumped out of the way at the last minute, crinkling her eyebrows as she straightened out the hem of her dress.

"Hey! Watch out where you're going!" Quinn snapped at her, trying to regain her posture.

"I'm sorry!" The girl said, her voice booming loudly. "It's just that Principal Figgins has once again cut the Glee Club budget, so now I have to think of a brand new costume scheme that is both jaw-dropping yet extraordinarily cheap. Maybe we can all wear black and do something along the lines of _Cats_..."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, sounds great."

"Pardon my manners!" the girl's eyes suddenly widened. "Seeing as I've never seen you around before, let me properly introduce myself. My name is Rachel Berry!"

"Quinn Fabray," she mumbled tentatively and tried skirting around her.

"Well, Quinn, are you a singer? A dancer? An all around performer?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Sure," she offered.

"Oh! What musicals have you been in?"

"I'm not like a Broadway diva or anything."

"Perfect," Quinn heard Rachel mumbled under her breath. "I mean, you should come to Glee Club auditions after school! It's being held in the auditorium. I can find you beforehand and accompany you there?"

"No, thanks," Quinn responded briskly before walking away, leaving Rachel to babble aimlessly to herself.

Quinn continued onward in her journey. She walked past several classrooms before accidentally brushing shoulders against what felt like a very rich suede jacket. She glanced to her side to see a younger looking boy, decked out in what was very obvious as designer clothing. He gave her a small look over, analyzing her from head to toe, and then he shot her a small smile as if approving. "Gorgeous Ella Moss dress," he said simply before walking away and down another staircase.

Quinn smiled to herself at his comment before turning the corner, walking down a new hallway. She saw saw _Principal's Office_ sign at the end of the hall and quickened her pace eagerly to meet it.

She managed to make it in front of the door without much distraction, and as she placed a hand on the door, she saw a tall woman in a bright red tracksuit bellowing loudly at what she assumed was the principal. The woman was waving her hands a bit wildly in the air, and as she stalked towards the door, Quinn quickly moved out of the way to allow the woman to pass.

"You think _that's _hard? Try waking up during heart surgery and internally scorning the doctors who are cutting you open. That's hard!"

"Sue, we had to cut all budgets." Quinn heard an Indian accent from the inside of the office. "And since your Cheerios - "

"And since my Cheerios are nationally ranked, they deserve a more generous budget than the rest of the clubs here, Figgins," the woman sneered calmly. "Come on, who are you kidding? Just drop that silly little Glee Club. They're not going to win anything."

"Sue, I will not have this discussion again!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she watched the woman go, and after a short beat, Quinn moved into the doorframe of the office and knocked on the wall. "Hello?"

The principal glanced up at her, his expression tired and irritated. "Yes?"

"Uh, I'm a new student," she began and headed over to his desk. "Quinn Fabray."

"New student files are hanging in the cubby outside my door," he replied mechanically, running a hand over his forehead. "It's alphabetical. Look for yours, and you will find all you need for your first day."

Quinn gave him a short nod and retreated back outside the room, shutting the door loudly behind her. She fingered through a few of the papers in the cubby container, and seeing that there weren't too many students at McKinley this year (surprise, surprise), Quinn found hers relatively easy.

Pulling out her locker number and a small map, she pointed out its location and headed towards the hallway, which was conveniently only down the hall from the office. It took her less than a minute to make it to her assigned one, and she looked through her file in search of the locker combo.

"18... 6... 5..." she mumbled quietly under her breath, tilting her as she angled the lock carefully in her hands.

"Hey, blondie, you mind? You're right in front of my locker," a deep voice crept behind her, and Quinn jumped in her shoes at the unexpected noise and turned around quickly.

In an instant, she came face to face with a boy standing rather arrogantly in front of her. His hair had been shaved down to a mohawk, and he had a small smirk playing on his lips as he gazed down curiously at her. His eyes, a dark green shade, met hers, and she felt a strange sensation squirm up her chest as she squinted slowly at him.

"I know I'm of the attractive sort and all," he grinned as she continued staring, "but I'm giving you five seconds to move. Unless... you wanna ditch this school whole thing all together and I can meet you under the bleachers?"

She rolled her eyes as his dark eyebrows suddenly shot up suggestively. "Don't flatter yourself," she waved him off and took a small step aside.

"No, I'm serious," his grin grew wider. "I got a few minutes to kill, and hey, science isn't that important, right?"

"You're an idiot," she bit back her smile, folding her arms across her chest.

"See, now that's not fair. You don't me well enough to say that."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Quinn batted her eyelashes fiercely. "I mistook this whole conversation as you being a jerk! Oh, my bad. You are clearly such a gentleman."

"God damn, you're wound uptight," he frowned. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he shook a finger at her. "You know, I can help with that."

"Oh," she barked a laugh, "please, let's not get carried away."

"What?" he extended his arms out at her. "Is it really so wrong to think two attractive people should just get together and have a little fun?"

She raised an eyebrow, finding herself becoming more amused than annoyed by the second. "Attractive?"

"Blondie, you're smokin'." he began seriously, "No really, you look great in blue."

She rolled her eyes at the obvious statement. _Please_, she thought lightly. _Tell me something I don't know_.

"And?" He continued, motioning circles with his hands.

"And what?"

"And... aren't you going to say anything back?"

"About what?"

"About how hot _I _am!"

Quinn began laughing, which lead to a very sour expression on the boy's face. She tried saying something to cheer his visibly distraught look, but she couldn't stop herself from giggling as he started to pout.

"You know, you can be laughing, but I totally saw you checking me out earlier."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn managed between giggles. "Like when?"

"When I told you to get out of my way," he began proudly. "You kept staring at me like I was your kind of cup of tea or some shit like that."

Quinn tilted her head at him and smiled widely. "It's weird," she began, her voice bending on nostalgic. "You just seem familiar."

He gave her an odd look and knitted his eyebrows. "Wait, that's creepy," he said. "'Cause I thought you looked familiar, too."

"Hmm," Quinn hummed. The two of them stared at each other for a moment too long, and she quickly shook her head and laughed to herself. "I don't know why. All the people I know are sensible enough to realize that mohawks are so '90s."

"Hey!" he frowned indignantly. "Leave the mohawk alone!"

"Sensitive?" she inquired innocently.

"Whatever," he dismissed, glancing away from her.

A small beat stretched out between them, and Quinn furrowed her brows, trying very hard to peel her gaze from him. But something in her... something felt so... _comfortable_ being next to him. It was a really strange feeling, because not only was this guy a complete stranger, he wasn't exactly the kind of Prince Charming Quinn had always imagined herself to feel _this_ comfortable with.

But still, it was just so curious. She just felt so... at home.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" he asked finally, and Quinn broke out of her trance, realizing she had been watching him this whole time. "I'm telling you, blondie. Bleachers. Right now, let's go."

"This is going to sound weird..." Quinn started carefully. "But do you believe in soul mates? Reincarnation, maybe? That kind of stuff?"

She was so sure he was going to laugh at her question, but his eyebrows quirked up suddenly as if considering the question. After a moment, she saw him nod sparsely before shrugging his shoulders. "I mean... I don't see why not. Anything is possible."

"You think?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "Yeah, I guess if you want it to be." There was a pause before he gazed curiously down at her. "Why?"

She bit her lip. "It's just... I don't know – you... I mean, _you..._" but she suddenly stopped, because even Quinn herself could not figure you what she was trying to say. "Never mind. It was just a question," she brushed off. "I'm Quinn Fabray," she stuck her hand out.

"Puck," he answered after a beat, and he reached to take it. "You're kind of weird, you know that?" She rolled her eyes to let go of his hand, but he suddenly pulled her in so she collided against his chest. "But it's kind of hot," he breathed in her ear.

He smirked as she she pushed him off, trying to stop the pink tint crawling up her cheeks. "You're going to make me late for class," she countered, and he finally let go of her hand.

"This isn't goodbye, blondie!" Quinn heard Puck call out cockily to her as she walked away, rolling her eyes as she did so. But even though she thought him already a bit of an arrogant, irritating pig, she was holding him on to his word. She could not understand for the life of her why she felt so particularly relaxed with him, but it was a feeling so _nice_ that she knew that would certainly not be the end of Puck.

And she wasn't planning on saying goodbye to him any time soon.

Quinn would make it through the rest of the day, her schedule being as eventful as any school day would be.

She would also find herself at 'Cheerios' tryouts during lunch, in which she had successfully impressed the seemingly heartless coach, Sue Sylvester.

She would also find herself keeping true to her word as she attended Glee Club auditions after school. She would easily make it in, seeing that she would be the only one who actually auditioned. She would also immediately receive a round of applause from Mr. Schue and a group of bright eyed misfits, and she would glance over at the corner to see Puck smirking familiarly at her. Quinn would smile broadly as whole the group moved forward to welcome her into their family.

She would then return home that day to her crazy yet loving family, and they would all say a quick prayer before sharing a very heartwarming dinner together.

Finally, Quinn would retreat to bed a fall fast asleep, letting her thoughts drift away as two worlds combined into one. And one day, she would unknowingly come to find that her world was very much becoming her very own Wonderland, and perhaps life had a place for people like you and me.

_In a Wonderland they lie,_  
_Dreaming as the days go by,_  
_Dreaming as the summers die:_

_Ever drifting down the stream -_  
_Lingering in the golden gleam -_  
**_Life, what is it but a dream?_**

_

* * *

_Please review. Author's note to follow.


	24. Author's Note

A note from Lexie about _Quinn in Wonderland_, also known as _Quinn's Adventures in Wonderland_.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story and sticking with me through all the madness I threw at you! This story was simply a result of some aimless summer creativity and a whole lot of free time. It's been an incredible journey combining two of my favorite fandoms into one silly piece of fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing. This story became something I never thought it would. It even comes up on Google, for goodness sakes! For every single comment, question, review, and concern I've ever received for this story, thank you from every part of my heart! It all just meant so much to me!

There are just a few things I would like to address...

**Hatter/Quinn  
**I received quite an uproar of comments about this ship. Personally, it was a bit humorous how in the beginning everyone seemed to refer to Hatter as Puck, but as the story continued on, the name Hatter was the one that stuck. There were a few scenes I typed up first before writing this story as a whole. The first one was the White Queen and White Knight/Mr. Dodo reunion scene, and the other one was Quinn and Hatter's goodbye. So from the beginning, I knew Quinn was never going to stay in Wonderland. Alice never did, and I think that's a really important element to keep in the story. We can't all live in our fantasy land forever... but that doesn't stop us from trying to recreate our real life into one we _want _it to be.

**White Queen/Mr. Dodo/Red Queen  
**This was where I put my Greek mythology to work. This was the love triangle that started the whole war, the Menelaus/Helen/Paris of Wonderland. This was their Trojan War. It goes back to love being the most important theme in the story. People do the craziest things when they're in love. Maybe love is the key to everything, even to both destruction and bliss.

**Hatter/Mr. Dodo  
**And _this_ was where I put my Star Wars geekdom to work. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi anybody? Serious brownie points to anybody who called the parallels throughout the story. Possibly one of my favorite mentor/student relationships ever! Just thinking about the adventures of mischievous little Hatter and the dashing Mr. Dodo makes me giggle. What a funny twosome!

**The Prophecy  
**Contrary to what some have asked, it was not a cop-out. If it was, it was probably the most structured cop-out I have ever written! I knew from the start I wasn't going to do a complete replica of any version of Alice in Wonderland. I had seen soome of Syfy's Alice, Tim Burton's remake, Disney's rendition, etc, etc. but I wanted to make my own version, so I combined as many fantasy elements in my mind as I could and out came this. From the start, I wanted a prophecy that made Quinn the savior, as well as justifying the love between her and Hatter. Fiction needs more heroines, me thinks! So the prophecy was written after writing the "A Long Tale from Mr. Dodo" chapter, and from then on, I carefully worked around that.

**Baths, Blood  
**Probably my favorite symbol in the story. Someone caught onto this, and it made me so happy! If you notice, Quinn takes quite a few baths throughout most of the fic before being absolutely destroyed in the Battle of Wonderland. What does it mean to have this constant cleansing before the final battle? Sometimes, the only way to wash away your fears is to face them.

**So what is Wonderland?  
**I made a lot of parallels between Wonderland and Beth, especially towards the end of the story. Quinn had a decision to make: to stay or to not stay in Wonderland; to keep or to not keep Beth? As ridiculous as the plot of this whole fic is, I wanted it to maintain as in character as I possibly could, and for Quinn, that meant finding a way to include Beth. So this decision of keeping something or letting it go became a central part for the last few chapters, and as we all know, Quinn gave up Beth for adoption so she could have a better life. Quinn left Wonderland to return to her family. In both versions, Quinn became a stronger, tougher girl out of these experiences. _That_ was the point I wanted to make.

So then... what is Wonderland in this story? Was it a dream? Was it a memory? Was it just another universe? Was Quinn the only one who experienced this?

Maybe somethings are just meant to be accepted and not questioned... Maybe _that's _Wonderland. Blind faith. Internal journey. Love.

Anyways, thank you so much for putting up with my nonsense, thank you always to Emily and Becca for editing my madness, and thank you for accepting my invitation to play around in Wonderland with me for a bit.

Stay lovely,  
Lexie


End file.
